Changes through time
by moonbird
Summary: Doing a visit, at his life long friend Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix reflects back on everything they have both been through and how much they each have changed, but also how little. Looking back at several different incidents over the years, there are several small stories between those two whom are destined to be life long rivals and trusted friends.
1. The Game

"Hmm.." One Defence attorney Phoenix Wright frowned as he looked in deep concentration of the game in front of him. His brow deepened in a frown that would dare to challenge even his opponent in this game.

The red clad prosecutor sitting right in front of him whom also started to look just a little bit impatient as he pushed up his glasses with his finger. "It is not like you to think this much before making a move." He commented in a frown. "In fact, it's not like you at all to even think."

Phoenix pouted. "This is a very sophisticated game you know!" he told looking up at the prosecutor. "Wasn't it yourself whom insisted I should train my own tactical thinking?" he asked.

Miles Edgeworth, chief prosecutor, sighed deeply as he crossed his arms. "And wasn't it you, whom insisted this was supposed to be _fun_?" he asked sarcastically.

"You're just unhappy because I am winning! Like always!" Phoenix rebutted in a very childish manner, which really wasn't fitting for a veteran defence attorney now mentor to two promising students in his own law firm.

And oh yeah.. Had become a symbol for the brighter future in the law world. How on earth had it come to this?

"AHA!" Phoenix smirked triumphantly grabbing a round brick moving it two spaces. "Got you!" he grinned as he had moved the checkers pieces on the checkers board.

Miles were unimpressed as he glanced over the checkers board then sighed deeply, moving his own piece, truthfully he had already calculated long ago which piece he was going to move himself depending on which piece Phoenix decided to move ones he got around to it.

And apparently this one was a grant surprise to Phoenix as his mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

Miles couldn't help it, help but smirk. "Didn't see that one coming?" he asked.

"No.. no!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Of course I saw it coming! I just wanted to make sure you were awake!"

Typical Phoenix bluff, it was almost amusing that even in an innocent game of checkers, while Miles's actual chessboard for the much more refined game stood in the corner collecting dust.. Phoenix would still be Phoenix.

There were very few people in this world, whom Miles Edgeworth considered friends, he wasn't very out going, he liked things quiet and private, to him sitting at home with a good book or a good Samurai television show and a good glass of red wine, or tea, was much more enjoyable than any social outing.

That though didn't mean he didn't value his friendships, in fact, the few Miles had was friendships he valued over anything else, and the individuals this special testimony of friendship was giving to, were people he would trust with his life, any day, any time, always.

Detective Dick Gumshoe, Franziska Von Karma, Kay Farraday, Ray Shields and Phoenix Wright.

For them Edgeworth would do what was right to make a better world, for them he would be the best man he could be, and for them he would take time out of his busy schedule to be actually social.

In his own way. Like now as he were having his private little celebration with Phoenix.

Just the two of them, in Mile's private home, enjoying a game of checkers drinking tea, that was their way to socialise with each other.

These kinds of things would be short and informal, but meant a lot to both parts.

For they were both great rivals and best friends. As well as each other's greatest inspiration.

It hadn't always been like this though; Phoenix's and Miles's relationship had been across a strange rocky road.

They had known each other since they were mere children, and back then had been the happiest best of friends, curious and excited about the future, but had then been pulled apart, and Miles to change his entire attitude towards life itself, only for Phoenix to stop at nothing to see his friend safe ones again.

Both men had had strange rocky lives, with the highest of highs and the lowest of lows in their lives.

How-ever, when Miles Edgeworth had been at his very lowest, his weakest and most vulnerable, Phoenix Wright had been there to pull him up again, no matter how long it took, no matter how much Miles struggled against it, Phoenix would stick to the very end or die in the process.

With such devotion and such sincere belief, Miles had found himself in a strange spot where it had seemed downright impossible not to try and return the favour.

They had pushed each other the very hardest, challenged each others believes, questioned each others motives, actions and approaches, forcing both of them to look back and think it all over ones again.

But they had also always believed in each other, pulled each other up when needed.

The trust they had in each other wasn't just any normal trust, it was.. trust with no contempt or holding back, it was trust at its fullest.

If one told the other that jumping out from a flying airplane would be perfectly safe, the other would believe him.

After yelling some few words about insanity of course.. But they still would, to the bitter end. A trust so great that it was blinding, which was both a pretty scary thought yet also weirdly assuring.

Thoughtfully Miles lifted his teacup to his lips.

"Miles?" Phoenix blinked at him.

It was true, in court and in their functions as Prosecutor and Defence attorney they called each other by their last names.

In the beginning, it had been a way for Miles to try and distance himself as much as possible; now, it was a statement of respect for each other's profession.

But behind closed doors in private, what would the use even be? Especially now, after so very much, where you could truthfully say.. no one knew Miles Edgeworth better than Phoenix Wright, and no one could see right through Phoenix and into his very thoughts better than Miles Edgeworth.

"Hm?" Miles asked looking up. "What is it?" he asked.

"You seem kind of lost in thought." Phoenix commented.

Miles slightly rolled his eyes. "You take a very long time making any moves." He commented.

"Well I guess that's true." Phoenix chuckled awkwardly scratching his neck. "So, any clever thoughts?" he asked.

Miles slightly shook his head. "I suppose my thoughts wandered a bit." He admitted. "I couldn't help wondering, how on earth did the two of us end up here?" he asked.

"Urhm.." Phoenix blinked. "You invited me, I said all right, and then I bicycled over here from my apartment." He commented.

The glance Miles send Phoenix told every-thing, he didn't even have to say, you are an idiot, the glare told every-thing.

And first then did Phoenix realise his mistake, but all he did was just smile amused in his own laidback manner he had gained over these last seven years as he leaned back in the couch. "Ah, standing there in the court of justice, being looked upon by the entire world suddenly scrutinised by everyone, having to be a shining example for the people to regain trust in the court." He smiled amused then reached for his own teacup. "To tell the truth… I got no clue what so ever." He told sipping his own teacup. "It's certainly wasn't a thing I ever aimed for, this one, is entirely on you Miles!" he told pointing at Miles.

Miles lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?" he questioned.

"This is exactly what you have been going after, like a hawk!" Phoenix commented dryly. "And then you saw it fit to pull me with you into it! Making me the poster boy for this new ideal of justice, thanks a lot." He commented dryly. "It was kind of nice having a private life ones."

Miles smirked amused. "You're welcome." He commented his sharp eyes landing on Phoenix's face.

Phoenix snorted. "And this is coming from the prosecutor who ones thought winning was every-thing!" he commented dryly.

"And this is coming from the defence attorney whom has been dubbed the bluffing master." Miles replied calmly drinking his tea.

"What?" Phoenix blinked then squinted his eyes mistrusting. "Since when, I can't say I ever heard of that nick name."

"Come to the prosecutors office one day, there no one talks about Phoenix Wright, they just call him the blue bluffer." Miles commented.

"Urgh." Phoenix commented in a tired voice. "I should have known, still an interesting thought though." He commented thoughtfully scratching his chin. "I mean, who would have ever guessed?" he asked.

"What exactly?" Miles asked lifting an eyebrow.

"That I would end up a defence attorney and you a chief prosecutor." Phoenix commented in a light smile. "I guess that just goes to show no one can predict the future, I mean, if there was anything at all I was sure of when I was a kid. It was that you would become the world greatest defence attorney."

"Hm, I guess that's a compliment." Miles smirked. "And you wanted to be… an artist, if I recall correctly." He frowned.

"Either that or an actor." Phoenix chuckled a bit amused. "And I wasn't half bad either, at drawing I mean." He commented.

"So you gave up your dream?" Miles asked.

"No, not really." Phoenix shook his head. "I was pretty aimless as a kid and a teen, I really had no idea what I actually wanted, art was just.. Some-thing to pass time with really, and looked fun enough. Studied a bit of law on the side, because well.. I remembered you and you seemed to be all over it, I guess you also looked a bit like a hero to me back then." He grinned.

"And I don't now?" Miles asked.

Phoenix shrugged then lifted his hands in that apologising shrug. "I sure have to work hard to even keep up with you." He then admitted. "And now you made sure everyone is watching my every move, so I guess I better do my best to at least keep up some kind of appearance."

It was a pretty fascinating thought actually; Phoenix had to admit that, that all of this, all of this madness, had started so long ago, with a small eight year old boy standing up for another eight year old.

Without that little gesture, Phoenix would never have even thought about becoming a defence attorney, he would never have met Miles Edgeworth in court.. And then what would have happened to Miles Edgeworth?

Perhaps he would have been found guilty for murder, courtesy of Manfred Von Karma, and that would have been the end, perhaps not.

There was no way of ever knowing, an entire other reality had to be build, certainly there wouldn't be these two men, fighting so hard for a better justice system, actually managing to somehow budge the old ways.

Sitting here playing a game of checkers while drinking tea.

That shout sounding so sure, no hesitation in the little boys voice.

_"OBJECTION! No one should stand alone, no one! Phoenix you don't need to cry it's all right, I'm going to stand beside you, until we can prove to everyone that you didn't take those lunch money! Then they will feel like idiots for sure!" _

Back then, it had been so simple, they could be so childishly naïve, so bright eyed, and yet..

It was that exact kind of bright-eyed optimism Phoenix had adopted for his own and now carried him through anything.

When his pupils looked upon him with such doubt, it was downright childish foolishness and bright-eyed optimism that pulled Phoenix through and made him able to give them that assuring smile.

What only very few people managed to figure though was that, Phoenix's bright-eyed naïve optimism wasn't due to ignorance, not by a long stretch!

No, he had learned, he knew of the darker side of the world and had seen just as much tragedy as happiness, even experienced it on own body, and he didn't push those experiences away, he took them in, looked upon them and learned as could as he could.

He had learned to know that really, it was all merely just, a part of life itself.

And thusly, his bright-eyed optimism was indeed, a conscious choice. A choice he made every day, to be the person that the people around him needed.

To be a person, like Miles Edgeworth, like Mia Fey, those whom inspired him, those whom drew him to change into the person he the most wanted to be.

Never turning bitter, never turning revengeful, after all if he did that.. It would be bringing Miles Edgeworths example to shame and Phoenix would never be able to face that in a million years.

That little eight year old boy whom had shouted so loudly.

_"OBJECTION!" _


	2. Childhood memories

The memories Phoenix had of Miles Edgeworth from when they were mere grade scholars, were all very fond memories.

Back then, Miles Edgeworth had seemed like the coolest person ever!

He was smart, he was strong, he stood up to bullies just to let fellow students know they weren't alone, it didn't matter to him that he got beat up on the way, the only thing that mattered was that the person he defended knew they wouldn't have to stand alone, ever.

He was so sure about himself and his own future, which sounded so cool when he talked about it.

His dead seemed basically like a superhero to Phoenix, probably because of the way Miles talked about him, and the way his eyes shined from sheer admiration when Miles talked about his dad, which he did a lot!

And considering that Miles already looked like a true hero in Phoenix's eyes, someone to cool to be just normal, that he had such burning admiration for someone else had to mean that someone else had to be a super human by the very least!

That's what it all felt like to Phoenix back when he was those mere eight years old.

He didn't even dare to hope he could ever be half as cool and awesome as the Edgeworth's, he only relished that he were able to be friend with such an incredible person!

Miles were destined to do big things, Phoenix just knew it!

Which just made their sudden separation seem all that much more strange to the little now nine year old Phoenix.

Because what happened was.. from one day to the next, Miles Edgeworth.. Was gone!

As if had never even been there at all!

One day, Miles very simply, did not meet up to school, which was very strange because Miles was kind of a teachers pet and never ever ill.

Obviously he had to be ill now, why else wouldn't he come to school? The class teacher was a bit strange about it, telling Miles had been excused for the day.

Worried Phoenix had taken Larry to Miles's house, hoping to wish him well, how-ever.. the house, had looked like a ghost house!

It was dark and locked, no one in there at all!

Next day Miles wasn't in school either, and his house was still as dark and empty as ever!

Day after day, it was more of the same before suddenly.. Miles's house were surrounded by moving men, taking all of the stuff out of the house.

Phoenix gaped. "What are you doing?!" he confused asked one of the men. "Don't the Edgeworths need their stuff?" he asked.

The man holding a big box blinked and looked at the little boy. "Ah.. well yes, but you see, we are just moving it for them."

"Moving?!" Phoenix exclaimed. "they are moving! But.. Why?" he asked. "Is Miles here?!" he asked.

"Miles?" The man asked. "Ah, the kid." He then realised. "Friends of yours?"

"YES!" Phoenix exclaimed. "He's my best friend, he can't just move! That's really not very nice! I mean… at least he could tell me he was moving." He pouted looking down. Perhaps it wasn't to surprising, Miles had already told he was used to move a lot because of his dads work, in fact, he had first moved to this address a bit over a year ago all the way from England.

Still, that they would just leave like this without even a notion or a goodbye.. that kind of hurt, Phoenix honestly felt like crying! "Where's Miles?" he asked as his eyes started to turn wet. "Where is he?" being just left behind like that, really really hurt.

It sure made the movers very uncomfortable to have a little kid almost crying like that in front of them, and yet they were weirdly quiet about Miles.

Everybody was! No matter who Phoenix asked, even his own mom and dad, they would all turn so weirdly quiet and turn away, as if it was something you just weren't supposed to talk about.

Still Phoenix came to the empty house nearly every day, but as times went on, days became weeks, weeks became months.. the trips to the house became more and more rare, and Phoenix's questions that were never really answered seized.

The only thing that remained was the memory, a few pictures and… the greatest mystery in the entire world!

What.. Had happened to Miles?

Some day Phoenix had to find that out, he just had to! When he was grown he would find out what happened to Miles, it was all way to weird!

The silence was way to weird, the way the adults turned quiet and whispered when the word 'Edgeworth' was brought up… way to strange.. Way to strange.

It was though, not before many years after that Phoenix could do anything at all, when he tried to search as a teenager Miles Edgeworth seemed to have sunken into the ground, and so had his dad, they were just… gone.

What on earth could have happened, it was indeed a worrisome mystery.

* * *

All though Miles Edgeworth would never voice it, his personal memories of knowing Phoenix in grade school, were also very fond memories that he treasured greatly.

The truth was that, when Miles came to America after having moved from England with his father, he didn't have any friends.

He had never really stayed at one place long enough to make any real friends and well… he would never admit it in a million years, but as a child.. he had been a little lonely.

His mother was gone, and his father was a super cool defence attorney, of course he was a busy man, that only figured!

And yet, he still took time out to be with Miles! And when he did, they got to really be together, it was Mile's most happy joyful memories when his father would pick him up and carrie him around on his back while laughing, taking Miles to the cinema and bringing him to the Edgeworth Defence attorney office where Miles had his own corner filled with books and games he could make time pass with while his father worked.

And then there was Ray, Gregorys new young assistant, whom was soon to be a defence attorney himself, and even he took time out to ask Miles what he was doing and play a bit around, Ray was a lot of fun.

Their first meeting as well, had been rather funny as Miles for the first time had come to his fathers brand new office, wideeyed looking around at this place of wonders from where his fathers hero job took place, and people in need would come to search help.

In came a young ten with a striped blouse under a open waist coat, as well as a funny hat over his brown curly hair, he had stopped at the sight of Miles, blinking a bit confused. "Huh?" he blinked. "And who's this?"

"Ah, Ray." Gregory Edgeworth smiled lightly as he hung his own trench coat by the door. "I would like you to meet my son, Miles, our need for a late night came so sudden I couldn't find some-one to look after him so." Defeated he shrugged. "Don't be alarmed though. Miles is very good at these things."

Ray blinked stunned. "Your… Son?" he asked. "Oh." He glanced at Miles. "Hey there Kiddo!" he grinned.

Miles huffed annoyed. "I'm not a kiddo!" he hissed.

"Of course you are." Ray grinned. "You're a kid aren't you?" he asked.

"You're not old enough to call me kiddo!" Miles exclaimed deeply offended over the way to fast familiar approach, having mostly been raised in England, Miles were used to a much different way than Rays laid back attitude.

"Sure I am." Ray told amused putting his hands into his pockets. "I got a drivers license and permission to drink, also I work here, I pay my own bills, that makes me officially an adult!" he grinned.

Realising he was defeated and there was no way to rebute that claim Miles glared at Ray. "How would you like it if I called you uncle?" he asked.

"I would like that a lot." Ray grinned. "Call me uncle Ray! Sounds great in my ear!"

Miles blinked confused looking up at Ray. "Really?" he asked in a very doubtful tone.

"Sure!" Ray grinned and Miles lightly rolled his eyes.

"Fine, uncle Ray." Miles commented in a almost challenging tone, as if he challenged Ray to regret it and ask for another nick name.

It did not have the wished effect though as Ray chuckled amused, ruffling up Mile's hair in a way Miles did not approve of at all. "Nice to meet you kiddo!" he grinned. "Your dad is a great man, I'm lucky to have him as a mentor!"

That made Miles look up at Ray in a new way. "Yeah.." he told a slightly bit stunned.

"Then we agree on at least one thing, that's a start." Ray grinned. "So kiddo, what do you like to do while being here?" he asked.

"Reading." Miles to quietly, and strangely innocent.

"Really?" Ray asked. "Huh, when I was your age I couldn't sit still long enough to read anything." He commented thoughtfully with crossed arms. "What do you like reading then?" he then tried to ask.

"The Samurai of the forgotten realm!" Miles grinned, suddenly in a broad smile. "He's so cool! You know about Samurais, right uncle Ray?" he asked.

"Well I… heard of them, certainly." Ray frowned scratching his neck.

"Samurais are people who devoted their life to defend others!" Miles exclaimed. "It's just their way of life, to remind people that they are not alone, that there is _always _someone there to help! LIKE DAD!" he grinned pointing at Gregory whom looked pretty amused as he observed them from the corner. "If we lived in japan a thousand years ago, he would have been a samurai for sure!"

And Gregory laughed loudly. "HAHAHA, I doubt it son, but thank you." He laughed fondly ruffling up his sons hair while Miles beamed happily, this time delighted over the affection. "Miles has a certain affection for any-thing samurai related." He told Ray with a certain glint in his eye.

"Ah." Ray nodded. "I guess that explains that poster." He commented turning his eyes to the corner of the office where a samurai poster were hanging on the wall, right above a little couch and cupboard, what he didn't know was that that corner was supposed to be Miles's corner, for occasions exactly like this.

"Oah dad! You got the Samurai Elder Poster!" Miles beamed. "It's just right! THANK YOU!" he grinned grabbing his fathers legs.

"Why don't you go check out the new Samurai Elder book as well?" Gregory asked amused.

Miles gaped. "You don't mean.. the new issue?" he asked. "But.. it's not supposed to come out in this country for another week!"

"It came out yesterday in England." Gregory reminded his son. "And I know how much you like to be in front." He told amused.

Miles looked like he was almost spilling over from sheer happiness as he gave his dad another hug. "Thank you so much!" he told, and then darted to the table, eagerly picking up the book shining like a little sun as he carefully opened it to look at the first page.

"Ah, I see." Ray commented crossing his arms. "He'll be quiet for the rest of the evening now.." he commented.

"He would have been quiet as a mouse regardless." Gregory smirked taking off his hat placing it on the table. "I can't remember a single time I had to tell him to quiet down while I worked."

"Wauw, the world sure would be a much easier place to be in if all kids were like that." Ray commented amused then shook his head, that kid was all right after all, it should prove fun to hang out with him some time.

And it did, that was Miles's and Rays first meeting, and after it they had stayed good friends, Ray being almost a kid himself only eighteen, plus having a laid back attitude finding it pretty fun to accompany Miles to different places when Gregory was busy, keeping a watch over the kid was just another jon for a trusted assistant! But not one Ray minded, it was fun for both of them.

But it was often more likely that Gregory would need his assistant in the office, not fooling around outside, so Miles had to keep to his books at those late nights.

Still fact remained though, the two men were very busy and quite often, Miles was left all alone, Phoenix had been his first real friend his own age.

Best of all, Phoenix were always ready to hang out, and then they suddenly found out, when Gregory and Ray were busy at night, Pheonix's parents didn't mind having Miles sleeping over at all! He could spend his evening at the Wright residence where he could play around with Phoenix! And he enjoyed that, he enjoyed it very much.

It was a blessed year for Miles Edgeworth, where he never had to be actually alone, there was always some one he could call and meet up with.

As it happened though, if the end of that era had seem certain and abrupt for Phoenix, it was nothing.. Nothing in comparison to the sudden for Miles Edgeworth.

In one single afternoon, every thing changed.

The world as Miles Edgeworth had known it, vanished, grumbled into piece, broke into a thousand, a million of tiny pieces that could never ever be mended, ever again.

From the moment that that earthquake hit, and that gunshot sounded… nothing was the same.

One gunshot.. one single bullet.. that was all it took.

And it would all be gone, every good thing that Miles had… vanished, as if it had never even been there at all.

_"Samurais are people who devoted their life to defend others!" Miles exclaimed. "It's just their way of life, to remind people that they are not alone, that there is always someone there to help! LIKE DAD!" he had grinned pointing at his father.. The Defence attorney, Defence Attorneys were heroes, modern day samurais. _

Only a foolish child would ever think like that! There was NO justice in this world! Every-thing that happened after that gunshot only went to prove it! It was all a lie, IT WAS ALL A BIG LIE!


	3. One bad day

It would follow Miles, all the way into his adult life, even after he had found peace with himself again and learned of the truth, even after his long struggle of finding out who he actually were and what he truly wanted. After so many years living a lie.. It seemed like a fact of life now, that it was just how it was, part of it would stay with Miles until his dying day.

It was simply, a part of him. A part of the person whom now was Miles Edgeworth.

That when the small shakes in the ground started, he would notice before anyone else possible could, his mind would take on a life on its own without any of his consent nor control, in the dark of the night while he grew up, he would go through that scene many times. Experiencing it behind closed eyelids, as if it was real and it all happened all over again.

The shakings of the earthquake was only the prelude, the ground rumbling beneath Miles's feet were the sign, the sign of the things to come next, the horror.

Everything would turn dark.. The lights had gone out in that elevator, it was so dark.

The air, so thin, Miles could barely breath.. And the fact he couldn't breath just brought him further into the memory.

Those shouts.

_"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" _

_"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! RELAX!" _

The adults were fighting, that man.. he was hurting Miles's dad! HE WAS HURTING HIM! Stop! I don't want you to fight; I don't want you to hurt each other, DON'T HURT MY DAD! DON'T!

The cold feeling of a gun against his hand, the desperation, the last strain of strength used on a throw, darkness and a big _BANG_…

That was all of it… yet that to seemed to merely be a prologue to the prolonged case afterwards.

Yanni Yogi, Miles had seen it with his own eyes, the enraged bailiff trying to grab his fathers throat, trying to strangle him to death!

Miles had had no choice but to throw that gun!

And then Yogi had finished the job?!

No matter how you turned it around, it was Yogis fault! It had to be!

Because if it wasn't Yogis fault… Miles couldn't possible even comprehend or handle that other option, so he suppressed it, he made himself forget, the alternative was to painful.

The pain that resided in Miles Edgeworths chest was to big to be probably understood by a nine year old, it seemed way to big for such a small body..

He had felt something kind of like it when his mother had gone away.. But not really, his father had been there and held him dearly in his arms.

Explained to Miles that it was no ones fault..

This time it was someone's fault! Yannie Yogi!

The pain in Miles body was so big, way to big, he wanted it to go away! He wanted for Yogi to face justice! Any-thing to make the pain dull down, ANYTHING!

Miles shouted it from the witness stand while tears streamed down his eyes. "I SAW IT MYSELF!" he shouted. "HE SHOT HIM! HE MURDERED MY DAD!" he screamed and cried with tears rolling down his face, making the judge look quite astounded and the audience in the wings look quite uncomfortable.

Good! Miles would only be happy to scream some more, he wanted to scream and kick, he wanted that murderer to face justice! Tear him into pieces! He wanted to get that pain OUT OF HIM.

But then.. That defence attorney got to speak, Yanni Yogi stood there with open drooling mouth, spewing out nonsense every time he talked.

For a moment though.. Miles started believing, it could be.. Yogi had been panic stricken in that elevator and beside himself, it seemed.. Pretty possible.

But that thought was dashed to bits as Miles unknowingly walked past the right door in the court building, a door from where he heard voices.

"Are you sure about this?"

It was Yannie Yogies voice, but not that drooling none sensense voice, a very even and very sane sounding voice, that couldn't be right! That was, wrong.. wide-eyed Miles peered inside, and saw him, saw Yannie Yogi, not rambling like a raving lunatic but looked perfectly collected and sane.

"I mean.." Yogie swallowed. "I wont have to do this for long do I?" he asked. "Polly is kind of freaking out, I don't want to worry her."

"Wont your wife have even more reason to worry if you get convicted?" The defence lawyer asked in a frown.

"I.. Guess so." Yogi swallowed.

"Trust me." The defence attorney grinned in a big smug grin. "It's a sure win! We'll get you off, no problems!"

Miles's eyes widened, his mouth ran dry, and then he busted the door open. "LIARS!" he yelled pointing at them with a finger. "YOU LIAR!"

Stunned the two turned to Miles. "The.. The kid!" Yogi exclaimed frightened.

The attorney looked like he had just taking a bat to the head. "SHIT!" he hissed.

"AND YOU! A DEFENCE ATTORNEY! HOW DARE YOU!" Miles exclaimed. "YOU'RE NOT A DEFENCE ATTORNEY AT ALL!"

"Of course I am!" The attorney snorted. "If I lost my case, the case would be useless to me, everybody knows that." He snorted. "I'm just doing my job, doing what ever I can to get my client off the hook!"

Miles gaped gobsmacked. "That's not how it's supposed to work!" he exclaimed.

"Now you listen kid." The attorney hissed. "If you speak a word of this to anyone! You'll pay! And this just is how it works, deal with it! Your dad was a defence attorney to, surely he must have worked by the same principles."

"That.. THAT'S A LIE!" Miles exclaimed.

"Wasn't he known for winning almost all of his cases?" The attorney snorted. "How would that even be possible if he didn't went to extreme lengths."

"SHUT UP!" Miles exclaimed. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BIG LIAR! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO LIARS!" he cried turning around, running away determined to tell what he witnessed.

And tell he did.. He told the judge, a couple of lawyers, and Ray! But.. No body believed him.. No one.

"Kiddo I.." Ray swallowed uncomfortably. "I know how hurt you must be, but.. There's so little to do, the doctor gave his testimony, there was medical papers."

"Then the doctor was bribed!" Miles exclaimed. "WE NEED TO EXPOSE THAT! Come on!"

"Miles." Ray hopelessly tried. "You need to let this one go, it wasn't.. What I mean is." He tried to put forward a comforting hand.

"Don't touch me!" Miles hissed slapping his hand away. "You.. YOU TRAITOR!" he shouted and ran way, tears streaming down his eyes.

Leaving a hopelessly lost Raymond Shields, as an elder woman whom had seen the whole thing snorted. "Children these day, what they can get away with."

"Pl-please!" Ray stammered towards the elder lady. "He is usually not like this at all, he's usually so well behaved."

All she did was to snort and turn around..

It was inventible, it seemed that no matter what Miles did, no matter who he cryingly pleaded with.. No matter how much he fought, he was powerless to the fall of that gavel, slamming down on the bench and the verdict..

Acquitted due to temporary insanity.

That was the final slam, the final big blow to Miles's mind.

His world had been turned around these last few days, had been turned on its very head, it had been tumult.

That gavel falling down though.. That is what broke his world, into a million pieces, immediately scattered with the wind, gone and away.

Miles barely remembered any-thing else after that, he remembered falling to his knees.

Beforehand, he would still have energy enough to yell, scream and cry but now.. There was nothing left, just.. Nothing.

It was gone, it was a lie.. it was all… a big… lie.

And he, Miles Edgeworth.. he was weak.. He hadn't been able to safe his own father, and he hadn't even been able to make the murderer face justice.. He was walking free.

"Hmm.. a pity."

Slowly Miles lifted his head from his bench, meeting the sight of a man, an elder fine looking man, with white hair and a serious frown on his face… Manfred Von Karma.

Miles didn't have it in him to say any-thing; he could only look up at that man, with wide-open red teary eyes.

"If only I had managed to prosecute." Von Karma sighed deeply shaking his head lightly.

"You.. You would have gotten Yannie Yogi convicted?" Miles asked, in a hollow voice looking up at the man.

"Of course I would have." Von Karma snorted. "The man was guilty, and you very well know where such belong." He told, and then snapped a finger in a harsh snap that echoed through the hallway. "In prison!" he stated.

"You.. Always get a guilty verdict." Miles swallowed. "What if he had been innocent."

"No one is innocent." Von Karma snorted. "Havn't you at all paid attention these last few days?" he asked. "Really it's quite pathetic, do you really intend to give up so easily?" he asked.

That made Miles blink as he slowly looked up. "Huh?" he asked.

"Would you really just sit there, and let that criminal get away?" Von Karma asked.

"But.." Miles swallowed. "What.. What can I do?" he asked, after all, he was the most pathetic powerless pathetic person on earth, he hadn't been able to do anything, no matter how hard he had tried.

"Obviously you can't do anything right now, but if you work hard, then very soon." Von Karma smirked, and then snapped his finger again. "You can put the scum away yourself!" he stated in a booming voice.

Miles gaped. "Myself?" he asked. "Ho.. How?!" he asked. "What should I do?" he asked, a burning desire erupting in his chest, he didn't ever want to feel that powerless again, he wanted to be able to make things right, no matter the cost!

Von Karma smirked. "Become a prosecutor." He then asked. "I can teach you, every secret of the trait, I can teach you anything you want to know, let me teach you." He asked. "How to become the best prosecutor the world has ever known! No one would ever be able to escape your hand, ever again!"

Miles looked wide-eyed at Von Karma.. What he said, made so good sense, Miles didn't want to ever again feel this scared, this defenceless… anything was better than that, any-thing. Miles swallowed, his mouth slowly opening and closing.

Von Karma made a small nod. "Make your decision quick." He told. "I'll be leaving for Germany in a week, you can come or stay here and stay pathetic." He told. "How-ever, if you do come, I wont tolerate slacking! If you don't give it all and do exactly as I say, it's out." He stated, then reached into his coat pocket, handing Miles a business card. "Make your choice, before the week is out." He demanded, then stood up, and walked away.

Just as Ray came from the other side standing beside Miles. "Von Karma?" he frowned. "What on earth did that creep want?"

Miles looked up at Ray, but then bit his lip as he carefully slipped the business card into his own pocket.

Ray sighed deeply. "Come on Miles, let's go home." He suggested taking the small boys hand. "There's no reason for us to stick around here more than absolutely necessary." He commented.

Miles had no family other than his father.. No old family friends since they had just moved here, after he had gotten signed out of the hospital after the elevator incident, he had nowhere to go, so Ray had taken Miles with him home to his own tiny apartment, and made up the couch for the young boy.

And for now it seemed like that was where Miles were staying, unless he were to be send to some kind of an orphanage..

The mere thought made Miles sick to his stomach.

* * *

There was heavy rain the day Gregory Edgeworth was buried, seven days after his death, three days after Yannie Yogi had been acquitted and walked free.

Ray stood behind Miles, his hand had never left the young boys shoulders, they were both dressed entirely in black, Ray even wore Gregory's old black fedora, which strangely suited him, though right now rain drops collected themselves in the shadow of that fedora and dripped down on the ground.

As the coffin had been lowered and the dirt thrown down in the hole, Miles glanced up, and there in the background, saw him.. Manfred Von Karma, respectfully wearing black as well.

"Hmpf." Ray snorted by the sight of him. "Seems even snakes have just a little decency."

Miles looked down, averting his eyes as people left and only he and Ray was left.

"Urhm Miles, look.. I know this is difficult for you." Ray swallowed. "But urhm, I was wondering, where to go from here." He admitted. "And I think I maybe came up with a plan." He then smiled lightly. "Your dad sure had his papers in order, he made sure to leave everything to you, you're actually quite well off." He commented. "You even own an entire law office, Edgeworth Law office, how about that?" he asked. "Listen, in just two years I'll be able to take my bar exam, then I'll be a defence attorney." He told. "We can run your dads office, together!" he grinned weakly. "My apartment sure is a bit small, but that's no problem, we can move into the law office, it'll safe us a lot of money and we'll be quite well off while I finish school, then we can make Edgeworth law office into the greatest law office ever, can you just imagine how much your dad would love that?" he asked. "You and I, running the business, what do you say Miles?" he asked.

Slowly Miles turned his head and looked up at Ray, swallowing, slowly opening his mouth. "No thank you." He told.

Ray blinked surprised. "Wha.. What?" he asked.

"No thank you." Miles replied looking in front of him. "I don't want to defend criminals, ever." He told as he swallowing biting his lip.

"Now-now Miles, I get it, it was way to soon! Forget what I said, we can walk home, and you can tell me when you're ready." Ray fibbed kind of awkwardly.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Miles shouted letting go of Rays hand. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A DEFENSE ATTORNEY!" he shouted. "THEY ARE ALL LIARS ANY-WAY!" he cried with squinted eyes. "COWARDS AND LIARS!"

"MILES!" Ray exclaimed. "Your father was a defence attorney! We are standing on his grave! You can't just say that!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Miles shouted back. "Only a defence attorney would be stupid enough to die so easily!" he spat. "I HATE DEFENCE ATTORNEYS!"

"Miles! Don't say stuff like that! Think about what you're saying!" Ray exclaimed.

"You can have that stupid law office, I'm giving it to you!" Miles spat. "I wont ever be as weak as a defence attorney! I WONT JUST SIT BACK LETTING STUPID CRIMINALS GET AWAY! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE A PROSECUTOR! JUST LIKE VON KARMA!" he shouted.

**_*SLAP*_**

The sound of the slap, came as a deep surprise both to child and eighteen year old Law student, wide eyed Miles felt the hot stinging of the slap on his cheek, and wide-eyed Ray looked at his own hand, as if it was some kind of an alien thing that had appeared.

Wide-eyed Miles looked at Ray, touching his sore cheek.

"Miles I.." Ray swallowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean!" he hopelessly tried. "It's just.. You can't mean that about Von Karma, you know what kind of person he is right?" he asked in a hopeless smile. "He's not a good person Miles, your dad worked so hard to expose people exactly like Von Karma, his methods are.. They are really bad Kiddo, he'll go to any length to get a verdict, it's not right! You can't just. Have you any idea how ashamed Gregory would be of that! You can't! You just can't!"

Miles hissed. Still Ray didn't understand, Miles to wanted to go any length and do what ever he had to get that verdict! ANY-THING! "Don't call me kiddo." He muttered annoyed ripping Rays hand away. "I don't want to hear about dad, he was weak! Defence attorneys are weak, it's all a lie! IT'S ALL A LIE!" he hissed. "And I'm glad I found that out!" he exclaimed before he turned around, and ran for the elder man in the background.

"MILES!" Ray shouted after the boy. "MILES WAIT!" he exclaimed, then hissed. "Oh dammit!" as he started to run himself, but he couldn't catch up, and the last thing he managed to see was Miles getting inside of Von Karmas car, closing the door tightly sending Ray a dead glare as the car drove away. "MILES COME BACK HERE!" Ray shouted.

But the car was driving away, it was to late, and Ray hissed annoyed kicking a heap of mud away as he yelled. "DAMMIT!"

This couldn't be for real, Miles were sure to come to his sense and call him.. Any day, Ray was sure of it.

There was no way a son of Gregory Edgeworth would stick to that leech Von Karma.. Every day he waited patiently by his phone but..

No call came.. None at all.

It took a week before it suddenly happened, Ray got a surprise message; he was now the official owner of Edgeworth law firm, the deed to the building had been send to his post address… that sealed the deal.

It was for real.. Miles Edgeworth, son of a great man who fought so hard for truth and justice.. Had made a deal with the devil himself, the precise man Gregory had tried so hard to bring down.

Ray hissed as he tightened his hand around the paper that was the deed to Edgeworth Law office. FINE THEN! Let Miles have it his way! See if he cared!

It would take years before Miles Edgeworth would return to the country, and when he did.. He was a changed person.

He had all ready gained the nickname, demon prosecutor, and some even called him the ice man.

A man without emotions, without shame, willing to do anything to win his cases, inhuman.. a demon.

And the moment one Phoenix Wright saw the young man appear in the news on the television, he almost got his spoon stuck in his throat in sheer surprise!

NO WAY! No freaking, way!


	4. Path of life

When Phoenix Wright entered Colleage as a teen, he like most other people his age, had no idea what so ever what he actually wanted to do with his life.

When he at home sat with that list in front of him, having to pick some courses, all Phoenix could do was just starring blankly at it.

Anything engineer or slightly mathematical related was out of the question, even though Phoenix was of the age of computers, he was an imbecile when it came to how to handle them.

Anything that had to do with systems or order or numbers.. Eluded him greatly.

Which probably showed mostly in how he kept his room, that is to say.. how didn't kept his room and you often needed a pair of swim goggles and a oxygen tank to even got from one wall to the other. He had no sense of order, at all.

Languet courses were maybe doable, but it was so booooring, Phoenix didn't want to spend his entire life with languets.

The artistic pages sounded kind of like fun, but Phoenix couldn't claim to have any dreams of becoming an artist, and probably wouldn't put all the energy into it that it took.

Music, theatre, painting.. Whatever, it all felt like the same thing to Phoenix.

Finally he just sighed crossing the art column.

Well that was one down, lets see if there was anything else.

Nope… Nope… Nope… Nope.. Nope.. No.. wait.

Phoenix's eyes lingered by the word far down on the list. _"Law_."

Suddenly Phoenix's lips tugged a bit upwards as a small scene played inside of his mind.

_"My dad is a defence attorney, a lawyer, that means he's a hero! And some day, I'm going to be a defence attorney to!" a small silver haired boy stated proudly. Looking so huge as he stood there with hands on his hips grinning as his eyes shined with pride and excitement. _

_Phoenix had gaped, wide eyed and with open mouth, the way Miles put it, it just sounded so cool. "Can… Can I be a defence attorney to?" he barely dared to ask. "I would kind of like to be a hero." He muttered in a blush. _

_"Well.." Miles frowned. "Maybe, but you have to work real hard, because I'm going to be the best! So just watch me and try to keep up!"_

_"OKAY!" Phoenix grinned. "It's a deal!" he beamed. _

Amused Phoenix shook his head.. Briefly he wondered where Miles were now, but then sadly remembered, any research he had done had turned out completely fruitless.

Well, one thing was for sure! Where-ever Miles were, he was most definitely studying law!

That thought actually warmed Phoenix a bit inside, he was willing to bet that Miles was the highest scoring student in class, always showing up bright and early for his education with a big wide grin on his lips, and a etching anticipation running down his fingers, eager to learn new things and soon become a real lawyer!

His excitement so great that it inspired all the other students, whom would look at him with deep admiration and fondness, the teachers to, they all loved him, Miles's father would be so proud of his advancing son, and Miles would be so happy in this very moment.

That image seemed pretty damn real to Phoenix, he was willing to bet all that he owned, that that was precisely where Miles were now, and that felt great, it felt really great!

At last Phoenix rolled his eyes slightly as he smirked, almost as if he was doing something he wasn't supposed to.

Sure, why not, it would be sure to please his parents, law it was, Miles always made it sound like so much fun, perhaps it wouldn't be half bad.

If Phoenix had maintained any belief that a law course would be fun and exciting, full of heroes fighting brave fights with each others in the middle of court...

Well those belief had been dashed good very quick.

Law was complicated, dry and boring! Phoenix could not claim to pay to much attention in his classes, which did reflect pretty well on his grades, yet he had a difficult time muster up the energy to even care.

Part of him had perhaps hoped this would have been the answer, that he would now know what he wanted to do with his life, and find that same energy and purpose in this that Miles had had, but Phoenix were just as clueless as always.

Which really went to annoy pretty much all of his fellow law students that snorted at him for not taking his law classes seriously, and that he were kind of just drifting between art classes and law classes, with a pretty similar interest in both, which was to say.. Not a lot.

Phoenix just barely made it with good enough grades in both classes so he wasn't thrown out of either, but it was pretty evident he could have done a heck of a lot better if he just had cared for those classes, and put some work into it.

Phoenix pretty much was in one of those bored mindsets the evening where he got his well deserved shock, courtesy of just an ordinary television set in the TV-room of the colleague building.

He was just walking down the hall way minding his own business, wearing nothing but shorts and a little to big blue t-shirt, eating a strawberry yogurt for dinner, which he held in his left hand while mindlessly sticking the spoon with yogurt into his mouth with the left hand, not really seeing what was in front of him.

Then as he neared the TV-room, he started to hear them.. the voices, and most of them female, sighing and schussing at each other.

"Aw man look at him! Not only is he a genius! But he's so dreamy to!"

Pheonix rolled his eyes as he walked past the TV room where most of his fellow lawyer students were hanging out watching television.. The news.

Some sort of genius big shot was making his debut in court it seemed.. On a case that was a shoehorn win for prosecution no matter what.

Even Phoenix had been able to see that from the short bored glance he had given the newspaper on Nadines table.

Right now as well he looked unimpressed as he bored looked into the TV room, the spoon hanging out of his mouth and that cup of strawberry yogurt threatening to fall out of his sloppy grip on it.

You could literately see the hearts forming in all of the girls eyes while the guys looked just slightly annoyed.

"GWUAAH HE'S SO HOT!" Luisa exclaimed falling down on the floor her face burning red while Adam.. her actual boy friend sullenly crossed his arms.

"That settles it, if I become a prosecutor, then we'll be colleagues! It could be a office romance!" Rose chuckled down in her hands.

Phoenix rolled his eyes, so that is all it took for some people to switch from defence to prosecution, not him though! He was going to be a defence attorney.. maybe.. perhaps it really would be a sin to rob the world from the big artistic genius that was Phoenix Wright... Maybe.. he had no idea what he wanted.

Bored Phoenix stuffed the spoon down in his yogurt and ate another spoonful. "The genius from Germany won I see?" he commented duly.

"As if you would understand _Phoenix!_" Rosa sniffed in a deeply scorned voice. "You're not even taking your law studies seriously at all!"

"Am to!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I just.. Like to keep my options open." He commented. "Haha, I'm still not entirely sure that being a lawyer is for me, it seems like so much hard work." He commented all-ready feeling tired by the thought.

"Well of course it is!" Rosa sniffed. "You are dealing with peoples lives, stupid! Just look at Prosecutor Edgeworth there! He sure knows how to take things seriously!"

"Yeah yeah.." Phoenix rolled his eyes, sticking a new spoonful yogourt into his mouth, that was when his eyes widened and he almost chocked on the spoon. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "Di.. Did you just say.. Edgeworth?" he asked coughing loudly as he had just managed to get the spoon out of his throat before it killed him.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Who else would I be talking about?" she asked. "He's been all over the news for the last week up till this trial stupid. If you followed just a little bit with us in class, you would already know this!" she bit him off.

"Oh yes, hah." Phoenix laughed rolling his eyes, there was no way this could be the same Edgeworth anyway…. Right?

First of, that Edgeworth from grade school was not German, secondly he was going to become a defence attorney for sure, not a prosecutor.

"Miles Edgeworth is just perfect in every way!" Rosa exclaimed happily.

Making Phoenix spit out the yogurt he had had in his mouth. "Mi.. _Miles_ Edgeworth?!" he asked.

"EW! That's disgusting!" Rosa exclaimed.

Phoenix didn't listen to her at all though, but walked straight over the students sitting on the floor looking at the television to get a better view, then sat down on his knees, looking wide-eyed at the screen where, a ridiculously handsome nineteen year old, gray silver hair was talking to some old guy.

Well.. it kind of looked like the Miles Edgeworth from grade school but.. "What kind of stupid clothes is he wearing?" Phoenix asked in a slight frown, noticing the ridicules three doubled cravat and the weird jacket that looked like something from out of a circus, was that laces on the sleeves to?

Now that Phoenix noticed, the old stern looking guy were wearing the exact same kind of thing. Were they part of a renaissance fare or something? What on earth was this?

"PHOENIX MOVE AWAY FROM THE TELEIVION SET!" Maria shouted. "_You're blocking the view!_"

Phoenix turned his head to send Maria a pouting glare, then sat back among the other students, stuffing another spoonful of yogurt into his mouth, now actually watching the news with intense an interest that would surprise most.

_"Prosecutor Edgeworth, what do you say to this dramatic twist in your first trial, the defendant killing himself for all to see on the witness stands." _

Phoenix's eyes widened.. a man had killed himself on the witness stand?! The defendant?

The look Edgeworth gave the camera reporter was ice cold, there was no trace of a twitch of any form of amusement on his lips, and then he started to speak, in a even, stone cold voice, no amusement in it, no sadness, no nothing, only a coldness that were very unlike the Miles Edgeworth Phoenix knew, and made it go coldly up Phoenix's spine. _"It seems that by the end, justice found its way, a murderer turned out to be a coward and speed up the inevitable for us, thusly revealing his true colours for all to see, in retrospect, it's hardly even surprising."_

Pheonix's eyes widened, that was.. so cold! It would be cold from anyone, but.. this person. 

_"But sir, is it not true the defendant was almost proved not guilty when it occurred?" _The news reporter asked.

_"No verdict had been handed and nothing had been proved." _Edgeworth told back in that cold voice of his, his gray eyes cutting through the camera itself as it glared at the news reporter. _"There's now one less criminal in the world, celebrate while you can." _He nodded courtly and then walked right past the cameras, clutching his files in his left hand as he walked down the stairs to court, several reporters yelling after him, but he didn't answer a single one of them, just walked out, never loosing nor adding pace, never turning, never retrieving a face feature.

"Jesus he sounds creepy." Phoenix commented licking his spoon his eyes glued to the television screen.

"Who can blame him?" Nadina a dark haired quieter girl commented next to him. "I mean, a man committed suicide right in front of his eyes on his very first trial as a prosecutor, and now those reporters wont leave him alone, he must be very upset and scared.. I don't blame him for trying to make away."

"Oh." Phoenix blinked then grinned. "Well that makes sense! He's not necessarily _always _like that!" he commented in a grin. "He's just upset right now! Oh." His face then faltered.

Poor Miles, when Phoenix as a child, had imagined Miles finally standing in court, the picture in his head had always been of a proud, happy, triumphant Miles Edgeworth.

This looked completely wrong. Sadly Phoenix swirled his spoon in the yogurt .

Well the next trial was going to be better for Miles, for sure!

He would be back in no time, and all triumphant to speaking proudly for justice and standing up for the little person, Phoenix smiled warmly by the image he had just conquered up.

Of a proud strong Miles Edgeworth, whom had really done it! Become a great renowned Defence attorney in court! Wait.. Phoenix looked back on the screen that had now shifted to another set of news, about computer hackers or some-thing.. Miles had become prosecution in seemed.

Well that was… odd. Hmm, well there probably was a really good reason Phoenix wasn't aware of, Phoenix reflected with spoon in his mouth and every-thing.

Maybe Miles had just figured that he wanted to do something a bit different than his dad after all! Maybe he wanted to build himself up in court a bit before switching and making his own law firm.

What mostly mattered was that he was a lawyer right? And not just any lawyer, he worked in the high court! The finest most prestigious court there was!

There were many kinds of lawyers, those that handled financial affairs when people got divorced, child protection, petty crimes.

Miles had always said he wanted to work in high criminal court and now he did it seemed, Phoenix was glad for him! It all turned out well after all!

Right? …. Right?


	5. finding a path

The name Edgeworth, that had been a name that had eluded Phoenix for so long, no matter how he had searched or who he had asked, the name had been nowhere to be found.

Now, it would pop up almost everywhere.

In the newspapers, on the television screen, even in gossip columns in female magazines, fellow law students, particularly those of the female gender would gossip quite a bit.

And sometimes it seemed that the name Edgeworth just wouldn't leave Phoenix alone.

And the thing was, if Miles had been the same inspirational Miles as Phoenix remembered, he would have been happy and delighted.

But the things Edgeworth said in those interviews, the way he looked, cold and distant on any pictures.

His gray eyes looking oddly cold and lifeless, his face could might have been made of mable, and the things people said about him.

Demon prosecutor? Willing to do anything to get a verdict? Even… No, Phoenix did not want to go down that path.

This was weird.. this wasn't right. It was.. Phoenix didn't know what..

He was oddly quiet in those days, his friends and fellow students did start to notice his changed attitude.

Especially as he was sitting in his law class, looking emptily at the chalk board while his teacher, Mrs. Truthful spoke. She was a kind looking middle aged teacher, with long brown hair down her shoulders and a pair of round glasses over her nose, always wearing these big warm sweaters over her otherwise lanky frame.

"And that's how you formulate your argument, any questions?" She asked the class.

Slowly Phoenix raised his hand.

Stunned every body looked at him, particularly Mrs. Truthfull whom blinked, it had been kind of obvious that everyone had expected for Phoenix to be one of those to fall out of class sooner or later, and since this semester was soon over, people kind of suspected him he would switch studies very soon, so there would be few reasons for him to ask questions, in fact.. he never did.

"Yes." Mrs. Truthfull nodded slightly at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright."

"Mrs. Truthfull, I don't really understand." Phoenix frowned lightly. "If you already know the defendant is indeed guilty, then what do you need a defence attorney for?" he asked. "Why would any defence attorney take up the case of someone they all ready know is guilty?" he asked. "Prosecutor Edgeworth has made some very sharp points in the news paper about those subjects recently.. you think there is any ground for that?" he asked.

Stunned Mrs. Truthfull looked at Phoenix as she blinked. "Well, Mr. Wright.." then she likely shook her head. "That, is indeed a good question worth asking, thank you for asking that." She told sitting down on her own desk with the front to her class. "And I do believe it's a question every attorney need to ask himself, however the answers you would come up with, might differ a lot from person to person, if you ask me though, the way I see it." She frowned lightly. "Do you know of that saying Mr. Wright? When the woodsman chopped down the tree, there were three different stories of the event. The story of the woodsmen, the story of the birds and the story of the tree. Like when you stand in court, you will also stand with at least three different stories, the story of the defendant, the story of the victim and the story of any witness." She commented. "I think we owe it, to listen and consider every single story to reach the most justified verdict." She told.

"But.." Phoenix frowned. "What if the stories doesn't align? What if they are different, what if you don't like what one of them say?" he asked.

"If they don't align, then clearly one must be lying, and it's up to both defence and prosection to figure out what is the real truth here to reach a justifiable verdict." Mrs. Truthful commented amused. "And sometimes yes it happens, the truth you find will be very unpleasant, however, if you are not able to handle unpleasant truths.. I'm afraid this profession isn't for you." She commented in a slight sigh. "I admit, it's a very hard and difficult job, some lawyers are not always.. what I mean." She sighed pushing back her glasses.

"They are not what?" Phoenix asked.

"To tell the truth, I could not stand the prosecutors office myself." Mrs. Truthfull admitted. "Sometimes it was a harsh battlefield of arrogance and who had won the most cases, not based on truth but just, the prosecutors self interestest in winning personal prestige. The working enviroment among lawyers is a very tough place to be, and by the end, I couldn't bear it, so I quit." She fully admitted. "I much prefer being a teacher now." She smiled then her smile faltered. "The world of lawyers is not always a very pleasant world at all, and sometimes, it' very hard to even stick to your own ideals." She told a little sadly. "A lot of people is let a stray and finally breaks from their first ideals, it's very sad." She admitted.

That.. was not what Phoenix had wanted to hear… At all, talk about unpleasant truths, and it did nothing for his mood, not at all.

He was in a pretty heavy mood to as he left the class room as the last person, sighing deeply, though he was still kind of surprised as Mrs. Truthfull called out his name.

"Mr. Wright, could I please ask you to stay for a moment."

Phoenix blinked then turned his head. "su… Sure." He commented turning around facing her. "What erh."

"Mr. Wrigth." Mrs. Truthfull sighed deeply. "I suppose we both know that this is a talk I was supposed to have with you a while ago." She commented. "Law studying is a very difficult course, and takes dedication. You have a good head on your shoulders but, with such lacking commitment, perhaps you should ask yourself whether you are not just wasting time here." She commented.

"Oh." Phoenix swallowed then hung his head. "Ye.. Yes.. I know." He told.

"Mr. Wright, I am not scolding you." Mrs. Truthfull told. "I just want you to think your studies over, it would be a shame for you to waste your energy and time on something that doesn't appeal to you. It's not uncommon though; that students have to go through a couple of different classes before finding what appeals to them, or find out something new. What matters is that you find a path, suitable for you, in a place where you are indeed able to commit and work hard for it. Any course would take some hard work and commitment, and law is a study that is difficult and takes a lot of work, no matter who you are or what your background happens to be, is this the place where you can do it?" she asked. "Not to forget, the studies in law are nothing compared to the actual working enviroment, which can be down right vicious at times, and takes true commitment to the last. You really believe for a moment that is for you?" she asked.

Phoenix averted his eyes as he chewed on his lip. "I… I don't know." He then admitted. "I, must admit, I can't really figure out what it really means to be a lawyer." He commented. "And, when I don't even know that.. it's hard to spend energy trying." He sighed deeply. "Mrs. Truthfull.. what does it mean to be a lawyer?" he asked.

Mrs. Truthfull looked at Phoenix, smiling lightly. "That I can't tell you." She admitted. "Each lawyer will have to find that out for him or herself, but… Mr. Wright, I've decided, I will give you another semester to think things over, if you choose to continue on this study, but by the end of it, I need to see a real commitment from you." She told. "It would be a shame for you to waste your own time and energy on something that'll amount to nothing by the end."

Pheonix nodded slowly. "Thank you." He whispered. "I honestly don't know right now." He admitted. "I don't know if it's even worth it, with all you just said."

Mrs. Truthfull nodded. "That's fine, we all need to find our own truths, just.. Think it over, think about what you actually want, and what you would want with a lawyer education, then find out if its worth you time and commitment." She asked closing her briefcase.

Phoenix nodded his head again as he slowly spoke. "I will, Thank you Mrs. Truthfull." He nodded.

* * *

Phoenix sighed deeply as he hang over the computer on his desk, his mouth pouted and his eyes slightly drowsy as he looked at the news page, and on it, a big splash picture of that man.

Miles Edgeworth.. whom had spoke with such strong conviction about Defence attorneys, about the justice system, about Justice.. And now he was downright talking down to Defence attorneys and saying that criminals didn't even deserve any support.

What on earth, could change just one person this much? It seemed so unreal to Phoenix, so out of the possible so.. odd.

"Urhm.. Feeney?"

Phoenix's eyes widened and he spoon around, to be met by the sight of an incredible beautiful young lady, with long red hair and kind black eyes, by the mere sight of her Pheonix's heart made a smaller leap and he brightened up. "Dolly!" he grinned.

It wasn't before years later that he would find out, this girl in front of him.. She wasn't Dahlia Hawthorn at all, she was Iris Fey. But what is a name but a name, she was as kind as she was beautiful, that was what Phoenix really liked about her.

"So.. Sorry to bother you." Dahlia stammered. "It's just.. my necklace, could I please." She swallowed looking nervous.

Briefly Phoenix let his hand glide over the bottle necklace around his neck, then smiled a little wryly. "No, not yet." He smiled.

"But Feeney." Dahlia complained.

Phoenix though send her a teasing grin before he turned his head, he had already planned it all out, it was to be a surprise on their one year anniversary, obviously giving Phoenix this necklace had been a mistake Dahlia had made in the spur of the moment, and Phoenix would never dream of harming the necklace nor keep it from Dahlia forever, which made his planned surprise all the better.

In just a month, they would have one year anniversary, then he would invite her to the court building where they first met, but the library would be decorated with lights, then he would give the necklace back, wrapped in a present, along side a pair of matching earrings that he was currently making in his art classes.

It was going to be perfect! Phoenix grinned happily at his genius surprise idea and instead made room for Dahlia. "Come on in." he then invited. "Hey do you want to go to the park with me maybe, I could sure use some air!" he yawned deeply stretching his arms.

Dahlia looked at him, then lightly and amused shook her head. "Okay." She then whispered in a slight blush, finally taking a seat next to Phoenix. "Just a short walk though, I can't stay to long."

"Thank you so much!" Phoenix beamed putting an arm around Dahlias shoulder giving her a light hug. "You're the best!" he grinned giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Dahlia smiled a little amused, blushing a bit, before her eyes found the computer screen and the picture of Edgeworth. "Hey, isn't that… Prosecutor Edgeworth?" she asked. "He is.. kind of scary, isn't he?" she asker nervously putting a strain of hair behind her ear.

That made Phoenix's smile falter, before he sighed falling back. "Yeah I guess so." He admitted rubbing his cheek. "Supposedly he's a demon prosecutor.. That sounds like nonsense doesn't it?" he asked.

"I.. suppose." Dahlia hesitated. "Feeney you, seem a bit lost in thought." She observed. "A bit beside yourself, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, yes." Phoenix told lightly shaking his head, then hesitated. "I was just thinking.." he frowned, a bit confused. "You think there might be two different Miles Edgeworths with silver hair?" he asked. "I mean it's a pretty common name right?" he asked. All ready as he said, it sounded like a pretty stupid question.

Dahlia as well blinked surprised. "Well, I suppose that's possible… in a weird extremely coincidental way,." She frowned chewing on her lip. "Why.. Why?" she asked. "Do you think that Edgeworth.. is maybe a fake?" she asked in a slight swallow.

"I don't know." Phoenix frowned as his hand searched through a drawer in front of him, and at last found a picture he held up in front of his eyes. "It's just a bit weird is all." He commented.

"Feeney! Is that you as a kid, that's so cute!" Dahlia brightened up. "Who's the other two? No wait! That's Larry from the art department isn't it?" she pointed at the sandy haired youngster. "And that… Wow, that _does_ look like prosecutor Edgeworth.. Do.. Do you know him?" she asked, looking wid-eyed at Phoenix.

"Well I.." Phoenix hesitated. "I knew _a_ Miles Edgeworth." He then admitted dropping the picture on the desk. "But he was a lot different from the guy on television, also he kind of just vanished when I was nine, haven't seen him since."

"Oh" Dahlia blinked, then chewed on her lip looking down. "They sure look like the exact same person." She admitted.

"Oh." Phoenix sighed a bit disappointed.

"Feeney I.." Dahlia swallowed. "Look, sometimes, people just change." She told gently laying a hand over Phoenix's. "And some-times, there's a reason, maybe they were in pain. That's when, you just need to help them you know?" she asked. "Stay by their side so they know they are not alone."

Phoenix smiled weakly up at her. "You're so wonderful." He told. "Oh man, I wish you and Miles could have met back then, you would have loved him!" he beamed. "He was so much fun, and so cool! Really smart, and that way he always spoke about people, aw man!" he grinned. "I've never seen anyone lighten up like that before! You know that kind of people, they just walk into a room and there is this new energy and inspiration! THAT WAS HIM!" he grinned pointing at the picture of Miles. "He always were just so… So alive." He told then looked at the dead cold picture of Edgeworth, where his eyes were dead and cold, and Phoenix's smile faltered.

Dahlia bit her lip, then defeated shook her head. "It kind of looks like he's in pain." She then commented, gently laying her own hand on top of Phoenix's. "Maybe, he more than anyone, could need a friend right now." She commented looking up at Phoenix. "Good luck." She then smiled sweetly.

"Huh?" Phoenix blinked. "What.. What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, if I know you right." Dahlia blushed slightly. "You'll stand by him and help him, no matter what, that's just like you, always helping those who need it, especially when they didn't even ask." She chuckled. "That.. That's what I really like about you.. Feeney." She blushed deeply. "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Dolly, you're always so nice to me." Phoenix blushed slightly bowing his head. "Thank you so much." He told kissing her on the cheek. "I really do want to help him, I do." He admitted. "I just.. I don't know how to do it." He told.

Dahlia smiled lightly brushing his cheek. "You'll find a way, you always do, I know you will." She told.

Pheonix smiled happily, lifted by Dahlias words, and then bowed over to kiss the lovely girl right on the lips, she kissed him back, and blushing they both pulled apart. "I love you Dolly." Phoenix told a little shyly.

Dahlia looked back at him, a blush equal to his spreading over her nose. "I… I love you to… Feeney." She whispered, then closed her eyes looking down, biting her lips.

"Dolly?" Phoenix blinked surprised. "Are.. Are you okay?"

"I.." Dahlia swallowed. "I need to go!" she exclaimed standing up and ran out.

Leaving.. a very confused Phoenix, but then he smiled lightly, that was the first time he had heard her say that, it warmed his heart, I felt so nice.

But a dark question still remained, it was clear now, Miles needed help! Somehow, Phoenix had to give it to him, no matter what.

But how? How could he ever hope to help Miles?

* * *

The answer came to Phoenix, in the most surprising manner possible.

He was at a low point, suddenly having been accused for murder, and every one believe it was him, even though he knew he wasn't.

Even Dahlia.. seemed so strange to him then, so distant, so.. Wrong.

Phoenix had felt so powerless, so alone, so ready to cry and then he met her, for the first time in his life.

Mia Fey!

She stood by him, she pointed her finger and shouted out. "THE TRUTH WILL ALWAYS FIND ITS WAY!"

As she shouted like that, it was like Phoenix saw a little silver haired boy in her stead yelling the same words.

The conviction and strength in her eyes, they were just like Miles had been, her words, her strength, her energy, it was completely ablaze, suddenly Phoenix remembered all over, what it really had been he had admired so much about Miles, and he instantly gained a huge admiration for Mia Fey.

Suddenly Phoenix remembered, and suddenly he understood, this was it!

THIS! Was what it meant to be a lawyer! To find truth and thusly make sure it was justice that happened, this was right, this is what it meant!

If just Phoenix could show this to Miles, make Miles remember this to, then he would be sure to become better.

Well then, Phoenix realised, he just had to show to Miles himself!

He would! Phoenix had suddenly decided, his chest burning in a blaze with his newfound passion, this is what he wanted! That was the person he wanted to become, and he was going to show this to Miles, he would make Miles remember! And stand by his side, like he would stand by all his future clients side.

* * *

All ready the Monday after his trial did Phoenix run through the academy building, yelling on the top of his lungs. "MRS. TRUTHFULL MRS. TRUTHFULL!"

Stunned the teacher turned around and blinked at Phoenix. "Mr.. Mr. Wright?" she questioned.

"That assignment from last week, I.. I.." Phoenix gaped. "I REDID IT!" he yelled pulling up a bunch of pages. "I'm really sorry, but.. I am just not satisfied with my previous product! PLEASE ALLOW ME TO DELIVER THIS INSTEAD!" he asked reaching forward the papers as he bowed.

Mrs. Truthfull blinked stunned. "Well… I guess I could make an exception.. All right then." She told, accepting the papers.

"Thank you so much!" Phoenix exclaimed raising up only to make a second stiff bow. "I.. I know my previous works has been only half decent at best, I.. I WANT TO DO IT OVER!" he yelled. "I need to get the basics right, please help me!" he asked. "I promise! I'll study really hard from now on!" he told standing up. "I just quit the art class, I am going to spend every minute that I can on law!" he stated slamming one fist down in the palm of his hand. "I.. I found out, I … I WANT TO BE A DEFENCE ATTORNEY!" he shouted.

Stunned Mrs. Truthfull looked at Phoenix with wide opened eyes, then.. her smile tugged lightly, then suddenly she smiled. "Very well Mr. Wright, if you really mean it.. You got quite a bit of work ahead of you, you are a bit behind." She told. "But, if this is really what, and you'll show it to me from now on, I promise I'll help you as good as you can." She told.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Pheonix told in a third stiff board, and then stood up as he grinned. "I promise, I wont disappoint you! Just bring it!" he exclaimed taking a stand almost as if he was entering some kind of a karate battle.

Mrs. Truthfull looked slightly amused, before she shook her head. "Perhaps, just listening to class today would be a good start." She commented. "Meet me at my office, 4 PM, we'll make a student plan for you, so you can go through to basics on your own."

"Sure! Thank you again!" Phoenix grinned. "I'm ready!" he told.


	6. The apprentice

Sometimes, there were some things that Mia Fey had to deeply question about her own life choices.

And right now, she really felt like she should maybe think her life over.

There were a lot of insane things she had chosen recently, leaving Grossberg law firm, only to start her own law firm, all by herself.

In her young age and with her limited experience.. It had been an insane decision to say the very least.

And now, she had opened herself up to the mentor system connected to the different law schools and law firms of this city.

It had seemed like such a good idea, a way to get an assistant, teach some things to a promising law student, and then perhaps hire that student more permanently in the firm later, get a real partner in this buisness.

What Mia hadn't really considered was that, no one whom took their law studies seriously, would apply to her small newly started, with not a single good name to it, law firm.

The pile of applications she had gotten was small, and the few people she had met in front of her were people she wouldn't ever hand any important issues to.

There had been a girl whom had looked more a sleep than awake, refusing to take out her chewing gum, there was no way to look more disinterested than that girl!

A guy Mia could swear didn't know the meaning of a shower or a razor, that he didn't even wear a tie hadn't boded well for him either, and the odour of sweat and dirt around him enough to make Mias stomach turn.

A woman whom looked like she had no idea where she actually were, and avoided any questions.

And this guy in front of Mia, was he seriously flirting with her?

Mia just wished that his eyes would move away from her cleavage.

"So babe, when do I start?" The guy drawled with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, almost drooling while his eyes were doing all of the oogling for him.

Mia frowned annoyed, that was the last straw as she slammed the folder together. "The interview is over, out." She stated.

"I knew you would warm up to me." The law student smirked with a gleam in his eye, as he still looked at Mias cleavage.

"Mr. Sevaga." Mia frowned. "I am a professional, running a law firm, and its my professional opinion that you are not suited to be a lawyer at this time, I will notify your school of it." She told, which at ones made the young mans smile wash of as he splurted.

"You can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"I can, and I will!" Mia told sternly. "NOW GET OUT!" she hissed.

The young man hissed annoyed as he stood up, then straightened out his jacket as if he had been personally defended. "Well fine miss Snooty, you are never going to get as good as law student as me, your lose." He snorted and went out.

Mia hissed annoyed as the door slammed, and almost ripped the next application into pieces out of anger.

God she just wanted this stupid day to be over with! Thankfully, there was only one applicant left, thank god! Mia had to doubt she would have been able to handle any more!

Really, she had no hopes left for this last one, and just wanted to get over with this stupid day so she could get home and lay down in bed, she sincerely felt a migrane coming along to.

With this annoyed attitude she headed for the door and firmly grabbed the door handle to swing open the door and suddenly, found herself face to face with a young man whom looked at her with wide surprised eyes and slightly open mouth.

For a moment Mia looked at him, he looked wide-eyed back at her, then Mia blinked feeling her angry face features falter as she took an extra look over the young man.

At least he was dressed sharply, in a fine blue suit with a pink tie, his clothes even seemed to be ironed, there was not a wrinkle in it.

The rest of the young man looked very clean as well, there was a light smell of soap around him which suggested his was newly washed, newly tightly shaved, his black hair combed back and going into spikes.. He was… presentable.

Though he was still gaping, then at last the young man managed to shake his head as he cleared his throat. "Urhm.. Miss Fey, I erh.." he swallowed nervously, there was a kind of puppy dog look over this guy. "I came here for… An.. An interview." He stammered a little nervously.

Mia blinked. "Ah, Ah yes, please do come in." she invited slightly stunned stepping aside.

"Tha-thank you." The young man swallowed stepping inside.

Mia looked down in the papers in her hand. "Mr.. Phoenix Wright." She commented, that name sounded oddly familiar, but really, Mias mind was to exhausted at that very moment to figure it out.

"Ye.. Yes sir… Mam.. I'm sorry, I don't know which title you would prefer." Phoenix swallowed, obviously deeply nervous.

Mia smiled a little amused. "I'll let you make that decision." She then told sitting down behind her desk finding the papers. "Please have a seat." She gestured in front of her.

"Thank you sir." Phoenix smile weakly sitting down in front of her, folding his hands, chewing nervously in his lip.

"Mr. Wright." Mia smiled a little amused. "You don't need to be so nervous, I'm not as dangerous as I look, I just.. I had a bad day, I'm sorry if I frightened you." She then admitted.

"Ah, that.. That's okay." Phoenix told, though his smile betrayed him as he looked pretty relieved. But very soon, that tiny weak smile grew, then it became wider, before suddenly it became a weight shining beam reaching all the way to his eyes, he almost grinned. "It's just, I can't believe I made it this far!" he told. "I'm.. here!" he smiled warmly, a smile so warm it just had to be genuine.

Mia couldn't help it, help but be a bit amused as she shook her head, looking over the young mans application, ah yes, decent final grades, a few side projects in arts, the word to describe this young fellows history was, decent. Not bad at all, not amazingly great, but decent, good enough.

Slowly Mia peered up from behind the papers, looking at the young man. "So." She commented. "So you are asking for apprenticeship here in my firm?" Mia asked.

"Yup!" Phoenix beamed gladly.

"Have you applied any other places?" Mia asked amused in a lifted eyebrow.

"Nope!" Phoenix grinned.

That made Mia blink surprised. For real? That… Seemed either pretty naïve or pretty stupid, especially considering that the young mans grades were not amazing only decent. "What will you do if I don't accept you?" Mia asked stunned. "I got a few law students to choose from." She told.. not really, this young man was the only one even qualifying as a candidate, but this needed further investigation, this seemed kind of suspect.

"Then I'll apply again next year!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I'll work really hard, prove myself and try again! This is the firm I need to be at!" he stated surely.

Mia blinked stunned. "Re.. Really?" she asked, then frowned. "Your grades are not the best in the world, but decent, you should be able to do better than just an up starting firm like this with only one lawyer to its name."

"All the better reason right?!" Phoenix asked. "I need the apprenticeship and you need the help! And I promise I'll work really hard, and do all that I can! I'll work all the hours you want for free I promise! We both win!... right?" he asked.

Now it was Mias turn to look wide-eyed at the young man, well that was certainly commitment that seemed out of the ordinary… why was she getting all the crazy ones today?

"You sure would be set to work rather quick here, things are growing over my head." Mia then admitted, smiling a bit awkwardly. "But my question still stands, why here?" she asked, honestly confused. "There are no advantages for you to be here, other places would be easier on you, and would have a better chance of bringing you forward quicker."

Phoenix blinked at her. "But I want _you _to be my mentor Miss Fey!" he told.

Mia blinked astounded. "Me?" she asked. "Erhh.. Thank you.. Why exactly?" she asked.

"Because you're the best of course!" Phoenix exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"Well I don't know about that." Mia hesitated, but smiled a bit amused.

"You're the kind of lawyer whom believes in the clients!" Phoenix exclaimed. "And will stick to them and believe in them to the very end! That's the kind of Lawyer I want to be to! Miss Fey, I want you to be my mentor! I looked at others, they say you should apply to at least three different law firms for this to be on the safe side, so I really looked, but none of them are right! It has to be you! You're the only one who would stick up for your client like that; you're the only one whom cares in that way! That's a true lawyer, that's what I want! Please!" he begged.

Astounded Mia looked at Phoenix. "Oh.." she blinked. "I see.." then she couldn't help, help but smile, she liked what this young man said! She loved this attitude, and she knew, she had to make her decision now! This opportunity would never come again! Here was a young man, willing to work hard, to learn, and had his priorities right! "Well then, welcome to the firm." She smiled.

Phoenix gaped. "Really?!" he asked. "You really mean it?!" he asked holding up his hands in tightened fist as if he couldn't believe it.

"Well, on a test, for now." Mia told. "This is the apprenticeship before you'll be able to take your bar exam and become an actual lawyer, but I suppose I can give it a try, if you work as hard as you say you will, well I suppose there should be no problems."

"YES!" Phoenix exclaimed standing up. "Thank you so much Miss Fey! I knew I could trust in you! Just like always!" he beamed taking her hands, shaking them with a beam on his face.

First then, as Mias hand was being shoken firmly did she blink as she looked at this young mans face ones again, particularly.. that spiky black hair.

"Wait a minute." Mia blinked. "We met before? Havn't we?" she asked.

"Sure did!" Phoenix beamed letting go of her hand. "You defended me in court! Got me off a murder charge! Honestly I'm surprised you don't remember." He told in a slight pout. "It's not that long ago and I was really in a pinch, oh well it doesn't matter, I'm sure you help lots of people like that all the time!" he grinned. "And I sure remember it, so that's all good!"

Mias eyes widened as suddenly she remembered, he looked a hell of a lot better now in that sharp blue suite, and not having a cold so he wasn't nearly as pall, and that face mask had been obscuring his face before, but that hair and those puppy dog eyes were dead give aways… suddenly though Mia got to question her quick yes, because if there was some-thing she remembered about this kid it was.

One; he was way to naïve for his one good.

Two; He was ridiculously gullible.

Three;… He was an idiot.

"It sure was a mayhem back then, and I sure learned my lesson." Phoenix commented crossing his arms frowning.

Mia decided to just refrain from asking the obvious question, though she felt the urge, very badly.. which lesson?

Not to date psychopaths?

Not to freaking eat glass bottles that had contained deadly poison!?

Not to lie to your own _lawyer?!_

Oh god, what had Mia gotten herself into?! This was a nightmare waiting to happen!

"Miss Fey." Phoenix then spoke in a more soft tone looking at her. "I know I already said thanks, but I want you to know, this really means a lot to me! I know I mess up a lot some-times, but, I will really do my best! I swear to you!" he told, his eyes doing all the dog like begging for him. "I.. I really want to learn." Phoenix told. "That's why I studied so hard, and that's why I want you as my mentor. I want to learn." He told. "I know, I've done some… dumb things in the past." He muttered pressing his fingers together. "And, said some dumb things to but.. You know what they say right?" he asked looking up with that innocent puppy smile. "Fool me ones!"

"Shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me." Maya finished for him. "I'm giving you the benefit of doubt here Phoenix." She then admitted. "Fool me twice, and I would be the one looking like an idiot, I hope I can take you up on that learning bit."

"Trust me, I'm a fast learner!" Phoenix promised. "And I'll listen! Really closely!"

"You better, this isn't a kinder garden." Mia told. "Now go home and get some rest Phoenix, you begin Monday and I want you to meet up sharp on the clock you hear me?" she asked. "9 AM, that day we'll have paper work to do! And lots of it!"

"Yes mam!" Phoenix grinned standing up. "Then I better bring coffee!"

"Please don't." Mia asked shaking her head pressing a hand against her forehead.

"You don't like coffee sir?" Phoenix asked.

"No I do quite enjoy it." Mia admitted. "I just ones knew some-one whom would drink it twenty four hours a day."

"Ah, bad memories I see." Phoenix nodded. "All right then, then at least I'll bring some tea! I'm your apprentice now, so that also makes me kind of an assistant right? I need to get you hot drinks, isn't that how these things works?"

Mia couldn't help be amused, some-thing about this Phoenix person, in spite of how thick he obviously was, did amuse her, and in a dash he was out of the door full of thank you's and promises of doing his best, that's when Mia realised… Maya.. This go happy hyper active attitude, he was just like.. A male version of Maya.

Wauw.. lord knew what was going to happen if those two ever met, one of them would have to grow up and become the responsible one really quick. But even though both meant so well, they were just so childlike, it seemed unlikely for either to ever grow up.

Dear god the thought of having to work every single day in a law office together with Maya!

Not that Mia didn't love her little sister, she loved her like heaven and earth but.. it was Maya, hyperactive, food obsessed, changing thought patterns on a whimp Maya.

And now this Phoenix.. Well… it.. Maybe it wouldn't be to bad. At least he hadn't shown signs of being food obsessed and.

He seemed more one track minded than scatter brained, he had said to her he was going to become a defence attorney a few years ago, and here he was, gone far enough to search apprenticeship in her firm

Perhaps this young man really honest to god were doing his best to grow up, perhaps he had really grown and Mia hadn't given him the credit he deserved.

In any case, it promised to be an interesting future.


	7. A demon prosecutor

Never in his entire life, had Phoenix felt this nervous, not even when he got to stand in court the first time, back then, he at least had had Mia to guide him, and the stakes hadn't been this high.

Now though, Phoenix felt his heart thumbing loudly, his eyes blackening out in front of him, cold sweat dripping from his forehead, his hands shaking so badly that he could barely hold the papers in his hands.

Everything he had worked so hard for, every thing, it was coming down right now, and yet he couldn't even concentrate on that, because the stakes were so very high.

Maya Fey, Mias only sister.. Phoenix knew the young girl was innocent, he knew it with all his being, he could not allow her to be convicted.

And of course, it was now when Phoenix all ready had that on his mind.. That he was finally going to face _him. _

Phoenix felt his body shaking even more by the thought.. Miles Edgeworth, he.. He was in the building, in the next room in fact, in a matter of minutes, Phoenix would see him again, for the first time in nearly fifteen years!

Had he been an idiot to ever even belive that he could help? Had all of this been for nothing?

Gathering all of his courage Phoenix tried to call Mia forward in his mind, her calm attitude, trying to find strength in what she had taught him.

As it had turned out, after their initial getting to know each other faze, Mia and Phoenix, had actually ended up having a rather fond relationship.

Mia was always smiling and calm, taking such good care of him, encouraging him in all that he did, the final evaluation she had given him for his bar exam, had been glowing to say the least. calling him and unconventional genius, it might not reflect on his grades, but that was just because Phoenix's mind was such a unique working engine, which was sure to be put to good use in court. She had written that Phoenix Wright was the exact kind of person the court system had needed, a comment that had made Phoenix blush deeply and embarresed, letting out an awkward laugh.

Mia had been the first to congratulate him when he passed, meeting up personally at the academy, and immediately, offered him a more permanent position as a lawyer and student in her firm, Phoenix had only been so happy to agree at ones.

Never had he imagined that Mia would be dead one short month after that.

It seemed so unreal, that she was gone.

Mia had seemed such a rock, such a constant strong support, it was inconceivable to imagine she wasn't even there anymore. In fact.. it probably hadn't really sunken in for Phoenix yet as he had so many othe immediate pressing manners on his mind.. Maya.. Miles.. still he remembered, her kind words of encouragement.

Phoenix remembered how kind she had been, one afternoon while the television had been on in their office, there had been a news reportage about Edgeworth.. About his demon ways and the speculations about his methods, that perhaps, shadier things were happening behind closed doors.

Phoenix couldn't say he liked to hear any of that, there was a surprisingly dark look over his eyes as he sat in front of the television, looking at footage of the handsome looking red clad prosecutor with silver hair.

Phoenix's hand were folded under his chin as he frowned, looking at the man on the television screen, listening to the words.

"Phoenix?" Mia asked looking a bit surprised at him, then she looked up at the television screen. "Ah, more gossip about prosecutor Edgeworth I see." She commented.

Phoenix frowned lightly. "They never leave him alone do they?" he asked. "And.. there isn't even any proof, I mean.. It's not true is it?" he asked looking up at Mia.

Mia shrugged. "I really don't know." She told. "But, you know our creed, innocent until otherwise is proven, and you're quite correct, nothing has been proven against prosecutor Edgeworth, as a colleague, he deserves our benefit of doubt and initial trust at least." She told.

Blinking Phoenix looked up at Mia as he swallowed, wetting his tong, before finally, he dared to ask his next question. "So… Have you ever faced Edgeworth in court?" he asked a little nervously.

"Well.." Mia hesitated. "A few times yes." She then admitted. "In fact, he was my very first opponent the very first time I got to stand in court myself."

"Wow really?" Phoenix asked wide-eyed, gaping slightly.

Mia nodded thoughtfully lifting her teacup to her lips. "Since then, I think I met him in court.. Maybe twice, and suffered crushing defeat on both occasions, I suppose you're going to be facing him yourself soon enough when you are ready to be in court yourself."

Phoenix smiled, then his smile faltered slightly. "So, how is he to face?" he asked.

"He's.." Mia hesitated. "A very dangerous prosecutor indeed, they are not kidding when they call him a genius and a bit of a demon." She commented. "He's calculated, extremely calculated, somehow always having been able to see three steps ahead and put up traps for the defence using this ability. It seems like he's figured out how not to be affected by the people in court or any emotions, he cuts right through all of that, without letting it sway him, and sticks to hard evidence and testimony without straying or doubting his course.. He's a demon all right." She nodded thoughtfully. "I've never seen him have any sympathy for any defendant or be touched the least by anyone's tears, no matter who it is, or how they plead. An Ice man Phoenix, you can't sway that one with emotions, only hard evidence. And even that is hard, because somehow he just always knows what tricks you would pull, he is not afraid of withholding information he already figured to set up his trap."

"That's…" Phoenix looked up at Mia. "So hard to believe." He commented looking back at the screen.

"Well, some prosecutors are going for the perfect win, some defence attorneys to, it brings prestige so the field becomes competitive." Mia told.

"That's not what I…" Phoenix frowned looking at the television screen. "Can people really change that much?" he then asked.

Mia blinked, then looked at Phoenix. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"What you just said that's… that's the total opposite of what Miles idealised when I knew him." Phoenix commented frowning at the screen. "Back then, he was filled with emotions himself and would always stand up for those who couldn't themselves.. I seen him charge a whole gang of three bullies twice his seize, just so the little kid they bullied could know he wasn't alone." He smiled lightly. "Miles had no hope of actually winning even while he charged, he just wanted that kid to know." He commented his eyes shining warmly by the memory. "He made a great deal out of listening to everyone so everybody could be heard, and he always said that.. Well." Phoenix blushed slightly looking down. "No one should stand alone, ever, that's why he wanted to defend those whom needed it." Then he looked at the screen again. "Then he vanished.. Into thin air.. I wonder what happened." he commented biting together.

Mia looked at Pheonix, stunned but then sighed sitting down beside him on the couch. "I see." She finally nodded. "I see, that friend you wanted to save." She commented tugging a strain of hair behind her ear.

Phoenix smiled lightly at her, almost apologetic.

"I can't say I know a lot about Miles Edgeworth." Mia admitted in a deep sigh. "When he appears in court, he always seem like such a strong ice man, whom has no troubles or worries cutting through the defence with his testimony.. How-ever, what I've come to learn is, the stronger the icy façade, the greater the inner struggle." She then admitted. "The first time I met him in court, I thought he seemed strange to me, and the way he reacted to the outcome of the case, even stranger." She admitted. "I think he was touched, but didn't want to let the world know how touched he was.. Prosecutor Edgeworth, sure is a man shrouded with plenty of mystery, also he is obviously a very private man whom doesn't appreciate being asked into. I don't know if you can ever reach that person you knew, obviously, something happened to him, something huge, something life changing. However, even though he looks like it, I don't think Miles Edgeworth is a bad man at all." She smiled making Phoenix look at her. "He's not a bad person, he's just really good at his job." Mia confirmed in a smile. "Just look at the police department, they all adore him and adore working with him." Then she chuckled amused. "I ones saw a police detective really jump a defence attorney, because the attorney had spoken ill about Edgeworth in public, wauw did that attorney get the shock of his life, and that police officer, I'm pretty sure he would defend Edgeoworth to the last." She chuckled amused. "You don't just get that kind of devotion from the police force, you earn it. Clearly there are sides of prosecutor Edgeoworth we aren't even seeing. He's obviously a private man, but that doesn't mean he has less feelings than the next person on the witness stand."

Phoenix lightened up then smiled. "Yes sir!" he told. "Thank you!" he grinned.

"Just don't let your own emotions distract you the day you face him in court." Mia instructed padding Phoenix's hand. "Ones you stay there, you'll be a defence attorney and he'll be a prosecutor, you'll each have a job to do, and any personal feelings you might have, will have to wait, that day, you need to be a professional and be there for your client, that is your job after all." She commented.

"Right." Phoenix nodded stiffly. "Got it!" he stated before he grinned again. "Thanks Chief!"

* * *

That conversation… it seemed so distant now, like it had happened in another life.

Now it was all here, it was all so real, all that Phoenix had fought for, now it was time for him, to stand the real test.

Could he even be the person he wished to be? Had any of his had work paid off in the slightest?

Would he ever be able to safe Maya Fey and bring his mentors real murderer to justice.. could he make Miles Edgeworth corporate with him to reach this goal?

One thing became apparent though as Phoenix finally saw him, standing there right in front of him.. Miles Edgeworth.

One thing had been seeing this man on television and in the news paper, then Phoenix had mostly felt confusion and a bit of worry.

What he hadn't anticipated, but was very evident right now… was that this man scared the _crap_ out of Phoenix!

In person, Miles Edgeworth was deeply intimidating, there was a strong authority all around his figure, his eyes were sharp and cold, his finger judging, his frown deep, his voice steady, deep and secure, cutting through any arguments Phoenix made. The nick name 'demon prosecutor' was only well earned, Prosecutor Payne seemed like an innocent lamb in comparison, this in front of Phoenix, was the real deal, and it didn't take long before Phoenix got the big urging of just run and hide from this person!

Phoenix had to hang on though, for the sake of Maya! For the sake of Mia, to find her true justice.. for the sake of Miles.

He could not let Miles get an innocent person a guilty verdict! That would utterly destroy the Miles Edgeworth Phoenix had known, and that person whom cared so much about justice, still had to be in there somewhere.. right?

Behind this ice cold fortress that was prosecutor Edgeworth… this incredible, scary, vicious, ice cold fortress…

Yeah, Phoenix constantly had half the mind just to run for it and never look back!

He sincerely had no idea, no idea in freaking hell how he pulled it off! Finding the real murderer and getting Maya off the hook, as the verdict was handed down Phoenix beamed and looked up at the prosecutor, expecting Edgeworth to at least look just a little happy that justice had found its way to surface.

If that was what Phoenix had thought.. he couldn't have been any more wrong! It looked like someone had smacked Miles right over the face and then kneed him in the stomach, the prosecutor looked furious.

Wide-eyed Phoenix looked at him and then Edgeworth noticed as he looked up, and shortly met Phoenix's eyes.

If looks could only kill… Phoenix would have died a thousand times over and then be send straight to hell with that single look alone.

Edgeworths angry gray eyes seemed to burn themselves into Phoenix's skull while the prosecutor hissed like some wild animal that had been caged in, his fingers tightened into tight fists threatening to pull the papers on the desk into pieces, his otherwise handsome marble like face retrieving into furry and anger.

… Was it to late to make a run for it?

Then Edgeworth turned around breaking the short eye contact, almost slamming all of his papers into his suitcase before he walked out of court in big stride steps.

Phoenix gaped, they had just gotten the verdict, he couldn't just leave so quickly! Phoenix were just about to reach out an arm, taking a step in the direction the man had left, but was stopped as a whirlwind of purple jumped him and embraced him.

"NIIIIIICK!" Maya exclaimed clutching to his neck making Phoenix stumble under the young woman's weight. "You did it! I knew you could, you found the truth, you found out why Mia died!" she cried hanging on to him. "Thank you so much! I don't know if I can ever, NICK YOU WERE SO AMAZING!" she cried clinging to him.

"Ma.. Maya?!" Phoenix blinked wide-eyed, surprised over the showcase of affection, really he had only met this girl three days ago, and then her sister had just died, so that Maya had this much energy inside of her.. Was kind of a surprise to Phoenix really, she had seemed rather quiet and depressed throughout all of this, not that phoenix could really blame her. "Erhm, that is, I mean… Are you okay?" he asked more quietly, gently wrestling her hands of his jacket.

"I can't say I am entirely okay." Maya then admitted as she sniffed, whisking away a couple of tears. "But, I know I will be." She told beaming at Phoenix, giving him a broad, bright genuine smile Phoenix had never thought would be possible coming from this girl, but there it was, and seemed so natural on this face. "Thanks to you!" she told.

Phoenix smiled amused. "Well, that's good." He nodded. "I'm glad I could help." He told.

And Maya beamed. "You sure are a great friend to have Nick." She told, then grinned at him again. "Thank you."

Phoenix smiled at her, then turned his head, towards the door Miles had exited through, the prosecutor was already gone, and with the speed he had had, he was probably way outside of the building all ready, there was no way Phoenix was ever going to catch him and… Miles hadn't exactly seemed in the talking mood.. At all.

Phoenix swallowed as he bit his lip looking at the door.. What on earth had he gotten himself into with this?

Now he had made one of the most respected prosecutors in the country, and his old friend, hate him..

How-ever, it was very difficult to be to sad, with that young woman standing right next to him, now smiling and being a bundle of happy energy.

It was actually.. Kind of nice. Right now in this moment at least.


	8. opponents

**Tezmilion, true, not a lot read this story, but you do! And that's great! Thank you for the comments, i'm really glad you enjoy the confrontations I am writing and all the characters I include, I do enjoy writing this fic quite a bit, I do think these are some fascinating aspects to explore, there is quite a lot of character developemtn within the Ace Attorney games, both Edgeworth and Phoenix sure gets to change over time within the games. Just remember that Phoenix with a cold eating a glass bottle in trials and tribulations is in fact the same laid back trolling Phoenix from Dual destieiet.. just older and wiser. That's what I really like to explore. Phoenix has so become a troll in his older years, I blame Maya he always had to protect himself from her jabs...  
**

**Hope you'll continue enjoying! :D **

* * *

"WAIIIT!" Phoenix was yelling on to top of his lungs as he ran through the court bulding, jumping over tables, dodging officials and civilians alike. "EDGEWORTH WAIT!" he yelled. "MILESSSS!" he yelled, basically screamed.

And yet it seemed, that no matter how quick he ran, he wouldn't catch up to the silver haired red clad prosecutor stroding along in front of him.

They had just finished the very first court day in the Mr. Powers case, and this time, Phoenix wouldn't let himself be distracted so easily by the prosecutor.

All though, perhaps Phoenix should have slowed down just a little, by the sound of his first name Edgeworth stopped right in his tracks, and Phoenix had such a difficult time stopping that he barely managed not to fall on his nose, waving his arms awkwardly as he balanced.

The stone cold glare Miles send him though, was sending shivers down Phoenix's spine and the prosecutors frown didn't really promise any happy reunion. "Does prober manners really elude you that much, Mr. _Wright._" He spat.

"Ah?" Phoenix blinked confused still trying to find the resemblance of a balance on the floor.

"It is simple manners, to address a colleague with respect." Miles commented coldly. "I do not recall giving you any permission to get familiar." He told in a icing voice, it was clear… a clear rejection, and it hit Phoenix right in the face, making him stumble ones more.

"Oh erh.." Phoenix swallowed. "So.. Sorry. Mr. Edgeworth." He swallowed, deeply intimidated by the man. "I.. I guess it was a long stretch to assume that… urhm.. That you would remember, I mean.. It's kind of been a while.. Hasn't it?" he asked. "I mean, no I shouldn't expect you to remember, I'm.. Sorry."

Edgeworth glanced at him in a slight frown, and then looked up, his harsh eyes boring themselves into Phoenix's face. "I'm afraid I fail to see how us incidentally having gone to the same grade school matters in today's case." He snapped.

Phoenix gaped. "So you do remember?!" he exclaimed.

"I fail to see why I shouldn't." Edgeworth frowned annoyed. "Unlike some, my mind is not as scatter brained."

"Oh, I see." Phoenix grinned. "Sorry, it's just.. Man it was quite a mystery to all of us, you vanishing like that, I'm sure glad to see you're all right now, sort of." He smiled a little awkwardly. "Things going well? I see you made it pretty big in the law world, that's great! That's just like you said you would." he commented awkwardly. "I'm sure you have a lot of great stories about it, you were like, really young making your debut, I was still in school back then! How about your dad, how's he?" he asked. "Still running that law firm? He must be really proud of you!.. Eh.." Phoenix halted.

His attempt on small talk.. Obviously did not go over well, instead of making Edgeworth soften up, it looked like that all Phoenix had succeeded in doing, was to make him even angrier!

Yikes! Standing right in front of Edgeworths angry gaze, that was _not _a pleasant place to be! Right in the middle of the inferno. "Wright." He snapped in a angry voice. "Unless you have important matters to discuss with me, concerning the case we are dealing with, please refrain from wasting my time." He hissed.

Phoenix looked gobsmacked at him. "So.. Sorry." He stammered. "I.. I just wanted to.. Wanted to say hallo." He told. "I.. Well I missed you over the years, and been kind of wondering about you and… stuff. And I had hoped we could maybe, talk a bit you know.. maybe.. I mean."

Edgeworth hissed at him making Phoenix swallow, ones again Edgeworth resembled something like a wild caged animal, ready to tear something into pieces. "Wright, you had your success, you defeated the undefeated demon prosecutor, go enjoy that and do not drag me into your gloating."

"Wha.. WHAT?!" Phoenix exclaimed. "That's not what I… That's not what I meant and.. It's not even what I see." He told in a slight blush. "I.. I don't think I defeated a demon prosecutor I just.. made sure the innocent go free and the real culprit got the verdict, I found the truth.. and that's good right?" he asked. "That.. That's all I did, honest! I wasn't trying to get you down! That.. That's not what I.. What I.." Phoenix was lost for words and finally looked up at Miles again, his eyes looked surprised.

Edgeworth was.. pale as a sheet, really, it looked like his face had lost all colour, cold sweat running down his forehead, his breaths shallow.

"E.. Edgeworth?!" Phoenix stammered. "Are you okay?! Do you need something! Edgeworth!"

Slowly Edgeworth shook his head, and then found his angry frown again, starring Phoenix down with cold eyes making Phoenix almost whimper where he stood. "Mr. Wright, I see you stand by the assumption that there are innocent to defend, I will tell you now, no one is innocent, justice is but a flimsy naïve term for fools to use, what ever you are attempting to do, that attempt is foolish."

Phoenix gaped. "But.. That's not. Edgeworth, you said so many great things back in the day.. Remember?" he asked in a forced smile. "No one should stand alone and… justice is something we need to search for.. right?" he asked.

Edgeworth starred coldly at Phoenix. "You ones knew an eight year old child." He commented dryly. "Some of us actually chose to grow up since then, do _not _even dare to mistake me for a mere child." He snapped as he collected his folder and walked on, away from Phoenix.

Whom this time, didn't attempt to follow, but was left behind with a long face.. Perhaps he really was doing wrong.

But.. he couldn't just leave Mr. Powers to rot, his client needed him, Miles.. Miles just had to wait.

* * *

He was really starting to loose hope when it came to Miles Edgeworth, it was like the man was a walking ice foretress whom was impossible to penetrate, Phoenix wanted to be let in, but the task seemed impossible, and that was to say it mildly.

The long Phoenix spend in the same room with the man, the more sure he became that something was wrong, something was deadly wrong. But the only one whom could tell him what was wrong.. Was Miles Edgeworth, and he was holding anything personal on a teen foot distance with a giant pool.

It seemed impossible.. way to tough a task for Phoenix.

And then, the miracle happened, a small glimmer of hope. Phoenix had lost the case, Mr. Powers were about to be declared guilty, when suddenly, a quiet baritone spoke up.

Bringing up a new point in the case, a point.. that instantly turned every thing around, wide-eyed Phoenix looked up and looked at the prosecutor.

Edgeworth wasn't looking at all at Phoenix though, he was looking at Mr. Powers with thoughtful grey eyes, before opening his mouth answering the judges question with yet another observation that went in the defences favour.

It was like something out of another world as Phoenix could only wide eyed watch while Edgeworth almost took over as the defence on his own.

"Nick." Maya whispered confused. "Nick, what's going on?"

"I.. I think that." Phoenix swallowed. "Mr. Edgeworth figured that Mr. Powers is innocent after all."

Maya gaped looking wide-eyed at Phoenix. "Really?" she asked. "But.. even if he figured out then.." Then she lightened up in a smile. "Oh I see, Mr. Edgeworth is a good person, that's great to know." She smiled. "Now come on Nick, don't let him steal your job, make your own arguments already."

"Ri.. Right." Phoenix swallowed just as Edgeworths grey eyes caught his.

"Wouldn't you agree. Wright?" Edgeworth asked, his grey eyes festooning with Pheonix's black, asking him a question directly.

"Ye.. Yes." Phoenix stammered. "That does sound very plausible and, we need to explore this aspect to before handing down a verdict!" he told now more secure holding up some papers. "I'll thank the prosecution for bringing this contradiction up, now the defence will take over."

And Edgeworth gave him a small nod, not a smile not a glimmer in the eye, but that small nod of approval was the best thing Phoenix had gotten from Edgeworth since they started all of this, the closest he had gotten on any familiarity at all and Pheonix smile, looking at the paper in his hand. "Right, why don't we get over with this from the start?" he questioned.

* * *

After the verdict had been handed down, 'not guilty' did Phoenix hurrie up, he knew he had to hurrie to ever catch that prosecutor and just managed.

"E.. Edgeworth!" he breathed reaching the very fast walking man at the hallway.

Slowly Edgeworth turned his head looking at Wright, his face not retrieving in the slightest and he didn't say a word.

"I just wanted to." Phoenix gasped for air. "Thank you!" he told. "I was in a really tight spot, if it hadn't been for you, I sore owe you!" he grinned. "If there's anything I can do, or you know… heh." He grinned awkwardly scratching the back of his hair. "Thanks again!"

Edgeworth looked at him, briefly an emotion seemed to run across his face, softening his marble features just a little, but it went so quick by that it was impossible to decipher which emotion it had been, and Edgeworth was back to his cold stern self. "Don't mention." He then told.

"Well, I just.." Phoenix grinned awkwardly.

_"Ever!" _Edgeworth hissed in a warning tone.

"Oh." Phoenix blinked a little taken a back by the harsh tone.

"Please excuse me Wright." Edgeworth asked nodding at him. "And, please don't try to return to favour." He muttered walking past Phoenix and towards the stairs.

Phoenix blinked by the sight as he looked at Edgeworth. "Urhm Edgeworth.. the elevators are all in fine order.. We are on the fifth floor." He reminded the prosecutor.

"I find that a walk on the stairs is a good place to clear the mind." Edgeworth hissed back. "You'll avoid unwanted company." He stated and was gone, stepping down the stairs.

Phoenix blinked. Well that was odd, Phoenix didn't know a single soul whom would take the stairs from here, suddenly Maya came running towards him, smiling amused. "Hey Nick, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well.. I was talking to Edgeworth, but he seemed to be busy." Phoenix commented pointing at the stairs.

Maya smiled. "Nick, you should begin to take the stairs, that would be sure to help you get rid of those extra pounds for sure!" she laughed.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?!" Phoenix exclaimed. Then he blinked. "Edgeworth usually take the stairs?" he asked.

"Yeah, I started noticing the last case, he would always come from the stairs." Maya told. "And well, when he left.." she chuckled down in her hand. "He also took the stars, every time I notice he takes them, I can't remember him ever taking the elevator."

"Huh." Phoenix blinked. "Is that so, I wonder why." He frowned.

Maya smirked. "How else would he keep in such top shape?" she asked. "Unlike some defence attorneys I could mention." She commented looking the other way.

"HEY! If you are hinting at something, just say it!" phoenix exclaimed.

"But you become such a drama queen when I do say it." Maya told.

"That's not true!" Phoenix muttered as they walked towards the elevator, pressing the button.

Maya smiled up at him, then silenced a bit. "So, how is Edgeworth doing?" she asked.

Phoenix blinked, then looked at her. "Huh?" he asked.

"He.. well he looked a bit upset." Maya admitted. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"I…" Phoenix hesitated then shook his head. "I really can't tell Maya." He admitted. "For now though, it seems like he's doing okay.. I hope." He commented, just as the elevator door opened allowing the two to step inside.


	9. The person underneath

_"That's the second time you lost your case, and to the same defence attorney, Miles Edgeworth."_

Miles throat was completely dry, and his hand lightly shaking as he held the telephone towards his ear, hearing the judging works from that man.. His mentor, adopted father.. Manfred Von Karma.

Taking a moment Edgeworth breathed deeply, to find his most secure voice before he even dared to respond. "Yes." He replied. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Miles, this just wont do for one of the Von Karma house hold." Von Karmas voice sounded, seemingly soft, but a hidden edge hidden underneath it. "I have half the mind to come over there myself."

"There is really no need." Miles told, biting his lip, careful not to let his voice slip up.

"What is your explanation then?" Von Karmas voice asked sternly. "Why did you loose not just one, but _twice!" _he asked in a angry sneer, and even through the telephone line, Miles could hear the sound of that snapping finger.

Miles swallowed as he felt the sweat drops forming on his forehead, and tried not to groan as he lifted a hand to his forehead. "Well." He hesitated. "The defendants they… They were innocent." He told quietly.

"What was that?" Von Karma asked.

"The defendants." Miles then told again. "They were innocent, it was proven with hard evidence."

For a moment there was quiet, dead quiet, then an angry sneer came. "Innocent you say?" Von Karma asked, in what sounded like a pleasant voice, but so honey sweet that it ended up sounding way more threatening than sweet. "Have you forgotten what I taught you, Miles Edgeworth?" he asked. "No one is innocent! You just need to dig up the right piece of evidence in their past. And first then, WILL YOU HAVE YOUR JUSTICE!" he stated another snap sounding from the other side. "Think carefully Miles Edgeworth, your words and your behaviour is unworthy for the prosecutor title and especially the Von Karma name."

"I'm sorry sir.. Please forgive me sir." Miles asked in a hollow voice.

"I wasted years of my life on you." Von Karma spat. "This is not the time to disappoint me, you will pull yourself together Miles Edgeworth, or the consequences will be severe!"

"Yes sir, I understand." Miles told. "Thank you for you patients with me." He thanked, to hear the line be cut from the other end, and Miles could finally lay down the phone as well.

When he did, he could finally break together as he felt all the tense energy leaving him as he fell back in the chair as an exhausted rag doll, bringing both hands up to his face, rubbing his face exhausted. "Damn you Phoenix Wright." He hissed. "Damn you, what have you done to me?!" he asked grabbing his head as his eyes widened and he gritted his teethes together.

Emotions bobbling to the surface, a yell and a cry sounded from his inner ear no one else could hear.

_"DON'T HURT HIM! LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!" _

_"No one is innocent, Miles Edgeworth!" _

_"Truth and justice, that is my creed!" _

_"You can't do that Miles! You just can't! What would your father have said?!"_

_"Prosecutor Edgeworth!" "Edgeworth!" MILES!" Littlebrother!" "Sir!" "Mr. Edgeworth!" "Miles Edgeworth!" _

"ARGHH!" Miles shouted standing up, banging his head with his hand. "Get out of my head!" he exclaimed. "BE QUIET!"

But the voices would continue, different flashes and different emotions with them, and it was impossible to stop it.

"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" Miles shouted grabbing the window frame. He had done good, for fifteen years, he had managed to suppress his memories, not to think about his father and not to think about that day.

He had sworn that he would never ever be so weak, ever again, so he didn't have to feel such weakness or such pain!

He had been fighting for fifteen long years, to assure that he would never be so powerless.

But as it turned out, he was indeed powerless to his own mind, he couldn't even control it, his own head! The warm memories of his father standing in court, so sure, speaking of justice, the justice system was there to help the people, so they never had to be alone in their hour of need, that had been Gregory Edgeworths ideal.

Miles had forgotten it until now, but now he remembered, Phoenix hadn't worked to bring Miles down personally, he had worked to get the truth out and help the people around him, he had. _"I don't think I defeated a demon prosecutor I just.. made sure the true came out, and that's good.. right?" _

"Dammit." Miles grabbed his head with both his hands, burring his fingers into his silver lock. How had Phoenix Wright gotten into his head like that?! HOW!

And Miles didn't have the time to deal with this, he had to pick up his own slack or Von Karma would be extremely cross with him, there was no telling what Von Karma would do!

Miles breathed deeply, trying to recall all that Von Karma had taught him.

He would not be weak…. He would _not_ be weak.. no one would ever be allowed to see his weakness… no one.

He was Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, the man who brought criminals to justice, a man to be feared.. He had the power in his hand, to get that verdict!

He could not afford weaknesses! Emotions, were a weakness, so they should be locked away, and no one should know.. No one.

Especially not that naïve, gullible Phoenix Wright.. Even if the things he said, and the way he worked.. Were admirable.

That was something Miles had to admit, whether he liked it or not, he had begun to develop a strange sort of respect for the young rookie attorney.

Which was just all the more reason that Wright was the one person whom shouldn't know.

Not now, not ever.

He _was _the demon prosecutor, a person most people only had good reason to fear, and he liked it that way, Miles would continue his path, he had to!

The sound, of a great _BANG_ coming out of a gun barrel.

Followed up, by a second one, a second. _BANG! _

A figure toppled over, and fell down.. and in front of him, stood a tall silver haired prosecutor, holding a gun in his hand, wide-eyed looking at the man whom had fallen in front of him.

"Wha.. What?!... WHAT WAS HAPPENING?!"

* * *

As the police cars pulled up, and Miles was lead into a car to be driven to the detention centre, he still couldn't control his mind.. he was scared.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this.. This was a lie, he did remember, fifteen years ago.

And like then, he was in a similar situation where no one would listen to him.

He knew he hadn't done it, he had not shot the man.. but no one believed him.

Like then, Miles was… powerless, defenceless.. Alone.

And this time, he had no one but himself to blame.

"Edgeworth."

The name, was spoken with such sincerity and such concern, slowly Miles looked up, to meet the black eyes of that name, Phoenix Wright, looking at him with his puppy look, filled with deep concern, his voice trembling.

"Please!" Phoenix begged, yes… it was definitely a genuine plea. "Let me defend you! _Please!"_ he pleaded, his eyes wet.

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix, his stone face in place, his eyes glaring, he would _not _show weakness, especially not now, especially not to him.. No.. he wouldn't.

Phoenix should not be dragged into this! Keep him out of it.. FOR GOD'S SAKE KEEP PHOENIX OUT OF IT!

* * *

_What Phoenix remembered mostly, from his first meeting with Miles Edgeworth, was the feeling of being, utterly alone. _

_Standing alone in the class room, crying, while all the others pointed fingers at him, yelling at him for being a thief, even though Phoenix knew that he wasn't. _

_He had felt so alone, so defenceless, and then that other boy had spoken up for him, stood beside him, and Phoenix felt better, because he was not alone anymore. _

_Mia Fey had reminded him of that, ones again, Phoenix had felt so alone, him against an accusing world that all pointed at him and yelled words at him, accusing him for being a murder though he knew he wasn't! He knew he wasn't, so how come no one else knew?! _

_And then she had been there, saying she was with him, and again, Phoenix felt a bit better, because he wasn't alone in this. _

_That was the feeling he remembered from those two, the feeling of not being alone, as long as just one of them were there. _

_Phoenix would do just about anything to return the favour. Anything. _

* * *

Phoenix swallowed as he was sitting in the detention centre, looking at that silver haired man on the other side of the glass.

It felt like any progress they may or may not had had doing these last few months, were completely gone, vanished into thin air.

"Please." Phoenix begged again. "Let me help you, I want to defend you."

The glare Miles send Phoenix was deep filled and hateful. "Why would I get a green rookie like you to defend me?" he spat, the words hit home, and Phoenix felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach. "Get lost, _Wright_." He sneered. Then just managed to look away as he bit his lip.

Phoenix's eyes widened as he suddenly in flashes, saw emotions cross the prosecutors face, anger, sadness, despair, before he found his ice cold façade again and glared at Phoenix.

That's when Phoenix realised, this man in front of him, Miles Edgeworth, the strongest most inspirational person he had ever known.. Was scared, he was barely holding it together.

Phoenix bit his lip, he needed for Miles to break that façade, he needed to be let in! "Edgeworth.." he spoke quietly. "I don't believe for a second that.. That you did it." He told. "Even if you wont let me defend you, I.. I want you to know, I'm here for you." He told. "I'm going to be here, whether you like it or not, okay?" he asked in a light smile that was meant to be assuring.

But, if Phoenix had hoped that his words would bring comfort to the prosecutor, he had been wrong, the ice façade broke instantly all right, but it was to reveal a face pall with sheer horror and spilled up gray eyes. "No.." Edgeworth whispered. "No you wont." And then the anger came back, filling up his face features. "Why wont you just _leave me alone Wright!" _he spat.

Maya shifted uncomfortably next to Phoenix, it was clear she was deeply intimidated by the angry prosecutor, and honestly, Phoenix couldn't really blame her.

"Miles.." Phoenix barely whispered.

That's when the first shake sounded under their feet's, Mayas eyes widened. "What.. What was that?!" she asked.

"Just a minor earth quack, don't worry about it, it happens from time to time in this region of the city, it's never really serious." Phoenix told Maya in a comforting tone then looked at Edgeworth and his eyes widened.

Edgeworth, had grown more pall than Phoenix had ever seen him, his eyes spilled up with fear.

"Edgeworth?" Pheonix asked.

Miles didn't even seem to hear him, or be the tiniest bit aware of was happening around him as the new shook sounded, instead his stood up making his chair fall down on the cold floor.

"Edgeworth are you all right?" Phoenix asked.

Miles stumbled backwards in uncontrollable movements, breathing harsh hollow breaths that did not sound natural at all, his eyes were not focusing on anything, they were just spilled up before he stumbled and fell down on the floor.

"MILES!" Phoenix shouted standing up.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth!" Maya gaped as they both saw it, the otherwise so strong and proud man, pressing himself up against the corner of the cell, pressing his hands against his ears and his eyes squinted close while light sobs escaped his lips as the shakes of the earthquakes rambled beneath them, it didn't even look like he had any idea where he was, there was nothing funny about this image at all.

"Miles." Phoenix swallowed embracing the girl in front of him, scared over having seen such a raw display. "What happened to you? Please, I beg of you, let me in." he asked in a low whisper only he himself could hear. "Let me help you." He asked. "Please."

* * *

Phoenix did his investigation.. and found out, Edgeworth would indeed have.. have a motivation for the killing, and the reasoning made Phoenix sick to his stomach.

Oh god! God no.. Fifteen years ago, Gregory Edgeworth had been shot to dead, right in front of Miles's eyes. That was why he hadn't returned to class, his father was.. was dead!

And Phoenix had been such an idiot asking about it, he felt like kicking himself over and over, what had he done?

"Poor Mr. Edgeworth." Maya swallowed. "Was he all alone back then?" she asked.

Phoenix swallowed as he looked at the old case file in his hand. "I'm afraid so." he told. "It doesn't look like he had anything left, no family no.." he halted. "He was adopted to Germany after that it seems." he told closing is eyes.. so this, was the mystery being solved, it wasn't pleasent.

"But, even if that man was the defence attorney. Mr. Edgeworth wouldn't do something like that!" Maya exclaimed. "Ri.. Right?"

Phoenix hesitated, it was true afterall, he didn't really know Miles Edgeworth that well afterall, he didn't even know about his father.

"OF COURSE HE DIDN'T DO IT!" Gumshoe exclaimed. "Edgeworth is _not _that kind of a man!" he told. "And even if he did it, he would confess at ones, that's the kind of man he is, he would never lie about justice!" he told. "NEVER!" he boomed.

Astounded and wide-eyed Phoenix looked at Gumshoe, the detectives words were so sure and his tone couldn't be more convinced, Dick Gumshoe really believed in Edgeworth, and that made it slowly edge around Phoenix's lip, he was glad to hear this, now he could believe again.

"Pall you got to defend him! You got to!" Gumshoe pleaded.

"I know, I know!" Phoenix told. "But he wont let me! He wont even let me anywhere near him!" he told.

"Oh god!" Gumshoe looked pall as a sheet. "I don't get it!" he then fully admitted. "He wont talk to anyone!" he told. "Not me either, and I know I'm not.. so smart you know, but we worked together for years! Mr. Edgeworth and I have seen things together."

Phoenix swallowed, so it wasn't just him, Miles wasn't letting anyone in, not one single person.

And the people Edgeworth did ask to defend him.. They had all turned him down, every single one.

There was no one it seemed.. No one.

Phoenix could not stop now! He would stay with his old friend, to the bitter end, no matter what or.. at least he would try.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath Phoenix moved to the detention centre again, readying himself to face him ones more.

Face Miles Edgeworth again, having decided that he would continue asking to defend the man, until he either broke or Phoenix was thrown out, he would not leave! Not now, not while Miles truly needed someone like this.

Phoenix lost it a bit as he saw the prosecutor again, the man behind the glass, well.. Phoenix didn't believe he had ever seen a person being so alone.

Yes, Miles looked like a person, utterly alone, tiny behind the glass, someone whom had given up hope.

But still, he _still _refused Phoenix.

"I told you to leave me alone Wright!" Miles snapped.

"Edgeworth! Please let me defend you!" Phoenix begged. "PLEASE!"

Miles averted his eyes as he bit his lip, looking down.

"Edgeworth, what is it you wont tell me?" Phoenix asked. "Is.. Is it about the DSL9 incident?" he asked.

Miles blinked, then slowly looked up. "How do you know about that?" he asked.

"I." Phoenix swallowed. "I investigated." He told. "The man who got shot, he.. He was the defence attorney whom got Yanni Yogi an acquittal.. Wasn't he?" he asked. "And Yanni Yogi, is the man who shot your father, Gregory Edgeworth, right in front of your eyes, fifteen years ago, in a dark elevator." He whispered. "You were only nine, your world fell apart in front of you, you moved out of the country, and somehow, that path led you.. Right back here, the same nightmare continues. Doesn't it?" he asked. "The nightmare from fifteen years ago, it's only been on hiatus, it's here now, back hunting you."

Miles swallowed as he looked astounded at Phoenix.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Phoenix asked. "That man whom died right in front of you, last night, it was the man whom let Yanni Yogi go free, and Yanni Yogi, is the man who shot your father, you saw it, you were an eye witness!"

Wide-eyed Miles looked at Phoenix then he swallowed. "I.. I erh.." he wettened his lip. "I don't know for sure, what I saw back then." He then admitted.

"Edgeworth please!" Phoenix asked. "this nightmare has been hunting you for fifteen years! Let me help you end it! For good this time, I promise you, if you'll just let me, we can do it, end this nightmare ones and for all! Tell me, tell me what happened! What is it that has been hunting you for all of these years?" he asked.

Hopelessly Edgeworth looked at Phoenix. "It's true, I don't remember much, I never wanted to remember, and what I saw was.. unclear. The lights were out in that elevator." He told quietly. "And the air was thin, it was difficult to breath and I.. I lost conscious." He told.

Wide-eyed Phoenix looked at the man in front of him, could.. Could this really be? Was, was he finally reaching his goal? Was Miles, letting him in?

It was so weird, it felt like Phoenix could almost seem it in front of him, the cracks, cracks in Edgeworths carefully placed and applied façade, and as Miles opened his mouth, the cracks grew, growing all over the mask that Miles had made.

"I.. have had these nightmares.. for a very long time." Edgeworth swallowed, and a crack streamed up over his forehead. "In that elevator, I.. I remember." He swallowed. "The gun, it laid by my hand." He told squinting his eyes, and a piece of the mask fell off and down on the floor. "I.. could barely see, they were fighting, he was hurting my dad.. I wanted them to stop.. That's all I wanted." He told squinting his eyes even tighter, and the cracks tripled. "The gun.. It was in my hand I.. I picked it up, and I threw it.. I just wanted them to stop." He cried another piece of that mask falling down. "It took all of my strength and I lost conscious the moment I threw.. The last thing I experienced was a sound.. a bang, a gunshot." He whispered. "I see it so clearly, these days it's every night.. Can it be real?" he asked. "Could I have?" he asked looking up. "Did I kill my father? I didn't want to remember, but it keeps getting back to me now, it wont stop, it wont leave me alone." He barely whispered and the façade fell apart, crashing down, leaving the face of the true Miles Edgeworth, this icy facade, this mask, Phoenix had succesfully smashed it into tiny pieces that could never ever be brought back together again, leaving only a man. It was the first time Phoenix had seen this person, for seven fifteen years, and he was sitting there with closed eyes, tears, real tears rolling down his cheeks. "Phoenix.." he barely whispered in a hoarsh croaked voice. "No.. Mr. Wright." He swallowed, and this time it didn't sound like a cold insult but a sign of deep respect as he looked up at Phoenix with tear-filled eyes. "Help me." He asked. "No one will defend me."

And that was the quo Phoenix had waited for, he had worked so hard for and he didn't let it go to waste as he smiled at ones, replying without any hesitation nor doubt what so ever. "Of course." He told, and his voice sounded so secure it surprised even him, there was no trace of doubt in Phoenix's eyes as he looked directly at Miles. "We'll pull through this, Edgeworth." He told, knowing how important security and appearance was to Miles, addressing him with respect was important to him! Giving him every little ounce of respect he could. "I swear to you."

Slowly Miles looked up at Phoenix, with his still wet, red puffed tearful eyes, and in spite of the anguish in his face, he also managed a little smile, looking just a little amused. "You always were such a fool, Wright." He sighed lowering his eyes.

Phoenix couldn't help it though, help but smile, beforehand; Miles had looked so alone, all the time! Well, this wasn't much but.. finally Phoenix were getting some-where, and even though Miles's eyes were red and puffy as he now wiped them with his hand, he didn't look quite as alone any-more.

That alone made every-thing worth it,


	10. Rock bottom

_AN; I feel like I have to leave a trigger warning right here, as this chapter.. takes a pretty dark turn. Really I am just following the story line of the games themselves and well.. in those games, Edgeworth did indeed leave a suicide note and was gone for an entire year with no contact to his previous life... so that's a pretty important part of his development, and thusly.. This chapter deals with Edgeworth having thoughts of suicide, fortunately ultimately decides against it, like in the games. _

_Suicide is a very unpleasent subject, but I see no reason why not to adress it when it pops up, in my mind.. people whom suffer from depression and such thoughts.. they are not weak, they just had more beatings in life than most. It's a dark place the mind can goes to sometimes, fortunately, some times there's a way out of it to. _

_I'll hereby light a mental candle for anyone whom has gone to a place so dark that to them, death seems to only way out. _

* * *

The case of Miles Edgeworth, the fifteen year old nightmare had taken a turn on its head, in a way no one could have predicted.

Manfred Von Karma, estimed prosecutor, Edgeworths's mentor _and _second father figure was… Was a cold blooded murdere.

He had murdered one man with his bare hands out of spite, sat up the murder of a second one, planning to blame the man he had raised, aiming for a death row verdict.

Not only that, he had presented falls evidence for god knows how long, had countless of innocents send to prison and even death row while guilty people walked free, and all for his own arrogant gain so people could keep on believing he was the best.

Even for Phoenix whom had uncovered all of this, it was a bit much to swallow, and seeing the man break down like that for all to see, showing what a vicious animal he truly was made it run cold down Phoenix's spine.

If anyone looked shocked though, it was Edgeworth!

Not that Phoenix could blame the man, having seen a man being shot to death right in front of him, having been blamed for the murder only for that murder to be directly connected to his fifteen year old nightmare. After fifteen year of having repressed his own terrible memories finally confessing them to all, only to have those memories suggest he shoot his own father and confessing to that.

And now this.. it would leave any normal man a hollow shell.

"Why?" Edgeworth asked, paler then a ghost, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. "Why would you do this?" he asked. "All of it?" he asked Von Karma, in a desperate voice.

Von Karma snorted at his former pupil. "I should have known the weakness of Edgeworth blood runs deep, _the defendants were innocent_." He mocked Miles using the words from their phone conversations. "That was my signal, an Edgeworth will forever be." And at that he snapped his finger. _"_Weak!" he stated, before he turned around and was handcuffed by the bailiff, then brought away.

"Edgeworth.." Phoenix hesitated as he stepped up beside his childhood friend. "It's okay, we did it." He commented in a light smile placing a hand on the prosecutors shoulder. "The nightmare is over! We all know what happened now, everybody, truth found its way, and so did justice."

Slowly Edgeworths head turned to Phoenix, the prosecutor didn't look happy, he looked lost.

Phoenix swallowed, then gave Miles's shoulder a little clap. "You'll be all right." He promised. "Just take some time, I hear there's a party waiting for you in the lobby, we should go meet everyone."

"Wright, I don't think." Edgeworth tried to squirm himself out of it, but was left little choice as Phoenix guided him in the right direction.

Really, Miles would rather have wanted to go the opposite way, away from people if at all possible.. a party was really not what he felt like at the moment.

And really, the party itself didn't make Miles feel much better, he couldn't make out any of the voices speaking to him, they all sounded equally loud, the room seemed small and sqeeshing and the air thin, it almost felt a bit like an overcrowded elevator. NO! Don't go there!

As Miles finally managed to get away, it almost felt like he had made some kind of a daring escape, he just needed to get out of there.

What he hadn't expected though was.. after all the loud voices that left no room for thoughts, now came the silence.

The devastating, ever lasting, louder than noise, silence.

Miles's fine apartment was big, fine and… right now, it seemed very empty

Miles was alone in here… utterly alone. Staggering he made way to his couch and basically plummeted down, reaching for his cravat, frantic to get it off with shaking fingers.

Urgh! Why wouldn't it get off! WHY WOULDN'T THE STUPID THING GET OFF HIM! Miles was almost strangling himself to death in his desperate attempt to get the piece of cloth off his neck, finally he managed to loosen to knot and threw the white cravat aside on the couch rubbing his face as he groaned.

His body was hurting so much, and Miles had no idea why, it was not like he had been exactly physically active these last few days, more like been sitting around in a corner of the detention centre with wide open eyes not even able to think a singular comprehendible thought.

Not that that was an ability that had returned to him at all.. his mind felt so fuzzy and his eyes so heavy.

God he was tired, Miles could not recall ever having felt so exhausted, he just wanted to sleep and forget all of this, sleep and never wake up again, he didn't even bother to go to his bed, just laid heavily down on the couch and pulled a blanket over himself in the process, he was out even before he hit the pillow.

His exhausted mind giving out, there was no more left to give from there, it had been to much in way to short a time.. way to much.

But it wasn't over… Oh no, it would only be the most foolish of fools whom would think it would be over.

* * *

Miles was there, he observed the trial of his mentor.. he had no idea what to feel as that gavel fell and the verdict handed down.

_"Guilty, send to death row for the murder on Gregory Edgeworth, Robert Hammond and an unknown number of defendants send to death row due to forged evidence." _

And Von Karma.. he looked furious, angry over his tarnished name.. but he didn't look regretful or sad.

Miles had never seen this man being hunted by past mistakes, never… he simply, didn't feel it.

And now he was send to.. to die, and Miles had send him there! What would Franziska think? He had send her only father, her only parent, to death row!

The closest thing Miles himself had had for a father most of his life.

Shaking Miles wrapped his arms around himself swallowing, just as Von Karma glanced up and caught Miles eyes, sending him an angry hatefull sneer.

No sadness, no apologises… nothing..

Stumbling back to his own house that night, Miles groaned rubbing his head, trying to occupy his hands and his mind with menial tasks, he went through the mail and then he saw it.. a mail addressed to him from the prosecutors office.

What on earth could this be? Frowning Miles flipped it around and opened it be met with a big invitation.

_"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, you have been invited to the police gala, where we will ask you to accept this years price for archievements among prosecutors…"_

Miles eyes widened. What the hell kind of sick joke was this?!

Were they mocking him on purpose!? Achievements?! What bloody hell good achievements?! He was the walking copy of a murderer he had just send to death row.

And he had been happy to be a wannabe Von Karma, for fifteen years it had been Miles's greatest wish to be just like Manfred Von Karma, that had been his goal.

And he had.. He had, he had been so focused on defeating any defence attorney that he barely remembered any defendants, not their name, not their story.

How many innocents had he prosecuted without even taking the time to listen to their pleas? How many cries had he ignored so he could please his mentor!

_"URGH!"_ Miles seethed as he ripped the envelope to pieces.

The phone vibrated from his pocket, Miles did not want to pick it up, no matter who it was, he didn't want to talk to that person.

The three people that had been calling him the most, was Detective Gumshoe, Phoenix Wright and Franziska Von Karma.. Miles had no desire to talk to any of them.. how could he face any of them?

The Detective that had believed so hard in him and stood so much up for him with an undying faith and loyalty, all the while Miles had send innocents to jail, without even taking the time to listen, to consumed by his own hate against defence attorneys to even consider that the defendants were right there in the court room to.

Phoenix Wright from grade school, whom still now looked upon him with such adoring puppy like eyes, telling him they were absolutely still best friends and that he would have done the same for Phoenix, that he was oh so freaking great a human being!.. Miles knew that was a lie, he would not have stood up like that for Phoenix had the roles been reversed, he would have turned away. He was not a great man, he was a pathetic man.

Fransizka? The young woman he considered his own sibling, his only real company and support throughout his childhood in Germany, whom had encouraged him, pushed him through, let him close when she was sick, dared him to go forward.. and he had just exposed her father and send the man to death row.. How was he supposed to face her?

He couldn't.. Miles just.. couldn't.. he tried to keep up appearance, when things became to much for him before, he had turned to work.. but he hated his own work now, he couldn't even stand his own office.

He hated standing behind that bench prosecuting Lana Skye, now knowing.. now seeing the defendant in front of him.. Knowing Lana could not possible have done it, murdered that man, and yet he had to accuse her and pull up any incriminating evidence. For that was his job, and when you came down to it, it was all that he knew! He did not know anything else, it was all that he was, nothing more, and it was pathetic.

Getting that trophy for his achievements as a prosecutor was bitter sweet, Miles hated that trophy, he wanted nothing to do with it.

The only reason he even took it home was because of Gumshoes excited face, for some reason the detective had thought Miles would be delighted getting the trophy.

God he hated that trophy. He hated it so much, the biggest delight he got out of it was breaking the thing over his leg in anger.

He hated the eyes he world get from all those around him, all those eyes of pity as if he hadn't known what he had been doing, as if he hadn't knowingly ran after Von Karma all those many years ago.

Even though he had been warned, Ray had warned him back then, yelled after him what they both knew to be correct, but Miles hadn't wanted to listen, and so he had lost the one person whom had truly cared for him back then, and would have cared for him.

He had thrown it all away, and Miles had no one to blame but himself.

He had no idea what to do now. What Wright had done, was forcing Miles to face the truth right in front of him, cast away all the things Miles had told himself throughout the years, torn down his defences, ripped away all that Miles had followed so blindly.

And left Miles blind, defenceless and directionless in a big empty world.

Miles had ones sworn he would never feel so defenceless again, he would never want to feel that weak, ever again, as he had done when he was mere nine years old.

But as it turned out now, he hadn't grown at all in those fifteen years, he was just as weak now as he was back then, just as powerless just as pathetic.

The nightmares didn't go away, they came back stronger than ever, all those voices inside of his head..

Phoenix.. Von Karma, his father, Ray, Franziska, Gumshoe.

Miles hissed as he pressed his hands against his ears, it was to much! He didn't want any of this, he did not want it!

Slowly Miles looked up and saw his own reflection in the window frame.. his cravat, the red jacket with the laces by the sleeves, the neat combed hair, the stern eyes..

He looked like a young copy of Von Karma… a Von Karma.. Miles turned his head to see the jacket he had worn in his first court case hanging up on the wall, neatly framed like some kind of a trophe.

A court case where a man had committed suicide right in front of his eyes! Miles really should have known then, this path could only lead to disaster!

Hissing Miles grabbed that frame and lifted it off the wall to throw it on the ground, he ripped off his cravat and threw it with the frame yelling a big. "ARGHHH!" as he grabbed the hated trophy and threw it across the room, delighted to see it break even further, he kicked his desk he threw away the papers.

"IS THIS ALL I CAN EVER BE NOW! IS THIS WHAT I HAVE BECOME! ALL THAT I AM?!" Miles yelled. "A prosecutor putting away innocent?!" he asked. That's not what he wanted, that's not what he wanted at all, then he would rather die..

Rather… die…

Slowly Miles's eyes opened.. die..

It would be so simple, so delicate, if he did that then.. he wouldn't have to feel any of this again, he could escape his faith, he wouldn't have to feel weakness or powerless anymore, he wouldn't have to feel anything.

No one would miss him, they would just be disappointed a tiny bit quicker, but then they would also get over with it quicker, they wouldn't have to play pretend anymore it was… ideal.

Miles swallowed as he with a shaking hand reached for the desk, found a piece of paper and a pen, then wrote with a surprisingly calm hand.

"_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death." _

Slowly Miles laid down the pen, and as he did he exhaled as if all the tension had left his body..

One should suspect a person to whom had just taken such a decision to be scared or even more angry but.. for the first time since that entire Von Karma incident, Miles felt.. strangely untop, in peace.

Very calmly did he pick up the framed jacket again, and hang it back on its rightful place, he picked up his trophy and put it on the window still where it belonged, putting the pieces together with a steady hand so the trophy looked unharmed, he picked up any papers on the floor and neatly organised them. When he was done, the office looked very neat, almost sparkling, as if it was just left after a calm work day and its owner would return in the morning. Only thing out of place that note on the top of the other paper work with his message.

That message should assure people they wouldn't have to bother go look for him, or bother with him any longer.

Miles sighed deeply and satisfied as he nodded at the office, picking up the descarded cravat from the floor and put it in his pocket, he did not put it back on his neck. Making sure Miles had his wallet on him before he closed the door behind him, slowly making his way to the parking lot, passing the secretary on the way.

"Ah, Mr. Edgeworth." She greeted him. "Another late night." She commented.

"Yes." Miles nodded, then offered her a light smile. "I'll think I'll perhaps sleep a bit in tomorrow, if you would be kind enough to inform the chief prosecutor." He asked.

"Of course Mr. Edgeworth, you have been working over hours lately… A lot." The secretary commented. "My, you look a lot better today sir, that's great to see."

Miles nodded at her. "Thank you." He told. "I feel better." Then gave her a small wave before he turned his head towards the parking lot where his red SUV waited for him.

Still Miles were very calm as he turned the key and drove out, though.. he didn't drive towards his home, instead he drove towards the train station where he stepped out and left the keys to the SUV in the car behind the folder.

Miles glanced at the trains in front of him driving back and ford, there was a brigde a bit further down going straight over the train station, hadn't been to long ago since the last case where a man had jumped from there. It would be so easy to do right now but... Miles had never been a fan of big messes, and someone else might get accused on his behalf.

No, he needed some place with solitude, and in a way so no one but himself could be suspected, so that was when Miles bought a train ticket to the train. Going to the coast.

Would be a long train ride, twelve hours in fact, but one of the thing Miles had liked the best about Germany was in fact, to see the ocean, it had always seemed so nice and tranquil to him, he couldn't imagine a more perfect setting.

* * *

The train ride to, was very nice and peaceful, here in the night, as the lights outside passed by, sillhouttes of figures walking past, Miles smiled lightly as he looked at them, just enjoying the calm quiet atmosphere and the peace inside of his head he had longed for, for so long, that's when he got a surprise as Miles suddenly was addressed by a tiny nervous voice beside him.

"Urhm… Mr.. Mr. Edgeworth?" the nervous high pitched voice stammered.

Miles blinked as he slowly glanced up, looking to his left and then a little down before he finally saw the small head of dark read hair, belonging to a pall girl with freckles all over her face and big wide brown eyes.

Miles blinked, he knew that girl, it was.

"I erh.. I don't blame you if you don't remember me." The girl swallowed biting her lip looking down. "I bet you are all kinds of busy all the time."

"No, I remember." Miles told. "Miss.. Maria Hiddleton.. right?" he asked.

The girl brightened up. "Yes!" she told looking up at him with adoring eyes, that most of all made Miles feel quite uncomfortable. "I.. I never got to thank you after that trial. You were gone so quick."

Miles bit his lip, yes he remembered, Maria Hiddleton, her parents had died in what had looked like an accident, but it seemed to suspect, it had been a puzzling case and Miles hadn't even managed to sleep for two nights in a row, determined to find the culprit in his investigation with the police, it had even gotten so far that Gumshoe had almost ordered Miles to take a rest, something he normally wouldn't even dare to do. At last he had found that culprit and uncovered the truth about the Hiddletons death, prosecuted the murderer to and exposed all of his secrets, it had been a serial killer for hire, thankfully he was behind bars now.. But that still left Maria, now quite alone. Miles bit his lip, then looked away. "Don't mention it." He told, looking stiffly in front of him.

Maria blinked as she looked up at him, then swallowed. "You never got to eat the sandwich I made you.." she then commented. "I don't even think you ate back then.. Maybe we can share my lunch box now, I made that myself to." She told reaching down in her backpack and then reached forward the lunch box. "You look hungry."

Miles didn't look at her, but his lip tightened. "That's.. Okay." He told. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh." Maria swallowed.

For a moment there was silence, then slowly, Miles shifted his eyes towards the girl. "What are you doing on this train Maria?" he asked.

Maria averted her eyes. "I'm on my way to my grandparents." She told. "My aunt is really busy this weekend, so I need to stay with them, they are picking me up at the station in the morning when I arrive."

"Is it long from here?" Edgeworth asked.

"Five hours more." Maria told quietly looking down. "Mr. Edgeworth… Can I sit with you?" she then asked looking up at him, her eyes pleading at him.

Miles blinked surprised as he swallowed, then gave her a short nod of approval, Maria lightened up as she hurried to his side, Miles had expected her to take a seat opposite him, but she didn't, she sat herself right next to him with her lunch box.

Their train ride from there, was pretty quiet, they were just sitting there in absolute silence, eventually Maria fell asleep, now leaning up Miles's shoulder.

Miles blinked looking down at the little girl, but at last sighed taking off his jacket wrapping it around the sleeping girl, and then just sat there… dammit.. Miles had felt so peaceful until now, but suddenly his throat was tightening itself together again, and he had to fight his own tears.

So he closed his eyes and tried to breath until the sun slowly started to rise, and Marie yawned deeply beside him, surprised looking at the jacket wrapped around herself before she blushed, but then closed her eyes snuggling a bit more, looking pretty content that way.

When Maria finally decided to wake up for real, she blushingly returned the jacket in outstretched arm. "Thank you Mr. Edgeworth." She whispered.

Miles gave her a short nodded taking back his jacket. "You're welcome." He told, just as the voice of the train announced the next station and Maria looked up in surprise.

"This is my stop." She told wide-eyed, then suddenly looked a little bit disappointed. "Thank you for letting me sit with you Mr. Edgeworth.." then she hesitated, Miles lifted an eyebrow. "You.. You know what I remember most from.. That time?" she asked.

Slowly Miles shook his head. "I can't say that I do." He told.

"When mom and dad were.. Were gone." Maria swallowed. "It was really scary, I was.. very scared, but.. You let me sit in your office while you worked. We didn't really speak much but… it was really nice. And when we did speak, you really listened... no one else did." She told in a deep mutter.

Miles blinked, ah yes, now he remembered, Maria had been the decisive witness. Having been the first to notice something strange about her parents death, but no one had believed her claim as it had sounded so far fetched, Miles though had found out.. the girl had been entirely correct, he did not regret pursuing her claim, it had let them to find the real truth at last.

Maria smiled a little sadly looking down. "Just sitting in your office, it was some nice books you borrowed me to, look!" she suddenly exclaimed digging in her back again picking up a book showing it to him as she smiled, the title was. 'Samurai of the forgotten realm volume 5' ... The book looked very worn out, as if it had been carried a lot of places and read through many times. "I got all of the issues now!" Maria smiled, almost beamed. "That samurai kind of reminds me of you, silent and not asking for praise, it's.. really really cool." She told in a slight blush packing the book away again. "He's really cool." she muttered before looking up. "Thank you for everything." She told bowing her head. "I don't know what I would have done if… if.." she bit her lip, then launched forward giving Miles a tight hug crapping his torso. "Thank you so much Mr. Edgeworth! When I grow big, I hope I can be cool like you!" she told. "Thank you!"

Miles's eyes widened in deep surprise as Maria slowly let go, swallowing Miles looked at her, wettening his lips as he tried to find words. Then finally, he laid a stiff hand on her shoulder, it was awkward and unsure, he was even shaking lightly as he cleared his throat. "No, thank _you_ Maria." He told looking into her eyes with his gray ones. "Thank you for sitting with me." He told.

Maria looked up at him in a warm smile, then in a surprise leaped forward giving Miles a crushing hug, just as the train stopped.

"Uh! I got to get off!" Maria exclaimed standing up. "I'll.. I'll hope we'll meet again!" she told collecting her bag. "I'll, I'LL SEE YOU SOON MR. EDGEWORTH!" she told turning around running with her backpack over her shoulder almost tripping.

* * *

A few hours later, Miles stood at his own destination by the ocean, the ocean wind grabbing his coat and his hair, making it billow with the wind, Miles swallowed as he weighed the pills in his hands.. they were poisonus.. he had walked one and a half hour to even get out here where no one lifed for miles around, he would be compleately alone.

It would be so easy! Just.. swallow a pill for relaxing the muscles then the poison, it would be neat and clean, he wouldn't even have to feel any pain he..

"DAMMIT!" Miles shouted throwing the bottle of poison away out into the ocean where the waves swallowed it up instantly.

Miles breathed heavily as he stood there looking at the still raising sun.. SHIT! He couldn't do it! He couldn't go through with it.

That little girl from tonight, she kept playing over his mind, how devastated she would be if she was to find out, he had died just a few hours after they parted ways, that would destroy her! "Urgh!" Miles groaned rubbing his face. What the hell was he supposed to do now?! After having done such stunt..

How the hell could he go back now, he had seriously meant to do this just a few hours ago! Slowly he reached for his pocket, taking out his cellphone, hesitating Miles looked at it, then sighed as he punched in a number and put the phone to his ear, patiently waiting for the duts to end as the receiver would pick up.

Miles didn't have to wait long, almost immediately he went through as a voice exclaimed in brisk words from the other end.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe here!"

Miles swallowed as he held the telephone, wetting his lips.

"Hallo?! HEY PALL! This is an official line, this is not the time for pranks! We are all quite busy here, so state your business and do it quick man!"

"Detective Gumshoe calm yourself, it's me." Miles then sighed deeply.

There was a bit of silence in the other end.

"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth." Miles helped him along.

A big gasp sounded from the other end. "MR. EDGEWORTH!" Gumshoe shouted so loudly that Miles had to remove the phone from his ear. "You.. YOU'RE ALIVE!" he exclaimed. "Oh thank god, we've been looking everywhere for you!"

Miles blinked. "We?" he asked.

"That.. That note!" Gumshoe exclaimed. "It scared me so much, we have the entire force in a uproar, Mr. Wright is constantly phoning us down to, and the prosecutors office and the judges. It's chaos sir! But, as long as you're all right, that's all that matters! I knew you wouldn't do it! Not really, I knew it."

Miles swallowed, a red blush of embarrassment running over his face, only last evening, he had fully intended to do it, even planned it out in great detail..

"So, when can we expect you back?" Gumshoe asked in a happy voice as if nothing had happened at all.

Miles's eyes widened, how could he go back and face all of those people? With the knowledge of what he had nearly done, what he had done in the past, face Phoenix Wright.. there was just.. he couldn't. "Detective Gumshoe.. Perhaps you should just call off the search first." He told. "I'm.. I'm fine." He told. "I was a bit confused yesterday, I'm better now though." … sort of.

"That's great sir." Gumshoe sighed. "Where are you now? Do you need to be picked up?" he asked.

"I'm erh.." Edgeworth glanced up at the mountain range and the ocean in front of him, even though this was a twelve hours train ride away from his home, he had no doubt that Gumshoe actually would drive all the way up here if asked. "I'm going back to Germany." He then at last told.

There was silence in the other end. "Pardon?" Gumshoe at last asked.

"I'm going to Europe." Miles then told. "It.. Went a bit quick so, I didn't really manage to pack anything." He then told. "Can I ask you to pack a few things for me?" he then asked. "And send them to the address I'll give you on sms, I'll transfer enough money to your account for you to ship the items." He told.

"Europe?" Gumshoe asked. "What.. Something called you back to Europe?" he asked.

"Yes.. Some-thing like that." Miles swallowed.

"Should I.. Contact the prosecutors office, get the word out you're okay?" Gumshoe asked.

"No." Miles told. "Call off the search, but don't tell why.. Don't let it go out I've gone to Europe." He told.

"Sir I don't understand." Gumshoe told.

"Detective.. this is not something that requires your understanding, just." Miles frowned rubbing his head. "Don't call this number unless absolutely necessary." He then asked now pressing the closing call button on his phone, groaning deeply as he massaged the temples in his forehead.

He felt a migraine coming along, an honest to god, real migraine, and it was hurting like one in hell, his body felt weirdly hot as well, his cheeks burning with a fever, his throat dry and he coughed.

Oh great, on top of every thing else he was coming down with the flue as well.. Just great.


	11. In darkness

The flight to Germany, was not really a very pleasant flight for Miles, what he first had thought to just be a mild flue was acting up as he sat in the seat, leaning his head back as he breathed in deep harsh breaths, his head was killing him, it was like a constant banging from the inside, his throat was dry and he doubted he could even speak right, his eye sight was constantly changing between fuzzy and painfully bright, and by god was it hot, Miles could not remember ever having felt so hot, he could barely lift a hand, only sit there breathing his rash unnatural sounding breaths.

"Sir." A stewardess looked very concerned on him bowing over. "Are you quite all right sir? Do you need something?"

Miles shook his head as he squinted his eyes. "Noooo." He groaned feeling the sweat running down his tendrils and his eyesight going fuzzy.

"I'll get you some water." The stewardess then told. "Try to take some breaths and relax."

"I'm not having an anxiety attack!" Miles snapped at her.

"Sir, if you would just." The stewardess tried.

"I know what an anxiety attack feels like and this is not it!" Miles groaned, boy did he know, with every earth quack and every time he had to take an elevator, this was not it, he was just, Miles groaned as a new dizzy spell hit him forcing him back into the seat.

"I'll get you that water then." The stewardess told. "If there is anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask sir." She told turning around leaving Miles whom drifted in and out of consciousness.

As he reached the German air port his legs was pathetically weak under him, trying desperately to keep himself walking he was staggering around like a drunken man.. God why was it so hot in here?

The nausea welled up in Miles and his eye sight kept growing fuzzy when he moved to quick. "Urgh." Miles groaned grabbing the front of his shirt just right above his heart.

"Mein Herr!" a young man exclaimed as he rushed to Miles's side. "Haben sie Schmerzen? Bist du in Ordnung?"

Confused Miles looked at the young man, for a moment his mind trying to catch what was so strange about these words.

"Krank?" the man then asked. "Bist du Krank?" he asked frantically.

Ah.. German.. the man was speaking German, that was why Miles understood him perfectly in spite of the words being a bit strange, he groaned as he looked up at the man, black dots playing in front of his eyes. "Ich Weiss nicht." He then told before suddenly, he felt the world going black around him and he groaned as he fell over loosing contact with the human world, the last thing he heard being the young mans yell as the darkness swallowed him completely.

"ARGH! HILFE! ICH BRAUCHE HILFE!"

* * *

"Urgh.." as Miles slowly regained conciousness he heard several german voices above him, speaking german words, Miles didn't even have to think as he switched to German himself. "Where.." he asked in German, barely thinking about it. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Ah." One of the people, a middle aged man with a brown moustache turned to Miles. "So you are awake." He sighed.

"What happened?" Miles asked with squinted eyes.

"You collapsed sir." The middle aged man told. "In the air port, you are now in the hospital, we can tell you that you are running a very high fever, plenty of bed rest would be advisable, and for you to lay still a bit longer, take your time now."

Miles gritted his teethes as he groaned falling back.

"How do you feel Mr. Edgeworth?" The man, presumably Miles's doctor asked standing beside him.

Miles opened an eye looking up at him. "How?" he asked.

"I'm afraid we needed identification to be able to get you into the hospital, so we checked your wallet." The man told. "My name is Günter Walkensprech, I'm a doctor." He told. "And it seems like you are one of the lucky few both having German andAmerican citizenship, so you are all clear to go, free of charge." He told in a encouraging smile.

Miles rolled his eyes, German hospitals were free in general, one of the things they really should get fixed in America at some point. No what really bothered him was that there had been a need to bring him there at all, then he opened his mouth but instead of words coming out came a great cough, and then another one before Miles was coughing pretty violently sitting up, then he groaned as he fell back. "Urghh.. What's happening to me?" he asked. "What's wrong with me?"

Günter looked a bit concerned at Miles. "I'm afraid I can't really tell you that, as I am not even sure myself." He then admitted. "Could you tell me if you had any recent strains?" he asked.

"Like what?" Miles asked.

"Any thing that would be a big strain on the body." Günter asked. "Hiking, long wanderings, stress on the work place, problems in the family life." He commented. "Training for a marathon without a real prober slow start."

Miles glared at him with squinted eyes. "Do I look like a marathon runner to you?" he asked in a sour voice.

Günter sighed deeply. "Mr. Edgeworth, I am only here to help you." He told. "And all I need from you, is information so I can make the correct diagnosis, thus far my greatest guess is that well, you are suffering from mental and bodily exhaustion." He told. "It might even be psychogenic feber." He told.

Miles blinked. "What?" he asked.

"You've been here for some hours." Günter told. "In that time, your fever has yet to react to any fever reducing medicine and we have yet to detect any other abnormalities in you, no inflammations no unnatural stature in the organs nor blood stream." He told.

"What do you mean you haven't.." Miles had caught himself off as he was caught in another big cough having to hold a hand in front of his mouth as he coughed, tears pressing through his eyes with the coughs, finally he fell back on the pillow. "That looks like nothing to you?" he asked.

"Mr. Edgeworth, if you would please just listen." Günter asked. "When a person has been under great stress or great pressure, it only becomes natural for the body to send a various different kinds of danger signals. This might very well be your bodies way, to tell you to take better care of yourself." He told. "Your fever is very high, so I would like to keep you for another day just to make absolutely sure there are no dangerous abnormalities, after that I highly recommend that you see a psychotherapist, just to be on the sure side."

Miles scowled. "I don't need a bloody psychotherapist, I'm fine!" he snapped.

"Mr. Edgeworth, you collapsed in a air port, with a fever burning to the touch." Günter told. "Is that really an experience you want to repeat?" he asked.

Miles hissed as he crossed his arms. "I fail to see how a psychotherapist could help me with a bloody fever, that doesn't make any sense!"

Günter sighed deeply as he refrained from rolling his eyes, but Miles knew an eye roll when he saw it! And he scuffed annoyed.

"Mr. Edgeworth.. Sir." Günter then sighed pulling off his glasses looking at Mile. "Unconscious, your body showed all of the signs of extreme fatigue without there being any inflammations, and now conscious, you are showing all the signs of stress, as well as putting up a high immediate defence to push away help. I will prescribe you a therapist for further evaluation, though of course I cannot make you meet up.. As a doctor, I advice you to do that though, if for nothing else, then to cover all possibilities, that is only logical isn't it?" he asked. "To go over every possible aspect of this case?"

Miles scoffed annoyed, Günter statement about it only being logical to go over all possibilities just hit home a bit too much, if there was something Miles had become known for it was being throughout.

But a bloody psychotherapist?! No bloody way! Miles was not that weak a person! Not him! No way! What was the worst he had done anyway? …. Carefully planned out his own suicide, left a suicide note and gone all the way alone to Germany because he could not handle being in America anymore… Oh hell!

Miles groaned falling back on the pillow squinting his eyes close.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sorry to disturb you, I'll let you sleep in a moment." Günter promised. "But before you go to sleep again, could I ask you for a contact person?" he asked.

"What?" Miles muttered.

"A contact." Günter asked. "Someone to bring you home, and to let people know you are all right in case you didn't meet up at an appointed place."

"I… Got no contacts." Miles then told.

Günter blinked. "Ah.." he then frowned. "What is your current address then?" he asked.

"My current address is in America, I just came from there." Miles told in a murmur.

"Oh I see, that makes sense then." Günter commented. "Well admittedly that's troublesome, do you have a hotel you are supposed to be at for the remainder of your stay?" he asked.

Miles shook his head. "No reservations, came here pretty unplanned." He told.

Günter blinked. "Oh, and… How long do you intend to stay in Germany?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Miles told.

Günter blinked. "I… See.." he commented. "Well urhm.. Get some rest Mr. Edgeworth, rest assured you are in safe hands, if nothing further happens you can go in the morning." He told. "And I'll.. Make arrangements with a therapist for you for further evaluation, I can only urge you to go there.." he then told. "You know, just to go over all aspects." He told. "Think of it as.. procedure." He then at last commented. "A way for us to go over every single object in our investigation as professional doctors."

"Hmm." Miles groaned his eyes closed already.

* * *

It was probably a very good thing that most therapist had long educations and a lot of experience before being sat unto a chair, because the glare Miles was sending the woman he was sitting in front of, was worth writing history books about.

She though merely lifted an eyebrow at him. "Hallo Miles, I'm very pleased to meet you." She told in a welcoming smile.

"I don't recall giving you any permission to become familiar." Miles snapped right back, then having to stop and blink as he felt himself fading out for a minor second, as his fever was still running high.

"Ah, Mr. Edgeworth then." The therapist nodded. "Or is it Prosecutor Edgeworth?" she asked.

Miles just scowled at her annoyed.

"I'm Dionne Fritzsald." The woman told. "Dionne is just fine." She smiled warmly at her, this woman was not the kind of woman that Miles would want to engage in conversation with under any circumstance, she looked kind enough, in her fourtish, blond slightly graying hair falling freely down her shoulders, none of that was the issue, no it was more that she was wearing a tunic obviously made from nature material, there were big ear rings in her ears, several bracelets with supposed 'energy stones' in them of different variety and colours and around her neck, a Buddha necklace with the eternity symbol on it.

This woman most of all, looked like an hippie, not as flamboyant as a real one, but Miles would have preferred some one more sharply dressed, and without the stones around her wrist that was supposed to give good luck, energy, peace and other really moronic stuff. Honestly that was just stupid.

"Mr. Edgeworth." Dionne then spoke in a light smile. "First of all, please let me assure you, you are far from the first man of your stature in a situation like this, the pressure in the world of law and among investigations is immense, it's extremely normal that it simply becomes to much for people in those positions. Not because they are weak, but just because those are very trying positions."

Miles ones again scowled annoyed as he crossed his arms, sending Dionne yet another death glare, yet the woman didn't seem to notice at all, just kept calm and even lightly smiling.

"So Mr. Edgeworth, why don't you tell me why you are here?" Dionne asked.

"You all ready have that on paper." Miles hissed. "I got a fever, they told me it was psychogenic, now I'm here." He muttered.

Dionne lifted an eyebrow. "And what do you think Mr. Edgeworth?" she asked.

Miles lifted an eyebrow. "What exactly are you asking about?" he asked.

"Do you think you have a psychogenic fever?" Dionne asked. "And if you do, why do you think you have it?"

Miles huffed annoyed, of course he had a bloody psychogenic fever, what the hell else would it be?! And why? WHY?!

… And why should he tell this woman? "All I want to know is what can be done about it." He snapped.

Dionne sighed deeply. "Mr. Edgeworth." She exhaled. "I can't really help you if you are not willing to accept help." She told. "it does not work like that, right now, you are putting up a barriar to keep me from priding, that shows me there is more going on here. But really, until you decide you want to work with the things that are wrong, and that includes, embracing and acknowledging all of it, then work from there. I can't help you." She told. "It is you whom has to take this decision and it is you whom must do the work, you are currently showing great signs of stress to me, the only recommendation I can give you is to take as good care of yourself as you can, remove yourself from the stress factor if possible, sort out the things that is constantly on your mind so you wont have to always think about it and find out what it is you actually want out of this." She told in a light smile. "What do you want to get from coming here?" she asked. "Forget about fever, what do you want?" she asked.

Miles bit his lip, then averted his eyes. "I don't feel like telling you much." He then admitted. "It might.. compromise me." He muttered.

"Mr. Edgeworth, may I remind you I am also a doctor and thus under oath." Dionne told. "anything said behind these walls will be strictly confidential."

Miles snorted. "Even the most confidential conversations and papers can end up getting out in the open." He stated dryly.. Boy did he know, he had brought enough of them out personally, and brought very intimidate information out of therapists just like this woman in front of him.

"So, you don't want to be exsposed?" Dionne asked.

"Of course I don't." Miles snapped. "Isn't that obvious? Who would want to be the head liner of every news paper in the country?" he asked.

Slightly Dionne shook her head. "Let me rephrase, and correct me if I am wrong, please." She asked. "You don't want people to see your weaknes." She told. "Why is that Mr. Edgeworth?" she asked.

Miles sneered.

"Are you maybe afraid you really are weak?" she asked making Miles Scowl even more. "What would that mean, if you really are weak after all."

Annoyed Miles stood up. "I do _not _have to listen to any of this." He told in a sneer grabbing his trench coat throwing it over his shoulders. "This was a mistake, I'm sorry I took up your time, good day." He nodded and went for the door grabbing the handle.

"Mr. Edgeworth." Dionne then called up. "If those things are of no concern to you, why then did you even react when I asked?" she asked making Miles freeze. "Listen, it's not really important that _I_ know these things, what is important is that you can find out what is truly bothering you, and learn to accept the things you can not control, accept that like all, you are just a human being, and the one whom needs your kindness and understanding the most right now, is yourself." She told. "The situation you are in now, does not have to dictate your life, _you _are the key to your own life. Nothing good ever came out of punishing yourself, instead we must look to what we can learn from our own experiences." She told.

Miles was quiet as he stood by the door, his hand on the handle that he still hadn't turned.

"I will put you up for another session next week." Dionne told. "Same time and place, if that inconvenience you, you can feel free to call my number for other arrangements, _any_ time." She told. "A Christmas call would be just fine to." She told in a voice that sounded of smile. "Oh and, if you can find some body else to talk to, some one you feel like you can truly trust to not.. Leak any information, that is very recommendable as well, I do not recommend being alone. Not even for healthy people…. Mr. Edgeworth, only you can take these steps, only you can find the answers to your current problems, only you can chose to fight and learn more about where you stand. But that doesn't mean you have to do it alone."

Miles rolled his eyes, it was March, so yes indeed, Christmas was a long while away, the meaning were quite clear and the joke as not to clever, then he sighed deeply. "Thank you." He then quietly turning the door handle and walked out.

* * *

No, Miles did not feel like spewing out all his inner most thoughts and emotions to this person, in fact, he didn't want to tell anyone.

He barely managed to drag himself back to his hotel room and fall face down on the bed.

It was like any energy had left him and the fever was going strong as ever, it had not gone away at all.

Miles coughed down in his hand as he laid there groaning. "Damn you." He hissed.

He just wanted to get all of this over with, but on the same time he didn't want to get up, to go and see more people.

It seemed so.. Just thinking about it made Miles's mind go rapid into a whirlwind of fears and thoughts, immediately it all felt like far to much, and Miles groaned as he closed his eyes, only to have all of those pictures flashing before him.

_"Miles." A tall man with a kind smile over his face and proud eyes looked at him, well at least he looked tall to Miles, he looked like a positive giant as he bowed down and picked Miles up so Miles was in height with the spectacled man, whom smelled like paper and tea as his black fedora sat untop of his hair. _

_"Dad." Miles smiled up at him. "When I grow up, I want to be a hero like you! You are like a samurai defending the people!" _

_And Gregory laughed. "HAHAHA! Well I'll do my best son." He told in a smile. _

_"Mr. Edgeworth.." a cold voice hissed and father and son turned to the darkness where a man stood rigid in the shadow. _

_"Da.. Dad." Miles swallowed. _

_"Don't be frightened Miles." Gregory whispered holding his son. "I wont let him hurt you."_

_In the shadow stood a proud man, firm and rigid, around his neck was a cravat, his posture was strict and rank, his finger judging as he pointed at them. "You!" he sneered. "You cost me everything! I will not let you get away with it, you will be punished accordingly!" he hissed as he reached into his jacket, finding.. a pistol, pointing it at Gregory. _

_Miles's eyes widened as he realised, they were inside of a tiny elevator, and it was dark.. so dark, the man in front of them were just a silhouette in the shadows. "NO!" he cried. "DON'T HURT HIM! DAD RUN!" he screamed looking up at his father. _

_But it was to late, the bang had sounded Gregories eyes widened and he fell to the ground, warm red blood splattering all over them both. _

_"NOOOO!" Miles screamed laying over his father. _

_Slowly the other man stepped forward, the man with the cravat and the strict posture. "Pathetic, is that all you are, a weak child crying when you could take action? You are disgusting." _

_"Sta.. STAY BACK!" Miles cried holding his fathers shirt. "Why would you do this?! Who are you?!" _

_Out from the shadow and into the light stepped that man, that tall intimidating looking man, his eyes were sharp and cold, gray in colour, his hair silver coloured, his jacket wine red, his face marble like and perfect. _

_Miles gaped as he saw, himself raising the gun, pointing at him as the man in red spoke. "Emotions are a weakness, that is the Von Karma creed." He told and then, his finger pulled softly on the trigger. _

"ARGHHH!" Miles gasped for air as he sat up in bed, sweat drops falling all around him as he breathed hoarse breaths, then coughed down into his hand.

Dammit! The nightmares were getting worse! Weren't they supposed to get better now when everything had been revealed? WHY WAS IT JUST GETTING WORSE?!

And Miles could only cough and cough into his hand before he fell back in bed, exhausted in body and mind yet not wanting to sleep another minute.

He didn't have to much of a choice though, as his body simply was.. far to exhausted, and soon, darkness took him again, and with it.. just one more dream, as vivid like the rest, never leaving him alone.

* * *

_AN; a piece of trivia, Dionne is the name of my old actual psychiatrist whom treated me for my own depression and anxiety, what this Dionne said to Edgeworth is very similar to lots of the things my Dionne said to me, and has helped me a lot, that woman is now one of my personal heroes, so this is just my little tribute to an amazing psychiatrist and human being. _


	12. And back into the light

It was an odd paradox, it seemed that no matter how much Miles slept, no matter how much he rested, he wasn't getting any better.

The fever refused to ever go down, and the coughs were a constant pain.

Most of all Miles hated himself for being so inactive, he could be out there doing… SOME-THING!

Though he had no idea what, he wanted to go back to how things were, he wanted to stand proud in himself, but he could not.

Instead he was rendered a weakling lying in bed, coughing and sweating, barely able to walk down the street without getting hit by a dizzy spell.

It was.. absolutely pathetic.

Some-times Miles would take walks outside, walks to the parks in town, go on a café to get a spot of tea, though he rarely managed to eat anything with it.

His image in the mirrors were starting to get pathetic, he hadn't worn that cravat since the day he left the prosecutors office leaving his note behind.

So really all he was wearing was red trousers, a shirt and his long trench coat, he couldn't muster the energy for any more than that, merely putting on a waist coat seemed to much work.

It was on one of his visits to the nearest café, as Miles was sitting hunched over a cup of earl gray tea, that his routine were to be interrupted ones again.

On the table next to him, a couple of shady characters were sitting.

"Tonight it is then?"

"Yeah.. they better pay up on time, or.."

Miles's ears sharpened though he didn't move his eyes to look at them, just took another sip of his tea.

"Got the address?"

"Yup.."

Miles didn't move a muscle that indicated he had heard them, most of all he looked like someone whom didn't even observe the world around him.. something was up, this smelled far away of trouble.

The moment the two shady characters stood up Miles was alert, he waited approximately thirty seconds for them to move to the exit before he as well stood up and threw the money on the table he owed, put on his trench coat and walked to the exit as well, all the while not giving as much as a look hinting he was even aware of the existence of the shady couple.

Without much trouble did Miles follow the pair down to the more dirty regions of the city, no one took notice of him, least of all the pair.

Miles hadn't been this far out in the corners of the city since he had arrived.

Then out of his own eye he saw them, a couple of people, walking around in dark coats, the clear outline of holsters underneath them, yet.. They were walking to fine to be thugs.

Police.. it was a stake out.

That made Miles halt his steps and stop, you should never interfere with a police stake out. They were professionals and it was an uttermost important thing for a prosecutor to trust the police force in their work, that was part of the partnership between police and court, if they couldn't trust each other to do their job, every thing would undubtly fall apart within seconds, it would be a sheer disaster.

Still Miles stretched out his coat and flipped up the neckline so it covered the bottom of his face, the red scarf he was wearing due to his fever also covering all the way to up over his nose, just revealing a pair of gray slightly feverish eyes and his silver hair as he observed the police officers standing around.

For an untrained eye they might look like ordinary passersby, but Miles recognised the formation and stood back so he wouldn't be in the way.

Then he looked up at the building in question the two thugs had disappeared into, a building surrounded by officers in disguise. This promised to be something big.

Then suddenly one of the officers blinked, a mature woman with dark brown skin and hair black as coal, falling down her shoulders in curls, she turned her head and looked straight at Miles, the first one to have even noticed him in all of that time.

Miles looked back at her with his gray eyes, this was not just any officer, she was an inspector, probably the leader of this stakeout, then Miles looked back at the building.

Suddenly the signal came, that much was obvious as half the officers suddenly yelled and ran inside.

Miles didn't move, but stood calmly out-side looking at the entrance and up the building, then suddenly the distinct sound of a bang sounded and Miles's eyes widened, then another bang, there was no mistaking, A GUN SHOT!

Immediately Miles's reasoning was turn off and he ran to the police officers looking up. "What's going on!" he hissed at the nearest man.

"Sir." The officer a young man addressed him. "Please stay out of it, don't worry I am luitenant Mark D Gustavsen." He told holding up a police badge showing it to Miles. "We got the situation under control."

At that Miles opened up his jacket to show the little round shining badge on the inside. "Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth of high court, homicidal division." He told in a sharp voice. "I'll ask again, but this will be the last time, _what is going on?" _he asked in a dangerous voice that tolerated very little objection as he starred the poor officer down.

"Ah..Ah sir!" The poor young man stammered. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise a prosecutor had been assigned to us at this time."

"Safe it, what's the situation?" Miles asked sternly.

"There's supposed to be a drug ring in there having a meeting sir." The officer told. "A client of the ring failed to pay money and they threatened him with death, this was supposed to be a trap to get to a contact, but something has gone wrong. They say they have taken our own officers hostage at gun point, we can't get in."

"It has evolved to a hostage situation hm." Miles frowned rubbing his chin. "I heard two gunshots thus far, has anyone been hurt?" he asked.

"We don't know yet sir, we only know what we heard over our radio!" The officer told holding up his own communications device.

"Keep calm officer." Miles demanded in a stern voice. "Keep them talking, ask them what they wish in exchange for the hostages."

"But sir." The officer blinked. "We wont.. cut a deal with them will we?" he asked. "They might already have shot one of ours."

"Preferable we wont, but keep them talking." Miles asked. "Keep their eyes on you, I will go up the back."

That made the officer splutter. "Wha.. WHAT?!" he asked. "But sir!"

"I didn't come with you, as far as they are concerned I am a civilian, just make sure to keep them talking." Miles demanded sternly. "Then they shouldn't even notice I took my leave." He told.

"Ye.. Yes sir!" The officer swallowed and Miles nodded courtly.

"Good man." He told turning around walking away the way he came, except when the first opportunity arrived he turned a corner and went back the buildings, quickly Miles picked up speed and began to run before he reached the fire stairs on the behind of the building, pulling down a ladder quickly making his way up.

It really was ridicules how used he had gotten to situations like this over the past years since he became a prosecutor.

Vaguely he started to wonder if defence attorneys ever had to do dumb things like this, especially since they didn't have to do the same amount of investigating!

Finally he made it through a window and stepped over to the stairs on the other side, slowly he pulled the scarf over his face so only his eyes and hair was visible.

For a moment he stood compleately still, trying to make out the voices.. they were.. right above him.

Slowly Miles made his way up and glanced at an open door, to witness quite the scene.

The two thugs were there, each holding a pistol, aimed at four police officers sitting on their knees with their hands behind their heads, the dark skinned inspector being among them.

"NOW CALL YOUR PEOPLE BACK!" one of the thugs shouted.

The inspector hissed. "I can't do that." She told. "Now lower the gun, and no one will have to be hurt."

"NOT BEFORE YOU LET US GO!" The thug shouted.

Slowly and silently, Miles made his way up behind the man.. very silently, it was first in the last second that the inspector even saw him and her eye widened, just as Miles made his leap, grabbing the wrist of the thug, forcing the pistol away, took it in his own hand and pointed it right back holding it masterly with both his hands.

So now he was aiming at the unarmed thug, and the armed was still aiming at the police officers.

Miles breathed heavily, suddenly his current ill state showing as he felt the dizziness hitting him and he desperately shook his head trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"Hey!" the still armed thug yelled. "Where did you.."

He didn't get more time than that before the female police inspector tackled him sending him to the floor and got that gun to aim it at him. "Police inspector Sofia Wilhelm." She told holding up a badge with the hand that wasn't holding the gun. "You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent." She told, then looked up at Miles. "Don't get me wrong I am grateful sir, but who on earth are you, I don't recall you being one of my men." She told.

Miles groaned as he tried to fight off his dizziness and nausea, then at last shook his head as he breathed. "It's been a while." He commented pulling down in the scarf revealing his face. "Miss Wilhelm." He looked at her.

Sofias black eyes widened as she looked at Miles. "Wait, you are.. Miles Edgeworth, aren't you?" she breathed.

Miles nodded. "Yes." He told. "It's been some years since I was last in Germany."

"Yes, you were just a teen the last time I saw you, running around in the tail of Manfred Von Karma when he was on the job." Sofia commented. "Excuse me a moment, I just need to handcuff some ruffians." She commented.

"I can see that." Miles nodded.

* * *

A few moments after Miles had retrieved to the corner coughing a bit into his hand, the strain seemed to have been just a bit to much for his fysical state, as Sofia at last approached him.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you Mr. Edgeworth." Sofia commented. "All though your actions were highly irragular, usually interfering with a stake out is not appreciated."

Miles coughed in his hand before he managed to answer. "I know, so please don't mention it." He commented looking at her, all ready he knew his entire head would have to be red from his fever.

Sofia blinked. "Please don't mind me saying, but you really don't look good." She commented.

Miles groaned annoyed rolling his eyes.

"All though a heck of a lot better than I thought you would." Sofia commented. "Excuse me for priding but, aren't you supposed to be.. you know.. dead?" she asked.

Miles lifted an eyebrow. "Please do tell, what do you mean?" he asked.

"The news paper." Sofia told. "It said you had committed suicide."

Miles rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe every thing the news paper writes?" he asked sarcastically, then cursed beneath his breath.. Gumshoe had better make sure no one had declared him really dead, that would be highly inconvenient!

"Oh." Sofia blinked. "So that thing about Von Karma, that's not." Her lips smiled lightly.

Miles though didn't as he turned away, averting his eyes, and Sofias smiled faltered. "What.. What did he do?" Sofia asked. "What.. What is the exstent of his crimes?" she asked, a tinge of desperation entering her voice, her eyes clear, she really did not want to believe it.

"You.. erh, you worked together on a lot of cases.. didn't you?" Miles asked glancing up at Sofia.

Sofia swallowed. "He always assured me justice would be handed down to the right criminal." She told. "He always made it sound.. so right."

"He has a way of making things sound like that." Miles told then sighed looking down. "I'm sorry, even I don't know the exstent of his crimes. It's to vast, it's true.. He would do, anything, and I mean anything, to get that guilty verdict." He told looking up with wet eyes. "Even shoot an innocent man dead."

Sofia gasped as she held a hand towards her mouth, then she hissed, her eyes turning from shock into burning anger and she cursed. "DAMMIT!" she yelled angrily. "I can't believe this!" she seethed kicking a box away.

"Miss Wilhelm?" Miles asked.

"I trusted that man!" Sofia hissed. "All the work I've done with him, all the people I've send to his court. HE MADE A COMPLETE FOOL OUT OF ME!" she yelled. "How am I supposed to know my work has even been worthwhile now, and how the hell am I supposed to ever trust another prosecutor let alone the judicial system!" she seethed and hissed, obviously angry beyond belief.

Hopelessly Miles looked at her as he swallowed. "I don't know." He told. "I'm.. I'm sorry." He told.

"Pff, don't sound like that, it's not your fault is it." Sofia muttered crossing her arms looking away, and Miles coughed into his hand ones again. Slowly Sofia turned her head to him. "Wauw Mr. Edgeworth, you really don't look all good." She told then lightly touched his forehead. "As I thought, you're burning up."

Miles shook his head, as if that was anything new, then pushed her hand away. "I'm fine." He told. "It has been checked by a doctor, and it's nothing serious." He told.

"Do you life far from here?" Sofia then asked. "You need a lift?"

Miles sighed deeply. "I'm renting a hotel room." He then admitted. "I'm.. erh.. I took a break from, every thing I suppose."

Sofia sighed. "It can't have been easy being in the middle of all of that Von Karma business, that would send anyone running." She commented. "to think it made the news all the way over here." She commented. "Would you like a lift?" she then asked.

Miles glanced at her, then slowly nodded. "Yes, that would be appreciated." He then admitted, feeling how his own energy for the most part had left him completely.

That's when suddenly they both heard a small wining from the other room, both Miles and Sofia turned their heads.

"Hmm." Sofia frowned. "Wait that sounds like.."

"An animal." Miles nodded. "And not the happy kind." He commented as he walked into another dirty room, for a while he searched over some box's before finally… Miles felt sick to his stomach as a horrible smell met him.

That off rotten meat and in front of him, laid a dog, thin to the bones, not a gram of meat on it, and quite dead.. the sound hadn't come from the grown up dog, but rather the pup, desperately trying to lick its mother awake.. the pup was also starved to the skin, patches of fur covering its body.. it could barely move.

Sofia looked quite sick by the sight. "Oh no, poor dear."

"Starved.." Miles breathed. "And here, marks from breatings, a shoe mark." He pointed at the dead dog. "Has been kicked, abused." Then he looked at the weak little puppy. "That pup wont stand a chance at all." He whispered. "It's all ready half dead."

Sofia bit her lip. "That poor dear, urgh the horrible things human beings can do some-times!"

Miles nodded, he could only agree, yet lightly he pulled his scarf off his neck and instead wrapped it around the little puppy picking it up, trying to rub some warmth into it. "There there." He whispered. "I got you."

Sofia bit her lip. "What on earth is that dog and puppy doing at this place?" she asked.

Miles bit his lip. "It's worth taking notice off, it might end up being important evidence." He commented then a small whim sounded from his arms as he looked down at the pup.

Sofia sighed deeply. "In any case, it's very kind of you you would offer yourself to take care of the pup, in case there is use for it to be future evidence."

"Wait what?" Miles asked looking up.

"I even think she likes you see?" Sofia pointed out pointing at the pup that had fallen a sleep, resting it's small head towards Miles's chest.

"Me.. ME?!" Miles spluttered. "I don't think it's allowed to take pups to a hotel! That's highly irregular!" he exclaimed. "And I don't know anything about.. dogs!" he stated. "You take it!" he exclaimed holding up the small bundle of scarf and puppy.

"I'm sorry, but my fiancé is highly allergic to fur." Sofia smiled a little apologetic. "It'll only be for a few weeks at most Mr. Edgeworth, and you will have helped the juridical system, one might even say it's your duty." She commented.

"I feel inclined to call that argument baseless conjecture." Miles muttered annoyed. Then looked down to see the little pup sleeping deeply, shuffling into his shirt and Miles sighed, deep down knowing he didn't have it in him to abandon this poor creature whom had watched it's kin die in front of it, and now was utterly alone. "Fine." He sighed. "All though I wont be able to guarantee for the pups survival." He muttered. "She's very thin."

"I'm sure you'll do your best Mr. Edgeworth." Sofia smiled lightly.

"Pray tell how do you know?" Miles asked sourly.

"The way you are holding it." Sofia smiled lightly.

And Miles looked down in his hand, he was being very careful not to hurt the pitieful creature, holding her carefully, on the same time as making sure she was all wrapped up.

"I know a store that have open at this hour." Sofia told in a light smile. "That has a pet section, that should have some food for a little pup like that."

Miles sighed annoyed. "You're sure no one else can take it?" he asked. "I'm not really.. what I mean is.. erh." He blushed embarrassed, though that might not be entirely obvious as he already was pretty red faced from his fever.

"You are on a leave aren't you Mr. Edgeworth?" Sofia asked. "So logically, you would be the one person with the time to do it." She pointed out in a smile. "You mind if I'll have your phone number, just so I can check up on the evidence." She commented.

Hopelessly Miles looked at her. "Okay." He then told quietly. "Fine."

"Honestly Mr. Edgeworth, you don't look well." Sofia then admitted. "I would like to keep an eye on you."

"Ms' Wilhelm, you really do not need to bother." Miles murmered looking down. "I still was, Von Karmas apprentice, everything I have ever learned about this profession, came from him."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "I am not asking you to prosecute, just look after the pup." She muttered.

Miles looked up. "So you wouldn't let me prosecute if I asked?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sofia then admitted.

"I see." Miles nodded. "Thank you for the honesty." He then told. "I'm.. Really sorry you had to suffer such a blow, that.. your trust have been miss placed."

Sofia huffed crossing her arms. "It really is bothersome, we are dealing with peoples lives here!" she commented, then glanced at the pup in Miles's arms. "People often forget, when incidents happens, it's very rare that there is only one victim." She told then glanced up at Miles. "A whole string of victims no one even bothers with is left behind… where are they supposed to go?" she asked.

Miles was quiet, trying to fight the tear that tried to escape his eye, memories of a far past, being trapped in a elevator, a gun shot, a man taking him under falls pretences, telling him something while doing something else..

Rarely is there only one victim.. very rarely.

But.. where was an victim whom wasn't the centre victim supposed to go? Whom could they even go to?

Miles cradled the little pup close as he mulled it over.. it was a puzzling question indeed.

* * *

Miles did not sleep that night, he got some substitution milk for the little puppy, as well as an ordinary bottle for babies, now trying to feed the pup whenever it was awake.

Walking around with it as if it was a little baby.. he honestly felt pity for the little creature, left alone in this world, completely defenceless, dependent on someone else to warm it, feed it even wash it. It was so weak.

Eventually Miles to turn it around and finally figured out, it was a she, it was a little female puppy of questionable breed he was walking around with.

The rain drummed on the window outside, it would have to be around two or three in the morning, or at least somewhere in between. "Will you survive the night?" he asked the pup. "If you want to life, you have to fight for it." He then told. "So, be a fighter." He commented. "Fight!"

He felt his own fever getting to him, wanting to take over and get him to collaps in bed. "Not now!" Miles hissed.

But god was he tired, the little pup that had just been done eating lightly licked his finger looking up at him, with big puppy eyes that looked oddly familiar.

"No I am not going to start calling you Wright nor Phoenix." Miles snapped at him, in spite of those puppy eyes looking very much like one pleading Phoenix, kind of like back when that man had pleadingly asked to defend Miles in court… honestly it wasn't this pups fault that Phoenix had decided to become a dog himself in his adult life, at least as ridicules as one.

Then he squinted his eyes, sniffing. "I'm sorry." He told the puppy. "I'm sorry I am so weak.. I am so weak." He told sitting down on the bed. "I don't even know what to do, it's quite ridicules really.. I'm a grown man, a respected prosecutor and." He swallowed as he sat down with the pup. "I'm no better than when I was nine, it feels like I haven't gotten anywhere at all." He told suddenly sniffing as a tear formed in his eye, and then another, suddenly it just slipped out and Miles couldn't help it. "I don't know what to do!" he cried holding the pup close as he carefully licked his face for tears. "And what can I even do?" he asked. "If all I've done for fifteen years has been pointless, what left is there? What is the point of even trying." He asked in a big cry, falling down on bed, clutching the pup and then he opened his mouth, and wailed! Wailed big and loudly with open mouth as a little child, exactly like he had when he was a nine year old.

Except he wasn't a nine year old anylonger, he was a grown man, missing his father, it was so pathetic but it was true, and he screamed. "AAAAARGHHHHH!" as he cried. Fifteen years worth of supressed pain and tears let out in a scream.

And what the pup did was lifting her head, slowly licking Miles on the cheek, licking up a few of his tears.

Miles could only clutch the pup even tighter as he laid on the bed. "I'm so lonely." he then admitted to the pup. "And lost.. I don't know what to do. I'm just so tired.. so very tired."

The puppy wininng as it brushed his face, and slowly Miles drifted away to unconscious as well.

_An elevator, dark as the blackest night, Miles was alone sitting on a bloodied body facing a scary man. "Who.. Who are you?" he cried. _

_The man stepped out, revealing himself to be a young silver haired man, wearing the trademark cravat of the von karma, a red jacket, holding that gun directly towards Miles. _

_"Why?" Miles asked in a big cry. "why are you doing this?" _

_"Emotions is a weakness I.." suddenly the grown up Miles's eyes widened as he stunned looked at the child, now he was the man in the shadow, he was the big looming shadown looking at this crying child in front of him, sitting there crying. All alone with the corpse and legacy of his dead father. _

_The little child cried loudly. "HELP ME!" he cried. _

_Wide-eyed Miles looked at him, looked at his own smaller self whom had just been left there with nothing, horriefied he looked at the gun in his hand pointed at this child, where it had been pointed forever and he screamed in fright as he threw it away. "ARGH!"  
_

_"Miles Edgeworth." a dangerous voice sounded from the shadow, a man, a dangerous older man with a sneer on his face. "Look at you." Manfred Von Karma whispered. "Pathetic, weak, I should never have taken pity on you." he hissed. "Weak will always be weak, is that really how you want to feel?" he asked suddenly whispering in Miles's ear. "Weak? Why be weak when you could be strong? Who gives a damn about those people, they hurt you, they hurt you and never listened, you don't need to care, just care about yourself, you wont have to feel."_

_Then another person whispered in Miles's other ear. "Edgeworth." a black haired defence attorney whispered. "Is that really what you want? Throw away your own humanity? It's okay to doubt, doubt is good." he told. _

_"Doubt is not good." Manfred whispered. "It makes you feel weak doesn't it? It makes your decisions weak, it makes you stumble." _

_"You should come with me." Phoenix whispered. "Go this way."_

_"No." Manfred hissed. "Go with that pathetic fool? Go with me! Go this way!" he hissed.  
_

_Miles swallowed as he sweated. "Le-Leave me." he asked. _

_"Huh?" Both prosecutor and Defence attorney blinked. _

_"I can't breath!" Miles exclaimed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted bolting away. _

_And ran he did, as fast as he could, yet the shadows keep caming from him, claw like long shadow hands reaching for his legs, haunting him no matter where he walked. _

_"Miles Edgeworth." they all chanted. "Miles eeedgewooorth!"_

_"WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Miles shouted and stopped, he had run into a wall, horriefied he turned around only to realise that there was another wall, also by each side of him. HE WAS TRAPPED! inside of a tiny little dark room. "No." Miles breathed. "NO LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he screamed hammering on the small voice with his hands. "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!" he screamed. "I CAN'T BREATH! I CAN'T BREATH!" he told but it didn't help and suddenly he noticed, the walls were closing in on him, they were coming closer and closer. "No." Miles exclaimed. "NOOO!" he shouted falling down as the earth under him began to shake, in that moment, he was so sure he was going to die, he was going to die! He screamed as he squinted together his eyes and held his ears, crumbling together into a little ball inside of the tiny shaking dark room, trapped for all of eternity. _

_"MILES!" a voice shouted. _

_Slowly Miles looked up and saw the doors being forced open by two hands, a desperate face on the other side, a middle aged man with a black fedora and glasses on his nose. "MILES HURRIE!" Gregory Edgeworth shouted. _

_Miles didn't have to be told twice as he scrambled up unto his legs and thrusted himself out, head budding straight into the man so they both fell to the ground on ther other side. _

_"Ooof." Gregory gaped for air as he laid on his back on a green grass field, a nine year old looking Miles Edgeworth clinging to his torso, crying. _

_"Miles." Gregory breathed, gently putting a hand on the crying boys head. "Son." _

_"Dad." Miles cried, clutching to his shirt. _

_"Are you okay son?" Gregory asked concerned sitting up holding the boy. _

_"No." Miles shook his head. "No i'm not okay! Everything is wrong! I don't know what i'm supposed to do! It's all so wrong, what can I do?" he asked. _

_Gregory swallowed as he padded the boy on the head. "I don't know Miles." he told. "I'm afraid the only one whom can find out what to do.. is you." he told. _

_"But how?!" Miles asked looking up. "Dad i'm so lost!"_

_Gregory smiled a little defeated as he gently whisked away Miles's tears. "Then perhaps it's time to look at things, from another ankle?" he asked._

_"What if i'm wrong?" Miles asked. _

_"Miles there's nothing wrong about being wrong." Gregory told amused. "As long as you can admit that is what happened when you're proven wrong, in fact that's how you learn the most!" he told standing up then taking Miles's hand. "Come on son, lets take a walk." he asked. _

_Miles blinked as he held his fathers hand, tripping to follow up. "It's okay to be wrong?" he asked wondering. "That's not what Von Karma ever said, he said only fools are ever wrong."_

_"No." Gregory shook his head. "Only fools would believe they are right all the time, everyone is wrong sometimes." he told. "That's okay."_

_"Even you?" Miles gaped. _

_Gregory nodded. "Even me." he told. "Sometimes i'm also wrong." he told. "The question though has to be, when you are wrong, and you find out you are wrong, then what do you do next?" he asked. _

_"Erhm.." Miles pondered. "You, move on?" he asked. _

_Gregory smiled. "Yes." he told. "You move even further! You learn, you become smarter, wiser and stronger!"_

_"By being wrong?" Miles asked. _

_"That is how you learn i'm afraid." Gregory smiled as he sat down on his knee in front of Miles, feeling the little boys forehead. "Hmm, still a little hot." he commented. _

_"I don't understand what's happening to me." Miles then admitted. _

_"It's okay Miles, you're just changing that's all." Gregory told. _

_"Changing?" Miles asked as he blinked. "What am I turning into? I don't understand."_

_Gregory smirked. "What are you turning into well.. That's up to you." he told. "You'll have to fight now to get through this, but I promise, if you do, you'll become stronger than you'll ever know, you'll become the man you are meant to be." he told. _

_Miles swallowed as he looked as he dad, then closed his eyes. "I'm scared." he admitted. "I still don't understand."_

_"That's okay." Gregory told. "Being scared is just fine, and not understanding is just fine to, if we all understood everything, why then even ask so many questions? Why then would we need attorneys and prosecutors to ask all those questions?" he asked. "When you don't know, ask! There is no shame! Question and ask, that's the only way to learn. And learning, that's the only way to grow." he told. _

_Miles slowly opened his eyes and realised he was now the same height as Gregory, slowly he glanced towards the water reflection in front of them and saw his own adult frame wearing a red prosecturos suite standing next to Gregory. "There's so many things I want to ask, so many things I don't know." he told quietly looking at that reflection. "Where am I even supposed to start?" he asked. _

_Gregory smirked as he looked at Miles, laying a hand on the young mans shoulder. "Anywhere that seems the most interesting to you." he commented. "You're stronger than you know Miles, and you'll become even stronger yet, you'll be fine." he told in a light smile. "I love you son." he whispered. _

_"I.." Miles swallowed. "I love you to Dad, for anything I said about you and defence attorneys, and what I did.. I didn't mean it." he openly admitted. _

_"I know." Gregory smiled. "I'm just so happy you found your way again, I just want you to be happy." _

_Miles nodded. "I.. I'll do my best." he told. _

_"And that." Gregory smiled. "Is all anyone could ever ask." _

* * *

The next morning, Miles woke as light sunlight hit his face from the window, lightly he touched his cheeks and found them dry and cacked from an ocean of salty tears from the night.

Beside his head was the little dog, licking his cheek.

"Huh so you pulled through." Miles smiled lightly at the dog, scratching her behind her ear. "I knew you were a fighter." He told in a vague smile. "You got through this, you can get through anything now." He told the dog.

* * *

It was after breakfast Miles got his phone call, just as he was about to pour up a second cup of tea, he had also found himself being remarkable hungry and had eaten quite the big breakfast, in fact, it had quite possible been the largest meal Miles had gotten since he went to Germany, heck, since he had been accused for murder months ago, and still Miles felt like he could eat a second serving, his constant fever and coughing had also seem to miracoulesly having vanished over night, mostly, it was getting better and was nothing like the night before, he was on the road to recovery. "Ah, Ms. Wilhelm." He addressed the police inspector on the other end. "I wondered when you would call."

"Hallo Mr. Edgeworth, how is the pup?" Sofia asked.

Miles smiled lightly. "Pesu is just fine, she pulled through the night fine and was quite eager to eat just fifteen minutes ago."

"Pesu?" Sofia asked from the other end.

"Well, I found it to be quite crude to keep calling her just an it." Miles commented dryly.

"I.. See." Sofia commented.

"Ms. Wilhelm." Miles then frowned. "I know you have quite a bit of investigating left, could I ask you something." He asked.

"Yes.." Sofias voice hesitated.

"Can I assist you?" Miles then asked.

Sofia was quiet in the other end.

"Unofficially, I don't intend to stand in court." Miles then told. "I would just.. I hope you will give me the chance to earn your trust." He then told. "I would like, to go back to basis and, observe." He told. "What Von Karma did, what he taught me, it's wrong. I would like to learn what is actually right, I would like to know.. What a prosecutor is actually meant to be, I want to know what it means to be a prosecutor." He told. "There's no way it can just be the evil man behind the bench sending innocent to jail, that's not right is it?" he asked. "Ms. Wilhelm I.. I can't say I know much, not any more.. Would you help me?" he asked. "Show me what I need to do to be worthy of the trust people give a prosecutor, what it means to be a prosecutor. Please, I _must _know. I.. I need to find out."

There was stunned quiet in the other end, then a small sigh, and something that almost sounded like a smile. "Fine." Sofia told. "You can come along, quite unofficially of course, I don't know how much I could teach a Von Karma student, but I can try."

"Thank you." Miles whispered. "I don't know how long I will stick around, I feel like I have much to learn, I just want to go over basics, then.. there are some court houses I would like to visit." He admitted. "Some old friends and urhm.. I hope you don't mind, I wont be available at Mondays before afternoon." He told.

"Why not?" Sofia asked. "That's quite a request to hand out only to not being able to make it specific times."

"I apologise." Miles told. "I need to go see my therapist at that time." He told. "Really I've only seen her ones, but.. I think I'm ready to accept the help now. I want to learn." He told sternly. "I _need _to learn." He stated.

"What it means to be a prosecutor?" Sofia asked.

"Yes." Miles told. "And.." he hesitated. "Everything else as well." He told.


	13. Those whom were left behind

Franziska seethed as her hands tightened around her trusted whip, starring down at the defence attorney in front of her.

This young man, in his blue suite, pink tie and black spiked hair.. Phoenix Wright.

The man whom had defeated both Miles Edgworth and Manfred Von Karma in court, destroyed each of their perfect strikes, and exsposed the truth about both of them.

All Franziska had heard was from a second source, the news papers, her father hadn't contacted her, her little brother hadn't contacted her, no one had. And this Phoenix Wright.

Much Franziska had expected, a man of stature and power, an intimidating shadow worthy to stand up to the name Von Karma, a sly calculating snake with venomous fangs.

Nothing could have prepared her for this, that she was standing face to face with a pathetic, foolish idiot with the balance of a chicken whom had lost a leg and the behavioural pattern of a dog running after cars out on the street, with no idea of what he actually wanted to do with it.

And this was the man, whom had brought the proud Manfred Von Karma to his knees and worse than even that.

"Look I'm sorry about your father!" Phoenix exclaimed. "But I wasn't the one forcing him to commit crimes, he did that out of his own free will long before I came along! You can't blame me for that."

Franziska hissed as she stretched out her whip squinting her eyes together. "When did I ever say this was about my papa?" she asked then pointed at him with her whip, just managing to keep back her tears. "You are the one whom shamed my little brother! Brought him to his knees and forced him to leave this place!" she told. "Miles Edgeworth! I will never forgive you for this crime, and I will defeat you!" she told.

And her words hit right, it seemed like Phoenix had suffered a physical blow as he stumbled backwards, and Franziska experienced a grim satisfaction by this, seeing this man suffer, the man whom had coursed her only brother so much harm.

Franziska had grown up in a home where strict discipline and perfection were a top priority, her papa would only ever be satisfied with perfection and she had no memory of him ever being understanding to mess, or sit by her sick bed side, or read her a story, nor holding her or stand up for her. He believed that in order to be strong and achieve perfection, a person would have to stand up for him or herself from the beginning, always.

Her papa had been a cold figure impossible to reach, you could only strive to be worthy of his shadow.

Both Franziska and Miles had been working so hard, almost been in a constant competition to be worthy of the Von Karma name.

Yet on the same time, they were in it together, and for most of the time, all that they had was each other.

Miles were five years older than Franziska, he had been brought to Germany when he was just nine, and thusly Franziska had only been four years old at that time, so she didn't remember when Miles had first gotten there, inside of her head, he had just always been there.

She had memories of being ill running a fever, her papa had just told her that that was no excuse at all to not achieve perfection.

Miles though hadn't said anything, instead he had quietly sat down on a chair beside her bed, and made his own work, helped her as good as he could with hers, and never ever called her out on her weakness.

Sometimes, Franziska would wake up by the sounds of sniffles and tears, then she would carefully step out of her room and sneak into the room next to hers where Miles was caught up in a nightmare, crying and begging in his sleep.

Holding to their unspoken contract, Franziska would crawl up in his bed and carefully embrace the older boy, never talking about his weakness and reveal nothing to her Papa, they both knew that showing a weakness, even in sleep, would only be frowned upon and then earn you a lecture, a harsh one.

It was Franziskas and Miles's little secret, that Miles sometimes would cry in his sleep and that he was the little brother Franziska had to stand up for, for sure!

One would might argue that Miles had stood at least as much up for her as she had for him, and he was just indulging her out of the kindness of his heart, and one would probably be right, but Franziska liked it the way they had it.

_"Come on Franziska, you can do it!" Miles stated sitting in front of her with crossed legs. _

_"Of course I can!" Franziska snapped frowning furiously at the text in front of her. Then frustrated threw up the book. "URGH! This is impossible! There's no answer to this!" she exclaimed. _

_Miles smirked a little before he picked up the book Franziska had thrown away and turned some pages giving it back. "Or.. Perhaps you just need to look at it from a different ankle." He commented. _

_"Huh?" Franziska looked at the page revealed to her. "But.. this.. wait." She blinked. "Oh I see." She blinked. _

_Miles grinned. "I knew you would, you are going to be a prosecutor to be feared for sure." _

_"Pf, somebody has to look out for small little brothers." Franziska snorted. _

_Miles blushed lightly, this very night had been another one where he had been caught in a nightmare, and woken to a little girl sleeping next to him, clinging to his torso. "Thank you." He then whispered quietly. "I'll do my best to return the favour some day." He commented. _

_Franziska rolled her eyes. "Just do your best to keep up Miles Edgeworth!" she demanded pointing at him. "You are a part of the Von Karma house, so you are strong! But still, if I ever catching you slacking off and fall behind, I wont go easy on you." She stated. "Little brother, lets see whom will become the best prosecutor Miles Edgeworth!" she challenged pointing at him. _

_Miles smirked, accepting her challenge. "Right." He nodded. "I wouldn't shame you so much to not do my best while sparring with you. So be ready, I am going to give it all that I got!" He stated pointing at her with a secure finger. "Franziska Von Karma!" _

Miles was not dead, Franziska refused to believe it, he was way to strong to be put down by something like this.

All her life, Franziska had walked in Miles's shadow, trying to reach him just a little bit, she was the real Von Karma, but Miles had always bested her at every turn, she had made it her lifes mission to one day reach him and beat him, that day she could finally say she was the best and that she was worthy of her little brother and her name!

He could not be dead like this, no way, no how! He was not that big of a foolish fool, whom ever had written that stupid news article about Miles had been wrong, dead wrong.

And now this idiot defence attorney in blue standing in front of her thought he could kill off Miles Edgeworth with mere words?

Pff, it was a foolish thought and very pathetic!

* * *

"You are the one whom shamed my little brother! Brought him to his knees and forced him to leave this place!" Franziska told. "Miles Edgeworth! I will never forgive you for this crime, and I will defeat you!" she told.

Those words, really hit where it hurt in Phoenix, he stumbled back.. Miles.. this was all about, Miles. He had to squint his eyes together and turn away from this woman in front of him, Franziska Von Karma whom had been after him ever since she came to America, armed with her whip.

Pheonix had been able to handle her as long as he had thought this was about revenge for her father, but now Miles had been brought up and Phoenix felt his chest being torn up.

If he had just done.. more.. or nothing at all!

Miles had been fine before Phoenix had decided to meddle with things, the last time Phoenix had even seen Miles, the man had looked horrible.

In Phoenix's deluted mind, he had thought that having the truth being revealed would bring back the old Miles Edgeworth, making him smile again, joke lightly, and be filled with purpose anew.

None of that had happened, instead it seemed like all that security the prosecutor had had before had been swept away, and left behind was just a man whom looked like he could barely stand on his own, slowly withering away in front of Phoenix's eyes.

Constantly Phoenix had told himself that Miles would get through it, he was stronger than that, he was an inspiration, he wouldn't appreciate being fussed over, he was a proud man whom preferred to handle things himself. That was what Phoenix had told himself, all the while Miles was withering away, slowly becoming paler and paler, thinner and thinner, the circles under his eyes growing, he was seen less and less, it was pretty questionable that Edgeworth was ever anywhere but the prosecutors office and his own home, he never ever picking up the phone, private or working. Phoenix had just assumed he was busy like always.. Assumed he was in fact okay, assumed he was getting through it, assuming he didn't need any more help. Just assuming.

And then one day, it had been to late, simply to late as Phoenix had gotten the devastating phone call.

"PALL! Listen! Have you seen have you seen Mr. Edgeworth lately?"

Phoenix blinked as he held the telephone in his hand, it was freakishly early morning and he yawned deeply. "Detective Gumshoe." He murmered. "Don't you think he's in bed, like all decent people?" he asked.

"We checked his private house, he's not there!" Gumshoe exclaimed on the line.

Phoenix blinked. "Urhm.. Why are you asking me about this?" he asked. "It's not like I see Edgeworth in private or anything. Last time I saw him was in the court house a week ago, you know when we finished the Lana Skye case, you were there to."

"SHOOT!" Gumshoe hissed. "Sorry to bother, go back to sleep!"

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Phoenix managed to shout finally sitting up wide awake. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"We can't find Mr. Edgeworth." Gumshoe huffed. "If you have any ideas, please tell at ones."

"How long has he been missing?" Phoenix asked frowning confused, still not entirely awake. "What's going on, why are you being so upset?"

Gumshoes voice huffed in the other end. "The last person to see Mr. Edgeworth was the secretary to the prosecutors office last night at eleven PM, this morning the cleaning lady of the office went through the rooms and then found.. found.." he halted.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"A note." Gumshoe told.

A note? What kind of note? Black mail? Ransom note? What? Never could Phoenix have guessed the answer.

"A suicide note." Gumshoe told quietly. "And yes the first thing I did was to get a hand writing analysis on it, there is no doubt, it was Mr. Edgeworth who wrote it and left it at his office before leaving at 11 PM last night."

It was like Phoenix's entire world froze, his eyes widened, his mouth dropped open… No.. it couldn't be.

Not Miles, not like this!

"Pall?" Gumshoe asked in the other end. "Pall are you there?" he asked.

"Detective! Have anyone found him yet?" Phoenix asked at ones. "WHERE IS HE?!" he shouted.

"We don't know." Gumshoe tried. "We are currently looking through all locations we think he could be at.. no luck so far, we haven't found any sign of him." He told. "That's why I called you, do you have any ideas?" he asked. "Please, any thing."

"I.. I… I…" Phoenix swallowed. "Apart from his home, the prosecutors office and the court house… I got no idea." He then told deeply ashamed, he could even feel his cheeks flushing deeply. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help more, I really do." He told squinting his eyes together.

"That's all right Pall." Gumshoe told. "Just sit tight and if you come up with something, just call." He told.

Phoenix nodded. "I'm.. I'm gonna go look to." He then told.

"Right." Gumshoe told. "You can go meet me at the front of the court house, I am organising the search party personally, no use for you to look places people all ready are, we are going through places systematicly. And I got some coffee for the search party to, to keep people awake."

Phoenix nodded. "Thank you detective, I'll be there shortly."

The rest of that day was kind of a blur to Phoenix, he remembered something about just casually throwing on jeans a hoodie, sneakers and a thick coat before running outside into the bitter cold of February.

Ending up shocking the detective quite a as Gumshoe had never seen Phoenix away from the job before, thusly in anything else but a blue suite and tie.

Phoenix spend the entire day searching, going to the park from the Gordy incident and the shooting Miles had been involved with, running several different routes between the prosecutors officer and the court house, asking all police officers he found.. nothing, no Miles Edgeworth, he was as good as vanished into the ground.

For the second time in Phoenix's life, this man had just vanished out into thin air from one day to next, except this time, his note left the situation being a lot less optimistic.

And suddenly, the search was called off. No reason, no explanation.

"What do you mean the search is called off?!" Phoenix hissed at Gumshoe. "Have you found him yet? Huh?" he asked.

"Erhm.." Gumshoe swallowed.

"THEN KEEP SEARCHING!" Phoenix hissed.

"Listen pall." Gumshoe then sighed. "This is a big city, it's not very normal for an entire police division to search after just one missing individual, in fact, it's rather unheard of." He told.

"This situation is not normal, this is Edgeworth we are talking about." Phoenix hissed. "A prosecutor of the high court! This is important!" he stated in a yell.

Hopelessly Gumshoe looked at him. "I'm sorry pall, we did all that we could, and you did to, go home and get some rest, you look frozen to the bone."

"But." Phoenix tried, yet it was hopeless, there were no other places Phoenix could think of to look, the sad truth biting him in the ass being that he had no idea what Miles liked to spend his spare time on.

Where he would go and relax, what his patterns were.. honestly Miles had seemed like a person living for his work and that was it, did he even have a private life?

It was a bitter feeling when Phoenix had no choice but to go back to his apartment, alone, empty.. he was alone.

Mia was gone, dead, taken away way to soon.

Maya was at a remote village where she couldn't be reached, not even with phone, he was alone with this nauseating feeling in his stomach.

As Phoenix closed his eyes, he saw images, flashes before his mind, the young Miles Edgeworth, obsessed with heroes and samurais, proudly claiming he was going to be like that.

The adult Edgeworth that had seemed so weird to Phoenix because, he couldn't imagine that eight year old child being able to life with himself, doing the things he had been accused for… It hadn't been right, it had just been. Wrong!

But at least then he had been alive and going on.

In Phoenix sleep deprived mind a horrible picture was conquered up.

_Miles, as a proud adult standing there with sad eyes, he was wearing a samurai Kimono and had two swords in his belt, the long one for fighting and the short one for.._

_Miles looked at him his gray eyes meeting Phoenix's black. _

_"Thank you Wright, for exposing the liar. Unfortunately, I now realise what shame I have brought to myself and the name Edgeworth, a samurai will rather die, than life with the shame and dishonour such actions brings. I dishonoured my family and my creed, thus I will now do the one honourable thing left to do."_

_"Edgeworth." Phoenix gasped. "No! DON'T DO IT!" he shouted reaching up a hand. _

_Yet Miles were just smiling as he pulled up that shorter sword. "It now rests on you, Wright Dono." He told and forced down the sword into his own stomach. _

_"NOOOO!" Phoenix shouted trying to reach the fallen figure, but it was to late, and Miles was to far away, just like always. _

_A booming voice sounded over Phoenix, the voice of the judge. "Phoenix wright, you are standing in court! For a murder."_

_"What?" Phoenix asked looking up. _

_"Do you deny it?" The judge asked as he stood above Phoenix massive as a mountain. "You brought the shame upon him, a shame to great for any honourable warrior, it was you, you had to keep meddling though they said no, you had to interfere, and thus you caused it.. Caused death."_

_"I.. I didn't know." Phoenix sniffed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know! I didn't mean to.. I DIDN'T KNOW!" he shouted. _

All of that went through Phoenix's mind as he was facing her in this conversation, facing Franziska Von Karma and her words. "You did it." She hissed at him. "You killed the prosecutor inside of him! I wont forgive you!"

Phoenix was angry, so very angry, it was all what it was about wasn't it? Winning or loosing? Having a perfect record my god! Manfred Von Karma had been willing to _kill _because of one lousy penalty and these people still admired him. Phoenix was honestly done feeling sorry for these people, he had long since decided, Miles Edgeworth was dead! he had been dead long before Phoenix had come along and meddled, his effords was in vain because this coward whom was NOT the same boy as from grade school had taken his own life, over a stupid broken record!

"Nick?" Maya asked quietly. "Are you?"

"I'm.. Okay Maya." Phoenix swallowed though he didn't fool anyone, his voice was breaking.

"Pff." Franziska snorted. "A weak foolish fool, how could you ever defeat him?" she asked harshly. "It is ridicules."

Phoenix didn't answer but looked down. "I'm sorry." He then told quietly as he turned away, walking towards the door outside.

"Huh?" Maya blinked. "But.. NICK!" she shouted after him running his way.

* * *

Unknown to both of them though, across the ocean and in another country, England to be precise, a man was performing a task that almost seemed symbolic.

Miles Edgeworth stood in front of the mirror, bottoming up his waist coat, straightened out his jacket and then reached for what mostly looked like a white scarf.

For an entire year, he had not worn a cravat.

He had gone to several courthouses and countries, talked to civilians, police, politicians, judges and lawyers.

Slowly he wrapped the cravat around his neck, and straightened it out in precise three double movements, by his feet's a dog with golden fur was loyally sitting by him, looking straight in front of herself.

Gently Miles padded her on the head. "Good dog Pesu." He told as he stood up, gone was the awkwardness and redness from fever that had been ever present years ago.

Gone was the lost look in his eyes, the nervous shaking around his finger, his skin looked healthy, his eyes shining with a life they had lacked since he was nine, his smirk genuinely amused and challenging, his frame healthy and positively shining as he reached for his cell phone and hit the call buttom.

The answer was immediate from the other side.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" the voice of detective Gumshoe sounded.

And the voice Miles responded with was deep, secure and even had a kind of challenging edge to it. "Detective Gumshoe." He greeted in a light smirk.

"Sir, don't mind me saying but Mr. Wright and Ms. Von Karma are practically killing each other, I'm a bit worried about all of this sir." Gumshoe admitted.

"It'll be all right." Miles assured in a smirk. "They both function at their best when they are under pressure, with those two you are sure the truth will be found by the end, just do as I told you, they'll figure it out."

"Yes sir." Gumshoe answered. "So. Urhm.. Should I tell them about. You know.. You being alive and so on." He hesitated. "Just to ease the shock, you coming here and all."

"No, I owe each of them a personal apology, I'll do it myself." Miles told. "Beside Franziska might just kill you if you tell her." He commented dryly.

"Yeah that's true." Gumshoe sighed deeply.

"Excuse me detective, my plane for America will be flying in just an hour, I must go." Edgeworth told.

"Right." Gumshoe told, and even his voice seemed to be smiling from the phone. "I'm looking forward to see you sir, and put all of this mess to a rest."

"Yes, I to am looking forward to put it all to a rest." Miles agreed. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience I brought you, as it happened though. I needed this." He admitted.

"That's all right sir, I'm glad to have been of help." Gumshoe grinned on the other side.

And Miles smirked as he pulled down the phone pressing the button that closed off the call.

Boy.. Facing Franziska and Wright on the same time? That ought to be interesting, had it been a year ago Miles doubted he would have been able to handle that.

Now though. He actually felt… Good.

He looked forward to show those two what he had learned, and every one else.

Finally, Miles Edgeworth would be on the case!


	14. The return

One year gone from America, going through what some would might even call a rebirth.. transformation. What ever.

Miles was a logical man, he really didn't like to dwell to much on that kind of things, rather he would call it a year of self evaluation and finding a new determination for his life.

One should might think that Miles would walk straight to the prosecutors office, or the court house or maybe even Wright Law firm the moment he sat foot in America, but he headed none of those places.

Instead the very first place he visisted, even before going home to his own unused house, was a graveyad.

In the light of the sunset he stood by a gravestone, a bundle of white roses in his hand as he looked at the name on the stone.

Pesu his most loyal companion sitting next to him, her chain going from her collar to his wrist, really her constant companionship had been a great relief in Miles's time abroad.

Yes having to bring her on a plane from country to country had been convient, but to have the dog always waiting for him always looking out for him without even being asked to had given Miles something he couldn't even measure.

That tiny little dying pup he had found at the stake out, he had nursed back to health and then decided to keep, he just.. didn't want to let her go after that.

She was a pretty timid shy dog, probably due to her rough start in life, she rarely wanted to let anyone by Miles near her.

And she was well behaved, Miles had made sure to educate his dog probably.. Though it probably wasn't needed to much with this one.

It would be rather difficult to find a more calm, quiet, intelligent well behaved dog, and very loving and protective towards her owner.

She was an average seize dog, the seize of a smaller Labrador with golden soft fur, in spite of being a cross breed, Pesu was actually a very good looking dog and several people had down right asked into her breed only to be left surprised when Miles had to admit he didn't quite know precisely what she was and she probably had at least three different breeds of dog in her.

Now she stood as always by his side, giving her own kind of quiet comfort and support as Miles gently laid down the Roses and stood up again.

"Urhm.. Hallo dad." He spoke quietly awkwardly scratching his neck. "It's.. Been a while." He commented. "Okay I admit, I haven't seen you since the day you were buried, sixteen years ago now." He sighed. "Sorry." He commented. "I've.. I've kind of been lost, ever since you died." He then told. "I really lost my way, but.. I think I am back on track now, sort of." He commented. "And, erh. I hope you are sitting up there in heaven or, in the spirit world or whatever and know that, I didn't do it." He told. "I, I never shot you dad." He told. "I know what you did, what you told the police when Fey called your spirit, and I have no doubt you did it to protect me." He told then sighed deeply. "It's a shame we both ended up accusing the wrong man, but.. Thank you dad." He told gently clapping the stone. "I.. I love you to." He then admitted, closing his eyes as he felt small tears fall down his face.. he had done a lot of crying this last year, but had thought it was over now.

Just went to proof, you could never tell with these kinds of thing, apparently there was still a little bit left. "You don't have to worry any more dad, I promise." He told, then smiled lightly. "You know what I spend a year on?" he asked. "I tried to figure what it really means to be a prosecutor, I wonder what you would think about the answer I found." He smirked amused, wiping away the last renegade tear from his eye. "You know what? I kind of like what I found, it's.. Pretty nice." He smiled. "Not so bad after all. Well.. I'll see you soon. A lot sooner then fifteen years, I promise." He smirked amused, then turned around and walked towards his car with Pesu quietly following him.

* * *

It had become quite dark as Miles was back in the middle of town, in the middle of Los Angeles, calmly he walked down the street, Pesu yawning deeply, she was a young dog, only one year old, but they had been at it for quite a while.

"We'll go home in a moment girl." Miles told gently clapping her on the head. "Then you can rest." He promised, slowly he walked down the apartment buildings and then stopped in front of one, he read the sign on one of the mail box's.

"_Edgeworth Law office. _

_Lawyers; Raymond Shields, Monica Holmes, Eric….." _

Miles stopped reading the names of lawyers connected to the office, there were just one or two more, instead he let his hand gently rest on the first name.

_Raymond Shields. _

Ray… Huh, sixteen years and Ray were still at it, having made the office really flourish it seemed.

Miles smirked as he looked up at the window, he could see yellow light streaming from the window on the third floor, the window that had the law office behind it, there was a shadow there to, a person hunched of a desk, probably working on papers. Perhaps it was Ray, really it was impossible to tell, because really it was just a shadow against the curtain over the window.

Miles sighed deeply, he doubted he would be welcome in that law office, and really now didn't feel like the time to make ament at this place, he had other things to worry about, more immediate pressing matters.

"Come on then Pesu." Miles spoke quietly to the dog. "I'm done for today, lets go home." He nodded and Pesu obediently followed him, her tail wagging slightly as she walked next to him.

* * *

Next morning was the day, after a full year Miles was going to face not only Phoenix Wright, but his sister to.

It was up to him now, to make them understand why he had had to leave, and show them what he had learned, then hope they would understand so they could forgive him. Breathing deeply Miles stepped into the court house.

At first when he stepped in, nothing much happened, until suddenly one prosecutor passing by looked up at him and then stopped, gaping as he dropped his papers.

Miles smirked lightly as he nodded courtly at him, then continued on as if nothing had happened.

That though had begun a chain reaction as people stopped, poked other people on the shoulder pointing asking for confirmation.

_"Was that.. Miles Edgeworth?" "But.. Isn't he dead?" "Well not officially but.." _

The voices now quieting down from ordinary talk into a murmere suddenly made two specific voices that much more pronounced.

Some-one where having a shouting match, they were practically yelling so it could be heard all over the court house.

"You foolish fool! Bend to my whip _Wright!_"

"Miss Von Karma, this is getting ridicules!"

Miles crocked an eyebrow.. It was quite obvious who these two were, well this ought to be interesting.

With stead fast steps Miles walked in the direction of the voices and soon was rewarded by the sight of two lawyers looking like they were just about to rip each other into shreds.

So caught up was they in their own argument, that they didn't even notice Miles, nor the people looking at him.. And on them.

Maya how-ever, had seemed to notice the unwanted attention and looked rather uncomfortable as she looked around at the masses, then.. her eyes landed on Miles and her mouth dropped open as her eyes widened, she looked compleately gob smacked and lost for words.

Miles how-ever smirked at her, shortly catching her eyes keeping the eye contact bringing a finger to his lips, signalling to her to be silent.

Maya still looked as gobsmacked as ever as she looked stunned at Miles, then glanced at the two fighting lawyers next to her, both of them pretty red faced at this point. Right now they honestly mostly looked like two over grown children fighting about who had to right to take that last piece of cake.

Then he sighed deeply shaking his head, he had to step in soon, or they would just tear each other to pieces and that simply wouldn't do, taking a deep breath and then exhaled slowly Miles took a step forward just as Franziska shouted.

"If it hadn't been for your intervention…"

"You would have won, right?" Miles spoke up.

By the sound of his voice, both lawyers stiffened as their eyes widened, they both grew pale instantly and gasped, it was almost funny how these two, whom had been so keen on biting the head of each other just a moment ago, now wore almost identical face expressions as they both slowly turned, looking wide-eyed at Miles, both with slight open mouths and very pall faces.

Miles sighed as he shook his head, then offered them a light smile. "That was what you were going to say, isn't it Fransizka?" he asked.

Still both seemed to shocked to answer, both pall as if they had just seen a ghost, Phoenix's lips were moving weirdly as he starred weirdly on Miles. "E.. Edgeworth." He swallowed. "You.. You're.."

"Miles Edgeworth." Franziska then hissed, her face suddenly retrieving from major shock into that of sheer anger.

Miles though just nodded courtly at her. "Hallo Franziska." He greeted her in the bow he was so well practised in. "Wright." He turned to Phoenix then stood up, a slight smirk on his lip. "Sorry to have kept you waiting.


	15. Trust

Phoenix, sincerely had no idea what so ever what was going on, his mind had become numb as his mouth was wide open, his throat having gone dry, his eyes wide.

That voice had spoken, Phoenix hadn't even made the connection at first, but now he saw it, though he didn't quite believe it yet.

That man, Miles Edgeworth, standing right in front of them, _speaking_ to them, and not only that, he.. He looked.. good.

Far better than what Phoenix could remember seeing him since he had met him in court, he stood there with a straight proud back, a healthy frame, glowing skin and a smirk on his lip that reached all the way to his eyes, giving his gray eyes a slight glimmer.

But, this was impossible, right? This was.. It couldn't be.

Franziska though seethed as she straightened out the whip. "Miles Edgeworth." She hissed. "How dare you to show up here now." She told.

Wide-eyed Phoenix looked at her, then looked back at Miles whom crocked an eyebrow of Franziska, Miles was fine.. he was standing right there in front of him, he was fine.. he was okay, _Miles were fine! _

Suddenly Phoenix's mind caught up and his feelings with it as he turned to Edgeworth now suddenly being on Franziskas side, for the first time ever, but this.. This was to much.

How dared this man! Leaving a suicide note behind, being gone without a trace for an entire year, and now stand there, with a damn smirk on his lip as if he had all the right to address them in the world.

What the bloody hell!

Phoenix seethed as he grinded his teethes. "Edgeworth." He commented in a biting tone.

Miles merely nodded at him. "I thought we had established that at our first round of greetings." He commented.

"But, weren't you." Maya gasped. "I mean.. You."

Franziska though didn't seem like she could keep herself back any longer as she shouted. "YOU FOOLISH FOOL! HOW DARE YOU TARNISH OUR NAME LIKE THAT!" she shouted at him, cracking the whip out in the air. She looked just about ready to kill Miles all over.

And to be frank, Phoenix really didn't feel like stopping her at that point, Miles's superior attitude and lack of humility was really pissing him off a lot in that moment.

THE MAN HAD JUST WALKED BACK FROM THE DEAD! And without any explanation, how the hell dared he!?

"Urgh." Franziska hissed. "This isn't over Miles Edgeworth!" she stated pointing at him. "I shall talk with you shortly, now though, I have business to attend to, I am in the middle of an investigation." She snorted and walked out, just a bit quick for it to look entirely unsuspicious.

Which left Phoenix in the pretty awkward situation of being stuck with Miles! Miles whom glanced after Franziska barely touched by her outburst, as if he had all ready seen it coming a mile away.

He probably had, if there was something Phoenix had learned about Miles while facing him in court, it was that this person was eerily good at predicting other peoples reactions and actions, able to use that for his own advantage and own gain.

…. Was that what this was about? Was Miles playing them? Was this a cruel joke part of a bigger plan to what? Prove some kind of point? Win some kind of court case?

You could never tell with this man, he always had had a way of being three steps in front of every body else, and that thought did not put Phoenix at ease in this moment at all, he turned away from Miles biting his teethes together, he didn't want to talk to this man at all right now.

"Mr. Edgeworth.." Maya at last spoke quietly. "Urhm.. what I mean is.. Hallo I guess.. Urh."

"Hallo miss Fey." Miles's voice sounded in a surprisingly pleasant tone. "It's been a while."

"I.. suppose." Maya swallowed.

Phoenix huffed annoyed as he turned his head again and faced Miles. "What do you want?" he then at last asked crossing his arms.

Ones again Miles's complete lack of rational emotions were just an annoyance to Phoenix, all Miles did was raising an eyebrow as if Phoenix was the one being childish. "I thought perhaps I could give a hand with your case." He commented. "Since I am not the assigned prosecutor on it, my hands are a lot more free."

Phoenix huffed, work! Naturally, this had something to do with earning some points in the grandeur of the court system.

No explanation, no 'I'm sorry I worried you' no nothing.. Was this all a joke to Miles? Playing around with other peoples perception like this?

Should Phoenix really be that surprised, that's was after all how he had been in court all along.

He just stood there, with his hands in his pockets, looking ridiculously relaxed, more relaxed than Phoenix had ever seen him. Even.. Smirked at him, Miles was smirking at him as if he was teasing him, baiting him.

"Make no mistake Wright, I haven't just been sitting around twirling thumbs for an entire year." Miles commented at him in that smirk. "I sat out asking a question, what does it mean to be a prosecutor? And I should like to share my findings with you." He commented. "I should hope that by the end of this case, you will be able to see for yourself." He commented, then turned around, casually waving over his shoulder in a ridiculously arrogant nonchalant manner. "I suspect I will see you shortly." He commented.

Phoenix seethed, god this arrogance was making him angry, how he really wished to smash something in right now!

"Urhm.. Nick." Maya commented. "Are you.. I mean."

"I'm fine!" Phoenix hissed, tightening his fists, then huffed annoyed. "Who does he think he is?" He muttered to himself.

Maya blinked surprised. "Just two minutes ago you seemed really sad he was gone, shouldn't you be, you know.. Happy that's host net ten feet's under?" she asked.

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Can't believe I spend so much time worrying for that cold bastard." He muttered. "Come on Maya, we got our own investigation to do."

"COMING!" Maya exclaimed darting after him. "Damn, and I here I had hoped for a celebrations hamburger." She muttered.

* * *

Well, Phoenix had been right about one thing at least, Miles had planned a heck of a lot things in advance.

He was not the bawling crying type, he did not intend to beg Wright nor Franziska for forgivness, especially not since he had simply done what he needed to do in order to function again, it was logic.

Instead he was planning to show these two what he had learned and hopefully, somehow, make them understand on their own, maybe even share in his new found knowledge.

That was his goal, if anyone could get it, it was these two, Miles hoped they would, they were smart and skilled enough.

Yet, things stopped going according to plan very quickly.

Both Phoenix and Miles would get each their shock that day, that compleately derailed from their current problems.

For Miles it was when he was out on his early morning walk with Pesu, heading towards the court house just to make sure every thing was set up just right for Wright and Von Karma when they were to stand in court a bit later in the morning.

That's when he saw her, a woman limping on the street, holding her arm tightly, red blood tingling through her fingers as she hissed.

Miles eyes widened. "FRANZISKA!" he yelled, all prior thoughts forgotten as he rushed to her side.

"Urgh." Franziska hissed looking up at him. "Fancy seeing you here, Miles Edgeworth." She commented just as Pesu barged.

"Down Pesu." Miles hissed and immediately the dog obeyed lying down. "What happened?" he at ones asking grabbing Franziskas arm trying to pride her fingers away.

"Nothing serious." Franziska hissed. "I'm fine."

"This.. This is a gun wound!" Miles exclaimed looking up. "What?"

"I told you, I'm _fine." _Franziska hissed. "I need to go to court! Unlike some whom has been slacking around, I got work to do."

Miles hissed annoyed. "The only place you are going is to the hospital, _right now!" _he stated.

"I don't have time for the hospital!" Franziska exclaimed.

"Just come on!" Miles hissed grabbing her wrist and forcefully dragged her with him, in a grip that might have been just a bit more tight and harsh than it needed to be. "We wouldn't want that beloved whipping arm of yours permanently damaged do we?" he asked. "What would the world be like, if Franziska Von Karma lost the ability to crack that whip in the air."

"Urgh!" Franziska hissed as she was forced to go with Miles, Pesu running next to them, barging lightly. "What's up with the dog?!" she asked looking down at it.

"Don't worry about Pesu, just worry for your health." Miles muttered dragging Franziska with him to the hospital.

"Urgh!" Franziska hissed grinding her teethes just as Miles stopped.

"Are you okay?" Miles asked.

"What else do you intend to do, carry me?" Franziska asked angrily.

"If I have to." Miles stated in a voice that didn't tolerate any objections. "Now are you coming or not? Or will I indeed have to pick you up from the ground?"

Franziska hissed annoyed then closed her eyes, she was fighting a loosing battle and she knew when there was no further objections to be made, she simply had no choice right now and thusly limply followed Miles to the hospital where she let herself be checked all the while Miles stayed at her side, also as she sat in a hospital bed waiting for a surgeon to be ready so the bullet could be removed from her arm, Franziskas eyes moved to the clock and she hissed. "DAMMIT!" she seethed.

Miles crooked an eyebrow. "What now?" he asked.

"This is taking forever!" Franziska complained. "The court, I'm supposed to be there in thirty minutes! The trial begins in thirty minutes if I am not there the defence will win automaticly, I can't let that happen!"

Miles's eyes moved to the clock and indeed Franziska was right, his mouth as well ran a little dry. "Ah.. No.. That wont do." Not with this case, this was just a bit to important.

"See what your foolish meddling has done Miles Edgeworth." Franziska hissed as she crossed her arms, then grunted in pain due to the accidental use of her wounded arm.

Miles sighed deeply. "Look." He then commented. "I haven't stood in court for a year now but, if there is any time. I am up to date with the case, you needn't worrie."

"You Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska asked looking up at him. "You intend to take away this case from me? NO! This is mine, I'm the one who is going to defeat that blue idiot."

Defeated Miles's shook his head. "What for?" he finally asked her. "Franziska.. it's not Wright fault that any of these things happened." he then told quietly. "He just put a stop to it. He did right." He told quietly.

Franziska pouted as she looked away. "And send you out of the country?" she asked before she looked back with harsh eyes. "I wont forgive him!" she told.

Miles exhaled deeply. "You are a proud woman Franziska von Karma." He told. "I should have explained things to you a lot sooner, and now I don't even have the time so well, sorry." He told then leaned over gently kissing her on the forehead, the kind of warm affectionate greeting only close family members would share, and the fact these were both such prideful private people made the action mean so much more. "I better go if Wright isn't to win that case on default." He commented standing up facing the door.

"Miles wait!" Franziska reached out grabbing his sleeve.

Miles stopped and then turned his head to Franziska. "Urhm.." Franziska swallowed. "I'm not entirely sure about, what happened." she then admitted. "Please tell me, and be honest, did my papa really, do all of those things?" she asked.

Miles sighed deeply. "I'm afraid so." He told. "He lied to both you and me and abused the trust we gave him, he has abused everyone's trust. I'm afraid we have both fallen victim to that mans greed." He told gently clapping her hand. "I'm sorry, we'll talk later." He told.

"Oh you bet we will!" Franziska stated holding his sleeve tightly. "So listen up Miles Edgeworth, go win that court case, pound that blue monkey into the ground and then you and I are going to have a very long nice chat." She told in a way so that 'chat' sounded much more like an upcoming interrogation.

Miles how-ever smirked at her. "As you wish." He told in a slight bow. "Franziska Von Karma."

Franziska nodded shortly. "Good little brother." She commented finally letting go of his sleeve. "Now go and leave me in peace, I have had enough of your endless chattering of foolish nonsense." She told leaning back in the pillow closing her eyes.

And Miles smirked before he turned around and hurried out of the building, he really had to pick up pace if he wanted to reach the court house in time!

* * *

Though if Miles thought he had gotten a bad surprise today, his was at least manageable this time around, Phoenix however, was in deep, far to deep.

Maya, she was.. She was gone!

_"Get Matt Engarde an acquittal or the girl is done for!" _

_"NIIICK! Nick I'm here! Help me! NICK!" _

Phoenix felt his mouth going dry, his heart pounding, his mind going numb. "I.. well it's going to be fine right? Just keep calm, Engarde is innocent he told me so. So.. It'll be fine! Just, don't hurt her! Please!" He begged.

Beside him another girl was crying loudly, wailing as tears fell down her tiny little cheeks. "MYSTIC MAYAAA!" Pearl cried loudly.

_"Get him that acquittal today, and enjoy my little present!" 'Click_

Phoenix's eyes widened.. No.. this couldn't be, no no.

"MAYAAA!" Pearls cried in loud tears.

Phoenix swallowed as he stuffed the phone into his pocket, then awkwardly looked at the crying child next to him.

Pearl was such a strong little thing, always barging forward so sure of her convictions that often you could so easily end up forgetting just how young this girl was, just eight years old and having grown up very isolated at that, the poor girl had very few people left in her life to take care of her.

Her mother had gone to prison, her father was gone, Maya was all that..

Pheonix swallowed ones again before he sat down on his knees, lifting a hand to ruffle up her hair. "There, there it's going to be alright." He told in a light smile. "Mathew Engarde is innocent anyway, he told us so himself, and no psycklocks, so he must be telling the truth, isn't that right?" he asked.

Slowly Pearls looked up with tearfilled eyes, nodding slowly. "uhu." She told.

"And you know what my job is right?" Phoenix asked in a light smile. "To make sure truth always finds it way. That's all we have to do, find the truth, just like always, and it'll be fine." He told then bit his lip.. in one single court section though, it was still a tall order.

And a gift… God what could this psykopath mean?

"Right!" Pearl grinned. "You would never abandon your special someone, mystic Maya!" Pearl grinned.

"Right." Phoenix smiled just a little bit defeated, he was not going to argue her at this time.

As it turned out though, that so called 'gift' might have turned out to be a mistakes, Franziska had failed to show up in court.

For just a brief moment Phoenix thought this moment could have a swift and anti climatic end, so he could leave all this behind for good and never think of it again.

But then he showed up… That man.. Miles Edgeworth.

Shit.

It was like having walked from the glows straight back into the flames, oh Phoenix wouldn't dare to underestimate Franziska Von Karma, she was a fearsome opponent, but Edgeworth… Edgeworth was in a class of his own, he had never needed a whip nor a tazer to appear scary, he didn't need to speak loud words to pump himself up, his actions spoke for themselves, he was so calculated and always so far in front, giving the ability to set up this traps for Phoenix to walk into, and he would do it.

Worst of all, the Miles Edgeworth standing in front of Phoenix right now seemed like a different Miles Edgeworth entirely than a year ago, and the change didn't seem like it played into Phoenix's favour at all.

As Miles beforehand had looked uptight and could be broken down upon precise impact, this ones was way to relaxed for Phoenix's liking.

Even when Phoenix shot down some of the prosecutors claims, Edgeworth looked remarkable untouched, as if it was all merely another part of the game.

It was like throwing water at a smooth surface, it just fell straight off.

"What on earth is he doing?" Phoenix asked completely baffled as he looked at the unprovoked prosecutor on the other side of the bench.

"I'm sorry Phoenix, I can't tell you that." Mia admitted from where she had possessed Pearls body right next to him, also she looked trouble as she scratcher her chin.

"Dammit." Phoenix hissed tightening his hands around the bench. "What-ever that man is up to, I don't have time for this." He muttered, really Edgeworths games were coming at a very bad time, Phoenix had trouble concentrating anymore.

Mia exhaled deeply. "Try not to think about him or your personal history." She then encouraged. "Concentrate on the case, right now, he is just another prosecutor, just one faceless man doing his job, focus on the testimony, find the truth."

Phoenix nodded. "Right."

He tried.. god he tried with all that he could, but it was out of his hands, the prosecution had played his cards well and the gavel was slammed down, the trial was to be exstended another day.

Hopelessly Phoenix grabbed his hair as he fell down on his bench, no.. Maya! Please be safe, I beg of you, please. Please be safe.

Oh thank god! That killer had given Phoenix one more day to get Mathew Engarde an aquital.

Though questions started to hunt Phoenix's mind, if Engarde was innocent, why all of this? Why would he need a kidnapping psykopath to call in for him?

And shooting Franziska Von Karma to! That just.. Something was missing from the larger picture, Phoenix had might be called slow in the past, but he was not an idiot.. at least he thought he wasn't.

* * *

Things only got even more clouded and confusing as he tried to visit Franziska on the hospital just to make sure she was okay, only to be met with a furious prosecutor storming down the stairs another prosecutor calmly walking after her.

"Wright!" Franziska hissed by the sight of him.

"Erhm.. erh.." Phoenix swallowed not knowing what to do with himself, feeling extremely awkward as he stood there in the entrance with tulips in his hands.

"What on earth are you doing?" Franziska hissed cracking the whip in the air. "Are those tulips?"

"Well I.. Erh.. it's." Phoenix fipped, panicked in fact as he almost dropped the boquet.

"Should have brought lilies." Edgeworth smirked as he relaxed stepped down next to them. "Those are her favourite."

"Quiet you!" Franziska hissed at him pointing a finger at Miles. "You promised me a win you weakling!"

Miles merely shrugged. "Sorry."

Phoenix hissed annoyed, he really didn't care for Edgeworths new found relaxed attitude, especially not now! It was grinding to say the least, and so bloody arrogant! As if he knew every god damn thing in the world in advance.

Edgeworth blinked as he looked at Phoenix. "Wright?" he questioned.

"I'll leave you two if wallowing around is all you have to do." Franziska snorted. "I for one, have better things to spend my time on!" she stated stomping for the exit, not even trying to take her tulips.

Phoenix pouted as he glanced after her, then up at Edgeworth, he didn't really feel like speaking.

Miles however sighed deeply as she shook his head, crossing his arms. "Always so impatient." He commented.

Pheonix hissed annoyed then looked away making Miles glanced at him.

"Wright, I realise you have your reasons to be angry, but honestly this is unlike you." Miles commented. "The trial just got exstended, that's practically a win for you."

"You don't understand!" Phoenix hissed at him.

Miles lifted an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Urgh.. Forget it!" Phoenix muttered looking away.

Now Miles looked very puzzled as his eyes ran over Phoenix's face. "You had your trial extended, you bought time." He commented. "True, your new accusation is a bit unfortunate, but this really is unbecoming of you." He commented dryly.

"What do you mean unfortunate?!" Phoenix asked angrily.

Miles lifted an eyebrow at her. "You really think Andrian Andrews was the one whom did it?" he asked. "Did you see that woman on the witness stand? Can you honestly tell me, you fully believe she's the culprit?"

Phoenix gaped at Miles, his mouth wide open. "Well.. I.. Erh.." he stammered. "No." he then admitted looking down pouting.

"Then be glad you bought your time so you can find the real truth." Edgeworth encouraged. "Just find the truth and exspose it, can you do that Wright?" he asked in a challenging voice.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Phoenix shouted. "I was supposed to get Mathew Engarded and aquital today! And if I don't get it by tomorrow Maya will." Wide-eyed Phoenix stopped himself, slamming his hands towards his mouth.

The change in Edgeworth though was immediate as his eyes squinted, his entire demearnour going from relaxed into something else and his voice sharp as he asked. "Maya will what?" he asked.

"No.. Nothing!" Phoenix swallowed. "It's."

"Spit it out _Wright_." Edgeworth demanded in a voice that simply didn't tolerate any objections.

"Edgeworth please!" Phoenix begged. "I am not allowed to share this information, if it gets out, if the police gets involved Maya will.. she'll. She'll die!" he told.

Edgeworth frowned as he looked at Phoenix, gone was any relaxed manner or humour mood, he was deadly serious as he looked at Phoenix. "Wright, pull yourself together." He demanded. "Take a breath, and tell me everything, from the beginning."

Phoenix swallowed, he didn't know what it was, maybe it was because Edgeworth really did seem incredible serious now, his gray eyes burning into Phoenix's skull.

"She's been taken hostage." Phoenix whispered. "By some killer for hire, I don't know who hired him, but.. If I don't get Mathew Engarde and aquital by the next trial, he's going to kill Maya, and if I involve the police, she'll also be killed."

"Where did you last see Maya?" Edgeworth then asked harshly.

"At the ceremony where the murder happened." Phoenix told. "She spoke over the phone to, she sounded scared."

Edgeworth nodded. "Okay, listen, go about your investigation, pretend this conversation never happened, do what you can to find evidence, I'll contact the police department and we'll start a search."

"But Edgeworth!" Phoenix exclaimed. "He said no police!"

"His eyes are undoubly only on you." Edgeworth stated in a secure voice. "It's likely you are being monitored, but that also means all he is seeing right now is the confrontation between you and the prosecution for the case, ones I leave the building I will be in the clear, there is only one man so he can only monitor one at the time, I'll arrange a search team without him finding out, we'll do what we can to find him and in the meantime, you'll drag the time out, keep his eyes locked on you!" He stated. "Investigate just like you would have beforehand, we'll let the trial go on as if it as normal trial, you got that?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Phoenix looked back at Miles, then slowly nodded.

"Urgh this is not good." Edgeworth groaned slipping a hand through his silver hair.

"You don't say." Phoenix pouted.

Edgeworth exhaled deeply. "What I mean is… No matter you'll probably find out before the day is out, if I may make a suggestion, make a search in Juan Corridors room one more time, and then go talk to Mr. Engarde."

Phoenix blinked. "Okay.." he hesitated. "Is there.. Some-thing I should know?" he asked.

"Quite frankly, for ones I am hoping I am wrong." Edgeworth admitted. "But all evidence point in that direction sadly, and this latest development, it just goes to point even further in that direction, I'll better go quick, good day Wright." He courtly nodded at Phoenix, heading towards the door as well, leaving a pretty stunned Phoenix behind whom had quite a bit of trouble processing what had just happened

* * *

Yes Phoenix found out, he saw it for himself.

This had seemed manageable, as long as Mathew Engarde was innocent, this was manageable.

But he was not innocent, he was guilty, guilty as charged.

A cold blooded murder, whom didn't have any regret for what he had done, and had no trouble killing Maya to get what he wanted.

Phoenix, was defending a monster, and he couldn't just turn the case down now, if he did, Maya would die!

It ran down Phoenix's back, cold as ice.. How was he supposed to do this? His way of getting through had always been to believe in his client, like Mia had taught him.

But now he _knew, _without a single doubt, that Matthew Engarde was a cold blooded murder!

"Ah Wright." Miles Edgeworth commented as he approached him at the detention centre. "I hoped I would find you here, unfortunately the search is not…"

"_YOU!" _Phoenix hissed storming Edgeworth grabbing his red coat.

"MR. NICK!" Pearl exclaimed frightened.

Edgeworth hardly seemed tipped or moved as he was held against the wall by Phoenix, holding up in his coat.

"You knew!" Phoenix spat. "All the time, you knew that Engarde is.. Is." He struggled with the words. _"That's how you could be so calm in court! That's what you hinted at earlier! YOU FUCKING KNEW!_ And you let me take his case! You! URGH!" Phoenix was lost for words at that time, he was, to angry.

Coldly Edgeworth looked at him. "I had my suspicions." He told. "Though I was open for evidence pointing in other directions." He told then grabbed Phoenix's hands harshly wrestling them away from his coat. "I did not know Shelley D Killer was involved though, and I did not know what lengths they would go to, those are all as big news to me as they were to you." He stated coldly.

"Urgh!" Phoenix hissed. "Why didn't you tell me the things that you _did _know?!" he asked. "What is it with you and always wanting to be the smart mysterious one?" he asked. "I really had it with all of this!" he exclaimed.

Miles looked just as coldly at Phoenix as before. "If I had told you earlier, that Matthew Engarde was probably guilty, would you have believed me?" he asked.

"Well I.." Phoenix swallowed.

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, only trust what you have solid evidence for." Edgeworth stated sharply slapping Phoenix's hand away. "Truth is the only way to hand out justice. Truth, is all that matters now." He told looking sharply at Phoenix. "Like it or not, not everyone is innocent, for every crime that happens, someone has to be guilty. I see you have yet to realise that." he commented coldly. "How very childish."

Phoenix huffed annoyed, this was doing nothing for his mood. "So you would finally get your win huh? With my client being honestly guilty?"

Edgeworth merely snorted. "To be frank I really can't care about that anymore. I admit, ones_ 'winning'_ as you call it, was all I thought about, it was foolish of me, I don't care about it anymore, all I care about now is truth, the real truth." he told making Phoenix blink confused at him as Edgeworth kept on talking. "The trust put in me from the system of law, from the people involved, from any associated victims, is far to great for me to ignore truth sitting right there in front of me. They are trusting me to expose exactly that, as that is the only way to find justice. So that is exactly what I will do."

"Dammit." Phoenix hissed turning around wiping away a renegade tear.

"Wright, this situation is delicate, we are doing all that we can to find Maya Fey." Edgeworth assured. "You just need to trust me for now."

"Trust you?" Phoenix asked turning back to Miles. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?" he asked. "I thought I had _killed_ you! I thought you were dead and it was my fault, then you show up and is acting like the entire world is your oyster. What on earth happened that could justify that?" he asked.

Edgeworth though looked sternly back at Phoenix. "You _know _what happened, Phoenix Wright." He told sternly. "Think a little bit, you were there! You in fact, know better than most. If you think any of my previous behaviour was an act, you truly are a foolish fool."

Phoenix gritted his teethes as he thought back, that case, Miles accused for murder, it was a setup, it was Manfred Von Karma Miles's mentor whom tried to blame Miles for the murder as well as the murder on Miles's own father, whom Miles had seen being shot down right in front of his eyes. All lies had been torned down to expose the truth, the truth that Von Karma, the man Miles had trusted and believed so much in was nothing more than a coward, a liar and a murderer.

Phoenix's eyes widened as realisation dawned on him, he gasped as he looked at Edgeworth, those events were enough to bring just about anyone into madness, he remembered Miles having been torned down piece for piece, until the unsecure man underneath was exsposed for all to see, the man whom put so much weight into being respected. Down and insecure, unsure of just about everything, forced to prosecute a woman he respected and very well knew was innocent, looking so desperate for meaning, any meaning. And yet he was now standing in front of Phoenix, being the calm and collected one, his eyes burning with a new kind of determanation, surprisingly reminisn of an eight year old boy yelling. "Objection." a new purpose, something he truly believed in. It shouldn't be possible, it was nothing short of a miracle, Phoenix swallowed ashamed biting his lip as a blush filled his cheek. "You could at least have made me aware you weren't dead." He muttered.

Miles exhaled deeply. "Yes, that is the one thing I would like to apologise for." He then admitted. "I was… weak." He then admitted. "Please forgive me."

Phoenix gaped, out of all the things that had happened to day, this one was taking the cake, Miles Edgeworth, admitting he had been weak.

Okay this was it, everything Phoenix had ever known was a lie.

"Wright, tomorrow it will either be win or fall, and more than one could end up falling down, a very far way down." Edgeworth stated sternly. "I need you to trust me, will you do that?" he asked.

"Well.." Phoenix swallowed. "Yes." He then told, surprising even himself. "Yes, I'll trust you, prosecutor Edgeworth." He told lifting a hand.

Miles glanced at the hand then lifted his own, firmly grabbing it, shaking his hand. "Very well then, I shall return the favour ace attorney Wright." He stated in a smirk.


	16. A friend to rely on

As it happened, in the previous trial it had seemed Miles Edgeworth could have been the worst possible person for Phoenix to face on the prosecutors bench, being a cold adversary and a distraction Phoenix really did not need.

Now how-ever, Phoenix was thanking his lucky star almost every minute that this was the person.

Really Phoenix had no choice any longer, he simply _had _to trust the prosecutor, though ones he did, it became surprisingly easy.

Miles was like a rock standing there, firm and secure on the ground, his eyes going over the court room, challenging Phoenix to go on.

And he did not hesitate to give up his own shoe in win, to drag out time, all for the sake of Maya.

Pheonix tried to fight to lump in his throat as the greatfulness towards the man just grew and grew, he was not alone in this horrible situation, Miles was right there in front of him, doing all that he could.

Still it was an upclimb battle, a battle that seemed to be a loosing battle with no positive outcome in sight, none at all.

Either Phoenix would let a murderer go free, let an innocent get punished in his place.. Or Maya would die.

Those were the two choices ahead, Phoenix could try to drag time out as much as he might, but no third option seemed to come into play as hoped, and Miles was still leaving the decision entirely to Phoenix, never trying to push for a verdict but did his best to drag out time as well.

It seemed hopeless, so very hopeless.

The judge had called for one final resession, after that a verdict _would _be handed down, it all felt so hopeless, Phoenix felt powerless.

"Wright pull yourself together!"

Slowly Phoenix looked up to face the prosecutor in red, Miles Edgeworth.

"I've done all that I can, I don't know what more I can do!" Phoenix told biting his lip, trying to fight back his own tears.

Harshly Edgeworth grabbed his shoulders in a firm grip. "Wright, listen to me!" he told sternly. "Look at me!"

Slowly Phoenix looked up and met Miles's gray eyes, they were stern, determined and looked directly into Phoenix's eyes. "This is not over yet, _Wright!_" he told in a stern voice that didn't even waver. "You need to pull yourself together and stay strong, just a little bit longer!" he told. "For Mayas sake! She's counting on you, and I am confident that she believes in you!"

Phoenix swallowed, caught in those stern gray eyes, unable to turn away, Miles had him pinned down.

Slowly Phoenix nodded his head, the amount of trust Miles had given him in this court case was quite frankly ridicules, there had been so many times he could have ended it with one snapping closing statement, getting the real culprit behind bars, yet he hadn't.

"Good." Miles then nodded sternly, finally letting go of Phoenix's shoulders, straightening out his own red jacket. "Let me assure you Wright, as defence attorney and prosecutor, we will finish this together, no matter what the outcome may be."

Phoenix nodded as he slowly stood up. "Right." He told. "Thanks."

Miles merely rolled his eyes. "It's my job, don't mention it." He simply stated making Phoenix smirk amused just as the bell rang, calling them all inside again.

* * *

Wow… just.. Phoenix had no idea. He sincerely had no idea on hell or earth, how he had done.

But he had!

Matthew Engarde was getting the verdict he deserved, Adrian Andrews walked free and Maya was hopefully safe, he didn't get to much time to process all of this new information before the prosecutor of this case was by his side grabbing his shoulder.

"Come on what are you waiting for?" Edgeworth asked.

"Wha.. What?" Phoenix asked in a daze.

"I had thought you out of all people would want to see miss Fey first!" Edgeworth exclaimed pulling Phoenix with him out of the courtroom. "She's heading for the entrance!"

"MYSTIC MAYAAAA!" Pearl cried as she came running, just having been let go off from Mias possession. "Mr. Nick, did you? I mean."

Pheonix smiled lightly bowing down to pick up the girl. "Yes, I think I did." He told.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD!" Pearl exclaimed embracing Phoenix's neck in a crushing hug. "You would never let your special someone burn, would you Mr. Nick?" she asked making Phoenix choke under the weight.

Miles smirked amused. "Come on this way." He gestured with his head, just as he brought a his mobil phone to his ear. "Detective how far are you? Ah I see." He nodded.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked Edgeworth at ones concerned.

Edgeworth though smirked amused at Phoenix. "May I suggest you hurrie up a bit?" he asked as he made haste towards the entrance.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Phoenix exclaimed running after him with Pearl still clinging to his neck, he barely managed to make it down to the entrance before foot steps sounded, then a voice.

"NICK!"

Slowly Phoenix turned around and his eyes widened by the sight of a black haired teenager, standing there in her spirit medium clothes surrounded by police but with a big smile on her face. "Maya.." Phoenix barely breathed.

"MYSTIC MAYA!" Pearl yelled and that seemed to snap Phoenix out of it as he yelled.

"MAYA!" Running straight to her and Maya in return came running towards him.

"NIIIIIICK!" she yelled before she tackled him in a crushing hug almost sending both Pearl and Phoenix down on the floor.

"MYSTIC MAYAAA!" Pearl cried in big tears of happiness.

"And Pearly you are here to!" Maya beamed up at the little girl as she sniffed. "HAHA!" she laughed happily. "You are all okay!" she laughed, tears of relief and happiness streaming down her eyes. "I knew you could do it Nick I knew it!" she beamed looking up at him. "You gave that Engarde what he deserved!" she stated holding up a tightened fist. "I wish I could have seen his surprised stupid face!"

"Maya." Phoenix amused shook his head. "Pearls is here, keep it down." Then he sighed happily. "Couldn't have done it alone though."

"Oh Nick, you're always so humble." Maya rolled her eyes.

"No seriously." Phoenix told. "I was so lost, this is just as much Edgeworths victory, he sure pulled a big load!" he told turning around to face the prosecutor whom crooked an eyebrow at him.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya blinked up at the proud looking man. "You." she breathed looking at the proud man, then a smile broke through on her face."Well I guess I owe you a big thank you." She grinned.

Edgeworth offered her a slight bow as he smirked. "Just doing my duty, miss Fey." He told standing back up. "I am merely glad to see you are unharmed."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "God I wish you would stop acting so cool, just ones in a while." He muttered making Edgeworth lift an eyebrow at him.

His wish was granted quicker than he thought as Maya let go of Phoenix and jumped straight at Edgeworth. "No really! THANK YOU!" she grinned embracing his torso. "You also took care of Pearly didn't you? Thank you so much!"

"ARGH!" Edgeworth exclaimed raising both arms. "You're welcome now _stop that!_ I don't do.. Hugs!" he told.

Maya merely grinned as she let go of him then stood in front of him with an innocent smile on her lips.

"Pff, the actions of a foolish fool indeed." Franziska commented as she came casually walking towards them, Gumshoe barely tailing after her, looking a bit light headed after his crash with the car.

Maya blinked up at her. "Miss Von Karma?" she asked.

Phoenix sighed deeply as he offered those two a smile as well, putting Pearl down on the floor. "You two, thank you." He told. "Without you well, it could have been a disaster."

Franziska though merely snorted. "I should hope this will never be brought up again."

Defeated Phoenix looked at her, then held out a hand.

Franziska lifted an eyebrow looking at the hand as if it was some sort of weird object, then looked up at Phoenix.

"It's called a handshake miss Von Karma." Phoenix amused helped her along.

Franziska snorted. "I know what a handshake is." She told looking at Phoenix with distate in her eyes, then finally she sighed deeply as she at last reached forward and accepted it, shaking it firmly. "Do not think for a second, that this mean I am done with you Mr. Wright." She commented coldly.

"Oh I don't doubt it." Phoenix chuckled amused letting go. "It's been an honour sparring with you in court." He told.

"Tsk." Franziska snorted crossing her arms as she looked away.

"NIIIICK!" Maya suddenly shouted being by his side. "Nick I'm staaaarving." She complained.

"Well, you havn't eaten for three days have you?" Gumshoe asked the girl.

"That's right!" Maya told. "It's rude to keep a lady hungry, don't you know that Nick?" she asked Phoenix.

Defeated Phoenix shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Well if there have been a time for a celebrations meal." He had to admit. "Anybody whom wants to join?" he asked looking around, before at last his eyes fell on Edgeworth, catching the prosecutors eyes.

The message was clear, Phoenix was not going to take no for an answer, not from this guy, not in this moment.

Edgeworth lifted an eyebrow seemingly having caught the message and at last shrugged. "Very well then." He stated.

* * *

"HEY NICK!" Maya exclaimed through all of the food in her mouth as she was stuffing her face.

Phoenix chuckled lightly lifting a glass of wine to his own lips taking a taste, thankfully he didn't have to pay for this feast after all, Mr. Powers had assured them all that if they didn't eat it the food would just go to waste, so the food belonging to the award ceremony among heroes was indeed free. "Careful Maya, if you eat anymore you'll just explode." He commented.

"Hey that's rude!" Maya pouted, breadcrumbs falling out of her mouth, somehow she kind of resembled a chipmunk at that point with her cheeks bulging out due to food, then at last Maya closed her mouth and swallowed, wiping any crumbs of her face with her sleeve. "Man it's so nice every thing turned out well after all."

"You being alive?" Phoenix asked in a lifted eyebrow.

"Well that to, I really like being alive." Maya chuckled. "If I had died I just had to come back to hunt you forever! I knew you would make it though." She told. "I'm more surprised to see Mr. Edgeworth with you." She then admitted. "The last time I saw you, you didn't even want to see him!"

Phoenix sighed deeply. "Well, I guess I had assumed wrong about him." He then admitted. "I was… I guess I was afraid I had killed him." He told in a blush. "Then when I didn't want to feel guilty any-more. I convinced myself that he had turned into some weakling taking his own life over a stupid broken record.. I couldn't figure out what this entire thing was about, him appearing and all.. Thought maybe it was about that record, or revenge like Ms Von Karma said, she was wrong though, and me to. I was so wrong." He told in a light smile. "Miles hasn't changed at all!" he chuckled. "He's still the strongest person I've ever known." He beamed happily.

"I'm happy for both of you." Maya told. "And man, I've never seen him look so happy!" she exclaimed turning around, Phoenix followed her eyes and blinked as he saw Miles, talking almost shyly to Mr. Powers.

Powers how-ever laughed loudly before he whipped out a pen, writing something on a piece of paper with big letters handing it to Miles, then clasped the prosecutor harshly on the back, so hard that it threatened to trip Miles right over, though at last he smiled thankfully at Powers slipping the paper down into his pocket.

"It's a much different picture from when we got him cleared from that murder charge." Maya reflected.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Phoenix smiled lightly, remembering how unsecure Edgeworth had seemed back then, like he was constantly searching for an escape route, any kind of escape route, now he seemed far more at ease and content as Powers spoke some other words to him downright making Edgeworth blush, but smiling nonetheless.

"Glad you two could work it out!" Maya then laughed giving Phoenix another dash on the shoulder. "I'm going to get some more to eat! Uh is that cake?" she asked looking at the table. "HEY PEARLY! DON'T HUG ALL THE CAKE!" she exclaimed rushing towards the little girl whom was tiptoeing at the table to get another piece of cake even though her entire face was already covered in frosting.

Phoenix chuckled a little amused shaking his head, taking another sip of wine, glancing at Edgeworth whom was pouring himself a cup of tea as he exchanged a few words with the girls at the tea and cake table, then at last accepted the small plate of pie Maya had offered him, nodding at her courtly, before he calmly made his way to Phoenix, tasting the cake in the process. "I didn't realise you had become a nanny." He commented looking at Phoenix.

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Maya and Pearls are great friends to have around." He told. "They really lighten up the day." He told in a slight chuckle.

"I can imagine." Edgeworth told sliding the fork down in the cake ones again, in a pretty refined elegant manner in complete contrast to how the two girls were just stuffing their faces. Then he smirked at Phoenix. "Seems I finally did it?"

"Did what?" Phoenix asked in a tired voice. Yes really? Defied the laws of reason coming back from the freaking dead? Hunted down a serial killer, scared te living crap out of every-body?

"I defeated the undefeated Phoenix Wright in court." Miles smirked. "Fair and square, prosecution won that case, the record says so."

Phoenix rolled his eyes, really that was the least important thing to have happened these last few days. "I don't really care." He told. "If Engarde had gone free, that wouldn't have felt like winning at all." He muttered.

"I agree." Miles nodded, making Phoenix look questionable at him. "Sending an innocent to jail or letting a guilty man go free, it's hard to see how that could ever qualify as winning." He commented thoughtfully. "Really, as long as the truth comes out and the right verdict is handed down, only then have _both_ defence and prosection won." He commented. "Don't you agree Wright?" he asked smiling lightly at Phoenix.

"Well… Yes." Phoenix blinked. "Is that what you spend an entire year figuring out?" he asked in a blink.

"Among other things." Miles shrugged putting another tiny bit of cake into his mouth chewing thoughtfully. "I've done quiet a lot of self evaluation, you did leave me hanging quite a bit." He commented putting down the plate with cake picking up the tea cup instead.

"Heh." Phoenix blushed slightly. "So erh.." Phoenix swallowed a little awkwardly scratching the back if his hair. "What do you intend to do now?" he asked. "Now you made your return to the court room? Going to stick around."

"Unfortunately, no." Miles told likely shaking his head as he picked up his tea cup taking a sip. "I feel like there is still much more for me to learn, thusly I intend to continue examining the court houses abroad."

"Oh." Phoenix blinked. "So you're leaving again?" he asked.

"For now." Miles told Phoenix in a light smirk. "Make no mistake though, I intend to return before to long. People like Manfred Von Karma are merely the result of a much deeper rooted problem in the court system." He commented. "All this prestige talk about unbroken records and _'winning' _court is really neglecting the real issue, the people we are supposed to be serving a public servants."

Phoenix smirked amused. "Kind of like samurais protecting the people huh?" he asked.

"I got no idea what you're talking about Wright." Miles stated rolling his eyes.

Right, and that piece of paper in your pocket is not Mr. Powers autograph signed as the steel samurai, Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Of course you are right." He then at last commented. "But you would kind of have to change the entire court system from its roots to do anything about it." He commented taking another sip of wine.

Miles smirked. "Right." He told and Phoenix spluttered all of the wine had just taken a sip of.

"Wha-what?" Phoenix asked looking at Miles. "Don't tell me, you're not intending to?!" he asked wide-eyed.

"Why not?" Miles asked. "The court system is out dated, someone needs to point that out."

"Yeah but." Phoenix gaped. "You're seriously telling me, that you intend to take on the court system? The entire court system?" he asked.

Miles lifted an eyebrow. "Some-thing the matter Wright?" he asked.

"Look, I've been called a ridicules person on a lot of occasions." Phoenix stated. "But let me tell you one thing, that is _NUTS!_" he exclaimed. "How would you even begin to go about it?" he asked. "You could be fighting your entire life and get nowhere!" he exclaimed.

"And here I had hoped I could count on your help." Edgeworth sighed.

"Oh no!" Phoenix exclaimed holding up two hands. "I'm just fine just being a lowly defence attorney!" he stated. "Beside that sounds like so much work." He groaned all ready looking tired.

"You always were the lazy type." Edgeworth commented in a lifted eyebrow.

"Come on that's just unfair." Phoenix muttered. "I'm just not a super human like some." He muttered, then sighed as she chuckled amused. . "Edgeworth.. It should be illegal to be so cool!" he smirked. "Samurai prosecutor." He then chuckled giving Miles a light, but very friendly dash on the shoulder.

Miles blinked looking at Phoenix. "What?" he asked.

"This is just, so much like you." Phoenix then commented in a warm grin. "I mean, hah, it's just so much you, but then some more." Then he lightly shook his head. "God, fine, I'm not angry at you any-more just… welcome back Miles." He then looked slightly up. "And thanks."

Miles looked at Phoenix, then smiled lightly, returning the friendly dash from before.

And for a moment it felt like they had never been separated at all, but were merely two life long friends whom had known each other for so long, and Phoenix knew, he would trust this person with not just his own life, but anything. There was no person better suited to save the world of law, than Miles Edgeworth, it was almost like destiny! And Phoenix.. Well, he supposed he had done his part now, he was just happy he could have been some kind of help.

It was like, it was all as it was meant to be.

"You know Wright." Edgeworth then commented. "We should aim at learning, all of us, just because you passed a bar exam doesn't mean you have nothing left to learn."

Phoenix blinked. "I guess that's true." He commented, a bit confused about what Miles was getting at now.

"Everyone should go out and explore alternative procedures don't you agree?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Phoenix blinked. "What?"

Then Miles took out an envelope from his jacket and handed it to Phoenix. "I would like to choose you as our first representative in this programme." He told in a smirk.

"Huh?" Phoenix blinked then looked at the envelope. "Legal exchange programme?" he asked looking at the envelope. "What…?" he looked up.

"It's a new project in the works, for the legal systems of different countries to learn from each other." Miles smirked. "Each court house in the programme will pick a representative that will be send to other court houses around the world to observe the court systems and learn from it, exchanging knowledge on a friendly basis not as contenders, and do some networking while you are at it." He commented. "That one is for London." He told pointing at Phoenix's envelope. "One defence attorney and assistant, think of it as… hmm." He frowned. "A thank you for all your hard work."

"This just sounds like even more work." Phoenix complained looking at the envelope with al ready exhausted eyes.

Miles smirked. "I beg to differ, you will not stand in court, you will just observe and all fees has already been paid." He told.

"Oooh." Phoenix suddenly lightened up.

"You've never been outside of the united states at all, have you?" Miles asked Phoenix.

"No, can't say that I have." Phoenix laughed.

"Then really, it would just be about time, wouldn't you say?" Miles asked in a smirk.

"Haha." Phoenix laughed awkwardly. "Okay fine then." He sighed. "Looks like you've put a lot of work into this programme would be a shame to screw that up." He commented waving the envelope. "London huh." He thoughtfully scratched his chin. "Well what's the worst that could happen?"


	17. Closing a chapter

Franziska was trying to pick up pace as good as she could as she hurried down the corridor at the airport.

She really did not care for the feeling she had right now, a feeling that she was in fact fleeing, not making a proud retreat.

She was Franziska Von Karma, she was supposed to be perfect, anything less than perfection were unacceptable.

And yet she had felt herself being stripped down to a pathetic foolish fool by two men, two stupid men.

Franziska hissed as she picked up pace even more, fighting her own urge to go cry in a corner for absolutely no reason. SHE WAS NOT THAT WEAK! She refused to believe it, and then when the voice called Franziskas eyes widened as she did her best to ignore it.

"FRANZISKA!"

She tried to turn away but the running footsteps came even closer and there was no use running, it would be the same as accepting defeat, and Franziska Von Karma, never accepted defeated!

"There you are, good I caught you!" That man huffed for breath, clearly out of breath as he had been running.

Franziska turned her head and looked up at the man, in a red suite, cravat, silver hair. "Miles Edgeworth." She commented, then averted her eyes again.

Miles straightened up as he fixed his jacket and ran a hand through his silver hair, finding his composure ones again, and suddenly it was impossible to tell he had even been running. "My apologise, I did not realise you would be leaving this quick." He told.

"Scruffy told you?" Franziska asked annoyed and slowly Miles nodded. "Urgh that fool." She hissed turning away crossing her arms.

Miles sighed deeply. "Franziska, look." He then tried, then he stopped.

Franziska looked back at him and realised, the always sharp prosecutor was at a lost for words, and well Franziska didn't really know what to say either, she really just wanted to get unboard that plane quick as possible.

"Here." Miles then at last told reaching forward a well known whip. "I think you forgot this." He commented.

Wide-eyed Franziska looked at the whip in Miles's hands then up at Miles.

"You came all the way out here, just for that?" Franziska asked in a snort.

"Franziska Von Karma the great protégé needs her whip to get the scum into shape." Miles smirked.

"The great protégé." Franziska huffed. "I don't see how I am in anyway fit for that title any more, let alone the name Von Karma." She huffed, then she sniffed and the balloon had been punctured. "OH NO!" she exclaimed trying to whip away her tears as she turned around. Dammit, she was not crying, she was not crying she was not…

Then suddenly Franziskas eyes widened as she felt a pair of hands, gently touching her shoulders, they turned her around and then, Miles embraced the crying Franziska.

And it just made Franziska cry all that much harder, in all of her life, she had walked in the shadows of great men, she could only run after Miles Edgeworth hoping that if she just fought as hard as she could, one day she would be able to catch up, but now after his return, he seemed more distant than ever, so much further in front, an figure impossible to reach.

And now this! The one thing Franziska had on him! When they had been children and the older boy had been crying in bed, she had crawled up to him and held him in comfort without asking questions.

Now that was taken away from her to as the roles had been reversed, and Miles held her with steady hands not letting go.

"Franziska, I know Von Karma always told us that weakness are unacceptable, that uncertainty and a doubt is a flaw." Miles told quietly holding her. "I believed it to, but I found out, he was wrong." He told. "Uncertainty and doubt is exactly what makes a lawyer, it is what drives us to clear up that doubt so we can be certain, it's a strength, not a weakness. It's what drives us, so we can get rid of all those doubts one by one, and exspose the one truth." He told. "Now lift that proud head of yours." He encouraged gently taking her chin lifting it up so her eyes met Miles's, his eyes that were strong, none wavering and determined. "And be strong as you always have been." He told in a challenging smirk, downright challenging her to fight back. "I know you can go even further, I believe in you, Franziska Von Karma." He told putting the whip into her hands, closing her hands around it.

"You are a damn foolish fool." Franziska sniffed whisking away tears with her hands. "Coming here thinking you can learn me things, you are an arrogant fool Miles Edgeworth." She told.

"Yes." Miles admitted standing back. "One would have to when daring to spare with the great Franziska Von Karma." He smirked.

"You fool little brother." Franziska smirked shaking her head. "I expect to hear from you sooner than an entire year." She then told sharply.

"Agreed." Miles nodded. "Christmas just weren't quite the same without you cracking that whip because that doll wasn't what you wanted."

"Hush you." Franziska pushed him.

And Miles chuckled amused, his relationship with his adopted sister was a weird one but, not one he had wanted to be without.

That at least, was a huge positive to being taken in by the Von Karma, all had a silver lining after all it seemed.

* * *

Miles was just about ready to go about his travels in Europe to work further on his ideas and programmes, make some more studies.

He though, had just one last thing to take care off, one last thing he needed to do, to close that chapter of his old life, for good.

And that's how he ended up in the massive prison building out on the country, a prison guard was following the prosecutor all the way to the conversations room where Miles waited, sitting with a stern frown on his face and a suitcase in his hands, waiting.

Until a man was brought in, chained in handcuffs, followed by a prison guard that had eyes firmly on him.

This man looked old and haggard, worn out from many trials in life, he looked mostly.. Pathetic and sympathetic, like a man whom didn't care anymore.

He barely lifted an eyebrow at Miles as he sat down, gray hair falling down his face.

So it was up to Miles to address the man in front of him.

"Yanni… Yogi." Miles barely whispered looking at the man through the glass window.

Yogi sighed as he looked up at Miles. "You already got me convicted a year ago, at last one might say. I'm sitting here, satisfied?" he asked.

Miles didn't look satisfied at all, in fact his gray eyes looked hunted as he looked over Yogis poor worn out face.

"Oh god no, don't look at me like that." Yogi asked.

Slowly Miles averted his eyes looking away. "I'm sorry." He told quietly.

For a moment there was quiet, Miles looking away and Yogi sighing. "So prosecutor Edgeworth, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Miles then admitted looking up. "I suppose I just wanted to, figure things out." He commented. "You did not shoot my father, you were an innocent, yet I blamed you for fifteen years trying to remove the blame from myself. And thusly you became a victim. I'm sorry." He then told.

Yogi sighed deeply, he didn't look to happy about the admission. "Don't be, the fact is, that I blamed you as well, for fifteen years." He told. "It's first now that I realise, I have been blaming a nine year old who saw his own father dying right in front of him!" he told in a angry voice. "I knew all along I hadn't done it, but I should at least have known that kid didn't do it either. I've wasted fifteen years of my life blaming you every single day." He told looking up his eyes suddenly wet. "And now I wasted what ever remains of my life to, following up on Von Karmas plans, to get what? Some kind of revenge? I don't even know what I wanted with that."

Miles sighed deeply. "Manfred Von Karma has an amazing gift of persuasion." He commented. "When he tells you something, you have to assume it's right."

Yogi bit his lip looking away, then sighed. "Mr. Edgeworth, a lot of lives were destroyed that day, sixteen years ago." He then commented looking back. "And after it happened, I threw the rest of my life away to." He told looking at me. "Please do me a favour and don't do the same." He told. "You are the only one able to actually take something away from all of this."

Miles nodded. "I've done a lot of evaluating over past events." He then admitted. "A lot of thinking, I can't say I know precisely what I am going to use this knowledge for but." He wetened his lip. "I'll think of something, my fathers death and your tragedy will not be in vain, I promise." He told. "I can't bring back your wife nor the fifteen years taken from you but." He hesitated. "I can pull some strings, you got six months left in here due to the plea made, after that, I'll make sure you'll be well off with your parrot, you wont have to work on factories again."

Yogi looked gobsmacked at Miles. "No, I can't. I don't deserve!" he exclaimed.

Miles held up a hand. "Yes, you became a murderer." He admitted. "But before that, you were a victim, a victim no one listened to or took seriously. A victim to lawyers' greed, the court system that was supposed to protect you drove you over and drew you into madness, it'll be but a slight compensation for the damage the system of law have done to you." He told.

"How can you?" Yogi asked. "I tried to frame you! I blamed you, genuinely blamed you and hated you for fifteen years! I wanted you to get that verdict as much as Von Karma did, I wanted to see you dead! Is this just to make yourself feel better?" he asked. "Some sort of charity."

"Perhaps it is." Miles then admitted opening his suitcase. "I know though, I can't never offer you the justice you deserve, it's far to late." He sighed pulling up some papers. "That irks me, that's against what the court system is supposed to be. "Mr. Yogi." He then told looking up. "I stopped blaming you a while ago, the only one whom deserves this blame, is indeed, Manfred Von Karma, he destroyed a lot of lives in his path and left numerous of victims behind whom no one would listen to. All I can do is to try and make a little damage control. I'm not his minion though, make no mistake. My name is not Manfred Von Karma the second, it's Miles Edgeworth." He told pushing the paper under the glass to Yogi.

Stunned Yogi looked at him as he swallowed. "You've grown into quite the impressive man, Miles Edgeworth." He commented.

Miles nodded courtly. "I suppose that's a compliment."

"I'll look at it." Yogi then told taking the papers. "Urhm.. You think, maybe I could see Polly soon?" he then asked looking up. "I kind of miss her."

Miles nodded. "Done, she'll be send to your cell one of these days."

"Thank you." Yogi barely breathed.

Miles merely nodded courtly, shortly after that, visitng time was over, Miles merely collected his papers in his suitcase and walked out with straight back all though.. suddenly he felt those eyes upon him.

Slowly Miles turned his head and there he saw him, and older gray haired man, looking back at him through bars with a hateful glare in his eyes.

He didn't look as neat or clean as back in the day, his gray hair was a dissaray, but even in a orange jumpsuite this man still managed to have quite the posture, and still he didn't look the least bit sad or regretful.

Most of all, Manfred Von Karma looked looked like a wild vicious animal ready to tear his prey to bits with his own bare hands, foam escaping his mouth, animal sounds coming from his body, his entire posture promising some kind of deadly revenge one day.

Miles though looked oddly at the man, this man whom had controlled his life for so long, sat Miles's life up as a puppet master putting strings on a little puppet to suite his own vicious little play where he could come out on top.

Last time Miles had seen this man was in court a year ago, when he had gotten his final verdict, Miles hadn't had the capacity to even think back then, thusly had very few feelings in regard to this man.

He had suspected he would be angry towards this man, hateful, spiteful. This man that had always seemed so scary to Edgeworth and yet he had looked up to him and adored him, trusted him.

Yet looking at this man now, Miles felt weirdly empty, he could not even muster a little bit of anger, as if he was simply done being angry and could not bother anymore.

More like he felt tired and and a little bit sad as he shook his head sighing, and then very simply turned away from the man, as if the man was nothing to him.

Because right now, in this moment. He really wasn't.

Manfred Von Karma was nothing to Miles, any feelings towards that man was empty, which really was the one thing proving that Von Karmas iron grip over Miles's life had been broken, he had no powers over Miles, in his mind or in the real life. It was over.

Instead Miles was heading for his car and another planned meeting for the day, Pesu was barging from inside of the car and greeted him happily as Miles opened the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting girl." Miles smiled at her, scratching her behind the ear. "Daddy had a few things to take care of, come on, I think you will have had plenty of things to look at before the day is over."

* * *

And drive away he did, to a park filled with trees blooming with pink sakura leafs, Miles stepped out of the car and casually walked the park, Pesus chain casually around his own wrist as he casually walked down the route, giving small nods to the happy children and people laughing and eating lunch, pointing at the small stands selling souveniours and then a voice called.

"MR. EDGEWORTH! MR. EDGEWORTH OVER HERE!"

Miles glanced up and saw a girl with long black hair waving at her form a spot under one of the sakura trees, another smaller girl in similar clothes looked at him as well as she was sitting with crossed legs and a sandwich which she dropped as her eyes landed on Pesu.

"WOW! DOGGIE!" She exclaimed happily forgetting all about her sandwich and ran straight for Pesu, which barged delighted and was at ones licking Pearl all over the face.

"PEARLS!" a spiky haired defence attorney yelled as he came skidding down the hill, he was not wearing his usual blue suit though, he was much more casual wearing mere jeans and a printed t-shirt with a big sun on the chest.

Miles smirked holding up a hand. "Don't worry Wright, Pesu is a very well-behaved dog." He told.

As true enough, Pearl was obviously unharmed as she laughed being licked all over, and then she grabbed Pesus neck, laughing even louder.

"Woah, it's so cute!" Maya gaped at the dog.

Phoenix though blinked astounded. "Yours?" he asked confused pointing at Pesu looking up at Miles.

Miles shrugged. "I had to find some way to keep fit now that I am starting to take the elevators again." He commented making Phoenix crook an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, small steps though." Miles commented. "My therapist tells me it's important I work on these issues little by little."

And Phoenix spluttered. "The-therapist?!" he asked.

Miles glanced at Phoenix. "You are that surprised?" he asked.

"That you have one, no, not really." Phoenix had to admit. "I guess it makes sense but.. That you would admit it. I mean."

Miles snorted. "If I have already admitted it, it's less likely anyone would try to use it as discriminating evidence against me." He told.

"Ah I see." Phoenix groaned. "And this therapist was also the one telling you to be more social, so that's why you even said yes." He muttered.

"You expected me to turn down the offer?" Miles asked.

"Honestly, yeah I was kind of surprised you said yes." Phoenix admitted.

"Nick honestly!" Maya exclaimed from where she was sitting on her knees petting the dog. "Mr. Edgeworth is going to go back to Europe next week, of course he would like to spend a little time with friends while he's still here!"

Phoenix though shook his head as he glanced at Miles. "And now you are showing up in full court attire." He commented in a eyeroll.

Miles smirked. "I just came from prison, you know that very well." He commented, but reached for his cravat regardless and pulled it off, then took off the jacket, it really was hot weather today, very nice hot weather.

"Yeah." Phoenix admitted. "So, how did it go?" he asked.

"Better than expected." Miles admitted.

Phoenix nodded. "Great! So ready to stand in court again?" he asked.

"Oh I should think so." Miles commented throwing his jacket over his shoulder holding it in place with one hand as he followed Phoenix up to their spot. "Don't think I will go any easier on any defence attorneys just because I changed my creed."

"Wouldn't dream about thinking that." Phoenix commented in a snort. "Miles Edgeworth the truth seeker, is that what I have to call you now?" he asked.

"That sounds like a samurai title!" Maya yelled happily running up beside them Pesu running after her wagging her tail.

"SAMURAIS ARE COOL!" Pearl laughed happily. "Aren't they Mystic Maya?" she asked.

"The coolest!" Maya stated.

"Indeed they are." Miles nodded importantly. "Miss Fey, perhaps you are familiar with some book titles, 'Realm of the forgotten Samurai' perhaps?" he asked.

Maya blinked astounded. "I never heard of any such book." She told.

"Then you got a lot to learn young lady." Miles stated. "Wright, didn't you promise tea?" he asked casually glancing over his shoulder.

"Hey what do you think I am, your servant?" Phoenix asked. "Get your own tea!" he demanded throwing a thermos right at Miles, whom caught it in the air with one hand. It really should be illegal looking so cool.

"Is that samurai you talked about as cool as the steel samurai?" Pearl asked Edgeworth biting her thumb nervously.

"All samurais are cool, as long as they are real samurais." Miles stated importantly.

Phoenix smirked amused having to turn away so he wouldn't be caught in his laugh.

It was just, he remembered a certain eight year old boy, standing up with his hands on the hips saying the exact same word in a proud manner as if it was the most important thing in the entire world. _"All samurais are cool! As long as they are real samurais!" _

And Phoenix had asked, the same question Pearls was asking right then as she gaped.

"Then, what is a real Samurai?" she asked.

Oh boy, Phoenix wisely dug down in their food basket refraining from saying anything, he just braced himself as Miles took in a deep breath, and then started on his _loooong_ explanation on the subject.

* * *

In another end of town, a man was lying in bed, he had been in that bed for five full years, when one of the nurses around him poured up a hot cup of coffee.

The mans eyelids started to flutter and he groaned slightly, uttering the first word he had spoken in five years. "Mia…"


	18. A day in his shoes

The year that followed was mostly uneventful, and Phoenix could only thank his lucky star each and every day he could spend _without _some kind of a disaster happening!

Edgeworth was of course abroad doing his studies most of the time. He was also making his slow return to the court room and thusly would stand in court on occasion, both in America and in other countries, saying he needed the personal exsperience from each place so he could compare and find alternatives.

And he had been dead honest when he said he was not going to go easy on anybody just because his creed had changed.

Edgeworth would not stop and not pull back before the truth had been revealed, the real truth and all doubts had been cleared. He would no heed before the last little cloud of doubt was gone from any case.

Even if that last bit of clearance went against his own favour, he was relentless in his pursuit, which was even more a danger to all the defence attorneys out there.

No one wanted to face him in court, because if the client happened to be honestly guilty, you would be damn sure that Miles Edgeworth would expose all of it.

People were still questioning the prosecutor though, questions about his integrity and personality running high, the divide being quite pronounced between those whom adored Miles Edgeworth calling him a genius and those whom still compared him to Von karma, calling him cold and uncaring.

Miles though, responded to none of it, neither the positive nor negative, he just went on with his buisness and his agenda, so incredible purposeful that it was ridicoules.

Phoenix how-ever, he liked to take a rest.

He really had no desire to become part of the lamplight, ever, and favoured his long afternoon naps on the couch in the office.

Cases came in and work became more mundane, and by the end of it all, Phoenix liked it that way! He had had excitement enough already.

Two girls though would insist on keeping things exciting though, Maya and Pearls, you could start questioning what their actual home address was.

The Kurain village or Wright Law office, they surely spend equal amounts of time both places, and yet somehow Phoenix had found himself in a spot where he was unable to ever say no to these two girls.

They were like two bright suns lightning up any day making it all so much more fun, it was like those two sisters Phoenix had never had. Both of them, smaller sisters he had an incredible urge to take care off.

Then he appeared, Prosecutor Godot, whom for some reason, hated Phoenix with a passion.

Pheonix had no clue why, he had never ever laid eyes on the man. Maya had no idea who he was either, even Gumshoe had to give him a pass.

And yet there was no doubt that this person just hated Phoenix with all of his being.

At least with Von Karma and Franziska Phoenix knew why they hated him, this guy was just baffling and completely out of his mind.

Perhaps it was the caffeine, perhaps Godots brain had suffered permanent damage from caffeine poisoning.

Phoenix distinctly remembered ones he had been stuck on a night worth of paper work and had ended up emptying a whole can of coffee by himself, the next money he had felt like he had the worst hangover, except he hadn't had a drop of alcohol, and Maya had informed him of caffeine poisoning that would happen if you drank to much to fast.

Yeah… that had to be it, the only logical explanation, the coffee had gotten to this guys brain for sure.

And then he saw that picture of.. her.

But it couldn't be could it, Dahlia… But, wasn't she supposed to be dead? Or, had Phoenix been right all along, there was more to it then that.

Phoenix had become lost in thought looking at the picture in a magazine of a younge petite woman with warm kind black eyes, delicate white skin, a round smiling face making her look almost like a fine little porcelean doll, which only made the nick name. "Dolly." That more approbriate.

Memories floated back to Phoenix, of this girl he had walked hand in hand with down the park, they had walked together, talked together, laughed together.

And for all of that she had been the kindest woman Phoenix had ever met.

He remembered how Dahlia Hawthorn had lost it at her trial, threatened Mia and admitted to not just one but several murders looking like a ravaging beast.

But still Phoenix could not connect that to the memories of his old sweet-heart, the thought just seemed so strange and alien that he couldn't even feel angry only, really really confused.

So confused that Phoenix knew he needed answers, and that's what brought him to Kuhrain temple with Maya and Pearls, and there she stood.

Blushing deeply as she averted her eyes, clinching the cloth of her dress, Phoenix swallowed by the sight of her, his throat having run dry.

Part of him felt like calling out to her at ones, call her 'Dahlia' and ask for an explanation, but he was still so confused.

What if he was wrong? What if this was all a mistake and he would just put the poor girl under unnecessary scrutiny.

But god, god did Phoenix want to believe that this was the real one.

The Dhalia he had known just wasn't a murderer, she just wasn't.

There had to be answers, there had to, and if they could be found anywhere, it was right here, right now.

Phoenix just had to know, especially now that he had seen her for himself.

Of course as it often happened in Phoenix's life, it was when he already had so much else on his mind that disaster happened.

A murder, the murderer on the loose, a burning bridge, Maya trapped on the wrong side alone with a murderer.

"MAYAAAA!" Phoenix shouted without even thinking as he ran out on the burning bridge.

"PHOENIX NO! DON'T DO IT!" Larry shouted but he couldn't stop the man whom was already one third out on the bridge.

It was when he had reached the middle precisely that it happened, a snap, a crack and the wood gave in under Phoenix's feet's, he didn't even have the time to react or grab to anything, which didn't really matter because there was nothing to grab unto, hopelessly Phoenix tried to reach up after a hand that was way to far away already as Larry yelled hopelessly. "PHOENIIIIIIIIIX!"

* * *

Phoenix was lucky, the stream had brought his mostly unharmed frame to a nearby village where he was immediately picked up after he had made some small yells from the shore where he had grabbed hold of a tree branch, mostly uncontrollable incoherent yells about a girl named Maya and Murder and its like.

He was droven to the nearest hospital for observation very quickly where he was wrapped in blankets and foils to battle the cold from the ice cold water that had floated from the snow dressed mountain top.

Ones he had stopped to shiver from cold they had asked him if he needed something, any-thing. "A, computer… please." He begged in a slightly quivering lip. "Dahlia.. I need to know, I need to know." He told.

After some rotation among the hospital staff Phoenix's request had been granted and he was given a laptop for lend.

Immediately after the coldness and shivering had left Phoenix's body, the fever had begun, fever and a running nose.

He was told that was only to be expected considering the cold shock he had been through, the water he had fallen into had been icing cold after all, and he had been in it for far to long.

Phoenix started to make his research, on Dahlia Hawthorn.. who are you Dahlia? What is your story?

How does this even connect?

Eventually though, Phoenix drifted off, first as the earliest of sunshine came through the corner of the window did Phoenix slowly wake just as the door opened and a man stepped inside.

Phoenix slowly opened his eyes only to be met by a world of blur, as he turned his head there was something red there, slowly his vision became sharper as the red blur turned out to be a red suite, worn by a man with silver hair. "Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth snorted as he crossed his arms. "Evidently."

Phoenix blinked confused. "What.. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"A mutual acquaintance of ours." Miles commented dryly. "He made it sound like you were dying, why on earth does Larry Butz have my phone number?" he asked sourly sitting down on the chair next to Phoenix's bed, crossing his arms.

Phoenix laughed softly, then shook his head. "You didn't come all the way from Europe just to get here did you?" he asked.

"Don't flatter yourself Wright, I had business in Los Angelese I was attending to." Miles told sourly looking away, then he exhaled deeply. "I suppose you would like to be updated on last nights events?" he asked.

"I would like that a lot." Phoenix told in his weak voice. "Maya, is she?" he asked nervously.

"Unfortunately it has proven itself impossible to reach Miss Fey." Miles sighed opening his suitcase finding a couple of papers. "Helicopters can't reach that mountain side due to it's location, our only way is to build a temporary bridge to cross, they are working on that already as we speak." He told digging through papers. "The woman whom was murdered was a renounced children's book author by the name of Elise Deauxnim, apparently she was quite famouse, I cannot say I know of her work myself though." he told reaching Phoenix the correct paper with all the information about Deuxnim.

Sadly Phoenix looked at the picture of the kind looking woman in his hand. "Such a shame, she was so nice to us last evening." he told in a deep sigh.

Miles nodded. "Indeed, murder is never pleasant, the main suspect is one Sister Iris." He then told reaching Phoenix some other papers. "A nun living in the temple."

Phoenix's eyes widened as he looked at Edgeworth. "Wha.. What?!" he asked. "But-But-But.." he stammered.

"Some-thing wrong Wright?" Miles asked.

"This is not right." Phoenix told looking back at the papers and the picture of Iris. "When's her trial?" he asked gobsmacked looking up at Miles again.

"Tomorrow morning." Miles told. "Seems like a state defence attorney will be assigned to her since she doesn't seem inclined to contact anyone by herself."

"No there wont!" Phoenix stated throwing the covers off himself. "I'll defend her myself! This is way more complicated then what it looks!" he stated standing up, only to immediately feel all the blood running from his head and his world growing fuzzy as he nearly collapsed.

Edgeworth though was quick to act as he bolded forward and grabbed Phoenix, a second later and Phoenix would have fallen all the way to the ground. "Evidently that wont even be an option." Miles snorted. "Now go back to bed." He demanded.

"But." Phoenix tried.

_"Now." _Edgeworth sneered pushing Phoenix right back.

Hopelessly Phoenix looked at Edgeworth, couldn't Miles understand? This was one case Phoenix couldn't just let anyone handle! The truth had to be far more complicated and deep rooted than what it seemed, if Phoenix was ever to find out what happened five years ago, he had to uncover this truth right now! And it had to be now or it would be to late! he had to do some-thing!

Who on earth could he trust this to? To walk the mile and find the actual truth about this! Find out what was going out without taking the cheap route out without…. Suddenly Phoenix stopped, then slowly his eyes turned to Miles.

Miles blinked confused. "Wright?" he asked.

An idea sparked in Phoenix's head, a brilliant idea that seemed almost sinister, a curl started to form in the corner of his mouth and Edgeworth, seemed pretty uncomfortable by the look he was given.

Then at last Phoenix sighed. "All right, I'll stay in bed for another day." He told. "Now you are here though, could I ask you to go keep watch over Pearls and Maya?" he asked. "Maya must be scared in that house all alone and isolated, she'll need to see a friendly face when they finish that bridge."

"Wright.. I'm a busy man." Edgeworth tried.

The look Phoenix gave him was one worthy of the tiniest cutest little fluffy ball of puppie dog, Pesu would be so proud. "Please." He asked.

Edgeworth exhaled deeply. "Fine." He then told. "You don't have to worrie about either of the Feys, I'll look after them." He promised.

"Great!" Phoenix beamed. "Before you go, could you just give me my jacket?" he asked.

Miles glanced at the table next to Pheonix's bed where his lawyers suite was neatly folded together, hesitating Miles took that jacket and then handed it to Phoenix, for some reason feeling like he was digging his own grave even coming here and now indulging Phoenix even more, it was like some kind of trap was slowly closing around him.

Phoenix though turned the jacket and folded it out, then fumbled a bit with the attorneys badge on the front before at last he took it off.

Miles lifted an eyebrow as Phoenix dug through the pocket in his jacket and found a green kind of stone, kind of looking like the thing the Feys were always wearing around their necks, and this one almost seemed to glow.

Then Phoenix without warning reached out and grabbed Edgeworths hand, pressing the items down into his palm. "Here!" he grinned.

"Huh?" Miles blinked at him then looked down in his hand now holding the attorneys badge and that weird green glowing stone. "Wright, what on earth are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm sick running a high fever, chances are I can't even think straight at all, indulge me." Phoenix grinned laying back on his pillow closing his eyes and a mischivoues grin on his lips.

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR ATTORNEYS BADGE ONLY TO _NOT_ EXPLAIN A DAMN THING!" Edgeworth shouted.

"Edgeworth I'm sorry, but I really need to sleep." Phoenix yawned turning around. "Please tell Maya I'll be with her as soon as I can." He told pulling the blanket over his shoulders.

Miles was gobsmacked as Phoenix was just turning his back to him like that. "Wright, you can't just.. What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, then huffed annoyed, as he got no answers. "Fine." He then muttered. "I'll go to the temple and see what I can do." He muttered. "Don't expect much though." he muttered under his breath sounding very annoyed as he left the hospital.

* * *

Fantastic, this was just absolutely fantastic, Miles had been pulled out in the middle of the night, from his own warm comfy bed, to be pulled to a hospital to what turned out to be basically a fake alarm, he hadn't had any rest in all of that time. None at all, he was not a very happy man at that moment.

And now he was on the top of a ice cold mountain top, covered in white snow. It was freezing cold, fantastic.

There was much he was willing to endure, but this did not make Miles happy, _at all._

"PROSECUTOR EDGEWORTH!" Gumshoe gaped by the sight of him. "What are you doing here? I didn't realise you had been assigned or, where supposed to be assigned to any court cases at the moment."

Edgeworth hissed at him, his mood not helping at the moment. "Wright send me up here." He then told.

"Oh." Gumshoe blinked. "How is he? I heard he took a nasty fall."

"He's fine." Edgeworth muttered. "They are just keeping him under observation, that idiot is to lucky for his own good." He stated crossing his arms. "The only thing he is suffering from aside from his usual idiocy, is a nasty cold."

"Well that sure is lucky." Gumshoe exhaled relieved just as Larry came running.

"EDGY!" Larry shouted as he came running. "EDGY THANK GOD YOU ARE HERE!"

The look Edgeworth send the artist in training, was one that should be able to burn holes into walls. "My name is _Edgeworth._" He fumed.

Larry though didn't seem to even register Miles's look nor his words. "Edgy! You got to safe her! Help my dear Iris!"

"Calm down Larry." Miles frowned.

"MY NAME IS NOT LARRY IT'S LAURICE!" Larry shouted, then offered Miles his tearful eyes. "Come on! You got to defend her!"

"WHAT?!" Miles shouted.

"That's ridicoules." Gumshoe snorted. "Mr. Edgeworth is a prosecutor."

"Indeed." Miles sneered. "A _prosecutor_ Larry." He gnarled.

"Who else is going to defend her?!" Larry asked. "Isn't that why you are here?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Miles shouted. "Wright just…" he halted, then an icing feeling went down his spine.

No… Just.. _No!_

Phoenix couldn't have meant, couldn't have implied, slowly Miles put a hand into his pocket where he felt the metal of a golden badge against his hand, it felt oddly warm against his skin in spite of the cold, slowly he pulled it up and wide-eyed looked at it before he muttered. "You _got _to be kidding me."

"Sir?" Gumshoe asked confused.

"You people are insane, do you know that?" Miles asked Larry in a angry sneer closing his hand around the attorneys badge. "Why am I putting up with you? Get away from here!" he sneered pointing a finger away.

Larry blinked. "Huh?" he asked.

Miles though was in a panic as he turned around rubbing his face. "Wright can't be serious! This is just madness!"

"Edgy please!" Larry asked. "Please help my Iris! She must be feeling all alone and scared, Phoenix would do it!" he told.

Groaning Miles slid a hand down his face then turned his head sending Larry a death glare. "I'll _investigate _the crime scene, that's all I'm going to do!" he stated.

"GREAT!" Larry grinned. "I knew I could count on you, Iris is in safe hands!" he grinned padding Miles on the shoulder with harsh motions.

"Urgh.." Edgeworth groaned as a happy Larry left the place, a complete opposit mood to Miles's.

"Sir?" Gumshoe blinked. "What urh. I'm sorry you know I am not exactly that sharp, you say it all the time. So erh... What happened?" he asked.

"Idiots acting like idiots." Miles muttered then opened the hand with the attorneys badge in it, Gumshoe looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Sir, isn't that?" Gumshoe asked.

"Urgh, I might as well just get this over with." Miles groaned rubbing his eyes. "I am left no choice by these idiots, looks like I'm a defence attorney for the time being." He muttered.

And Gumshoe spluttered. "Wha.. WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Calm yourself detective, I would prefer it myself if I don't have to stand in court doing this incident." Edgeworth told fumbling with the little badge on his jacket, trying to festoon it. "And this stays between you and I." he told strictly pointing at Gumshoe with that judging finger of his. "I should like to return to the prosecutors office without getting ridiculed." He stated. "Or loose my own badge for frauderny." He muttered as finally the badge was on and he let go.

"Erhm.. okay.. Sir." Gumshoe swallowed. "I don't know if I like this to much to be honest, but erhm. I wont say a thing, I promise!" he told.

"Good." Miles nodded. "Detective could you point me in the direction of the crime scene?" he asked.

"Sure." Gumshoe nodded. "All though erhm.. now you being a Defence attorney and all, I guess I can't help you like usual, I mean. I'm not really sure what."

"That's fine detective." Miles groaned rubbing his fingers against his forehead. "Just show me the crime scene, that will be all." He told.

"Right." Gumshoe nodded. "Erh.. This place. Oh and perhaps you would like to talk to that Bikini lady, her being an eye witness and all."

Miles's eyebrow rose, a bikini lady out here? There was snow every-where!

* * *

Urgh, this really had become the weirdest day ever in Miles Edgeworths life.

He thought he had seen it all, been through it all, but nope. Of course not, as always, Phoenix Wright would _always _prove him wrong.

Channeling techniques, Psycho-locks suddenly appearing in front of his eyes. (Oh so that's how Wright could always be so sure of every god damn thing!) attorneys badges, still no sign of Maya Fey.

This was a bloody nightmare.

Finally Miles found himself at familiar ground again at the detention centre where there was somewhat security for him due to the familiarity.

This was where he met this Iris whom all of this fuss was about as she looked at Miles with big wide eyes.

"You are.." Iris swallowed. "You are the friend, I mean, you are Phoenix's friend." She corrected herself.

Miles crooked an eyebrow at her, then slowly nodded. "Yes." He told. "He send me here to defend you in his absence."

Suddenly a warm smile broke through on the girls lips as she smiled warmly. "I see, I'm so glad." She told. "If Phoenix trust you so much, I know I can to." She told.

Miles frowned at her. "Do you know Phoenix?" he asked.

"Well urhm." Iris swallowed as she blushed slightly looking down. "He came to our temple, aside from that.. I guess not."

Immediately they came, the chains around the girl and a number of locks.

Wide-eyed Miles blinked, this phenomena had happened all day to him, and still it felt unnatural, bottom line, Miles did _not_ like it!

It was to weird and lacked any sense of logic.

Finally he had no more questions for the lady and was just about to leave, though as he did he couldn't help but notice the eyes on his face, slowly he turned his head and saw Iris, looking so warmly at him, in spite of her situation, it was.. weird.

"Oh." Iris seemed to realise her mistakes. "Sorry, it's just. So nice that you are here, Mr. Edgeworth." She told pulling a string of black hair behind her ear. "What you are doing for Phoenix, that's really nice, you must really care a lot about him. I'm glad he got such a friend."

Miles exhaled deeply. "Truthfully if it had been anyone else than Wright asking me this favour, I wouldn't have been here." He then admitted. "You could say I.. Owe him." He told.

Iris seemed slightly amused by this admission. "Okay then." She told. "See you tomorrow Mr. Edgeworth, if you see Phoenix say hey from me, tell him thank you." She asked.

Miles nodded shortly as he stood up and walked out, shivering slightly, urgh, why did it feel like this girl knew something about him that he didn't?

He did not like that feeling, at all.

* * *

Really as Miles entered his home again, he would be happy just to drop down limply into his bed, it was just the couch first though as Pesu came running and barging.

"Down girl, Daddy is fighting a migraine." Miles groaned then looked up at the dog. "Did Clara take you for your walks like we agreed?" he asked.

Clara was a teenage girl living next door, they had made a neat little arrangement where Miles had entrusted her his house keys, whenever he was kept away by work he could simply call her and ask her to take the dog for a walk in return for a bit of pocket money.

It was an idea they had gotten as Clara had stopped Miles by the entrance fawning over the dog, then asked if she could walk her one day and things seemed natural from there.

That girl had become a life saver, Miles loved Pesu far more than he wanted to admit, her quiet company was a constant warm reminder that he wasn't alone any more and had a way of putting him at ease, but sometimes having a dog did take it's tool.

Pesu as always though seemed to understand as she loyally laid herself down by Miles's feet's.

Groaning did Miles sit up rubbing his face before he headed for the bathroom turning on the light and turned to the mirror where he naturally met his own reflection, his own.. worn out, bags under his eyes, slightly ruffled up hair, reflection.. great.

Yet something was off, a little golden glimmer caught Miles's eye and he looked down to find that attorneys badge being festooned on his jacket. He had almost forgotten about that thing, Miles swallowed as he let his hand brush the little emblem then looked up at his reflection, unwittingly making a little pose pushing that emblem in front.

Memories playing in his mind, where he had looked lat an attorneys badge looking just like this one, priding the chest of another man, his own father, whom had been the coolest most inspiration giant in his eyes.

This emblem meant something, it was a symbol of truth and justice only bestowed upon the best of the best.

And ones long ago Miles had dreamed about the day he would receive his, an emblem exactly like this.

Now it was there festooned on his jacket, though the way he had aquired it was most unconventional, and it was not his, it was Phoenix's he was borrowing.

Phoenix was lending him this badge of justice, which meant that Phoenix.. Really had to think Miles was worthy of it after all.

Miles hesitated as he looked at his reflection again, suddenly realising the badge was sitting the exact same place it had done on his fathers court suite.

Then Miles hissed as he shook his head. "Pull yourself together Miles, it's only a piece of metal." He told firmly, yet the way he removed the badge was extremely respectful and careful, gently he put it down in a box, and then put that box in a drawer he locked firmly.

"Urgh this is madness." Miles then muttered slipping a hand through his hair, he wouldn't be surprised at all if he were to wake up in a moment to realise all of this had just been a very vivid dream, in fact that was what would make the most sense to him right about now.

If that didn't happen, he would have to stand in court the next morning.. In court!

As a defence attorney.

This was to many kinds of ridicules!

Yet somehow, when Phoenix Wright was involved, that man would just figure a way to make things even more ridicules than they already were!

That was Phoenix Wright in a nutshell, and Miles began to question whether that man was the blessing or the bane of his own existence.

* * *

There was really only one person that Miles would trust the job as a prosecutor to while he stood on the stand as a defence attorney, putting his entire damn reputation on the line, if he was figured out there was no telling what the consequences might be.

Perhaps just a slight slap on the wrist, after all he still _were _a lawyer and had qualifications to stand on either side on the bench, it was not illegal for him persay to switch sides without much further adou.

But to do it unofficially? Without pleading to the other badge? It could also become someones opening to pin him down and make the trouble grow.

No matter how you looked at it, Miles was running a massive risk, he was just thankful there was just one prosecutor he could trust to never ever slip up, and protect his good name until her last breath.

Franziska, the woman he viewed and held dear as his closest family, his only real family.

Yes her words could be harsh, her lust for victory immense, her desire to defeat him very genuine, but he would trust her with his life, without a single doubt.

And his gamble seemed to have paid off, the moment Franziska realised just who she was going to face in court, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in surprise, but soon her surprise turned into glee.

"To tell the truth, there is no other I would want to face like this, it almost feels like it's meant to be." Franziska told. "This indeed was worth the entire trip."

"Calm down miss Von Karma." Edgeworth commented in a cold voice pulling up one of his papers. "Let us be professionals and may the truth prevail by the end."

Edgeworth had suspected standing in court on the other bench wouldn't be to different from being a prosecutor.

He was wrong.

While being a prosecutor the job was to proof that the accusation of the defendant was true, the defence would have all the disadvantages stacked against him from the get go, and any dent into the testimony seemed like the result of a very long uphill climb that just continued on forever.

And add the added fact that Miles knew that this time, if he made a wrong move, it could all be over.

Half way into the court session he suddenly realised there was no way he could even win this trial right now, the best he could hope to do was raise doubt around the accusation justifying a prolonging so he could look for more evidence to support his claim that Iris was innocent, in spite of the growing pile of evidence staging up against the girl.

And still Miles had to believe in her innocents, really truly believe or his affords would be pointless and faulty, it was all he had to go on, the belief that this girl was innocent while he had to find any flaw or contradiction in the testimonies, no matter how tiny he just had to expose them and blow them out of proportions to rise the doubt that he needed.

He had to admit though, all this hardship just made it all that more satisfying when he finally found his hole and exploited it, to blow Franziskas testimony to pieces, and Franziska looked angry, in fact she looked furious over having been beaten in spite of her case logically being so straight forward.

Miles raised an eyebrow, so this was what it felt like to get the better of a prosecutor…

Suddenly the small talks and chuckling chit chatting among the defence attorneys in the hallway made much more sense.

Finally, after what felt like and endless battle, Miles couldn't remember every having felt so pressed doing a court case this he get his extension, his job was done, and Miles exhaled deeply resting his hand on the bench.

He'd done it..

It was ridicules, stupid, moronic and completely insane, yet somehow he had pulled it off.

Oh god Phoenix was rubbing off on him, and a bit too much for Miles's taste.

* * *

And then Miles was headed to the temple… again.. for further investigations, how-ever all he could sense was a major relief as a man in blue suit came running towards him from inside the temple.

"EDGWORTH!" Phoenix yelled running towards him. "I heard about the court case! Must have been some sight! Wish I could have seen it!" he told.

Miles though glared at him as his hand reached for the attorneys badge and firmly took it off, he grabbed down into his pocket after that damn stone and then stuffed them into Phoenix's hand. "Don't you _ever _ask me such a ridicules thing again!" he hissed removing his hand from Pheonix's, now out of contact with that badge and that stone.

"Sorry." Phoenix looked apologetically at him. "I just know, if it had been anybody else than you, Iris would have been convicted by now, then none of us would ever have gotten the truth." He told looking down as he festooned the badge at its rightful place on his own blue suite, then looked up at Miles. "Thank you." He told. "If there's anything I can do, you know. Ever, then."

"Spare me Wright, please." Miles snorted crossing his arms. "Focus, spend your energy on the case, you have hardly won it yet." He told, then hesitated. "How is your cold?" he then asked slightly confused.

The last time he had seen Phoenix the man had looked half dead from fever, now he looked just fine.

"You know it's weird." Phoenix blinked. "After I heard about the trial in court, I just felt so much better, like the cold just flew away and found someone else." He chuckled.

"I pity that fool all ready." Miles commented dryly.

"Thanks again, you truly are a great. The greatest." Phoenix beamed at him.

Miles halted, then rolled his eyes turning his head. "Why must you always be so sentimental?" he asked and Phoenix chuckled softly.

"Well you said it yourself, I better go look for clues." Phoenix commented in a nod.

* * *

In the afternoon, Phoenix had ones again reached one of those weird standstills where, there just weren't any more clues to be found, yet there was still an entire night left before the court room opened and all there was to do was to wait.

Sure he could try to go over all the evidence again, for time number hundred, but his brain had also reached that numb stadium where he just couldn't think anymore.

In the distance he could see Franziska walking over the snow, both her and Miles had actually stuck around to help.

Phoenix hadn't made them, they had just stayed.

There had been an incident earlier though a little unfortunate, an earth quack that had caused Miles an anxiety attack.

It had been quite a while since Phoenix had seen the prosecutor so low, for a while Miles had seemed to be back at his fraqile vulnerable self from two years ago.

A person Phoenix hadn't thought he would ever see again, but then again he supposed it was pretty stupid to think every thing would just have magically fixed itself in two years. Miles always seemed so strong, but there were still sides of him the prosecutor didn't want people to see, he was still as proud a man as ever.

Phoenix turned his head and saw the prosecutor sitting there in the winter garden under one of the heather-lamps, yet his breath still made small clouds of mist appear, and the snow laid thickly around his feet's as his eyes looking thoughtfully out in the air, his head resting on his hand.

Slowly Phoenix moved towards the prosecutor and then laid a hand on his shoulder.

At first Miles didn't react, then slowly his head turned and he looked up at Phoenix.

"You know what a person need sitting out here in the cold?" Phoenix asked and then held up a thermos. "Sister bikini made us tea!" he told.

Miles crooked an eyebrow at him. "You have a court case tomorrow, shouldn't you be more nervous than this?" he asked.

Phoenix sighed as he opened the thermos and started to pour hot liquid up in a mug. "My mentor always taught me that a defence attorney needs to keep smiling for his client, first when the end is reached, is he allowed to cry himself." He told reaching a mug with steaming tea to Miles.

"Mia Fey said that?" Miles asked accepting the mup.

"Yeah." Phoenix sighed pouring for himself, then sat down beside the prosecutor on the bench.

"That sounds needlessly forced." Miles commented.

"Well I wouldn't expect _you _to smile for an entire trial." Phoenix commented.

"You want to say anything with that, _Wright?" _Miles asked.

"Just, you could afford a smile now and then." Phoenix commented. "Wouldn't hurt you, you know."

Miles rolled his eyes, and didn't respond.

"So.." Phoenix started a new subject as he took a sip of his tea. "How did it feel like?" he asked.

"What?" Miles asked.

"Being a defence attorney." Phoenix asked. "Sorry for putting you in such a spot, I really wouldn't have done it if I thought there was another way!" he swore. "But you know, now you did it, you were always so set on being a defence attorney as a kid. How did it feel?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you concern your mind with other things?" Miles asked.

"I need distraction or my head is going to explode!" Phoenix complained. "There's to much stuff! Come on, indulge me." He asked.

"You should be careful with this new found manipulative side of yours." Miles snorted. "Don't make it become a habit, it does _not _suite you."

Phoenix pouted. "I'm not manipulative." He told. "I've been told I'm as transparent as a window shield."

Miles rose an eyebrow. "Franziska?" he asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix admitted. "How was she to face by the way?" he asked.

"Like facing a tiger on the other side of the court room." Miles commented.

"That sounds surprisingly accurate." Phoenix had to agree, then looked at Miles again with those partially questioning and partially begging eyes, really it was a pain!

"Oh fine." Miles then at last exhaled. "Acting as a defence attorney it was, well it was very eye opening." He commented.

Phoenix blinked. "That's it?" he asked.

"Hmpf." Miles snorted as he crossed his arms. "It made me realise just how important it is to have good defence attorneys." He told. "And good prosecutors." He then commented looking at Phoenix. "Franziskas testimony, that really pressured me into finding the real truth, I might have been tempted to go with an easier option to buy time if she hadn't been so professional herself. It was.. Quite the experience." He told then looked out in front of him. "It has given me a lot to think about." He reflected then turned to Phoenix. "You better make sure the real truth is coming out now." He snorted. "If you had any idea of all the bother I had to go through yesterday!" he snapped.

"I can only imagine." Phoenix admitted. "Yes." He then nodded. "I'll.. I'll do my best, the truth, I need to find the truth, the real truth." Then his hands curled around the cup as he looked down in his tea and his whispered. "Maya.."

And Miles averted his eyes, the girl was still missing, it stood to reason that Phoenix was worried sick, his mind was probably constantly swirling around Maya, Iris and this whole tangled mess.

"Phoenix, Maya has already been through a lot of things and made it out just fine, she's made of far stronger stuff than we tend to give her credit for, she'll be fine." Miles told.

Slowly Phoenix lifted his head then looked at Miles, then he swallowed. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that, Miles." He told.

And this time, Miles did not object, just offered Phoenix a small smile and then drank his own tea.

No more needed to be said, at least not now.


	19. All our yesterdays bring us the future

It was funny really, every time Phoenix uncovered those truths he had looked so hard for, thrusting away the fake facades people tried to put up, often to reveal a truth even more shocking than the lie he had to undermine.

Phoenix would always feel shocked over what he witnessed, yet the shocks would be different from each and every time.

When he had uncovered Miles's past and Von Karmas true nature he had been angry, feeling so satisfied getting that bastard to face justice.

In the case of Matthew Engarde Phoenix had been horriefied beyond reason and shocked to his core.

This time, Phoenix felt oddly numb as he saw that broken person by the other bench, Diego Armando.

Red dripping down quietly from under his visor, looking like tears of blood though these particular drops would have to come from that wound he had received.

Armando didn't even look angry over having been exsposed, he was just so calm as he stood there in quiet, an air of sadness clouding his body and the air around him.

Iris was standing with the bailiff also being just very quiet, the air of sadness around her being just as heavy as she was being turned around and taken away.

Maya was sitting with Pearls on one of the benches holding the little girls hand, Pearls was to young to understand what had happened, how her own mother had tried to use her, but Maya knew, knew how her aunt had betrayed her, planned to kill her.

There was very little happiness in this victory, in this truth, in this circle Phoenix stood in everybody had been victim, victims to the same womans cruelty.

Dahlia Hawthorn, yet her cruelty had come from a place and it all lead back to her, Morgan Fey, her hatred and cold cruelty being born out of jalousie and greed, which had all lead to nothing. Only this which was right here in this room, right now, a bunch of broken people and nothing else. Nothing had been gained, only lost.

Outside of the circle was two prosecutors sitting as they hadn't left the court room yet either.

Miles Edgeworth and Franziska Von Karma whom had observed the entire case sitting side by side on the side line, both wishing to see this case to the end they had been a part off, standing at the bench for one of the trials in this case.

"Defence won." Franziska commented. "Victory is yours yet again." She addressed Miles.

Miles exhaled deeply. "I don't see how this is my victory." He then commented. "Justice did win the day, but more often than not, it is bittersweet." He stated averting his eyes, not looking to comfortable.

"It was… quite something to observe this." Franziska then admitted. "Miles, if you had.. I mean, if you had been the prosecution here, would you still have fought so hard to win?" she asked. "All that talk about not caring about winning anymore, it still sounds baloony and foolish." She muttered. "But then again, I have never known you to joke around, least of all about this."

"Had I been prosecution on this case?" Miles asked in a lifted eyebrow. "I would have fought as hard as I could to clear any doubts and find the truth, when Wright came up withh is ridicules accusations I would have proven without a doubt whether they are true or falls, and I would probably feel no different than I do now when we arrived at the final conclusion together."

Franziska nodded. "Interesting." She commented. Then she stood up, brushing off her skirt. "Well, I must be off." She commented. "I'm exhausted and I wish to sleep."

Miles smirked as he nodded. "I understand, good night Franziska, thank you for your help, I appreciate it."

"Always such a joy to see my little brother." Franziska sniffed without even smiling. "I shall see you shortly, Miles Edgeworth." She commented leaving the court room, leaving Miles to his own thoughts.

Though he didn't get to stay with them long as a man in blue suit carefully stepped up to him. "Urhm.. Edgeworth." Phoenix swallowed.

Edgeworths gray eyes rose up to look up at the defence attorney.

"Look, well, I know I've already asked way to much of you and erh.. I'm so greateful." Phoenix nervously scratched his neck.

"Just spit it out Wright." Miles demanded.

"Would you.. Would you mind looking after Pearls and Maya for a little bit?" Phoenix asked looking at the two exhausted girls sitting on the stairs. "I don't think they should stay here anymore, but I need to stay myself, just a bit… I know Maya is an adult, but right now I don't think she should be alone. You know."

Miles glanced at the girls and true, they looked beyond exhausted, ones again Maya Fey had gone through quite the adventure.

Having met and lost her mother in one day, it wasn't something you just walked off.

Miles eyes glanced to Diego Armando and that Iris.. Miles to had faced that Dahlia Hawthorn back in time as he prosecuted his first court case, and he should probably count himself lucky that he hadn't become one of her many victims, it seemed that merely meeting her had been a dangerous thing in of itself.

"It's fine." Miles then told.

"Oh thank god." Phoenix exhaled, relieve clearly being splashed all over his face. "Maya has the keys to my apartment, you can just go there, they practically life there half the time anyway, and there should be some tea and things stuffed away if you need anything."

"Mr. Nick.." A little voice suddenly sounded under then as a small hand tugged in Phoenix's leg.

Blinking Phoenix looked down and saw the little Pearl, looking confused and wide-eyed up at him, clearly she knew something was wrong, dead wrong, though she had no idea what it was. "I.. erh.." she swallowed nervously, giving Phoenix flashbacks towards their first meeting where Pearl had been to shy to even talk to him.

"What is it Pearls?" Phoenix asked her kindly.

"I'm really hungry." Pearl then admitted holding her stomach ashamed looking down.

Phoenix exhaled deeply. "Of course you are, you havn't eaten a thing all day have you?" he asked finding his wallet. "Sorry Edgeworth could you?" he asked digging in his wallet.

"Put that thing away Wright, I got this." Miles snorted.

"Thank you." Phoenix exhaled clearly relieved again.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" Pearl asked wide-eyed looking up at Miles.

"Come on Miss Fey, let us see if we can find something decent to eat." Miles suggested to the little girl.

"I don't know…" Pearl nervously sucked her thumb.

"Of course we need to go fetch Pesu first, she must be lonely by now." Miles commented in a smirk and Pearl gaped, all other worries suddenly forgotten.

"Doggie?!" she asked.

"Yes, my dog." Miles smirked "She misses you very much and wont keep quiet about that nice girl Pearl Fey." he told making Pearls laugh.

Amused Phoenix looked the other way, who knew? Miles could be downright good with children when he actually tried.

* * *

Soon Phoenix saw the silver haired prosecutor leading the two young Feys out the door and he knew he could breath freely knowing there was no better hands the girls could be in.

Iris had also been taken away, that just left Diego in detention guarded by a bailiff until some extra guards could come to take him away.. could be any moment now.

Carefully Phoenix approached the man holding two cups of coffee, hesitating.

"You might as well step forward Wright." Diego commented making Phoenix straighten up in shock. Diego hadn't even turned his head and Phoenix was behind him! "The smell of the coffee you hold is divine, I shall hope it's for me."

"Well.. it's just from the machine in the hallway, probably not up to your standards." Phoenix hesitated taking place in front of Diego. "Sorry." He commented handing Diego his coffe.

"Funny thing about coffee." Diego smirked. "The blends can only do so much, it's the moment that can make the coffee stand out." He stated taking a sip, sighing deeply. "Now that's good coffee." He sighed deeply.

Phoenix smirked a little amused as he himself took a sip, Diego was right, this coffee was surprisingly good.

"Do you mind if I take this stupid thing off?" Diego asked pointing at the visor on his head. "It's starting to itch."

"No not at all." Phoenix told.

"Just a fair warning, I heard the sight is not pretty, I don't really know myself, I can't see a thing without that piece of junk. And even with it, my eyesight is not what it used to be." Diego sighed deeply as he lifted his hands to the goggles and lifted them over his head with a great struggle, they sounded very heavy and that was only confirmed as they landed with a clank on the table, making both coffee cups vibrate.

Phoenix could not really keep his own curiosity abbey as he glanced up and for the first time saw Diegos face, the first thing that drew attention to Phoenix's eyes was that open wound in Diegos forehead that left a now dried up bloodied trail down his face that had ended up looking like red tears when they sipped under the mask, it was mostly dried up now though and the blood had stopped running a while ago.

Then there were Diegos eyes, which were a mixture of being pink and milky white, looking like several veins had popped in the eyes giving him a weird haunted look, there was large black shadows around his eyes as well, almost dark blue in colour making the damaged eyes stand out that much more.

"From your silence I am assuming you are having a good look." Diego commented in a smirk picking up his coffee taking just a little sip.

"Huh?" Phoenix commented.

"I can't see a thing without that stupid thing, I'm blind as a bat right now, it's all dark to me." Diego reminded him.

"Oh." Phoenix realised. "Well, sorry, that mask really gave that Godot character an air of mystery." He smirked.

"living up to expectations?" Diego asked.

Phoenix shrugged. "It's just a man, like every one else." He commented. "Nothing to interesting to see."

"Don't know if I should feel insulted or what." Diego commented. "Then again, sounds like something Mia would say. Quite the woman that kitten."

"Yeah." Phoenix sighed, smiling down in his coffee cup. "I understand why you miss her, I do to." He admitted. "I mean, I know I still get to see her when I really need it but. It's just not the same, I do miss her a lot." He admitted. "She reminded me what it means to be a lawyer, back when I had forgotten." He told. "And then she taught me so much, I just knew it's her I wanted as my mentor, no one else would do. I really hate she was taken so soon, I just know there's so much more she could have taught me."

"Wright, after having seen you in court so many times." Diego hesitated. "I don't believe there is more she could have taught you after all. She inspired you didn't she? And she keeps on inspiring you?"

"Oh every single court case!" Phoenix told. "She was such an amazing woman in court, I just hope, I wish I can be half as good as her! So I just have to do my best and work really hard… right?" he asked. "How else would ever be worthy of her mentorship?"

Diego nodded. "That's good." He told. "That's good, then you must promise me Phoenix Wright, to continue what you are doing. You _are_ her legacy. It's a good legacy though, not bad, not bad at all."

"Thank you." Phoenix breathed. "I'll.. I'll do my best." He swallowed.

"I guess that's all I can ask." Diego sighed. "Just don't you dare to ever stop, no matter what happens."

"I promise." Phoenix told.

"Good boy." Godot smirked. "Then what she did was never in vain at all." He stated taking another sip of coffee. "Damn this coffee is good." He told. "It might be the best coffee I ever tasted!"

Carefully Phoenix took a taste as well then he nodded. "You know what?" he asked. "I think that to, this just is a damn great cup of coffee."

* * *

Shortly after that, just as they had finished their coffee did the police come and took Diego away for his own prison cell.

He walked with a proud back and a stern face expression, cooperating fully.

That just left one person, Phoenix walked to the detention centre in dark evening, technically the detention centre was closed now, but he had figured a few tricks by now in how to get into special cases.

He was nervous though, they hadn't had the time at all to exchange as much as one word before she had been taken away again.

Clearing his throat Phoenix readied himself and went to the glass wall, where a black haired girl, pretty as a doll waited for him.

Looking up at him with sad apologetic black eyes.

"Hallo… Iris." Pheonix swallowed.

"Hallo." Iris whispered. "Feeney, I'm sorry." She blushed looking down. "Mr. Wright."

Phoenix smiled a little amused as he sat down. "Feeney is just fine." He told. "Or Phoenix, neither of us are teenagers anymore it seems." He commented.

Iris looked up at him, with this innocent eyes of her. "Yes." She told quietly.

"So erh.." Phoenix cleared his throat. "I guess I owe you thanks."

"Huh?" Iris blinked. "For what?" she asked.

"You saved my life, didn't you?" Phoenix asked. "More than ones, for an entire year you saved my life over and over."

"Oh." Iris blinked. "Well, it seemed right to do. I should just have told the police what I knew about Dahlia back then, shouldn't I?" she asked ashamed. "So much misry could have been avoided if I had spoken up."

"You just wanted to protect her." Phoenix exhaled deeply. "Giving her the chance to chance her mind and be good."

Slowly Iris nodded. "Yes." She admitted. "I thought she could change I did, but I was wrong wasn't I?" she asked.

"Perhaps not." Phoenix commented. "I don't know for sure at all, unfortunately she was so caught up in hate that that was all that she saw, I've seen that before." He admitted, images of a Manfred Von Karma flashing before his eyes. "I'm the only one whom can safe her now is herself, maybe some day she'll let go of her hate in the after life."

Slowly Iris nodded. "Thank you." She whispered, then averted her eyes. "I know this must be very difficult for you, I mean.. it's been so long and. I lied."

"Iris." Phoenix then spoke up. "Here I got something to show you." He then told picking up a little box from his pocket.

Curiously Iris looked at the box as Phoenix opened it to reveal, a pair of glass earings kind of looking like that old bottle necklace.

"Huh?" Iris blinked at it. "Feeny what's that?" she asked.

"Yeah I know they are not to pretty." Phoenix grinned awkwardly. "I made them back when we dated, to match the necklace, I planned to give them to you with the necklace at our one year anniversary, then that entire trial thing happened before that." He sighed closing the box. "I never threw them out though, I always knew you were innocent, there was some other explanation, I never doubted you Iris." He told. "I've been carrying around with this thing ever since we went to the Kuhrain temple." He then admitted in a chuckle.

Stunned Iris looked at him, then her face broke in a warm smile. "Oh Feeney." She smiled.

"Urhm, Iris… Look erh." Nervously Pheonix swallowed. "I know you have a sentence you must carrie out and all of that, but I was wondering if maybe.. you know. You would, perhaps.. consider going out with me!" he blurted. "I mean, after your sentence is done, we can.. I don't know, go to a restaurant or something. Nothing serious! We can just talk or.. you know."

Iris chuckled amused. "I would love to Feeney." She then told. "I'm very happy you could forgive me and invite me out at all."

"Oh I never blamed you at all!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I knew you were innocent! I just knew it!"

And Iris laughed. "This is so much like you." She commented happily. "I'm so happy you are still you!"

Phoenix smiled lightly. "I've got so much to tell you." He then admitted.

Iris nodded. "I know, I can see it in your eyes." She told. "You've grown a lot since we last saw each other didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix exhaled. "I think I did. Lots of people whom helped me grow to." He chuckled.

"You managed to save your friend to!" Iris beamed. "Mr. Edgeworth, that was him wasn't it?" she asked.

"Sure thing." Phoenix grinned. "And man did he teach me a lesson or two in return, I mean auch! Trust me you do not want to get on the wrong side of that guy, he will make you pay! He's great though." He told. "He wants to revolutionise the world of law! and I even think he's mad enough go through with it, and brilliant enough to make it work!" he grinned. "I just hope he's not pulling me into it." Phoenix pouted.

And Iris chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine." She told.

"I don't know, weird things just tends to find me no matter what I do or where I go!" Phoenix complained.

Iris sighed, smiling happily at him, looking genuinely happy with warm eyes just as a guard came. "Oh no the visit seems to be over." She sighed disappointing.

"No worries I'll see you soon." Phoenix commented. "I better hold unto these." He then commented taking the little box with the earrings. "You can have them when you are released! We'll make a celebrations dinner out of it or something." He grinned.

Iris smiled sweetly at him. "It's a date." She told, and as Phoenix left the centre, he felt like he was a teenager again, with butterflies in his stomach and every thing.

* * *

As Phoenix finally entered his apartment again now very late evening he entered to quite a sight, there was a large dog laying in the middle of his living room, and a little girl sleeping with the dog cuddling her yellow fur.

Several cases with "Steel Samurai." DVD's were neatly stacked on the TV table and there was an empty bowl smelling of popcorn next to it.

From the guest room sounded the familiar snores definitely belonging to Maya, and sitting neatly in the couch was one prosecutor with reading glasses on his nose calmly reading a book in his hands, first glancing up as Phoenix stepped into the living room.

"This is a rather late hour." Miles commented.

"Sorry." Phoenix smirked. "I got quite a bit of private business to attend to."

"Indeed." Miles nodded, closing his book.

"I didn't realise you would actually bring your dog here." Phoenix commented looking at the golden dog laying there with Pearls as if Pearls was a precious puppy the dog was looking after.

Miles lifted an eyebrow. "It's been my experience that Pesu has a certain calming effect when emotions run high, I thought it would be a good thing for the little Miss Fey to have the company, and indeed she didn't want to leave Pesus side for the entire evening."

Phoenix smirked amused, Miles's way of talking about emotions would be forever amusing to him. Ones you dug under the uptight exterior though, one would find out that Miles perhaps understood emotions better than most other people.

Probably because of all the personal experience he had.

"Well then." Miles sighed taking off his glasses. "You are here, so I shall take my leave." He commented.

"You could stay for a glass of wine or something you know." Phoenix commented.

"I'm driving." Miles commented right back.

"Tea then." Phoenix suggested. "I got a checkers board around here somewhere."

Miles rolled his eyes. "You have any idea how late it is?" he asked.

Phoenix shrugged. "You got any plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

For a moment Miles mulled that one over before he finally exhaled. "Fine, I'll stay for a cup of tea." He commented. "Not to long though!"

And Phoenix smiled. "Great!" he grinned. "Oh and thank you for taking care of the girls, you should get yourself one of those on day, an assistant to keep you on your toes."

"No thank you." Miles snorted.

"Oh come on, they bring so much life to an otherwise dull day." Phoenix chuckled putting over the kettle with water. "They lighten up the mood."

And Miles rolled his eyes.

Little did he know that it didn't take more than one single month after that, before suddenly a girl was standing in his office, a weird looking girl with her hair tied up in a tall ponytail, her clothes colourful and all over the place as she happily and loudly exclaimed.

"I'm Kay Farraday! The great thief Yadagaratsu! And that's not just any kind of thief, I'm the greatest thief ever!"

Wide-eyed Miles looked at this loud girl standing in his office, god… What was wrong with people these days?!


	20. In his shadow (Part 1)

_**AN; Yeah, I do realise this fiction spends a heck of a lot more time with Miles Edgeworth than Pheonix Wright, in spite of the fic being intended to follow both of them equally. It just is that more stuff happened to Miles in the timeframe of the games. **_

_**We will get back to Phoenix though, those whom have played the games knows very well what is going to happen to Phoenix next and that'll take some chapters to go through as well. So yeah, right now it's Miles Edgeworth, we'll get back to Phoenix and his misery when we get there. **_

* * *

Miles had moved his home base back to Los Angelese, America.

He still intended to study further and learn even more, his work now reached way beyond just standing in court prosecuting.

But he was determined not to loose his edge nor loose his connection with the courtroom, so he continued to prosecute and investigate in the field, feeling there was no such thing as personal experience to reach his goal.

To show the entire world what the court system was really meant to be, so they could all work towards that.

There was a certain office in town that Miles had now actually passed many times at his early morning walks with Pesu, or in the late evening.

He didn't have to go that way, he could just keep himself to the park, yet sometimes it just happened that his footsteps lead him to _'Edgeworth and Co. Law office.'_

The building where his own father had wished to fill out his own dreams and purposes, and where Ray Shields now resided continuing the work.

Miles though, had never gone further than to the front door and just quietly left again giving himself a lot of excuses why he shouldn't go in.

They were probably busy, he would only be disturbing, you didn't go to a lawyers office just to have a social call, he was probably not welcome anyway, his father was dead it was not like he could go say hey.

And he was not the person to just go say hey! What would people think?!

Deep down though, Miles knew very well that he was just being a coward.

He still remembered that day, what he had said about his own father about lawyers, how he had thrown it all away and spat it for good measure, it had taken him fifteen years to learn better, now he had spend two years trying to honestly learn more, to understand.

But was it good enough? Was it…

And ones again, Miles turned away, walking away with his dog.

* * *

The man sitting up in the office by his night light, the light standing in a position so his shadow was cast at the curtain never had no clue what was going with Miles Edgeworth.

Ray Shields, the owner of Edgeworth law and co.

He hadn't changed the name out of respect for his old mentor, sometimes people would question it, pointing to a certain young prosecutor, but when that happened Ray would just bite together and brush them offer.

Rarely did anyone ask as clearly Ray did not like to talk about it, the further he could push any questions of that young man away the better, he did not like to think about it.

Of course he was always running the risk of suddenly being assigned to a case where that man would prosecute, but Ray preferred not to think about it, he really did put forward an afford to push anything that had remotely to do with the young man far away.

Sometimes though there was just no helping it at all. He had seen the newly arrived prosecutor on television just shortly a couple of years ago, Von Karma proudly presenting his new protégé.

Whispers and talk about an Edgeworth happened now and then… Ray had done his best to just ignore it.

Whenever there was the slightest mention of any Edgeworth, Ray would turn off the television, close the newspaper or walk away from the conversations, so in truth, he had no idea what Miles Edgeworth had been doing the last couple of years, and he would have kind of liked to keep it that way.

They worked in the same court house, lived no further than an hours walk from each other, the office was at a place so Miles could easily walk Pesu there.

Yet through their unknowingly combined affords they had thus far managed to avoid each other.

Fate how-ever, didn't seem like it wanted to play like that forever.

And just like that, completely out of the blue, did the two meet again, at the place they could least have expected it.

At a murder scene inside of the detention centre itself.

Ray had gone there to question the defendant he was supposed to defend, but suddenly heard said defendant had been _murdered_!

Quickly he had rushed to the crime scene but then stopped, as out of the blue, that young man stood there!

Making Ray stop before he got to far, wide-eyed he looked at the young man whoms eyes were critically looking over the murder scene.

God dammit Christ! Of all times this was really not the time Ray wanted to deal with this, yet his eyes fell on the man and he couldn't stop looking as he swallowed.

Standing right there in the room, critically looking over all the small details of the crime scene, like some sort of Sherlock holmes detective type.

There really was no doubt, There was no mistaking that this was Miles Edgeworth, he still looked like that little boy Ray had known with his silver hair and ridiculously intelligent eyes.

The one thing Ray hadn't counted on though.. Was just how much Miles Edgeworth also looked like _Gregory_ Edgeworth..

A good deal younger sure, more handsome looking to, it was doubtful Gregory had ever been that good looking, even in his young days, small things such as hair colour, the position of cheek bones and eye colour were just slightly different, but.. He still looked.. He really did look like Gregory Edgeworth son.

Not only that, they seemed to have the same air of authority and intelligence around them, only whereas Gregory had always been warm and slightly joking. Miles looked very calculating, and his mannerisms.. Were that of a Von Karma.

It looked like an absurdly weird criss-cross that shouldn't even be possible in front of Rays eyes, the miss match of an Edgeworth and a Von Karma, two things that couldn't be more different and did NOT belong together.

Finally Ray decided to get his act together as he exhaled deeply, well, he had kind of deep down known he was bound to run into this chap sooner or later.

There was no reason for him to become soft, Miles Edgeworth had chosen Von Karma, and continued choosing him his entire life it seemed, there was no reason for Ray to give him any leverage, so relaxing his shoulders taking on his usual carefree attitude did he walk in. "Well hallo there, what's going on?" he asked in a smirk as if he didn't even know who any of these people were.

* * *

At first Miles halted to the voice only because he was annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of his investigation, but then he saw the man and his eyes slightly widened, this had come out of absolutely nowhere and he was lucky his mouth was not dropping open by the sight of this man.

Unlike Ray whom had done his best not to know anything about what Miles had been up to, Miles had kept an casual eye on Edgeworth law office and seen a few recent pictures of this man, so he knew at ones in spite of the age difference and in spite of the fact he had only been nine the last time he had seen the man in person.

Ray glanced at Miles with slightly squinted eyes, frowning slightly at the sight of him.

Miles though, just looked plain surprised looking back at him. "Ray?" he asked. "Raymond Shields?"

Ray lifted an eyebrow at the young man, the last thing he wanted to do was to acknowledge him, so instead, he put up a smirk. "Ah, I know you." He commented in a smuck grin. "That cravat, wooden posture, that accusing finger. Manfred Von Karma!" he grinned almost gleefully, pointing out every thing that was an obvious influence of the Von Karmas.

Edgeworths reaction was kind of a surprise, it looked like he had been smacked right in the face by a giant bat. In fact, he seemed to almost topple under the massive weight of that invisible bat, and just momentarily, that fine strict posture had completely left the young man. "Von.. Von Karma?!" he barely stammered.

How-ever that's when Gumshoe stepped in, angry on his behalf. "Hey what are you talking about Pall, don't you have eyes?!" he asked, deeply offended, probably as offended as Miles should have been. "This is prosecutor Edgeworth! He's nothing like that Von Karma."

"Yeah!" Kay exclaimed holding up a tightened fist. "How dare you?! Everybody knows of Mr. Edgeworth, because he's cool."

Ray was just slightly amused by these two strangers jumping into action before he glanced up at the young silver haired man that had now regained his posture, looking at him with squinted eyes and a sour frown on his face. "Ah, Edgeworth, I thought you seemed a bit young." Ray commented in a smirk scratching his cheek, though his eyes told a different story, and his chest still felt unnecessarily angry.

And that seemed to make Edgeworths companions lighting up with anger even more, they seemed just about ready to personally kick him out of there.. Literately kick.

All though, that was when Ray got his next surprise of the day as Edgeworth, very gently, and very carefully laid a hand on Kays shoulder. "Kay, Gumshoe." He spoke in a quiet calm voice, that at ones made the two silences. "It's okay, don't make a scene because of me." He asked then glanced up at Ray. "Mr. Shields and I.. We." He hesitated, then stopped lightly shaking his head. "Let us focus on the crime scene." He then commented quickly changing subject, turning to the dead body, frowning as he lifted a hand to his chin. "How did this occur, that's the big question.. Inside of a well guarded prison. How?" he frowned.

This subject change, was so abrupt and sudden that now Ray felt like the one whom had been hit with a bat and had all the air knocked out of him.

Oh that was it, feeling guilty did he? Well at least that was something Ray supposed, as he looked at Edgeworth whom had completely turned all attention off him as he wasn't even there.

"Well if you want to figure out what happened, then first ask yourself where are we standing." Ray then commented from behind him. "Where are we standing Mr. Edgeworth?" he asked.

Miles turned around and looked questionable at him, and Ray was almost way to gleefull as Miles had been suckered into his trick question.

"I _hate _when he does that!" Miles seethed clearly angry.

Kay and Gumshoe both wisely choose to ignore the little quarrel, neither one wanting to mistakenly be caught in the Edgeworth fire.

* * *

And then things were turned upside down ones again as Miles was all of a sudden, suspended from the case.

He was gobsmacked! This was his case, he himself had exposed the defendant doing his last investigation, this ran far deeper than what reached the eye and dangerous people were running around, Miles was not ready to take that laying down and he tried to chanter Phoenix Wright forward in his mind.

The man whom always found the most ridicoulus solutions to seemingly impossible problems and somehow ended up succeeding that way.

What would he do? Look at a way to turn it all on its head… But how? How could Miles be allowed to continue his investigation without suffer further suspension or even worse, his carrier was a bit to precious to him to give up on so easily.

Then he glanced up and his eyes caught him, that man, Ray Shields, going on his own investigation, he was still the defend attorney connected to all of this mess.

A light clicked in Miles's head, but this was a tricky one, he would have to swallow his own pride and somehow… Somehow make Ray forgive him for what happened seventeen years ago, or at least let it slide for a while, all in a matter of minutes he only had one shot.

"Sir?" Gumshoe worriedly looked at him. "I don't think you should worry sir, there's no way she would take your badge… I mean there's no way she would just keep it, you've done nothing wrong."

"That's right! How dare she!" Kay exclaimed.

"Calm down." Miles exhaled crossing his arms.

"And what's up with that Shield guy?" Kay asked annoyed. "What does he have against Mr. Edgeworth?" That made Miles silence as he looked down.

"What?" Kay asked looking around.

"Well urhm Miss Kay." Gumshoe uncomfortably scrathed his neck. "You see, Mr. Edgeworth is of course great, a real hero he is but erhm.. There's a lot of people whom, erh."

"I am not exactly the most popular person in this buisness." Miles flat out stated.

"What?" Kay gaped deeply surprised. "But.. You're a hero!"

"It's complicated." Miles sighed deeply. "And it's in the past." He told.

"Mr. Edgeworth got caught up in some baaad messy buisness." Gumshoe muttered. "Not his fault though."

"No Detective Gumshoe." Miles shook his head. "It was all my own doing." He commented, then looked at Ray. "Listen, I think I found a way to continue investigating without risking further suspension."

"Really?" Kay asked in a grin then followed Miles eyes towards Ray. "Him?" she asked confused.

"He's the defence attorney on this case." Miles commented. "If I merely were to assist." He frowned.

"As a defence attorney?" Gumshoe asked. "Oh no not again! I can't keep head or tail of that!"

"Huh?" Kay blinked.

"Detective, you don't even have to worry about me." Miles snorted lightly. "A new prosecutor has been assigned to this case already, go assist him."

"Ye-Yes sir." Gumshoe nodded.

Kay though looked at Ray. "You even think he will let you assist him?" she asked. "I mean.. he doesn't seem to like you very much."

Miles exhaled deeply. "Please wait here." He then asked her. "I need to go talk to him, _alone_." He demanded.

"Erhm… Yes sir." Kay blinked a bit taken aback by the tone in his voice.

Miles nodded making sure he had her understaking, then straightned out his jacket, took in a deep breath and made the long walk towards the defence attorney, whom had busied himself with his investiagion.

For some time Miles just stood there, it didn't look like Ray intended to acknowledge him, Miles gleared his throat, still no sign of acknowledgement, and at last Miles simply just had to speak up. "Mr. Shields."

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth." Ray grinned turning around. "Didn't see you there!"

Miles rolled his eyes, liar.

"Sorry about the suspension and all, seems like you did quite some work connected to this case." Ray shrugged.

"I did." Miles confirmed. "It took me a lot of work to pin down the true criminal and now that criminal is dead, I should like to find out how and why."

"Sorry." Ray shrugged again.

Miles exhaled deeply. "Mr. Shields, I… erh, well I got a proposition for you or, more like a question." He then commented.

"Shoot." Ray murmered not even facing Miles, rather looked at the blood trail on the floor.

"Will you let me assist you in this investigation?" Miles then asked.

Ray froze as he stood, simply froze in mid motion.

"Please." Miles then added.

Ray blinked, then slowly turned his head wide-eyed looking at Miles. "Wha.. What?" he asked.

"Will you let me assist you?" Miles asked. "It will still be your investigation, I'll just follow your lead, will you let me help?" he asked.

"You do realise I am investigating as a _defence _attorney?" Ray asked.

Boy if this man only knew, Miles already had been a defence attorney for one day. "Yes I am quite aware of that." He told.

"And I'll defend the criminal." Ray told standing up now facing him. "I know this might be hard to understand to you people whom are all about perfect records, but sometimes the criminal is actually the one whom needs defending the most, to have someone stand by him and give him the most justifiable verdict."

Miles nodded not changing face expression in the least. "That's very admirable." He told. "You might not believe me, but I do respect that." He told.

"Hmm." Critically Rays eyes walked up and down Miles's frame, lingered a bit by the cravat and the extraordinary straight white shirt, very unlike Rays which had several wrinkles in it. "I don't know." He frowned. "I mean, obviously you just want access to the crime scene, god knows for what reason." He commented crossing his arms looking at Miles in a deep frown. "Von Karmas always had a way to twist the words just right." He commented looking away looking a little bit scorned, and for just a brief moment, a little bit hurt.

Miles exhaled deeply. "Look, Mr. Shields. Ray, I mean." He felt his throat going uncomfortably dry by this. "I know my mere presence here is a distraction for you, and I am well aware why as well, how-ever right now that is unimportant, it's in the past." He told. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life I admit that fully, but those were my mistakes to make. Right now, in this moment, there's a very dangerous murdere running around, a murdere whom got connections, network. I feel it, this is merely a scratch and it'll take all that we got to pull it all out in the light so no more people will be hurt." He told. "That's what I'm interested in, finding the truth and expose it, this is all very rotten to me and I can't just turn away. Please Mr. Shields, let me assist you." He asked bowing down for the other man. "I promise to you! I'll act within your strict guideline! I'll follow your lead, just, let me help." He asked.

Stunned Ray looked at the young man in front of him, the man whom was still bowing to him like that, it really felt deeply unnatural to have that proud guy with his cravat standing like that in such a humiliating position.

"Oh gesh! Just stand up will you?" Ray asked. "I was just kidding okay! Kidding!" he told. "Sure you can assist me, okay. Perhaps I can even learn you a thing or two about the defence business! Yeah now that I think about it." He smirked rubbing his chin. "You can learn about the defence business." He smirked a new weird gleam in his eyes.

The expression on Miles face was though one of sheer relief as he stood up again. "Thank you." He breathed.

Ray though looked astounded at him, his eyes gliding over the young mans face looking pretty confused and puzzled.

Just as Miles turned his head and caught Kays eye, giving her a short nod.

The girl whom had stood in the other side of the room away from the conversation as well lightened up as she came dashing towards them.

Ray lifted an eye at the girl then looked at Miles, his eyes pretty much speaking for him asking an explanation.

"Mr. Shields, please forgive us the extra intrusion." Miles then told laying two hands on Kays shoulders standing behind her. "This is Kay Farraday, she has been an invaluable assistant to me on a number of cases."

Those words made Kays eyes widen and she gaping turned to Miles. "You really mean it?" she asked.

"Yes." Miles nodded firmly. "Without your assistance my last investigation would have been a failure, that much is a certain fact." He told.

Kay sniffed. "And here I thought I was just a constant nuisance." She babbled in a touched voice.

Miles smirked. "That to." He affirmed.

Ray looked at the girl with puzzling eyes as he scratched his chin. "All right." He commented. "I guess it would be rude to turn away such a fine little lady!"

"Hey! I'm not little!" Kay exclaimed. "I'm the great thief Yadagaretsu! On hiatus right now though, but I'll return in splendor before long!"

That made Rays eyebrows rise. "Thief?" he asked. "That's some interesting company you are keeping there Mr. Edgeworth." He commented looking at Miles.

Miles exhaled deeply. "This is a person whom tends to talk rather big, exaggeration seems to be her forte."

"HEY!" Kay exclaimed. "Okay so I never stole anything, but I got the skills!" she muttered annoyed crossing her arms. "And I'll steal the truth away, right under peoples noses!" she grinned snapping her finger. "Then justice will prevail because the great thief yadagaratsu is also the worlds greatest hero!" she grinned standing there with hands on her hips.

"Well that does sound very promising." Ray had to admit. "And exciting."

"I'll promise, I'll keep a close eye on her, she wont be in the way." Miles then told in a exhale.

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" Kay exclaimed. "I'll be the one keeping a close eyes on _you!_ Seems like you are always lost without my help!" she grinned pointing at Miles, then glared at Ray. "And I'll keep a close eye on _you_." She pouted at Ray.

"Wow-wow, easy young lady!" Ray grinned holding up his hands. "Your uncle Ray is harmless! I wouldn't hurt a flie!"

Kay glanced from Ray to Miles and back again, the tension had definitely eased a lot in this short conversation how-ever, it was clear there was still an invisible tension surrounding the two men, Kay really couldn't help but notice how neither wouldn't look into the other ones eyes, and almost unconsciously she stepped closer to Edgeworth.

She didn't know what the deal was between these two or how they knew each other, she just knew that what ever it was Edgeworth didn't deserve it.

True he could seem stuck up some times, very stuck up, arrogant, rude, sharp tounged and for an outsider he could seem cold.

But he was a hero in every sense of the word, Kay knew that much, a hero like the great thief Yadagaratsu, he didn't deserve this at all, and Kay would be dammed if she would let this Shields person get away with any harassment at all. She didn't care who he was!

* * *

Their case mostly went without much incident, Ray kept his promise and let Miles work further on the case while he observed, and as he observed he sometimes needed to turn his head.

God, not only did this young man look so damn much like his father, but he acted like him to.

The way Miles Edgeworth went over the crime scene, questioning every single little ankle not letting the tiniest thing go by him but questioned it instead, his sharp eyes running over the people involved, sharply rebutting claims using simple logic and harsh evidence he had managed to pull up.

It all reminded Ray so very much of Gregory Edgeworth, it was actually… pretty scary and made him shake deep inside, it was almost like running around with a ghost.

A ghost of a younger and perhaps a little sharper Gregory Edgeworth merely wearing that dammed Von Karma cravat and wearing a prosecutors badge where the defence attorneys emblem was supposed to be.

It was weird!

And then there was the girl whom constantly hung around him, and sometimes even came a bit across like an overprotective animal hissing at Ray when he came a bit to close, finally she just boiled over and confronted Ray while Edgeworth was in the other room.

"Just leave Mr. Edgeworth alone!" Kay exclaimed. "What did he ever do to you? Why do you hate him so much?!"

"I don't hate him at all." Ray told, the words had just escaped his lips without him even thinking about it, they just came.

"Oh really?" Kay asked crossing her arms pouting.

Ray closed his eyes and searched his body for any emotions so he could answer truthfully, and surprisingly he came up with a blink. "Yeah." He then told opening his eyes.

"Why are you being mean then?" Kay asked. "You _are_ being mean, you know that right?" she asked.

"Sorry." Ray smirked in a shrug. "I guess he just makes me a little uncomfortable." He then admitted scratching his hair under the black fedora.

"Why?" Kay asked.

"Well.." Ray exhaled. "It's complicated." He then told.

"That's no answer!" Kay exclaimed.

"An acute assessment." Ray smirked then crossed his arms. "I don't know, I mean it really isn't his fault, how can I really blame him? He was just nine. A Kid." He muttered. "But I thought at least he should have learned better by now."

"Nine?" Kay asked. "Seriously? You blame him for something he did when he was nine years old? Are you hearing yourself how unfair that is?" she asked.

"Well it's not that exactly." Ray muttered starting to get annoyed. "Have you ever heard of the Von Karmas?" he asked. "The people he decided to follow? A family of lawyers whom lives for their precious perfect records and will do just about anything to keep it that way. That's not how court is supposed to be! I don't dare think what the old man would even think if he knew!"

"I really have no idea who that _'old man'_ you two keep talking about is and I don't care." Kay sniffed crossing her arms. "And beside, Mr. Edgeworths record is not perfect."

Ray blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Really?" Kay asked in a lifted eyebrow. "Have you even watched the news the last few years? How about google, you know how to use that?" she asked.

Ray pouted annoyed. "Then let me ask you a question, why do you keep following him around?" he asked.

"That's easy!" Kay exclaimed. "That's because I am going to become a great thief _and _a great hero so I need to learn from the best! I have yet to find other thieves to learn from, but Mr. Edgeworth is a great hero! Beside he totally needs my help or he'll be lost!" she grinned.

"A hero? Really?" Ray asked sounding rather doubtful.

"Sure." Kay told. "He's kind of like a Samurai, old fashioned and stuck up following his honour code to the point, which is not really my style but it's kind of cool anyway."

Ray spluttered. "A samurai? Why a Samurai?" he asked.

"I don't know, when I think of him I just think of Samurais, maybe it's because of that big samurai figure in his office." Kay blinked.

And Ray spluttered a second time. "For real?" he asked.

"Come on it's not that weird!" Kay exclaimed.

Astounded Ray looked at her, in truth what went through his mind was the little eight to nine year old silver haired boy, spending hours at his little corner in the law office gleefully reading all of the books in his samurai book collection, taking his father in the hand to see the newest movie.

Gregory had not exactly been that much into samurais, only for the sake of his son did he go, Miles though had been obsessed, somehow the thought of a samurai figure standing around in the corner of Miles Edgeworths office made Rays lip tip a bit upwards.

Well, perhaps there was hope yet.

This was after all the son of Gregory Edgeworth, perhaps he could still be reached! At least it was worth a try, the old man would have wanted it that way for sure!

And as Miles returned, suddenly Ray seemed to have warmed up for apparently very little reason, at least the tension seemed to mostly deflate and by the end, it was almost comfortable.

* * *

Ray was genuinely impressed witnessing Miles uncover the truth like that, not by cheating but by finding the right evidence, it was, quite something to witness, he truly was Gregorys son afterall and the look Ray offered Miles was downright fond as he smiled.

"Well done Mr. Edgeworth… No wait." Ray held up a hand. "Miles." He then corrected himself.

Miles eyebrow crawled up under his hair as he looked at Ray.

"You know, you sure made for one heck of a defence attorney right there." Ray commented. "You should come work for Edgeworth law office, would make more sense to have an actually Edgeworth at the Edgeworth law office!" he chuckled.

Gumshoe spluttered. "Hey pall! Mr. Edgeworth is a prosecutor! That's ridicoules!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Ray asked. "Isn't it pretty common for lawyers to shift sides ones in a while, clearly Miles is more than qualified, surely you must have considered on at least some occasions." He commented looking straight at Miles.

Miles though looked astounded back at Ray, truth be told… it actually never had occurred to Miles to.. Shift side, shift badge and bench.

Well, he had already tried to stand on that bench as a stand in, and it had been quite the success in his mind.

But to take up the position more permanently? Ray was right, it wasn't uncommon at all for people to shift profession in the lawyer world, it happened from time to time.

But for him to do it? Become a defence attorney? Well it... admittedly the thought tickled at Miles's mind, it was a weird thought but also, strangely pleasant.

"Of course I wouldn't dream of having a man of your calibre working under me." Ray commented. "It would be a partnership this time around, we'll share the law office fair and square. I guess that's the least I owe you."

"Hey!" Gumshoe exclaimed. "You are talking like Mr. Edgeworth already said yes! If he wants to be a defence attorney that's his decision, but it would be a lose to us because he is a damn good prosecutor!" he stated.

"YEAH!" Kay exclaimed shaking a tightened fist.

"Well, what do you say Miles?" Ray asked the young man.

Astounded Miles blinked at Ray. "I… I don't know." He admitted.

"That's okay." Ray smiled in a shrug. "Think it over, Edgeworth law office's door will always be open to you!" he told reaching forward a hand to Miles.

Miles looked at the hand, then slowly reached out and grabbed it, shaking Rays hand. "Thank you." He told, and Ray was on his way waving over his shoulder.

Gumshoe huffed annoyed. "The nerve! Saying Mr. Edgeworth should be a defence attorney!"

Miles though, was thoughtfully holding his chin looking thoughtfully out in the air.

"Sir?" Gumshoe asked.

"What?" Miles asked looking at him.

"You are not really considering… Are you?" Gumshoe asked.

"Well.." Miles hesitated, before he frowned crossing his arms biting his lip.

Kay gaped at him. "Really?" she asked. "I don't get it, you are a great prosecutor! Why would you ever want to shift?" she asked. "Is it that 'old man' guy you keep talking about? Who is that guy?" she asked. "He sounds really mean!"

Miles smirked amused. "It's not important, he died a long time ago." He then told.

"Then why does it even matter?" Kay asked.

"You are asking a lot of questions Kay." Miles pointed out in a lecturing frown.

"Well that's what you need to do to find the truth isn't it?" Kay asked. "Just like you always say! So who is that guy? He seems to be the one thing really connecting you two according to evidence!"

Miles smirked. "Kay Farraday, if you so wish you could become a fine lawyer yourself one day." He commented. "Very well then, truth is indeed important, the man we keep referring to is Gregory Edgeworth, my late father." He told.

Kays mouth dropped open. "Huh?" she asked.

"And I think that's enough for today." Miles stated. "Come on then." He nodded his head. "There is nothing more to do in here." He stated walking for the exit Ray had left through not so long ago and the two others almost had to run to keep up.


	21. In his shadow (Part 2)

In the evening, Ray was sitting in his office, looking at a computer screen, the light falling up on his face making him look blue like the desk top.

His fingers drummed on the table as his thoughts kept swirling around in his head.

That Miles Edgeworth… true, maybe Ray had known him ones, but there was a lot about the young man he didn't have a single clue about.

Google search huh? That girl sure made it sound like Ray was missing both something big and something obvious, all right then, Ray would do his bit.

Slowly he tapped in the name, very easily. _"Miles Edgeworth."_ And hit search.

The first big fat headline on the page writing. _"**Acclaimed prosecutor commits suicide."**_

Ray blinked… okay that didn't seem quite right, he had seen Miles Edgeworth just a few hours ago, his eyes glided to the date and saw that indeed this article dated over two years back.

If this was someone's idea of a joke it was a really bad one!

Scrolling down though, more similar titles appeared about suicides and its like before another one came. **_"Miracle of the ages, a prosecutor returns from death and reclaims the stand." _**

Ray blinked and finally just clicked the link instantly being brought to a news site dating a while back as well, slowly he started reading.

And as Ray read, his eyes started to widen:

_Renowned prosecutor Miles Edgeworth whom had left a suicide note behind and then vanished after the exposure for a long history of fraud and other crimes of his mentor Manfred Von Karma, has now returned to take a stand in the court room, facing defence attorney Phoenix Wright whom was behind the exposure. _

Already in that little paragraph there was a heck of a lot to swallow for Ray.

Miles had been gone for a year where people had assumed he was dead?!

Manfred Von Karma had been exsposed and sentenced for his crimes?!

The thing Gregory Edgeworth had been working so hard for, exposing Von Karma for his wrongdoing in the justice system, somebody else had managed to finally do it after all this time.

Some Phoenix Wright!

It had meant so much to Gregory to see Von Karma being exsposed, he had spend a years worth on work with that goal in mind, quickly Ray saved the article and made his search for Manfred Von Karma with shaking fingers.

What was his crimes exactly? How far had they reached after all.

….. Murder.

Rays eyes could not become any bigger, he could not believe it.

Gregorys death, it was.. It had been.. murder! By Manfred Von Karma.

Aghasted Ray held a hand towards his mouth a sickening feeling filling up his stomach and throat.

What had Miles thought when that had been exsposed? That would be enough to drive most sane men over the edge.

And then Ray remembered, oh right, the suicide thing, leaving the country.

Thankfully such a history hadn't seemed obvious at all when he had talked to the young man earlier in the day.

The further Ray read in the article the more ill he felt, this was sick.. It was just that, sick.

Von Karma had murdered another person, only with the sole purpose of framing Miles for the murder, wanting to send the young man to death row.

The young man he had bloody raised to become his own mirror image!

There was no doubt that Von Karma had manipulated Miles from the beginning and it made Ray feel both sick and angry to his stomach.

"I'm sorry old man." Ray hissed to himself clinching his fists. "I should have fought way harder for Miles! _Way_ harder, please forgive me." He asked out in the air.

Any pictures attached to these articles about the so called "Von Karma incident." Were either old pictures of a Miles Edgeworth with cold sharp eyes, or pictures from the case itself where Miles looked.. so very broken and lost, his eyes looking downright painful.

There was a picture of that Phoenix Wright guy to, a rookie defence attorney according to the article, yet there was a kind of determined look over the young man in the picture as he looked out in front of him as if he was readying himself for battle.

Ray went back to the article about Miles's return, and found another picture of Phoenix Wright in the button of the article, yet in this he was actually sharing the frame with Miles, and not only that.

It didn't look like Miles resented this person in the picture at all, they simply stood there together having light conversation, Miles looking a little bit defeated but happy enough and that Wright person was beaming like a little child.

Wright… Phoenix Wright, it was a pretty peculiar name and somehow familiar, as well as that young mans face.

No wait.. Didn't Miles have a friend called that back when Gregory Edgeworth was still alive?

Could this possible be?

Huh… So Miles had maintained a few contacts over the years, that was. Quite nice actually.

As Ray looked over article after article time went on, and minutes stretched into hours before the sun broke the surface outside and Ray still hadn't left the computer at all as the door to his law office opened to reveal a mature woman clearly from Indish heritage with olive dark skin, black hair and soft eyes.

"Boss?" the lawyer working under Ray blinked. "You are in early."

"Huh?" Ray blinked looking up.

"You don't look good Boss, your eyes are baggy." The defence attorney smiled a little defeated.

"Oh god." Ray groaned rubbing his face. "It's morning already? Christ!"

"Tough case huh boss?" She asked him.

"You could say that again." Ray commented sullenly as he crossed his arms. "Though also pretty illuminative. Hey Ellen, how about a hug for your nice boss?" he asked in a grin.

The female lawyer though merely shook her head as she walked past him, clearly extremely used to this kind of behaviour and Ray was back at his own thoughts.

Clearly there was a ton of things he didn't know about Miles Edgeworth, part of him couldn't help but worry a bit.

And then there was another part of him starting to feel more and more guilty.

Oh well, at least he could help Miles sort out these things now, let him be a part of these investigations.

The young man had been right, this went much deeper than what met the eye and, maybe it was even connected to, that incident so long ago.

If that was the case it would have to be fate that they should meet now.

At least showing Miles what Gregorys last case had been all about was the least Ray owed the young man.

And well, what the last days events had showed him was that Miles Edgeworth was definitely not out of reach.

He was definitely Gregory Edgeworths son and there was more to him than met the eye.

Ray had let this young man down ones, he was not about to do it again.

* * *

Ray was not the only one doing his research, there was another person, a young girl.

Miles were merely sitting in his office calmly looking over paperwork on his desk, reaching for his cup of tea just as there sounded a soft knock on the door.

Miles didn't even look up as he spoke. "Enter."

And slowly the door opened, Miles looked up to see said girl, with her colourful clothes and sat up hair standing in the door looking up at him with big dark eyes.

"Ah." Miles nodded putting the papers away. "Miss Farraday, may I help you?" he asked folding his hands.

"Well erhm." Kay swallowed stepping in closing the door behind her, then stood there nervously with her hands behind her back. "After yesterday, with all the things that happened. I am, I did some research." She then admitted. "I went to the library and found some old case files, and I tricked Gummie into giving me access to the police computer."

At that Miles lifted an eyebrow. "Miss Farraday, you do realise that last part is illegal." He commented dryly. "As a prosecutor I cannot condone that sort of behaviour."

"Sorry." Kay blushed pulling away hair. "It was the most reliable source, the others tended to contradict each other quite a bit, so I needed more solid evidence." Then she exhaled looking down.

"I see." Miles nodded. "So I assume you found the information you were looking for?" he asked folding his hands looking sternly at her with his sharp gray eyes, not seeming to move a face muscle.

"Yes." Kay told. "I found out about your father." She then admitted. "I already knew of the Von Karma conviction but I didn't know the extent of his crimes or how close he was to you. Mr. Shields were your dads old apprentice right? I can't really say I get why he was angry at you, but I can see it's an old story. And well, I'm sorry for priding." She then told averting her eyes.

"Miss Farraday." Miles exhaled. "The search for truth is an admirable path, though sometimes the truth you find is not always pleasant, and sometimes you will be invading peoples privacy whether you mean to or not." He commented. "Sometimes that's very wrong." He told a little sternly making Kay bite her lip looking away, though then Miles softened up. "But sometimes it is exactly what is needed to get the truth out." He told standing in front of Kay. "Each of us must at some point face the real truth in front of us to grow, what is important is that you keep thinking for yourself." He told pressing a finger against Kays forehead. "And make your own assessment of each new situation. Each situation is unique and you will need to draw your conclusions based on what you see here and now. Always be willing to learn and accept new situation for being just that, entirely new, an unknown terrain for you to figure out." He told then laid a firm hand on Kays shoulder.

Kay blinked. "You had already figured I would do that research hadn't you?" she asked.

Miles smirked. "Your curiosity is something that tends to get the better of you." He commented. "And you even have the intelligence and persistence to carry through." He then exhaled deeply. "That you found out these things now, seems very inventiable to me." He commented in a slight eyeroll removing his hands. "You might want to be careful in the future though, curiosity is what killed the cat remember?" he asked.

Kay blushed slightly as she stood back, glancing at Miles whom was moving back to his desk lifting his teacup.

As he took his sip, Kay cleared her throat, trying to ready herself to her next big question, a little intimidated over it. "So erhm.. Your dad was a defence attorney, whom died in the court building?" she asked nervously. "When you were still a kid?"

Slowly Miles turned to her, and then slowly nodded his head. "Yes, that is correct." He told.

"Wow." Kay blinked astounded. "That's just like."

"Your father, yes I am aware." Miles admitted. "It did strike me as a very relatable case back when your father died."

Kay smiled a little softly as she looked down. "I see." She admitted. "I wonder what it was that made you come down like that and comfort me." She told wrapping her arms around herself. "Up until that point I didn't like you, I thought you were nasty and scary, but then.. It just made me feel so much better like, you would help me and look out for me, and somehow things were going to be alright." She whispered. "That scary guy whom was with you, he was.. I mean." she swallowed.

"Manfred Von Karma." Miles sighed. "The man whom adopted me after my fathers death, like you I did not have a mother at that time either." He told sitting down on the couch in the room with the hands in his hands folded in front of him.

Kay gaped. "That's just…"

Miles nodded. "Seems like we do have very similar histories Kay."

Kay glanced at where Miles was sitting on the couch, plenty of room and then slowly she sat down beside him, also folding her own hands. "Urhm.." she swallowed. "It must have been a long time for you."

Miles nodded. "Indeed, time do go on whether we like it or not."

"Do… do you ever miss him?" Kay asked. "Your dad, I mean. It's been so long since my dad… Yet I still miss him at the weirdest of times." She admitted pulling a string of hair behind her ear. "I keep wondering what he would have said or what he would think of the things I've done, I mean."

Miles glanced at the girl sitting next to him, and then he exhaled. "I do question that myself as well, quite often." He admitted. "My father was a great man, as I am sure your father was as well, I keep hoping that what I do is good enough that it would have made him proud were he alive, yet, I will never know that. I suppose I just have to do my best regardless."

"Yeah." Kay sighed. "That sounds about right." She admitted then let herself grow heavy as she let her head rest against Miles's shoulder.

For a moment Miles stiffened, then he exhaled just letting the girl sit like that.

They were just sitting like that in silence, Kay resting her head on Edgeworth emptily looking out in the air with distance eyes.

Slowly Miles as well floated back in thoughts, he thought about a lot of things, his long journey.

How he had changed since that day his father had died, how much hate he used to have in him, how that hate had left him and left him empty.

How he looked at the world entirely differently now than from before Von Karma got exposed.

It was an entirely other world in front of him, he had a knowledge now, a knowledge that was in fact invaluable, though the price for that knowledge had also been very high.

"Mr. Edgeworth…" Kay then spoke softly from where she sat.

"Yes Kay." Miles responded.

"I'm really glad I got to know you." Kay then told. "I don't know how you used to be or anything, I'm just glad I know you now." She told. "You really think I could be a good lawyer?" she asked.

"If you were willing to focus your energy on it, yes I am quite confident." Miles told.

"Would you help me if I chose that?" Kay asked.

Miles was quiet for a while then nodded. "Of course I would." He told.

"Hmm." Kay smiled a little drowsily. "You make it sound like such a tempting offer." She commented. "Great hero Kay Farraday… What do you think? Prosecutor or defence attorney?" she asked.

"Honestly?" Miles asked. "It's merely two sides of the same coin, as long as you keep looking for truth and stay true to yourself." He shrugged lightly.

"I like the sound of that." Kay admitted in a light smile.

* * *

Indeed, Ray had walked in, thinking he should reach in and learn the young Miles Edgeworth a lesson, teach him about life and salvage the young man from doom.

Miles Edgeworth as always these past few years, walked in ready to learn.

What neither had counted on was that it wasn't Miles at all whom had a lesson to learn, the only lesson he could learn was that he was in fact doing just fine the way he had been carrying on lately.

The one whom ended up being taught and learning quite well was Ray, whom could only astounded stand back when he realises just what kind of person he had been spending so much time with.

Miles Edgeworth didn't needed to be reached out to or saved or lead to a brighter path.

He was doing just fine exactly where he was.

He was a fine bright young man, with good ideals, an understanding of the world and people most other lacked, an open mind to everything, even the absurd, always wanting to examine every thing from any possible ankle.

Miles Edgeworth was every last bit the good man that Gregory Edgeworth had been and then some.

And Ray felt just as honoured knowing this young man, as he had done even knowing Gregory.

Those two, they really were in a class of their own world.

Yet clearly they weren't the same either.

In some ways, Miles was exceeding his own old man, even if he didn't see it himself.

Yes he was a prosecutor, but prosecutors weren't bad, and the way he went about it was… well. It was quite frankly amazing! If just the rest of the prosecutor world could witness this.

And so as Miles finally after their adventure to him, and softly declined the offer for a spot at Edgeworth law office, Ray could only smile.

"Njaah, it's fine." Ray smiled. "I wouldn't have understood yesterday but you know, I think perhaps now I do. Beside what a crime would it be of me to rob the prosecutors office of their priced Miles Edgeworth?" he asked in a sniff, rubbing his nose.

Miles as well returned a soft smile. "Thank you Ray. If there's something I can do to.."

"Hah don't think about it!" Ray laughed clapping Miles harshly on the back making the young man almost topple. "Just don't make it another fifteen years before you pay your nice uncle Ray another visit alright?" he asked. "Miles, don't you ever worry about what the old man would have thought, you are doing great doing your own thing trust me."

Miles send him a small smile as he nodded. "You to." He told.

* * *

One short week after that, seven days precisely, Ray was back at his law office doing… well joy, more paper work.

The case with Miles had been a lot of fun, but it had been messy and had left _a lot _of paper work behind in his weight, urgh. This really was the dark side of being a lawyer!

Just as Ray finally, had dated the last paper and categorised in the folders did a soft knock sound from the door.

Ray didn't lift his head right away but wrote a last little note as he muttered. "Yeah, come on in, the door is unlocked." He told.

The door opened slowly, and soft foot steps came inside, Ray just managed to write the last note in the paper before he managed to look up at his guest, then he blinked.. Deeply surprised.

Ray couldn't say he had expected this guest, though he had hoped to get this person to his office at some point, but had suspected a lot of dragging would be involved, as it turned out though, he had showed up by himself, a bit earlier then when Ray had planned to start on his own dragging.

But there he stood, a silver haired young man, looking around the office with his gray eyes.

Ray blinked surprised, the young man looked… Well.. he looked good but.. his coat was a long dark blue trench coat, underneath it, he seemed to be lacking his usual cravat, and on his nose.. were a pair of square spectacles.. They suited him a lot but… God that trench coat and those glasses made Miles look more like his old man than ever! Slowly he glanced at Ray. "Hallo Ray." He spoke quietly. "I hope I am not disturbing."

"No." Ray blinked deeply surprised. "Not at all! And well, in your case, you would never be disturbing Miles." He told in a brought smile closing the folder on his desk for good.

Miles looked at Ray, then returned the smile taking off his blue trench coat, to reveal the fact that yes, he was very much lacking that cravat, he was just wearing dark red trousers, a white shirt and a black waist coat, that was all.

"So…" Ray rolled his tounge in his mouth. "What.. Brings you here?" he asked.

"Well." Miles hesitated. "Honestly, I feel like it's a visit that's long overdue." He then admitted. "No business, just… if you have time to talk." He then asked awkwardly rubbing his neck. "I.. I just came from the graveyard to." He then admitted. "Drove past this street and well." He shrugged. "It seems overdue." Then he looked around, blinking. "It's all very much like back then." He commented.

"Well, it's how I like it." Ray told leaning back. "Though now you made your position clear, perhaps it's time to redecorate." He commented, making Miles lift an eyebrow at him. "Okay I'll be honest, I guess part of me had kept on hoping you would come back here one day and be a defence attorney in this office, so I kept it mostly in a way so you would remember." He admitted. "I thought there was no way you could be a prosecutor and true to the ideals of the Edgeworth.. I was wrong." He then admitted. "And when I saw you again, I honestly thought I was going to learn you a ton of lessons and make you see the light or something. I underestimated you, badly! Seems like you learned all of those lessons on your own. Honestly I even think perhaps, prosecutor Edgeworth is exactly what the world needs right now, to show what, fighting for justice really means." Ray smiled almost kind of nostalgic before he spoke again. "You need to show the world that, I see that now. It would be selfish of me to force you into something else."

Miles exhaled, suddenly looking deeply relieved, it seemed like a lot of tense energy left his posture as he exhaled. "Thank you." He then nodded quietly.

Ray smiled a little amused. "No thank you, I guess it was a bit arrogant from me to think I wasn't the one whom should be taught a thing, you sure taught me a thing or two.. Miles." He told. "Like it or not, you're your fathers son." He commented. "But clearly also, not him at all."

Miles smiled a little amused. "That I don't mind." He told.

"Oh that reminds me!" Ray snapped his fingers. "Now that you are here, I got some of your old stuff, if you would like to take a look at it one day."

Miles slightly lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ray shrugged. "Had no idea what to do with these, though to be honest, there has been just a few kids and also adults whom has enjoyed these while their parents or partner was talking legal buisness with me." He told opening a shelf to reveal, neat lines of books, all samurai titled, standing side my side.

Miles blinked, all the books his dad had bought him when Miles had been left alone in the office for extra long.

"Want them back?" Ray asked pointing over his shoulder.

Miles blinked as he looked at them, then smirked. "No that's fine, it seems like you are putting them to good use here." He commented.

That made Ray blink. "Really?" he asked sounding downright disappointed in Miles's response. "Oh come on Miles! You know as well as I do, that you love these books, and that they are yours."

"I do love those books." Miles smirked amused stuffing his hands in his pockets. "That's kind of why I found new copies of all of them a while ago." He admitted.

That made Ray blink. "Ohhh." He realised, then he lightened up in a broad grin. "Really?" he asked. "You managed to find _all _of them?" he asked.

"Well.. some of them took some search." Miles admitted. "Though the internet has left ways to find rare wares more easily, I did manage to find them all by the end, some of them even first publishments."

That made Ray laugh out loud as he smacked a hand on his forehead. "Haha! I should have known."

Miles lifted an eyebrow. "Is it that funny?" he asked.

"No, no it's brilliant!" Ray grinned spreading out his arms. "So your sure there's nothing in there at all having your interest."

Miles glanced over Rays shoulder then hesitated. "Well.." he commented then slowly stepped up and picked out a book. '_Samurai of the forgotten realm issue one.' _

"I'll think I'll take this, if you don't mind." He commented.

"Not at all." Ray told. "Never able to find that one for the collection?" he asked.

"No, I got two different versions of it, I'll bring the newest one, one day, it'll be a shame for you to been lacking an issue of the series." Miles commented. "This very book though." He told turning to ray, then he opened it and showed Ray the front cover.

_'Congratulations with the seven years my son, may justice always be on your side, Love dad!" _

"It was the first Samurai book I ever read, or well.. dad read it out loud to me." Miles told. "It was the first, it got me into all of it, and he gave it to me. This very copy." He commented gently closing the book again, pulling it close as he closed his eyes, trying not to cry, but a small drop made it out anyway, he was still smiling though, by the warm memory.

Ray smiled as he moved to the young mans side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know what, I'm pretty sure the old man is sitting up there on his little cloud, laughing at us for being such fools." He commented. "Oh wait a minute I got some-thing else! You got to take this one with you at least!" he stated.

Miles blinked as he saw Ray darting behind the desk, opening a drawer and then quickly started to throw papers over his shoulder. "Where is it? I know it's supposed to be here, it got to! AHA!" he grinned as he pulled out a little black box, then blew on it letting a cloud of dust fly out into the office.

Miles slightly wrinkled his face by the cloud and coughed into his hand closing his eye before he looked up and saw Ray approach him with the little box.

"I'm pretty sure the old man would have wanted you to have this." Ray then told him reaching the box to Miles. "Just a little something to remind you, how much you've accomplished."

Miles blinked as he looked at the box and turned it around in his hands, before he slowly opened it and was met with.. A little shining golden attorneys badge, with the little weight on top, glittering and shining up at him, Miles blinked. "Wait, is this?" he asked.

"The old mans attorneys badge, yup." Ray nodded. "It's not official or anything, but now it's yours anyway." He told. "I think you earned having it in your possession for sure, I can't think of anyone more worthy of it." He then admitted.

Miles swallowed as he looked at the badge, and respectfully closed the box. "Thank you." He told quietly. "It erh.. means a lot." He told, quite clearly at a big lose for words to say at that very moment.

Ray looked fondly back at him as he smiled. "Say Miles, how about a cup of coffee or some-thing?" he asked. "There's a great place just around the corner, it'll be my treat. I realise I haven't really been updated, so well, if you don't mind, I would really like to hear from you, what have you really been up to lately?" he asked in a wry smile. "How have your life been?" he asked.

Miles turned to Ray, smiling lightly. "Then you'll have to return to favour, Mr. Shields." He commented.

"Hey that's not nice, I'm your uncle Ray!" Ray exclaimed letting go of Miles. "We are like family, so treat me nice kiddo."

Miles snorted as he reached for his trench coat. "You are definitely not old enough to call me kiddo." He commented.

"I'm running a law firm here." Ray commented. "I'm the one treating the coffee, and the first time I met you, you only went to my hip!" he told. "I could carry you around in my arms." He told reaching for Miles as if he intended to give it a second go.

"Stop." Miles muttered pushing Ray away. "If we are to talk about success in life, then try to remember who you are talking to." He commented, then glanced outside the window.

"Huh?" Ray followed his glance and looked down, to see his own worn out scratched up car, and right next to it, an SUV looking so expensive that it looked like it was almost glowing on own accord, then Ray turned to Miles, whom smirking swung the car key on a finger.

"Hey that's not fair!" he exclaimed. "I'm self employed, that leaves a lot of bills."

"You think just any prosecutor get to have my salary?" Miles snorted. "May I remind you, I am one of the most sought after prosecutors in the country, perhaps if you were more sought after as a defence attorney, you would avoid such problems."

"Well that's just not fair at all!" Ray exclaimed grabbing his own coat and the old fedora to stuff it on his head walking with Miles through the door. "All right, you're old, ancient old in fact, should have known with the glasses and every-thing."

Miles rolled his eyes. "I've been short sighted since I was thirteen." He commented dryly as they walked down the stairs.

"Contacts?" Ray asked.

Miles nodded. "Von Karma always said appearance is every thing in court, and that being able to give the judge a stern glare was the most important thing, so the glasses get in the way of that stern glare you know."

Ray chuckled amused. "I think they suite you." He commented. "Gives an air of.. Maturity." He commented.

Miles lifted an eyebrow.

"And by the way, when you are so busy showcasing you are that much richer then me, isn't it just fair you buy the coffee?" Ray pouted.

"Well that's fine attorney behaviour, going back on a promise." Miles commented right back.

By the end of it as they had reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a quite rare sight to behold, both men laughing, yes also Miles, laughing to their hearts content as they drifted down the pave way towards the little coffee shop.


	22. The fall

The year that followed the big Kuhrain village case, turned out to be the most prosperous and successful year in Phoenix's life.

Somehow it seemed like his success and popularity knew no bounds and he was flying sky high.

He was sought after, being offered insane amounts of money for taking cases.

The news paper was calling him a genius, a protégé, a symbol for the bright future of the law world, the trust worthy guy in the court of law.

As far as Phoenix was concerned though, all of this attention and praising words were misplaced.

The man whom really should have gotten all of that, defiantly was Miles Edgeworth, the man whom was fighting for the law system to do better, whom fought so hard to make real improvement and changes.

Changes within himself and changes in the world around him, it was an absolute marvel for Phoenix to witness so close.

While Miles worked so hard for all of that, Phoenix was just minding his own business taking it one case and one day at the time, not really aiming to change anything, just to do his job as good as he could.

It really wasn't his style to make anything big out of it, only the news paper and journalists, as well as a lot of people he had never even heard about, blew his work out of proportions with their words.

Sadly, old suspecions died hard, and all the praise Miles should have gotten were passed over due to his history with the Von Karmas. The suspicions regarding forged evidence, though that was baloney, especially now. The prosecutors former disappearance and so much else didn't do much for him either, and several stupid conspiracies had been born from that, one even dumber than the next, going as far from the theory that Miles had been out working with gangsters till the theory that he was a secret agent working outside of the law. Some of those people really should consider a carrier as a novelist.

Miles though, looked extremely untouched by all of that, confiding in Phoenix that he really didn't care what people thought about him, as long as he got to do his work, and the people whom actually mattered would listen to what he had to say.

Let people make up their own minds, then when the time is right, prove what is right with facts… God it should be illegal to be so cool!

Phoenix wasn't the only one though, getting this sudden fame out from absolutely nowhere.

Some young up starting prosecutor by the name Simon Blackquill was making his way in the world, the news paper writing all sorts of thing about that young man as well, calling him the hope of the law world, often putting his picture next to Phoenix's in the news paper.

And that was in spite of the fact that Pheonix had never ever met the young man, hadn't even faced him in court. He knew nothing more about the young prosecutor than what he had read in the paper but.. From what he had read, that Simon Blackquill seemed like a promising young man, and a decent fellor, there were worse people to be compared to.

All in all, Phoenix was happy, he was doing exactly what he wanted to do.

Honour his mentors legacy, honouring Mia, by keeping her work going, just like he had promised Diego Armando and Maya!

It was such a proud legacy to be carrying, and Phoenix could only be so proud and happy every time he thought about it.

Miles was of course a busy man, but it wasn't to rare that their business would cross ways and they would help each other, then after a long days work it wasn't uncommon for one to hang around with the other, just relaxing a bit with a cup of tea, discussing the latest happenings in the law world, new theories they had thought up or just the local weather.

Phoenix was only happy that he could be of use to Miles like that, help him now and then or just be a good friend to relax a bit with.

He wanted to make sure he would keep on being worthy of this position, to carry on this very important role.

Miles counted on Phoenix to keep up the good work now that people were looking so much at him, to be that symbol proving there could be a better future for the law world, a law world people could trust, trust in him! That was what they worked so hard for, what Miles worked so hard for, proving that they could be trusted. It mattered so much to both of them, that they would fight to be the better person, a person worthy of this kind of trust.

Never, could anyone have known, or anticipated, that all of that, all that which Phoenix had held so precious and dear, so important to him.

Would all be taken away from him, it happened so quick, so out of the blue.

One moment un top and hopeful for the future, the next, all was taken away.

All that Phoenix had worked for, all that he hoped for in the future, all that he felt was important in his life.

Gone.

Ripped away, thrown out, and Phoenix had fallen down from his high mountain, thrusted to the hard ground, then got stamped on for good measure, crushed under the thumb of that defence attorney, Kristoph Gavin.

Worst of all though, Phoenix had few others to blame but himself, the trap he had walked into was so obvious, so ridiculously obvious.

And yet he had walked straight in blissfully unaware and gotten beaten from behind because it.

Still though, Phoenix didn't have the time to just sit back and feel sorry for himself, there was a little girl whom was left all alone.

Trucy, the little magician, Phoenix had made just one promise to her father before this court case, to make sure she was okay.

And now, she was utterly alone, her father having vanished, her mother dead years ago.

What was it with Phoenix and small girls? He was just.. unable to say no to them!

At least he owed Trucy to find the truth about her father, he needed to do that! Phoenix had to find the truth.

Perhaps it was that drive that had allowed Phoenix to almost forget for a while, it didn't bother him.

Quickly the news papers had picked up, he was a head liner being called all sorts of things such as, the master illusionist, liar of the decade, finally shown his true colours, a coward, heartless, weak.

Words spread around, whispers, at first it didn't touch Phoenix… at first.

He made his investigations concerning Trucys father, he worked as if he still had his badge though he didn't.

Some would probably point out, that Phoenix most of all looked like a person in complete and utter denial about anything being different.

* * *

"Phoenix, are you quite sure you are alright?" Miles Edgeworths voice sounded in Phoenix's cell phone.

"I never knew you were such a hen." Phoenix joked back in the telephone as he approached his own apartment complex.

"I've just seen what distress can do to people." Miles told back. "Many otherwise clever rational people has ended up on the stand in front of us because they chose the wrong path after loosing dear things."

"Seriously?" Phoenix asked. "You think I would go out and _murder_ someone over this? What would that even help?"

"Don't be ridicules." Miles snorted back. "But I can't say I care for your tone. I know it's rare for you to take things seriously, but this is unbecoming of you."

"Just enjoy your stay in Germany why don't you?" Phoenix asked in a slight eye roll. "You are paying a fortune calling here aren't you?"

He could literately hear Miles scowl by the other end, then there was silence, Phoenix blinked waiting for answer as Miles on the other end was silent. "Is Miss Fey with you at least?" he asked.

"You mean Maya?" Phoenix asked. "Oh no, she's doing training with Pearls at her village, you know how it is up there. No newspapers and no connection to television."

"You haven't told her?" Miles asked sounding just mildly shocked.

"She would just end up worrying for nothing." Phoenix firmly stated. "Really it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Miles asked. "Phoenix, you just lost your entire carrier, other people would do incredible irrational things over less!"

"Miles, I told you!" Phoenix hissed suddenly angry. "It's no big deal!" he hissed, his face burning red betraying his feelings as his grip tightened over the cell phone. "Just.. MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" he yelled.

"Phoenix." Miles voice sounded sternly.

"Urgh, I don't have time for this, talk to you later." Phoenix muttered hanging up on the prosecutor, he seriously couldn't take one second more of it, and even had to fight his own urges to just throw the cell phone away, then he suddenly realised and he face palmed himself. Had he seriously just hung up on Miles? That Miles?

Perhaps things really were getting out of control.

Hissing annoyed Phoenix entered the stairway to his apartment building and turned to the mail box's, opening his own letting all the content spilling out, a ton of magazines of course, the news paper and.. a very official looking letter.

Phoenix blinked as he held the letter in his hand, it was stamped from being from the law office of this district, turning it around Phoenix opened the letter there in the hallway and slowly started to read.

It was then, that very moment, weeks after the actual court case that it hit Phoenix like a brick, that exact moment, that he read the official complaint that his office was still named. "Law office." In the phonebook, making him aware that that was now illegal and he would be put in court if he didn't change the name and description within the next month.

Suddenly Phoenix realised that the badge on his chest was gone, and had been gone for quite a while.

He was not allowed to call himself a lawyer anymore, or the office Mia had left to him a lawyers office.

He.. He had failed her.

He had been Mias only student before she died, and he had failed her.

Failed Diego Armando, failed Maya, failed Miles and he had just hung up on him to.

And Phoenix now had… nothing.

He had nothing.

All the things he had been called the last weeks suddenly floated back to him, only suddenly they all seemed to hit homestrike right in the chest.

Phoenix felt his legs growing weak under himself and he fell down on the stairs, shaking as he held that letter, tears streaming down his eyes.

Not only didn't he have anything anymore.. there was also, nothing he could do about it, he was powerless.

Phoenix sniffed covering his face with his hands, tears falling down as he couldn't stop his own sobs.

The phone in his pocket was vibrating, Phoenix didn't even have to look at to know it was probably Miles calling him back after having been hung up.

Phoenix really did not want to talk to Miles right now, not him.. he just wanted to, sink into the ground and never come up.

Slowly the door in front of him opened, yet Phoenix couldn't look up.

In the door, stood a little girl with short brown hair, a top hair and a cape. She gaped at Phoenix before suddenly she shouted. "DADDY!" running straight to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

And the gates were opened, Phoenix cried loudly as he embraced the little girl. "I'm sorry Trucy." He cried holding her tight. "I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry!" he hiccupped.

"It's okay daddy." Trucy told quietly holding around his neck. "I'm not mad at you, I love you."

Phoenix sniffed as he held her, they had only known each other for such a short time, a few short weeks and she could give him such a declaration that easily and that sincerely as she held on. "I love you to." He whispered. "I don't know why, I just do." He swallowed.

"That's because you are a good dad." Trucy told holding him. "It's okay, it's okay." She told while Phoenix cried.

* * *

Maya was getting the surprise of her life as she was told there was a man wanting to speak with her on the one and only landline in the Kuhrain village, and that man not being Phoenix Wright.

Wondering Maya walked across the temple to the open road and the red phone on the poll where the handle was just hanging there. Curiously Maya picked it up as she spoke into the phone. "Hallo." She spoke. "Maya Fey here."

"Miles Edgeworth." The other voice responded. "I'm glad I managed to catch you."

Mayas eyes opened wide as she gaped. "Mr. Edgeworth?!" she asked deeply surprised. She did in fact like this man, and she did consider him a very trustworthy friend but, she wouldn't ever have counted on him calling her, he just.. wasn't the type to do that, this couldn't be good, there was no way this was a social call, especially not considering Edgeworths harsher voice. "Is.. Is everything alright?" she then finally managed to ask.

"When is the last time you've seen Phoenix?" Edgeworth then asked.

"Nick?" Maya asked in a blink. "Well urhm.. admittedly it's been a while, been pretty busy lately. A month I think, definitely time for another visit." She smiled.

"Miss Fey, may I ask you a favour and go at ones?" Edgeworth asked. "I would go myself, but I am currently in Germany."

Maya blinked. "Did something happen?" she asked. "Is.. Is he alright?"

Edgeworth hesitated then sighed. "So you havn't heard." He commented.

"Heard what?" Maya asked. "Is Nick okay? Mr. Edgeworth you're scaring me!"

"Phoenix should be in good health." Edgeworth then sighed. "Though I can't be sure, he stopped answering my calls yesterday." He told.

Maya spluttered. "_Your_ calls?" she asked. "He's not answering _your _calls?" she asked. "Did you have a fight or something?"

"No." Miles told. "However Phoenix is, miss Fey listen closely to what I tell you now, this is important."

As Maya listened, slowly her eyes widened, her mouth opened, and then she held a hand over her mouth. "Oh no." she whispered. "That's horrible."

"Last time I talked to him he kept assuring me everything was fine, but ended up in a anger fit." Edgeworth told. "I've called him plenty of times since then but he refuses to pick up. I'm afraid you have to go in person to catch him."

"Don't say another word, I'll take the next train!" Maya stated.

"Good." Edgeworth commented and Maya could just visualize him nodding courtly. "Then I imagine I to shall see you shortly Miss Fey."

"Mr. Edgeworth." Maya swallowed. "Thank you so much for calling and telling me this." She told. "You are a true friend, I'm looking forward to see you."

"You as well Miss Fey." Edgeworth commented. "Perhaps we'll even have the time to discuss the latest season of the three samurais."

"I would like that." Maya smiled a little amused. "See you." She told then hung up, biting her lip deeply worried. "Oh god Nick, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked then folding her hands in a silent prayer. "Please be okay." She asked. "Please."

* * *

It was not that Maya minded at all looking after Phoenix, after all, he had looked after both her and Pearls on so many occasions.

The day Mia had gone away, leaving Maya alone, Phoenix had practically stepped in taking over any such duties always looking after Maya, always concerning himself about her, always asking if she was okay, just always being there. The best friend Maya had ever had. No replacement for Mia of course but... the void seemed to have been mostly filled with Phoenix Wright in her life.

Which was exactly why seeing him like this was, well.. It wasn't easy.

Phoenix had his way of smiling and assuring everything was just okay, but Maya had become trained in looking through that certain defence attorney smile both Phoenix and her late sister had been so trained in.

The hints were all around the place, as she would report back to Edgeworth one day as Phoenix's phone called from the table again, vibrating away.

"urhm." Maya blinked. "Are you going to get that?" she asked pointing at the phone.

Phoenix shrugged. "Njah." He told turning away from where he laid on the couch closing his eyes.

Maya though looked at the phone before she picked it up, accepting the call.

On the other end of the line was of course a pretty impatient prosecutor, Miles couldn't say he was expecting Phoenix to pick up now, it was still annoying though, so he couldn't help but blink surprised as the phone was being picked up and a voice responded to him.

"Hallo, Phoenix's Wright telephone, Maya speaking."

Edgeworth blinked. "Miss Fey?" he asked.

"Huh? Hallo?" Maya voice sounded confused.

"Urh, it's me." Miles then told. "Miles Edgeworth."

"Oh Mr. Edgeworth!" Mayas voice seemed to lighten up. "You want to speak to Nick?" she asked.

"That I called his cell-phone would suggest that yes." Miles commented dryly, then he silenced. "I'm glad you made it to his apartment." He then spoke quietly. "How is he?" he asked .

"Nick?" Maya asked. "He's erh.. erhm.." she swallowed.

"Has he gone deaf perhaps?" Miles asked.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"I've been calling for days and he hasn't picked up his cell-phone." Miles commented dryly.

"Those calls came from you?!" Maya gaped. "But… why then.." she swallowed.

"Why what?" Miles asked annoyed.

"Well.." Maya hesitated. "I have noticed, quite often Nicks phone would ring, he would look at the number… And hang up." She told. "So-Sorry."

Miles groaned then sighed deeply. "Don't worry, those were not your actions." He commented. "Now tell me honestly, I want to hear you honest opinion, the truth now. How is Phoenix?"

For a moment there was silence, Miles could only imagine how Maya tried to think to come up with a honest answer, this did not bode well.

"Well.." Maya hesitated. "He's holding up but.. Just barely." She commented. "Trucy is the one pulling him out."

"Trucy? Care to elaborate on this persons identity?" Miles asked.

"Oh yeah, right. This girl whom was the daughter of Nicks client." Maya told. "The client that vanished, I guess you heard."

"Yes." Miles commented.

"She has no family or living relatives, so she's living with Nick. Honestly that's a relief to me, it's keeping him going just a little bit." Maya told. "He's out looking for jobs to provide for her, without that motivation.. I'm not so sure." She admitted.

Miles quieted. "So he spends his day searching for jobs?" he asked.

"When he's not sleeping.. He sleeps a lot." Maya admitted. "It's weird, I mean he was always kind of a lazy sleepy head liking a little nap on the couch, but not this much! Not like this, now there can be an entire day where he just lays on the sofa and wont move, I don't even think he's really sleeping he's just laying there."

"And right now he is?" Miles asked.

"Laying on the couch.." Maya admitted. "He's just.. laying.."

Miles sighed deeply. "Listen Maya, right now you can see my phone number on Wrights display screen, I want you to write that down, and call me if some-thing happens." He told.

"Right." Mayas voice sounded.

"Next, give me Wright." Edgeworth asked. "Don't say it's me on the phone, just give him the phone."

"Okay you got it, just a moment." Mayas voice sounded.

A big yawn sounded from the other side. "Phoenix Wright, who is this?"

"Chances are you guessed that all-ready." Miles commented dryly.

"Ah, Edgeworth. Nice of you to call." The drowsy voice sounded.

Miles rolled his eyes. "I've been calling a hundred times and you are well aware of it." He stated dryly. "Now why didn't you pick up?"

"No reason." Phoenix's voice sounded. "I've been, busy.."

"Either there was no reason, or you were busy, that statement contradicts itself." Miles commented dryly.

There was silence in the other end.

"Well then." Phoenix's voice commented. "You better go ahead and ask me then."

"Ask what?" Miles asked dryly.

"That's why you keep calling isn't it?" Phoenix asked. "Did I forge that evidence and present it in court? Am I truly that big a looser? Obviously I am, court has all-ready said I am, so there's no reason to ask me is there? You can leave me alone now."

Miles frowned annoyed. "Of course that isn't why I called." He commented in a biting tone.

"Oh, you want to know how I did it? Well, that's a trade secret." Phonix's voice sounded bitterly.

"Would you _STOP THAT_." Edgeworth hissed. "Right now!"

On the other side there was silence.

Miles groaned rubbing his forehead. He couldn't say he hadn't seen this coming, he was well accustomed to compulsive mind patterns and depressions himself. Yet he had to remind himself that it wasn't the real Phoenix talking right now, rather Phoenix's depression that had been bound to come sooner or later anyway, considering what had happened. He had learned this now, these things just had to happen and run its course, that was the jest of things, it was reality. Then Miles exhaled deeply. "That you ended up presenting forged evidence in court is extremely unfortunate." He commented in a groan rubbing his forehead. "Obviously you didn't do it knowingly."

"I didn't do it knowingly?" Phoenix's voice asked. "Well that's a laugh, how else would I have done it?"

"A man like you wouldn't do it knowingly, it's simple as that." Miles commented dryly. "Remember your own catchphrase Wright? By the end, truth will be revealed. Well a man whom believes that, and bases every single one of his cases around that ideal, why would he ever feel like he needed a piece of forged evidence?" he asked.

There was silence on the other end.

"This is not the time to give up on that ideal of yours, _Wright_." Edgeworth hissed. "And it's definitely not the time to wallow around in self pity like that! It seems you forgot a part about that finding truth business, if you don't work for it and bring the pieces together, the truth will never be revealed, how-ever, do the leg-work, fight to the bitter end, and the truth _will _come forth for all to see. I'm sorry I didn't drop every-thing I had in my hands and charged a private jet to come see you this time around, but quite honestly I had assumed you were stronger than this, _Phoenix_." He commented dryly.

There was silence on the other end, Miles was in silence… it was rather uncomfortable, and Miles seriously started reconsider whether that jet hadn't been the better option so it wouldn't have given Wright the chance to hang up.

"Franziska would call you a fool for that you know." Phoenix commented quietly. "There is no evidence behind your assumption."

"You're the one she would call a fool, for giving up that easily." Miles told straight back. "You know very well you didn't forge that evidence, and that it was being planted on you for you to present unknowingly, I know it to, as well does Maya and you know that if you give her any ounce of credit. All you need to do now, is to prove our claim with evidence and the truth." He told.

"You… You are pretty persistent, you know that?" Phoenix asked.

"Call it pay back." Miles commented back. "I'll be in Los Angelese for a case next Friday and over the week, I'll expect you to at least pretend to do things when I come over."

"Erh.. You really don't have to.." Phoenix began.

"Don't think you can talk yourself out." Miles snorted. "Should I really remind you of a damn persistent defence attorney whom decided to make my life a living hell at some point?" he asked. "Time for payback Wright." Miles smirked, his voice sounding almost sadistic.

"I don't even have a choice do I?" Phoenix asked.

"Neither did I back in time, as I said, pay-back, just one last thing." Miles commented.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"Say it out loud." Edgeworth demanded.

"What? Say what out loud?" Phoenix asked.

"That you didn't forge the evidence of course." Edgeworth snorted. "What good is investigating a case you don't even believe in yourself?"

"But I.." Phoenix said it.

"Say it." Edgeworth demanded.

"Well I… I.." Phoenix dried his lips as he swallowed. "I.. didn't do it." He whispered.

"What was that?" Edgeworth asked.

"Miles.." Phoenix spoke now in a broken voice. "I didn't know." He suddenly cried. "Honest! I didn't know! I would never.. I.. I.."

Miles quieted. "Good." He told. "It's my profession to doubt people, but I want you to know I do believe in you Phoenix, I'll be with you to the end, I promise. Take Maya for a hamburger, I believe she rather deserves it after looking after you." He commented.

"Yes.. I think you're right." Phoenix's voice sniffed, Edgeworth could almost hear how he was wiping away tears.

"I'll see you Friday." Edgeworth told.

"I'll.. I'll be looking forward to it." Phoenix sounded in a absolutely broken voice.

* * *

One week after as promised, Miles pulled up towards Phoenix's apartment building, he was not really sure what he was supposed to do, or what he would find here.

All he knew was that he owed Phoenix just about everything he had, so he would stick to the man and help him in what ever way he could, that was the least he could do.

Though he didn't know just what he was supposed to do as he approached the door leading to the stair cases of the building.

"MISTER EDGEWORTH!" suddenly a tornado of purple attacked him in the door and embracing him in a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"MISS FEY!" Miles blinked looking down at the young woman, Maya Fey. "Erhh.. Good afternoon." He tried to greet more politely while she hugged him, he didn't return it as he didn't do hugs, but she all ready knew that so she didn't mind, before she stood back wiping a tear.

"Sorry." Maya sniffed in a smile. "I'm just so glad I managed to catch you before I went to the train station." She sighed pointing at her bag behind her.

"Oh, leaving for Kuhrain?" Miles asked.

Maya nodded. "I took vacation from my duties for a week, now it's up, I have to go back today." She admitted.

Miles sighed deeply. "I know Phoenix has been down, but I doubt even he would appreciate baby sitters." He commented.

Maya smiled weakly up at him. "Yeah. He told me I shouldn't worry a lot of times." She admitted. "I got really worried after you talked to him on the phone." She then admitted.

"Why?" Miles asked.

"Well.." Maya swallowed. "He cried.. after you talked to him, he cried a lot." She admitted. "But then the next day after he slept it off, he seemed a lot better, what-ever you said.. thanks Mr. Edgeworth." she told looking up at him. "Though erh.." she bit her lip. "When you go up there, he'll probably still be a sleep on the couch."

Miles lifted an eye-brow looking questionable at Maya.

Maya sighed. "He found himself a job, but as it happens it's a night job." She told. "So he sleeps a lot doing the day, you know Nick, he has always been a messy head, and now when there's no costumers to satisfy.. He kinds of just let things go." She admitted. "And well.. I'm not sure about this one but.. Erh." nervously she scratched her cheek.

_"What?"_ Miles asked sternly.

"Nicks new job it's erh.. erhm.." Maya blushed. "He's working at a bar." She then admitted. "With access to.. you know… things all around him.. I don't think he is going entirely sober every night."

Miles sighed deeply, he knew that people bore grief in different ways, he himself had tried to cut himself off from all emotions, attachments moral and reasons.. Apparently Phoenix went straight for the neglect and sherry glass.

Miles had no idea which was worse, well at least Phoenix didn't cut himself completely off from human life, wasn't there some-thing about a girl living with him he took care of?

To imagine a phoenix that didn't care deeply for the people around him was impossible to Miles, so at least that was some-thing. "I'll look at it." He then frowned rubbing his forehead.

"It's not like Nick wouldn't drink the occasional glass back in time, especially when we celebrated cases, he really liked his good glass of wine or a beer, but.. This is a bit more than that." Maya told biting her lip. "Still he is actually better than before you called." She told scratching her chin. "Like he at least have some-thing to go out and search for in the morning, even though it's very little… What did you say to him?" she asked.

"By the end, the truth always gets to see the light." Edgeworth commented quoting Phoenix. "Maya, we both know he did not forge that evidence, correct?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Maya looked up at him. "Ye.. Yes.. of course he didn't! That's not Nick, he never would!" she told.

Then Miles laid a strong hand on her shoulder. "Only Phoenix knows exactly what happened, and only he can put together all the pieces by the end. We'll just have to believe in him while he gets there. Isn't that right?" he asked challenging.

Wide-eyed Maya looked at him, then she grinned. "Yes of course!" she told. "Wow you just made me feel a lot better to! Oh no! I need to get going!" she exclaimed looking at her watch. "I know you're not much for these but.." then she lounged forward and hugged him. "You're such a great friend Mr. Edgeworth! I hope we'll get to spend more time together next time!" she told letting go of him, then waved over her shoulder as she ran. "GOOD LUCK WITH HIM! YOU KNOW NICK, HE'S A MOUTHFULL!"

Joy.. Miles couldn't say he looked to much forward to what-ever was coming next.

* * *

Entering Phoenix's apartment wasn't exactly pleasant.

Miles was not a fan of mess, at all. And this was messy!

Miles wrinkled his nose at the air, he heard light snores from Pheonix laying splashed on the court, his spiky black hair looking messy around his face, and there were stubbles on his chin.

Miles sighed deeply as he walked to the window, then preceded to open them up letting in some air.. it didn't wake Phoenix at all.

Sighing deeply Miles decided merely to sit down in a chair and pull up one of his books, quietly starting to read waiting for Phoenix to wake up.

Some time went by like that, though the thing interrupting Miles wasn't Phoenix waking up, rather the door opening and a young girl wearing a top hat standing there gaping at Miles.

"Oh hallo, who are you?" The girl asked looking wide-eyed at Miles.

Miles looked back at her, frowning slightly. "You are.. Trucy.. right?" he asked.

"Yup!" the girl grinned. "Woah how did you know, are you a mind reader? Are you a magician to?" she asked.

"No I.." Miles sighed. "I'm a friend of Phoenix's." he told. "But I've been far away, so it took me a while to get here."

"Are you mister Edgeworth?" Trucy asked pointing at him.

Miles blinked surprised. "Yes. I am. How did you know?" he asked.

"Maya and Daddy talked a lot about you. Mostly in arguments, but they both seemed to really like you." Trucy replied.

"Daddy?" Miles asked confused.

"Mister lawyer said we could be family now, so that makes him my daddy." Trucy beamed. "Maya is a good friend! So she's friend Maya! You're a friend to aren't you?" she asked. "Can I call you Edgy?" she asked reaching up a hand beaming at him.

"Please refrain from that." Miles groaned. "Edgeworth is fine."

"But.. I don't like that!" Trucy complainted. "Sounds so long and harsh! What about Worthy?" she asked.

_"No!"_ Miles hissed, then sighed. "Keep it at Miles if shortness is what you are after."

"Miles?" Trucy asked wondering. "OKAY!" she then beamed. "Mister Miles! I like that! You can be family to!" she exclaimed jumping him in a hug.

_"Urgh.."_ Edgeworth hissed spreading out his arms, then groaned. "Why does all the small girls always want to hug?" he asked tiredly.

"Huh Daddy is not up yet." Trucy blinked at the sleeping Phoenix. "I'll better go put some hot water over for tea for him! That's good for those head aches before he goes to work, you want some to Mr. Miles?" she asked.

"Yes, that's very kind of you." Miles nodded.

"Sure!" Trucy beamed. "Just a moment!"

And Miles rolled his eyes as he plummeted down on a chair glaring at Phoenix. "Hey, you can drop the act now." He commented dryly. "I saw your mouth twitching _Wright!"_

Slowly Phoenix's eyes opened and he looked up at Miles smirking a little amused. "I think Trucy has taken a liking to you already." He commented. "That's good."

Miles rolled his eyes leaning his head in his hand. "A family huh?" he asked.

"She.. she has no one else Miles." Phoenix told looking up at him. "What else could I do?"

"So you intend to take care of her by yourself?`" Miles asked. "A man in your position, how would you ever even get the legal allowance?" he asked.

"Her father named me the ward before he vanished." Phoenix told looking at Miles. "I chose to accept, it's all legal I promise." He told finally sitting up sliding a hand through his hair then rubbed his drowsy baggy eyes.

Truthfully, Phoenix in no way looked like a person any-one would pick to take care of their child, he was wearing just t-shirt and jeans now, he was unshaven, gaudy, his eyes were baggy yet his puppy eye look were consistent so he looked downright pathetic and even younger than he actually were, which was quite impressive, both him and Miles were still in their twenties!

"Oh Daddy! You're awake!" Trucy beamed as she jumped out of the kitchen. "DADDY!" she grinned thrusting herself on him giving him a hug.

For the first time, Phoenix lighted up in that familiar glow that was to this man, for the first time since Edgeworth arrived did Phoenix look like he used to as he grinned at her. "Hey Trucy, how was school today?" he asked.

"Oh it was great daddy!" Trucy beamed standing back. "We learned about the Indians in history though.. Daddy I can't figure out the math! It's really hard!"

"Then I suppose we better look at it, before dinner preferable." Phoenix commented looking at his watch. "I need to be at work at 9PM."

Miles lifted an eye-brow and Phoenix looked at him.

"What?" Phoenix asked. "Bills don't pay themselves you know."

"I was told you… work in a bar?" Miles asked.

Phoenix shrugged. "As I said, bills don't pay themselves." He commented ruffling up Trucys hair. "It might not be lawyers salary, but I promised to take care of Trucy, one day she might want to go to colleague!"

Miles glanced at Trucy, then up at Phoenix.. the man was bloody serious. Well then again, this was Phoenix Wright the man whom would always be utterly ridicules.

"Hey Trucy, you already said hallo to Miles didn't you?" Phoenix asked putting Trucy up on his lap.

"Yeah!" Trucy grinned. "Mr. Miles, he is that friend you spoke of right?" she asked.

Phoenix nodded. "And listen, I want you to listen very carefully now Trucy, if some-thing ever happens, you know just some-thing, and I for some reason is not available, I want you to go straight to Miles first!" he told sternly. "Remember that, if some-thing happens and I'm not available, go to Miles, do not even hesitate, just go there."

Edgeworths eyes widened as he spluttered. "Wha-WHAAAT?!" he exclaimed. "Phoenix, what's the meaning of this?!" he asked.

"It's simple really." Phoenix told. "Trucys dad was involved in a murder case, he was targeted and sat up, then he vanished into thin air, I was being sat up because I poked my nose to far into this case, her mother vanished a couple of years ago as well, things are definitely a lot more murky then it seems and there is no telling what the future could bring, plus I myself has been known to get into weird trouble."

"You don't say." Miles snorted in a slight eye roll.

"I know though, there are no safer hands to be in than yours." Phoenix stated looking Miles seriously in the eye. "If Trucy goes to you when there is trouble, I know for certain that it'll be okay, and I know you wont turn me down, not really."

Miles looked at Phoenix for a while, his mouth becoming a thin line before he at last exhaled deeply. "Fine." He told reaching into his pocket finding a wallet and then a card as well as a pen, scribbling on the back at it. "Here Trucy." He told handing her the card. "What you see in front, is the number to my office and my working phone, the thing I wrote on the back is my private telephone number, either is only for emergencies, but if an emergency do in fact happen, do not hesitate, call as quick as you can. _if _some-thing happens." He demanded sternly. "You got that?" he asked.

Trucy gaped at the card in her hands then she grinned. "Okay!" she beamed. "I'll make sure to keep it safe!" she exclaimed and made a slight turn with her wrist, then suddenly.. The card had vanished.

Miles blinked. "Where?" he asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you, Trucy is a very talented magician!" Phoenix told.

"Just like my first daddy!" Trucy grinned. "Thank you Mr. Miles!" she bowed her head, then leaped forward again with spread out arms.

This time though Miles just managed to dodge. "No, no I think that's enough for now." He commented straightened out his jacket as Trucy blinked the place she had stumbled in lack of some-one to hug.

"Trucy, Miles is very private, he just doesn't do a lot of hugging." Phoenix told kindly putting a hand on his daughters shoulder. "Don't be fooled by that though, you can't ask for a better friend than Miles."

Miles rolled his eyes as he snorted, but couldn't quite hide his satisfied smile.

There had been a time he had doubted her could ever be anyone's friend or even be worthy of such a title, now though.

Well, he could use his own experience to help that one friend whom needed it.

It would be fine, Miles would make _damn _sure of that! Sooner or later Pheonix would clear his own name, Miles knew he would, all Miles had to do, was to merely support him.

Like he had had to fight his own demons back in time, Phoenix now had his own set of demons to fight, though that didn't mean Phoenix had to be alone about it.

And Miles knew from experience, ones this was over Phoenix was bound to come out stronger and wiser than ever, that was how these things went, at least when it was people willing to fight whom went through it.

And Phoenix was going to fight! Miles would make sure of that!


	23. Not the end

Mostly though it seemed that Phoenix's grief was merely a period that had to happen and then it was over.

Because the truth was, yes even though he had lost his title and his badge, even though the news papers had found a new topic to dig into, calling him all the weirdest things, some of which had absolutely nothing to do with his actual forgery charge.

It was impossible to be entirely unhappy when Phoenix just had such good friends always surrounding him, laughing with him and not minding his new bar position at all. True, sometimes, just sometimes Phoenix would feel the sadness emerge when he remembered what had been taken from him, but on the same time, his happiest moments were in this time of his life.

Trucy was an utter joy to be with, it was a constant bright spot in every day. Together they had so much fun.

Cheering each other up, laughing, making silly contests witch each other. Slowly Phoenix found himself falling more and love with the little girl, in his mind and heart, she was as good as his real daughter, which was an incredible feeling, bigger than anything Phoenix had ever felt before, whenever he saw her doing a new magic trick and his heart was just swelling with pride. It was wondrous.

Maya didn't leave just because he had lost his badge, on her second visit it almost felt like nothing had changed at all.

And certainly nothing between them had changed, they were still just as good friends.

Pearls was as happy and adoring as ever, best of all Pearls and Trucy seemed to hit it off straight of the bat as Pearls gaped of Trucys small magic tricks, cheering and begging for more while Trucy deeply enjoyed her new audience. Phoenix had never thought about this before, but just seeing Pearls getting a friend her own age, whom she compleately agreed with was extremely gratiefying. The two girls quickly became downright insepperatle, like a pair of sisters as Maya pointed out, and truthfully.. Phoenix did not mind the comparison. Pearls didn't have any parents either and he and Maya had been the only two looking after the girl for a couple of years already, personally Phoenix was only happy and proud about this arrangement.

Miles was of course busy as always, and he didn't have the same reasons to come by anymore as their work wouldn't overlap.

Which also meant Miles just had to drop the excuses and just come if he wanted to see Phoenix.

Sometimes it was pretty amusing to see what weird excuses Miles would come up with next, Phoenix though being a much more relaxed person had no trouble returning the favour and simply ask if Miles wanted to join them now and then, so Miles didn't have to make up any dumb excuses.

And then of course it helped they actually lived pretty close to each other, that is when Miles was in Los Angeles to actually prosecute. Though when he were Miles would usually be walking his dog in the same park where Phoenix would take the girls when the weather was nice, it was not totally uncommon they would run into each other there.

And of course the youngest girls would be delighted every time it happened.

Though perhaps not for the reasons one should think.

"PESU!" Pearls yelled extremely happy by the sight of the big golden dog.

"YAY PESU!" Trucy as well yelled and the dog sharpened her ears as she looked towards them, then ran towards the girls jumping up on them, a moment after it was a big pile of girls and a big dog.

"Oh god I love that dog!" Maya as well grinned and joined the pile so they now could all tumble around together on the grass.

Phoenix chuckled amused as he looked around for the owner of the dog, apparently none of the girls intended to even greet that man.

Not before a whistle sounded at least, and Pesu at ones stood up barging, running straight to her masters side.

"Awww, Pesu." Trucy complained disappointed.

Just as the silver haired man appeared from just around the corner, looking up at them with a lifted eyebrow, with a slight nod he allowed the dog to run straight back to the girls, whom all screamed delighted giving the dog abundances of attention. That dog really was getting way to spoiled sometimes, not only did the girl love that dog beyond reason and would spoil her rotten but Miles to, Phoenix knew there was no way the prosecutor would ever admit it, but Phoenix had long enough seen how Miles handled that dog, like a dear family member, he was extremely attached to her alright, that was one dog that would never ever lack anything for as long as she lived.

"Hey Miles!" Phoenix grinned at his friend as the prosecutor approached him. "How's it going?"

Miles looked at Phoenix with a tired face expression.

"Oh." Phoenix blinked. "The job being harsh on you?" he asked.

"It's a disaster." Miles then told. "If you had any idea."

Phoenix blinked looking questionable at Miles.

"You heard about prosecutor Blackquill havn't you?" Miles asked.

"Sure, that young protégé they kept comparing me to a year back." Phoenix thoughtfully tapped his chin. "Never met him though, heard he should be in some trouble these days."

"Not just a little trouble, a lot." Miles groaned rubbing his forehead. "It's not official yet but will be tomorrow, the man has gotten himself a murder charge and it looks pretty grim."

Phoenix's mouth dropped open. "No way! Murder?" he asked.

"And he is pleading guilty to." Miles muttered crossing his arms.

"Well erhm.. That's good isn't it?" Phoenix asked. "If he murdered someone, rather be honest I mean."

"See that's the thing, I don't think he's guilty." Miles told. "It just doesn't fit! The evidence against him is pretty staggering but somehow there keeps being holes for doubts! This seems exactly like the sort of case you would usually take and somehow make sense of." He grumbled.

Phoenix laughed. "HAHA! Sorry about that, I'm currently unavailable for the bench." He blinked. "I'm sure you'll manage fine without me."

"I'm not so sure, your help would have been very appreciated in this case. If anyone would be able to shed real light over this mess, it would be you. But you had to go an get yourself suspended didn't you?" Miles muttered annoyed, glaring at Phoenix as if Phoenix had intended to get himself suspended. "Not only is this one messy business, but it's something the tabloids just loves digging into. Their two golden boys, both suspended from court. No one in court is to be trusted, no one. According to all the bloody news casters and politicians anyway." He grumbled.

"Ah, I see." Phoenix blinked. "They are after you again are they?" he asked.

"You could say that again." Miles exhaled deeply. "Doesn't matter." He then commented.

"Really?" Phoenix asked.

Miles nodded. "It's not the real truth, so it doesn't matter." He stated firmly. "The real truth will find its way by the end it's just… A pain right now." He fully admitted.

Phoenix was silent for a while, then looked at Miles. "You really think Blackquill is innocent?" he asked.

Slowly Miles nodded. "Yeah." He told. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Of course it's annoying that the public uses this an excuse to justify their mistrust of court but.. The really troublesome thing here is of course. The court sending an innocent man to death row on a murder charge. I can't say I am very fond of this. The court is very flawed but, it's my very job to prevent these sort of things from happening.. Isn't it?" he asked.

Phoenix glanced at the troubled prosecutor, remembering how Miles to had nearly suffered the same faith on a fake charge, and then admitted to another murder charge straight afterwards.. this man really had been through a heck of a lot. "You seem very convinced." He commented.

"Isn't it you whom keeps saying you should believe in your client?" Miles asked right back.

"Yeah, but I used to be a defence attorney not a prosecutor." Phoenix told. "What really convinced you?" he asked.

Miles hesitated slightly, then sighed. "The eye witness." He told. "A little girl by the name Athena Cykes." He told closing his eyes.

He had seen how that girl had screamed and cried, pleaded for Blackquills innocents, and all Miles could think of was how his own desperation had been when he was nine and pleaded for Yanni Yogis conviction.

He had recognised that desperation instantly, there was no doubt here, this girl knew something other people didn't, but no one would listen to her, that was what really irked Miles.

But there was nothing he could do, he could not defend Blackquill since he wasn't a defence attorney, he could only work behind the scenes, trying to get some justice. There was a couple of defence attorneys including Ray Shields he had considered asking to take the case as a favour but, as it happened, none of them simply weren't as good or well, ridicoules as Phoenix. For ones, them following procedure so well wasn't what Miles needed, he needed a skilled defence attorney thinking out of the box, and typical the only one fitting the description couldn't sit on the bloody bench!

"Ah." Phoenix realised. "And no one dares to look into her claim because the obvious evidence is so staggering?" he asked.

"That's the jest of it." Miles exhaled deeply.

"I see." Phoenix nodded looking down. "Sorry I can't be of more help right now." He muttered.

"Not getting any further to find evidence for your own case?" Miles asked.

"No." Phoenix muttered looking down. "To tell the truth right now I'm.. well I'm stuck." He admitted. "I tried to investigate, really I did. I have several theories about what happened but.. I can't prove it." He told. "Not yet anyway."

"But you are hanging in there?" Miles asked.

"Of course I am!" Phoenix told. "Even if this wasn't for myself, then Trucy. Her story and my badge is connected. Miles I don't want anything to happen to her, I need to find this out, she wont be safe before I do, not really."

"I see." Miles nodded. "Phoenix, I don't want to take your time if it's an inconvience right now, you do need to focus on your investigation, but." He hesitated. "I was wondering if you would be interested in getting this on a distance for a little while." He commented.

Phoenix blinked then looked at Miles. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Miles shrugged. "You know, instead of walking around in circles, try a new project for a little while." He commented.

"What would that be?" Phoenix asked confused.

"Well, the truth is." Miles hesitated slightly. "I might have gaped over a bit more than I can handle, I could need some help."

Pheonix frowned. "You do realise I'm not a lawyer anymore right?" he asked. "I'm not allowed to handle legal matters."

"Wrong." Miles stated holding up a finger. "You are not allowed to stand on the bench, there's a difference. With your practical exsperience and education there's still a lot of oppertunities open."

"Like what?" Phoenix. "Become a politican?"

"That would be an option yes." Miles nodded.

"God this is ridicules, I'm not allowed to enforce the law but I would be allowed to _make _the law?" Phoenix asked. "Our society is weird."

"I have a hard time arguing that." Miles admitted.

"Honestly, I don't really see myself as politician though." Phoenix then commented tiredly scratching his hair. "I would be awful at it." He straight out stated.

"Really? I think you would fit right in." Miles snorted. "Turning peoples words around for your own gain and bluff your way through any campaign, you would be perfect."

"I am taking offence to that!" Phoenix snorted. "Seriously though, just spit it out, what are you actually thinking about?" he asked.

"Well.. it's not really a full part position, just a project." Miles commented. "But it would be a way for you to earn some extra money and stay in touch with the world of law." He commented finding a little notebook in his pocket and a pen where he started scribbling. "For your exspertise in this time period, this is what I would be able to offer." He commented turning the book around.

Phoenix's eyes almost bulged out by the number.

"What?" Miles asked. "Not enough?"

Phoenix gaped, that number was damn near his lawyers salary, at least four time as much as he earned as a poker player in the bar. "No that's… a neat sum but erh.." he blinked looking up. "I don't think that."

"Make no mistake Wright, this is not a charity." Miles snorted closing the book. "It's government money put into various projects aimed at bettering the court system." He told. "I would not even bring it up, if I didn't think these project could gain from it, or that you wouldn't do your best _working! _Using all of your qualifications and unique abilities." He told. "Further more should you choose to accept there would be a few ground rules. I will _not _be represented by a man looking like a hobo." He told.

"Auch, that's harsh." Phoenix commented.

"Further more, when meeting on official places among important people, I must insist upon we keep it at our honorific's and last names, to maintain a professional image. This is _not _doing a friend a favour, it's simply hiring the most qualified currently available person for the job." Miles stated harshly. "If you prove me wrong, I would simply have to let you go. How-ever I'm confident that you wont." he told sending Phoenix an almost challening smirk.

Phoenix looked down at the notebook still in Miles's hand then up at Miles. "Are you really sure you want to be associated officially with the fallen defence attorney?" he asked. "Don't you have enough gossip around your own person already?" he asked.

"I don't care about gossip, only the truth." Miles flat out stated. "And to have actual competent work done."

"So erhm.. if I agree to this. Would you be my boss?" Phoenix asked.

"Any problem with that?" Miles asked.

"It just seems a little weird." Phoenix admitted.

"I'm just offering you the opportunity." Miles exhaled deeply. "Mostly because _I _could use the help. And your unique ability to see things from any ankle, then come up with a new unique solution is something I could benefit from." He fully admitted. "Perhaps taking on the entire world of law alone was a bit much after all."

"Oh really?" Phoenix asked in a lifted eyebrow.

"Think about it." Miles asked.

Phoenix exhaled. "Honestly, what is there even to think about?" he asked. "Not only do I need the money, I really want to give Trucy any future she wants, she deserves it! but aside from that.. I don't want to spend my life sitting around in a bar." He then admitted. "I feel like I can do better than that, I mean." Nervously he scratched his cheek. "It does feel weird to have to think of you as my boss, I hoped we could just be friends.. equals you know but. This is a golden chance isn't it?" he asked.

"Phoenix." Miles looked at him. "I trust you, I trust you enough to rely on you. I can't view you as a subordinate either, it will all be in the papers nothing more." He told. "You'll be a practical expert lending your expertise to review the court room, that's all. And if it goes well, it should open some doors. It'll might even help you in your own investigation, and when the project is done, I'm sure that bar will still be there for you. I've heard your.. poker playing is it? Has become quite the attraction around."

"Man trust it to you to manage to pull me into all that hero business again, even though I didn't want to." Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Why do I keep getting into these situations?" he asked.

Miles smirked amused. "It just wouldn't be you without some trouble around now would it?" he asked.

"Hardy hah." Phoenix muttered. "Just promise me one thing Miles." He asked.

"What?" Miles asked.

"Trucy." Phoenix told. "I need to make sure she's safe."

"Your daughter will be fine." Miles promised. "I swear." He told in a steadfast voice just as the little girl in question came running.

"MR. MILES MR. MILES!" Trucy shouted. "Can I take Pesu around the lake with Pearly?" she asked. "Please-please-please-please!" she asked.

The two men glanced at each other then shrugged.

"Just don't walk to far away." Phoenix then demanded.

"You got it Daddy!" Trucy beamed then turned around running straight back. "PEARLY!" she shouted. "HE SAID YES!"

"YAY!" Pearl laughed from down the hill.

Phoenix chuckled amused. "God how little it takes to make some happy." He grinned.

"It's the small things in life, weren't there some poet saying that?" Miles asked.

"Oh yes." Phoenix nodded. "And he's right, like. Iris is getting out next month." He sighed deeply. "I already booked a table at a resturant, not as fine as I had hoped for. But she should enjoy some good food after all that boring prison food." He commented. "And she's so sweet, she wont be angry, it's going to be great."

"You even have money for that?" Miles asked dryly.

"I saved up!" Phoenix snapped. "And I'm going to save up for some flowers to! Iris!" he grinned as a little schoolboy having his first crush.

Miles however groaned. "Urgh.."

"How about you, how's your love life?" Phoenix asked. "Seeing anyone special?"

Miles sneered at him, sending Phoenix one of his ice cold glares.

"I know there's plenty of girls interested, but if you are not into that sort of thing." Phoenix commented tapping his cheek. "If you are more into men, that's nice to."

"_What kind of stupid assumpation is that to make?!" _Miles hissed.

"Well I'm just looking at every possibility!" Phoenix grinned. "Every ankle counts, and sometimes the real answer lays in turning the case on its head."

"What evidence would you even have to support such a claim?" Miles asked in a hiss.

"Well I don't have any evidence to contradict the claim either." Phoenix blinked.

"I just don't do dating, is that really so wrong?" Miles asked rubbing his eyes.

"Married to work?" Phoenix asked.

"Is that really so wrong?" Miles asked annoyed.

"No." Phoenix shrugged. "It's fine. People should never have to pretend just to make other happy. Beside, if you need a family I got room to spare." He commented. "Trucy is quite the handful sometimes! I don't know what to do to keep her from taking my entire apartment apart sometimes!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Miles commented dryly.

"You know what, this is far from over." Phoenix commented looking out over the park, towards the girls whom were running around with the dog, laughing and cheering. "It has just begun, I can feel it."

Miles as well smirked lightly. "Indeed." He commented.

* * *

Six years after that day, seven years after the faithful day Phoenix had lost his badge.

Seven years spend on investigation, exposing and reviewing the court room in his own way, hard work under cover at the bar and other places, studying further abroad alongside Miles, working with law in the hidden and at a bar out in the open. That was when Phoenix's plan was sat into motion.

A plan that had taken seven years to create, masterfully planned, it was planning and foresight worthy of Miles Edgeworth.

And perhaps he had been an inspiration, it was hard to tell.

It was just unfortunate that for Phoenix's plan to work, he had to pull in a certain newly graduated defence attorney.

A bright young man whom showed great promise, though sometimes he came off as just a little awkward and insecure.

Screeching chords of steel that would go into a weird high pitch when he accidently yelled to loudly.

This young man of the future, really didn't have much of a say in the events that were to transpire. He unknowingly fell through the trap door and was suddenly captured in this strange bizarre world that was "Wrights anything agency."

With a weird looking Boss that always had this weird smile on his face, and wearing clothes _not _suited for court.

As well as this strange hyper active magician girl.

"Why me?" Apollo asked in a deeply defeated voice, hunched over the papers he held as he stood in the middle of this mess. "Why?" he asked.

* * *

_AN; Just wanna say, that entire love conversation was just my attempt on humour, and a stab at Phoenix's and Miles's relationship which is one where I can DEFINETELY see where the notion that they are in love with each other would come from. _

_I mean seriously, some of the subtext in those games. Phoenix chased Miles around for **fifteen** years! Because... reasons I guess. _

_How-ever, I don't really view Phoenix as actually gay, since he had that relationship with Iris and everything. _

_That's not to say he couldn't be Bi, that's entirely possible. _

_As for Edgeworths sexuality? Don't know, don't care. The games NEVER states anything about it, he could be gay, straight, bi, asexual. It wouldn't mean a god damn thing for his character. _

_I have no doubt that Phoenix and Miles has a deep apprecation for each other, and do in fact somehow love each other. How-ever, if that love is like the love between brothers, soldiers in arms or lovers.. I don't know, could be either could be a mixture. In this fiction I am going for the. "Brotherly love." aspect of things, equals and soul brothers. _

_You can read something else into it if you wanna, it's fine with me. I just don't see why you can't love without it being sexual. _

_On the same time, I got NOTHING against homo sexuals, people should be allowed to life their live in the way that makes them most happy and be free to be themselves. I just don't think Phoenix is gay... Though if he were.. yeah he would definetely chase Miles to the end of the earth, and if Miles were gay.. he so has some feelings going on for Phoenix there in the games. It's not even subtext, sometimes it becomes downright ridicoules what they are saying, and it's both cute and hillarious to me. _

_So well, here in my version.. They love each other, but they are not sexually attracted to each other if that makes sense. If you want some Yaoi action there are PLENTY of Ace Attorney fictions doing just that right here on the site, and some of them pretty darn good. _


	24. An apprentice of his own

Seriously, why?

For Apollo it almost felt like falling from grandour into the mud in less than a second, his very first court case! He had thought that finally all his dreams would come true and his hard work finally paying off, just like he promising both himself and Clay long ago.

And Apollo had gone from working from a highly respected, deeply professional, always on time always having his things order, very tidy and clean defence attorney.

To a guy whom basically looked like he had just woken up and walked in from the nearest street alley…. Yay.

"So now that you are working here, perhaps we should make it official." Mr. Wright smirked down at him.

"I don't remember saying I would work here." Apollo muttered tiredly.

Phoenix blinked almost as if he was surprised.. obviously faking it. "Really?" he asked. "You found somewhere else?" he asked.

"No." Apollo muttered sticking his hands in his pockets pouting. "My only job credential turned out to be a murder, it's not really something that makes any potential employers run to my aid."

"Oh so you are staying then!" Mr. Wright grinned slapping him on the back. "GREAT! You'll fit right in here Apollo. I'm sure of it!"

"I so wish you wouldn't say that." Apollo groaned though he still let Mr. Wright guide him into the office next door where a contract was waiting for him to sign.

Phoenix chuckled. "No need to say that, it's a good opportunity for you!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Apollo shouted at him turning around. "This isn't even a lawyers agency it's a joke! I was making actual progress to become a lawyer, it was my dream! To become a great defence attorney! And now I am stuck here, and it's all your fault!" he stated pointing at Phoenix. "Now I'm just stuck with you and this place! I wish I knew why you felt like dragging me down with you, whatever I have ever done to you?" he asked. "Why…." Then he halted, suddenly taken aback.

Mr. Wright, had been nothing but calm smiles since he had seen him there on the witness stand accused for murder, as the trial had gone on, as he had casually claimed that Kristoph Gavin was the actual murder, as the verdict had been handed down, as he had brought Apollo to his office. _"Wright Anything Agency." _

Mr. Wright had had this calm smiling attitude all the way through, which had made him come across as a arrogant manipulate bastard in many ways, though suddenly as Apollo looked at him, his smile had been washed off, and the eyes that looked at Apollo looked… downright embarrassed and ashamed.. he looked rather pained. "Apollo." He then spoke quietly. "I do owe you an apologise." He then admitted.

Apollo blinked. "You do?" he asked.

"I swear, I did not mean to drag you down here to my level." Phoenix told looking seriously at him. "I've followed your progress for a while, and you have a promising future." He told. "But, Defence attorney Gavin _was _the true culprit. As a lawyer you can't just ignore the truth, neither can I." he told.

"But… You are not a lawyer." Apollo pointed out.

Phoenix smirked grimly. "True." He told laying a firm hand on Apollos shoulder. "But I got a few friends whom would be sorely disappointed in me if I ever strayed away from my creed. It's very regrettable that you had to take the fall with Klavier, if you'll let me, I hope I'll be able to make it up to you one day."

Wide-eyed Apollo looked up at Wright, swallowing slightly. "Well…" he hesitated. "I don't really have much of a choice do I?" he asked.

"Nonsense, you always have a choice." Wright stated removing his hand instead putting his hands in a pocket. "You can choose to do nothing, or just do your best with what you have." He told in a slight smirk. "As a lawyer, you wont always have that much, so you just have to do the best with what you got, and then _turn the case on his head!" _he told in a booming voice pointing out a finger in a stretched arm smiling, for a moment not looking gaudy at all, but strict and secure as he stood there pointing his triumphant finger, then he stood back exhaling. "Apollo, look. I'm afraid I can't tell you much right now, you have to figure it out by yourself, but I promise you, I swear, if you'll stick around just a little bit longer, it'll be well worth your while." He told. "And after that, there'll be plenty of new doors open to you."

"How would you even be able to promise something like that?" Apollo asked in a frown.

"Well, if you'll stick around you'll get to see for yourself." Wright smirked at him.

Apollo frowned lightly at the older man, then averted his eyes.. God the longer time he spend in the presence of this Phoenix Wright, the more mysterious the man became.

A Legend among defence attorneys, fallen almost a decade ago, been silent for all of that time up until now.

Now reappearing in the midst of a gigantic scandal concerning the court of law itself and.. Apollo could _not _figure the man out.

On the surface he seemed nice and calm enough, but under that he seemed manipulative and calculating, there was definitely something he knew Apollo didn't, something he wouldn't even tell. But why? What could be so important?

This was a mystery, and it went deep.

Sighing Apollo lowered his head, he could not run away from this.. If he didn't find out what all this was about it would just haunt him forever. "Fine." He then mumbled. "I'll stay for a bit." He told. "Just a bit though!" he exclaimed looking up. "God I hope I'll get to do some actual lawyering one day." He groaned.

Phoenix smiled a little amused, then pushed forward the paper. "Just take these home with you and sign them after you read them if you find the terms agreeable." He told.

"What are the terms exactly?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix smiled a little defeated. "It's just your insurance." He ensured. "In case the agency closes down or other unforeseen things happens so you wont be left with nothing again." He told a little sadly.

"Insurance?" Apollo asked. "How the heck would you be able to give me an insurance? Even if I am an employee?" he asked.

"I'm not completely poor, I do run a business." Wright smirked.

"_You're a Piano player!" _Apollo exclaimed. "Whom _can't _even play the piano!"

"If you sign, this can be a law agency again, at least for a little while." Wright smirked. "I'm sure that together we should be able to get some work done."

"Together?" Apollo blinked. "But, how would you even.."

"I'm still as qualified as ever." Wright smirked. "And well, I'm not allowed to stand on the bench but I'm still fully allowed to handle papers in legal matters." He told holding up a finger.

"That sounds really stupid and flawed." Apollo commented.

Wright chuckled. "Indeed, why don't you go home and relax a bit then?" he asked. "I'm sure you want to read anything you sign quite throughout, comes with being a lawyer." He blinked.

"Especially when you got those papers from a man whom has bear stubbles." Apollo murmured mostly to himself.

Either Mr. Wright didn't hear it or intentionally ignored as he smiling turned away

"Erhm.." Apollo swallowed. "I'll.. Why don't I go home and erhm.. look it over?" he asked.

Mr. Wright turned his head capturing Apollos eye, offering him a slight smile as he nodded shortly.

"Right." Apollo nodded backing out. "Excuse me.." he told then turned for the door basically running out as if he was fleeing the scene.

* * *

The next door Apollo showed up at the office looking, pretty defeated, in the main room he was greeted by the magician of the agency as she blinked at him. "Polly.. You don't look so good, are you alright?" she asked.

"I haven't slept all night." Apollo yawned deeply as he rubbed his eyes.

"That's not healthy." Trucy blinked. "Daddy always lectures me about that, he says I need my beauty sleep so I can stay pretty for the scene, and I'll ruin my chances if I don't go to bed." She chuckled. "Man I never thought it was actually true, you do look horrible." She commented looking at Apollo.

Apollo snorted looking at her, then sighed. "It's this contract." He then admitted holding up a paper. "I've gone over it over and over, every little ankle. There must be some kind of trick right? But there is nothing but benefits for me here." Apollo told looking at the paper flipping a page. "No binding, no demands of hours, just an assurance that'll benefit me whether I were to quit on my one with a minutes notice or the office somehow fell down, I would probably be better off than _you_." He commented looking at Trucy. "I don't get it, there got to be more to this don't there?" he asked "Unless Mr. Wright is actually feeling guilty about my situation." He muttered. "Or if he exspects me to get hurt." he shivered, truthfully the latter wouldn't even be that big a suprise.

"Polly that's so mean!" Trucy exclaimed looking pretty angry. "Daddy just wants to look out for you, he's like that!" she told as she crossed her arms.

Apollo blinked as he looked at Trucy, and Trucy exhaled.

"All Daddy ever does, is looking out for other people." Trucy then told quietly. "He tried to look out for me, and they took his badge because of it, yet he told me it was a small price to pay… For looking out for me." She whispered looking up. "And even if he's not a lawyer anymore, he still looks out for a ton of people, that's what gets him into such big trouble sometimes, so I need to pull him right out!" she beamed at Apollo. "Now I can't do it by myself though, he needs your help Polly." She told. "Please, wont you help us?" she asked. "Daddy has spend his entire life looking out for all kinds of people, please say you'll help me looking after him, just a little bit?" she asked. "He needs us."

Apollo swallowed as he looked a Trucy, then exhaled. "I did already sign." He then admitted gently laying the papers of the desk. "So really, you didn't even need to ask." He told Trucy in a smirk.

And Trucy literately lighted up as she screamed. "POLLY!" Thrusting himself at him giving him a crushing hug. "YOU'RE THE BEST POLLY!" she screamed.

Making Apollo stumbled backwards. "WOAAAH!" he yelled as they both fell to the ground.

"Auw!" Trucy hissed holding her hands towards her ears. "Your chords of steel are hurting my ears!" she told sitting un top of Apollo.

And Apollo chuckle. "Well that's true chords of steel for you." He grinned form where he laid on his back on the floor. "It's with that gift I'll win any court case!" he grinned.

"You really mean that?" Trucy asked.

"Sure." Apollo smirked. "I mean… when I actually get to stand in court." Then he groaned. "Will I ever stand in court again?" he asked and Trucy chuckled.

"Oh Polly you're so silly."

* * *

Somewhere outside of the city, a red SUV was pulling up to a gray looking building, a giant block of dull gray walls, also called the great prison.

Not just any prison, but where those whom had been found guilty of murder were put.

In his time as a prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth had send quite a few people away to this place, so really it wasn't the safest place in the world for him to be at.

Even in spite of the heavy guards and the people following him around closely, you would just never know what unpredictable things the inmates here would think up.

Which was also why his visit had remained as well guarded a secret as possible, not even the person he was to visit knew whom it was that was coming to talk to him.

He was merely sitting at a wooden table in one of the hearing rooms, heavy handcuffs around his wrists, as if the guards were afraid that he would somehow escape prison just because he was outside of his usually cell.

His black hair was falling over his eyes, giving his eyes an extra haunted look, though it wasn't needed as many years in prison had already given the young man highly premature dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pall as a sheet, probably didn't help much that sunlight wasn't what he was getting to much of these days.

Right now he was just sitting there, almost looking like some kind of a mannequin as he looked out in the air with his dark eyes, though if you took a closer look you could see how the wheels were turning behind those eyes.

Questioning what he was doing there, his eyes looked lightning sharp as ever cutting through the haunted shadow that imbedded the rest of him.

Slowly the door opened and in stepped two prison guards, Simons eyes slowly looked up, that was the only part of his body even moving as a man dressed in red and a cravat around his neck stepped in, then held up a hand. "Leave us." He asked.

The guards looked questionable at him. "Sir.. This is a murder you know, it's not regulations to."

"Little today is following normal procedures." The silver haired prosecutor told, pushing his glasses up with a finger. "I see our young friend is in handcuffs, I believe I shall be quite safe." He commented dryly, almost as if he was mocing the prison guards.

Involuntarily Simon couldn't help but smirk a little and had to keep back his chuckle as the guards looked gobsmacked at this man bridled with authority.

Really the way he spoke only very few people would dare to object, and neither did this guards.

"Ye-Yes sir." The guard swallowed. "Just.. call if you need anything."

"Quite." The prosecutor stated dryly and the two guards scrambled out, only for those stern gray eyes to be turned around and turned to Simon, meeting his eyes and boring themselves into his skull.

Simon how-ever, merely smiled lightly. "Well this is a pleasant surprise, Edgeworth-dono." He commented in a smile. "The chief prosecutor himself."

Edgeworth lifted an eyebrow. "So you are well aware of who I am, and my newly aquired position?" he asked.

"Yes." Simon nodded folding his cuffed hands. "I can't say there's much to do inside of this prison, it's pretty dull, so I'll gladly read the newspaper for an hour of distraction." He commented. "You've been a busy man these last seven years, I'm honoured you would even take the time to talk to me. Please sit down." He asked gesturing at the chair opposite the table.

Edgeworth looked back at him. "I want to be clear Mr. Blackquill." He stated strictly as he sat down. "I'm well aware of your gift in suggestive psychology, as handy as I must believe that is in the search for truth, I do not appreciate it being used on my own person." He told sternly his sharp eyes looking disapprovingly at Simon, not having been moved in the least by his speech.

Simon blinked, this was.. indeed quite new, he had barely begun the starting phases of making the other man comfortable and yet, Edgeworth had cut right through his usual tactics before he had even started, with that ice cold attitude and eyes that did not waver.. This man Miles Edgeworth, he was definitely, something else.

Simon knew that then and there, this man was _not _like most people, cheap tricks would not work on him, he was far to high up in a category of his own.

"I.. Apologise." Simon blinked, surprising even himself in how he had been cut down to seize that quick.

Edgeworth gave him a courtly nod and that was it. "Now then." He commented folding his hands as he sat back. "I believe you must question my presence here."

"Yes.." Simon hesitated a bit nervously. "I mean, perhaps you would like to have a look at the fallen prosecutor yourself?" he suggested in a smirk, but that smirk was quickly washed off as Edgeworth wasn't moved in the least, his frown stayed permanent. "Or perhaps you would like to learn a bit more about suggestive psychology?" He tried, this time honestly a little bit more carefully.

"Or perhaps, this is not about what you can do for me, but what I can do for you." Edgeworth told throwing an envelope on the table.

Simon blinked surprised, then looked down at the envelope and blinked, yes he recognised that, it was his own handwriting on the front, one of his many letters send to the prosecutors office asking to be permitted to investigate again. Simon had never ever got any answer to any of them, to send a new one every single month had more come part of the dull routine than any realistic hope that it would be noticed, but now suddenly it was here. Simon looked up, looking at the older prosecutor in front of him, swallowing slightly.

Simon did _not _intimidate easily, but he could tell when it was the very core of a person being so strong that he couldn't be swayed, it was few people in the world whom could claim to have such a core, and now one was sitting right in front of Simon addressing him, it was a chilling experience to say the least.

"All though, there is something you could perhaps do for me." Edgeworth then commented.

"Yes?" Simon asked, looking wondering at the chief prosecutor, sincerely he had no idea where this was going, and that was not the kind of situation he found himself in to often.

"Answer my question, this is a question that has been bothering me for quite some time." Edgeworth told in a frown. "Why would an innocent man admit to a murder he did not commit?" he asked.

Simon blinked surprised. "I.. I don't know what you mean." He told, betraying himself as he averted his eyes.

Edgeworth however looked sternly at him, his eyes were not moving by the slightest. "Mr. Blackquill, your actions doing these last six years has been contradicting themselves quite a lot." He told. "You claim you committed a murder and that what was presented at your trial was the truth, yet you wish to investigate further as if there are details that yet hasn't been revealed. Your sister has pleaded for a retrial numerous of times and each time you refuse, yet there is a phantom figure you keep referring to and ask about. You claim that there is nothing more to tell, yet your actions shows otherwise and if anyone would bother to look closer at your case, they would discover that the claims are as holed as a pin cushion, they are deeply questionable given the evidence." He stated. "_That _Mr. Blackquill, is the mere facts in front of me." He stated.

Simon blinked, well now it made sense how this man could be that immune to suggestive psychology, he based his entire thought process around facts and evidence, he would not be suggested or swayed with empty words only solid proof, and that solid evidence had effectively cut Simon down to seize, he was the junior in this room, he couldn't even hide behind his usual tricks, not here.

Yes, Simon could might as well try to convince a wall to make the swan lake routine as he could try to sway this man with suggestive psychology.

Then Simon exhaled deeply looking down. "You drive a hard bargain, Edgeworth-Dono." He commented. "Your blade is a sharp as the icing wind and your spirit as steadfast as the mountain."

Edgeworth lifted an eyebrow at him. "The steel Samurai or Masters of the ancient samurai city?" he asked.

Simon blinked as he looked up, then smirked lightly. "Both." He told.

Edgeworth nodded. "Good man." He told returning to his papers as if nothing had happened.

Simon smirked lightly, suddenly feeling a bit more at ease, yes, yes indeed, it was like sitting in front of a samurai from the ancient times, a man whom would not be swayed but follow his creed to the end, suddenly this became a hundred times more intriguing. "Alright." He then told. "This.. is in confidence, isn't it?" he asked.

Edgeworth nodded. "No one are listening in, you have my word." He told. "And I shall not reveal to anyone else what you tell me, the trust put me as chief prosecutor is something I take very seriously, if I cannot be trusted by you, then what right do I have to this title given to me?" he asked.

Simon bit his lip as he swallowed. "Yes, I.. I see that." He told closing his eyes. "No one believes me not even my sister so please, at least.. Listen." He asked feeling himself being broken up, in front of this man all facades were gone, there was no hiding. "There is a man, I'm sure of it, a man whom, doesn't have emotions like other people!" he told. "That's how he can be immune to suggestive psychology, because it's all based around making people feel certain ways, but he doesn't feel at all! And that allows him to think in other ways, he's a genius but, also.. Because he has no emotions, he feels nothing when he kills. Mrs. Skye is just one out of many of his victims I just know it!" he told. "He's out there, masquerading as other people, stealing their entire identities and leaves the blame on someone else, it has to stop! I don't care about my own life, but who knows how many victims he has yet to make! Please Edgeworth-Dono, at least investigate further, there's a connection! I can show you what I managed to found before I was tried! You'll see, there _is _evidence, it just needs further investigation!"

Edgeworth looked seriously at him over the tip of his glasses then nodded slightly. "I see." He told. "That is indeed troublesome and should be looked further into, perhaps there are more wrongly accused people, proving this mans identity could potentially clear up not just one but many cases." He commented. "However, I fear my position as chief prosecutor leaves me little time for that kind of field work these days."

That made Simons face fall. "But sir.. You can't just, I mean." he gaped, unwillingly filling the desperation rise in his chest like it hadn't done for years, he thought that these kind of feelings had faded into a numb dullness with the year, but somehow Prosecutor Edgeworth managed to dig them right out of him, without taking any detours what so ever.

At that Edgeworth held up a hand. "Personally I think the person whom knows most about this case should lead it." He commented. "I believe there is a person, whom investigated this exact one singe case for over seven years, an intelligent young man, he even has a prosecutors badge, perhaps he would be interested in leading the investigation?"

For a moment Simon looked pretty confused at Edgeworth, then suddenly the coin dropped and his eyes widened as he gaped. "What?" he asked. "You don't mean? You _can't _mean!" he spluttered.

"There would be a few guidelines of course." Edgeworth then proceeded as if this was the most normal thing to have ever happened. "You would be under my constant observations and guidance, if you fail it is me whom will suffer, so I'll expect you to be at your best behaviour." He stated strictly. "A police officer will be assigned to you as your caretaker and you will not be allowed to go anywhere outside of this prison without him and handcuffs, I will overlook any progress you make and do my best to guide your efforts."

"Isn't that.. Kind of like a mentor?" Simon asked.

"Indeed." Edgeworth nodded. "Make no mistake, I wont tolerate ill behaviour, if you want to be allowed to do this, I will need your full corporation." He stated sternly. "And no trouble." he lectured, genuinly making Simon feel like a little child being scolded, no one but his own mother had managed to do that back when he was still just a little kid not even having entered lawyers school yet.

Simon swallowed. "But, I'll be able to investigate further?" he asked. "You'll.. You'll let me investigate?" he asked.

Edgeworth nodded. "Yes." He told.

Simon bit his lip as he felt his throat tightening, trying to keep back his tears, he hadn't realised just how much this actually meant to him before now, he had given up, but suddenly out of nowhere, and then he sniffed, there was no stopping it.

Edgeworth though took little notice as he merely pulled up a hankerchief from his pocket and pushed it over the table to Simon, whom picked it up with a shaking hand drying off his eyes.

"Mr. Blackquill." Edgeworth then told in a softer voice. "The day for your execution were set a while ago, it's in one year from now." He told seriously. "Time is running out, we need to catch this man and we need to do it fast, I'll expect you to work very hard, you hear me?" he asked.

"Ye-Yes!" Simon swallowed. "I'll work day and night! That's all that I want!"

The look Edgeworth gave him was surprisingly soft as he smiled lightly. "You'll need to." He then commented. "Seven years and no one has come any closer to truly solving that mystery, when we are talking seven years of fail, one single year is not a long time. I tried to see if I could postpone the date, but unfortunately that proved itself impossible." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Simon whispered. "You've done more than enough for me already Edgeworth-Dono." He told. "More than anyone else in the office would have. I'll be forever in your depth."

"Just make sure that by the end of the day, it'll be the real truth that'll be revealed." Edgeworth smirked reaching Simon a stack of papers, a challenging smirk on his lip. "So justice can finally have it's due."

Simon nodded as he accepted the papers firmly grabbing them. "I'll do all that I can! I promise!" he told.

And Edgeworth smirked, capturing his eyes with his gray ones that shimmered with a light daring him to do his best. "Good man." He told.


	25. Truth shall be revealed

"Are you serious? Banged your head on a lamppost?" A silver haired prosecutor snorted slamming the already damaged head with a rolled up newspaper.

"AUW!" Phoenix hissed from the hospital bed. "That hurts! You want to give me permanent brain damage?" he asked.

"It's hard to give a person a condition they already have." Miles commented.

"Well I suppose. HEY!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"That's of course if there even is a brain in there, sometimes a person is left to wonder." Miles commented and Phoenix pouted as he looked away.

Miles sighed as he sat down in the chair next to Phoenix's bed, then opened his suitcase. "Well, now you have the sparetime anyway." He commented pulling up papers.

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Really? You couldn't just come to see if I was okay?" he asked. "You brought work?" he asked.

"The work you _should _have done weeks ago." Miles shortly commented dropping a heavy stack of papers on Phoenix's stomach making the man gasp for air. "It'll be only a month before the first test trial with the jury system we designed, I will suggest you go over every single detail at least twice before that time, it would be a shame for the experiment to fail at ones." He commented closing his suitcase.

"I've already been over it times enough." Phoenix yawned. "Trust me Miles, I got it." He smirked. "I got everything planned, down to the last detail." He sighed leaning back pillowing his head in his arms.

Miles lifted an eyebrow, getting the feeling that Phoenix were actually planning something he didn't know off, he started to get eerily familiar with that kind of attitude in his friend, then he exhaled. "That was quite the scandal you managed to create exposing defence attorney Kristoph Gavin." He then commented.

Phoenix blinked as he opened his eyes looking up. "Well I can't take all the credit, I had an excellent defence attorney to help me out." He commented in a light smile.

"Indeed, one Apollo Justice." Miles commented. "And he is currently.. An employee of yours?" he asked.

"How did you even.. I didn't tell you that!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"I saw him walking with Trucy in the park." Miles then told. "It looked like they were headed out to do some kind of an investigation."

"Oh." Phoenix realised.

"Phoenix, are my eyes deceiving me or are you taking up crime investigation again?" Miles commented.

"Not… exactly." Phoenix commented averting his eyes. "I mean, I know I'm not allowed so, I'm just keeping an eye out for Apollo!"

Then Miles looked sternly at him, as usually cutting through any bull crap people tried to feed him. "You found something didn't you?" he asked. "About Trucys biological father _and _your badge."

Phoenix smiled a little defeated. "Can't keep anything from you can I?" he asked. "Yes alright, I finally have a new lead." He told in a deep sigh. "But I still need evidence, that's going to take a little more time, don't worry though." He sighed leaning back. "In all due time, truth will find the light, you were right all along, as usual." He stated in a slight eye roll.

"How long a time?" Miles then asked.

Phoenix blinked. "Easy, there's no rush, is there?"

Miles bit his lip, he couldn't tell Phoenix but his mind was swirling around a black haired prosecutor sitting in his prison cell, if anyone could shed light on the case of Simon Blackquill, it was Phoenix Wright! But time was running out! Simon Blackquill only had one single year before it would be to late!

Miles _needed _Phoenix Wright, and if he could get his badge back shortly, it would be like a blessing granted from the heavens! If he could just push this a little bit, to make it go quicker, calculating he looked at Phoenix, wondering what he could do to make the man spill.

"Oh no." Phoenix blinked.

"What?" Miles asked.

"I know that look!" Phoenix exclaimed pointing accusingly at Miles. "It's when you are three steps in front in court, setting up some kind of a trap! Well now I'm not even sure I want to clear my name, I've been doing just fine lately!" he told.

"What? Afraid that you'll be forced to actually shave Wright?" Miles asked in a sadistic smirk.

Phoenix glared at him. Then exhaled deeply. "In a month from now I should imagine." He told quietly, then bit his lip. "Then I'll be able to show my face at court again, without having to hide around in the corners." He smiled lightly. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"Probably you should also take a shower, that would make less people wrinkle their noses at you." Miles commented dryly.

"That's mean, I _do _shower regularly." Phoenix pouted.

Miles rolled his eyes. "One month from now." He pondered then his eyes widened. "Our jury test, you don't intend to?" he asked looking at Phoenix.

Phoenix smiled lightly. "It'll be fine I promise, I wont screw your hard work up."

"You better not, I'm not just a prosecutor now, you know that! I'm a chief prosecutor, scandals happening around me now could have much more lasting consequences." Miles told.

"I know, don't worry." Phoenix smiled calmly. "It'll be a case showing that the court of law can in fact be trusted, it'll benefit all of us by the end." He told. "I promise."

Miles exhaled. "Fine, just get cleared your name already." He asked. "It's been way to long."

Phoenix smirked amused. "Yes sir!" he grinned saluting the chief prosecutor.

* * *

One tiny little month after, the plan had been sat in motion, the wheels spinning, Phoenix was not in the courtroom, he was by the jury bench making sure everything would go smoothly.

A lot of things was riding on this court trial alone.. right now it was everything.

So Phoenix sharpened his ears and listened as good as he could to the battle going on down there, though with Apollos loud voice it was hard _not _to hear him.

And then suddenly it came, that loud voice yelling for all to hear down from the courtroom.

"_He _was the client! _He_ made the forgery!"

Phoenix stopped in what he was doing, froze on the spot, he felt his entire body shaking, his well practised poker face falling to pieces… this.. This was it.

He had known it was coming, he had been planning it all along, but now.. It was here.. He couldn't even breath as he wide-eyed looking in front of himself..

"Mr. Wright?" one of the witnesses concerned asked "Are you all-right sir."

Phoenix shook as he held a shaking hand up to his mouth. "I'm.. I'm fine.." he told, shaking over his entire body, there was no controlling it.

"Seven years ago that forgery was planted on Phoenix Wright as a form of revenge it was all planned out! And I can proof it!" That loud voice sounded from directly down below them.

Wide-eyed they all looked down at the court-room, and then up at Phoenix whom held a hand to his mouth, shaking as tears formed in his eyes, finally he could take a look, a look down in the court-room where Kristoph Gavin was sweating and Apollo looked like he had never been more sure of any-thing in his entire life.

Then Phoenix took a deep breath, a defence attorney was not allowed to cry before it was over, so he wiped away any anxious tears then found his light calming smile and turned around to face the jury. "Is every one okay?" he asked kindly. "Following the court case alright?" he asked.

Wide-eyed the jury nodded looking gobsmacked at him.

"That's good." Phoenix smiled calm and warmly at them. "Then proceed." He invited.

* * *

Still Phoenix felt his heart banging inside of his chest, almost as if _he _was the defence attorney down there presenting his finds, and finally it was time for a verdict.

That was one nerve wrecking experience.

If the verdict was not guilty, it meant that Kristoph was guilty!.. That proved that Kristoph made the fogery, because that was the motive, and if he made it, it also proved he had planted it.

Phoenix couldn't breath, he couldn't remember ever having been so scared in his entire life as slowly the gavel feel and the final conclusion came to the screen.

_Not guilty._

Calmly Phoenix smiled as if this had meant nothing to him, thanking the entire jury with small calm nods, then he walked out the door, all the way out, out in the hallway, out to one of the empty waiting rooms.

And then his legs gave in under him and Phoenix fell to his knees.

Seven years, Seven years it had taken him, to proof it! He was not a liar, he was not a froth! His work was for real! He was for real, not just a joke like people said!

Phoenix swallowed as he squinted his eyes together drying them off with the back of his hand, just as a voice called from the hallway. "Phoenix! Damnit, _WRIGHT!" _a clearly worked up prosecutor was hissing.

Yes Miles had been in the court room to, of course he had, to oversee the test of the new jury system, and finally the door opened to reveal the red clad chief prosecutor. "What kind of circus act do you think you are performing?" he asked.

Slowly Phoenix turned his head and beamed up at Miles, small tears falling down his face. "Told you." He told. "I didn't do it."

Miles snorted as he stepped in, grabbing Phoenix's arm pulling the man back up. "No I told _you_!" he stated poking Phoenix's finger with a chest. "Don't give up!" he stated then smirked. "Finally, congratulations Phoenix." He told.

"Thanks." Phoenix smiled a little defeated. "God, what am I supposed to do now?" he asked a little defeated.

"Perhaps you should go thank your defence attorney, he sure worked hard for your case." Miles suggested.

"Yeah." Phoenix nodded. "I guess we should go celebrate or something, do you want to come with us?" he asked.

Miles lifted an eyebrow. "I am _not _going to that salty noodle place a second time!" he warned.

"Well fine, we go somewhere that has salads." Phoenix muttered. "Rabbit." He then commented dryly.

"Unlike some I just like to keep my figure." Miles commented dryly. "We are not as young as we used to be."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoenix asked. "I'm both fit _and _young." He told importantly.

"You're gaudy and unshaven." Miles commented straight back turning around. "Why am I letting myself being seen in public with you?" he asked, though it was clearly a tease as he smirked.

Phoenix as well laughed warmly as he walked beside the prosecutor. "Now that's hard to argue, the evidence is pretty solid." He smirked as they walked out, they didn't get to long though before a girl with top hat came running screaming.

"DADDY!" As she jumped up at Phoenix threatening to strangle him as she gave him a crushing hug around his neck.

"Trucy." Phoenix breathed as he returned the embrace, closing his eyes holding her close. "I'm so sorry about you biological father, if I had known he was in life danger."

"That's alright Daddy, I still got you." Trucy whispered holding him. "You figured it out! I'm so happy."

Slowly a young defence attorney in red stepped closer, looking just slightly embarrassed and confused about his role in all of this, slowly Phoenix turned to him still holding Trucy up slightly above the ground. "Apollo." He smiled at him. "Sorry for dragging you into all of this, thank you, this would never have happened without your hard work."

Apollo swallowed as a red blush formed over his noes and cheeks. "I did doubt you." He then admitted. "There was times that I thought that you really.. I mean."

"Doubt is necessary in this profession." Miles told shortly. "It's the doubt that we need to focus on, and then find a way to clear it up. If you don't have doubt, you fail at the most essential part of being a lawyer."

Phoenix nodded. "What he said."

Apollo blinked as he looked at Miles, looking pretty confused. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we met." He then told. "I'm erh.."

"Apollo Justice." Miles shortly told. "The unfortunate soul ending up working for the most ridicules man on earth Pheonix Wright." He stated making Phoenix roll his eyes. "I watched your performance in the court today, very impressive young man." He told. "You got a bright future ahead of you."

"Tha-Thanks." Apollo swallowed. "And you are erh?"

"Miles Edgeworth." Miles smirked taking Apollos hand giving it one firm shake. "And you have my pity."

Then Apollo spluttered. "Mi-Miles Edgeworth?!" He asked. "_THE _Miles Edgeworth?! But you are.. The chief prosecutor now, I mean I.. I.. I.." he flustered. "It's an honour to meet your sir, I mean."

Miles smirked amused. "Indeed you do have a bright future ahead of you, if you choose well, perhaps you would like to consider that defence is not the only option available." He commented.

Phoenix spluttered. "HEY! What do you think you are doing?" he gaped.

Miles glanced at Phoenix. "Just making a promising young man aware that they are options."

"HEY! Don't steal my apprentice! I _need _him!" Phoenix exclaimed. "He's the only defence attorney I got!"

Miles however smirked and Apollo looked hopelessly at him. "Please take me with you." He pleaded.

Miles merely grinned as he took Apollo by the shoulder and turned him around so they both stood with their backs to Phoenix and Trucy. "Truth to be told, I wouldn't dream of taking you away Mr. Justice." He told in a whisper. "Wright does need someone with a straight head to look after him, I'm sorry to inform you that seems to befall you." He told.

Apollo groaned. "You're sure you wont take me with you?" he asked.

"My apologies." Miles smirked. "However, if there is ever any trouble." He told giving Apollo a business card. "Please do call before it comes to far out of hand, I'm afraid to say it's downright impossible to imagine the trouble Phoenix Wright can manage to create before you experienced it first hand yourself."

"Oh joy, I'll keep that in mind." Apollo sighed then opened up his wallet putting the business card in it. "Thank you Mr. Edgeworth."

"What are you two talking about?" Phoenix pouted from behind him. "I told you not to steal my only lawyer."

"It's not stealing." Miles calmly replied as he turned around. "It's letting a young man know his options."

"Stealing." Phoenix flat out stated.

Apollo smiled a little defeated. "I didn't know you two knew each other." He then admitted. "Or that chief prosecutor Edgeworth would talk so casually to a man looking like a hobo." He muttered silently under his breath.

"Oh Miles and I go a long way back." Phoenix smiled warmly. "First met when we were both eight years old."

"Ah that explains it." Apollo nodded.

"UNCLE MILES!" Trucy grinned as she had finally let go of Phoenix and instead hugging Miles's waist line.

Miles though only gave her hair two small pads and Trucy was satisfied as she stood back.

Apollo looked utterly defeated after having witnessed Trucy being that casual with this ridiculously strict looking man and him just letting her, this really was a mad house for sure.

Yet he couldn't help but smile as he stood up again, witnessing these happy people in front of him, it felt like a very warm and pretty funny family whom for some reason had invited him in, Mr. Wright was smiling at him as he turned in his direction and told him to follow them, it made Apollos smile widen as he picked up pace and took a few running steps to catch up to the others, where he was welcomed with warm smiles and curious questions.

Yeah this was pretty much out of ordinary, but it was also.. Pretty nice. Perhaps he really could get used to it after all.

* * *

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" _

Phoenix blinked as he had to remove the phone from the ear if he wasn't to go deaf. "Why would I even joke about such a thing Maya?" he asked.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE PLANNING TO CLEAR YOUR NAME!" Maya shouted form the other end. "I would have come, I would have liked to see it!" she told.

"And pull you away from your duties? Njaah, we'll get plenty of times to celebrate later." Phoenix commented amused as he walked from the park.

"Still, I would have liked to been there." Maya muttered. "I am really good at giving support you know." She told.

"I know Maya." Phoenix smiled warmly. "You are the first I called to tell, I promise."

"Heh." Maya laughed shortly from the other end. "Oh god congrats Nick, I'm so happy for you." She told.

"Thank you Maya, it does feel good to put all of that to rest." Phoenix exhaled. "I can go on with my life, and I'm looking forward to it." He told as he pulled a bundle of keys out of his pocket, holding the cell phone in place by leaning his head against it and his shoulder while he found the key for his mailbox.

"So what are you going to do now?" Maya asked.

"I don't know." Phoenix shrugged. "Enjoy that I can use my name freely again I guess." He commented sticking the right key into the mailbox letting a bunch of letters fall out.

"You're not going to stay at that bar are you?" Maya asked.

"Why not?" Phoenix asked flipping through the letters. "It's a pretty good job, the pay is nice to now that word has really gotten around."

"Nick! You can do better than that and you know it!" Maya snapped.

Phoenix smirked. "Easy, I'm still figuring things out. Now that there's an actual defence attorney connected to my office well, we should be able to handle legal matters on a more stable basis." He commented then stopped as suddenly he saw a specific letter in his hand, a very official looking letter from the court of law, Phoenix frowned lightly, he had just managed to clear his name yesterday, what on earth could this be about.

"Nick?" Maya asked. "Nick are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just found something pretty interesting." Phoenix commented as he opened the envelope and took out a paper. "What on earth could this be." He muttered as he read the words.

_"Dear Phoenix Wright. _

_The court deeply apologise for the incorrect verdict brought down approximately seven years ago. _

_We would like to offer a damage compensation, the amount stated below. _

_Further more, the court invites you to the bar exam together with the students of law, date April 4th….."_

Phoenix looked up. For real? Less than twenty four hours and this happened?! Not only that, this happened way to smoothly, someone up high probably had his hand over him.

Oh geeh, wonder who.

"Nick?" Maya now asked again. "What did you find?" she asked.

"The court of law send me a nice letter." Phoenix grinned. "They are offering me damage compensation, and I didn't even have to sue to get it!" he told.

"Really?" Maya asked. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well take it of course!" Phoenix proclaimed. "No reason for me to stretch this any further, this should set us up well for a good while." He commented.

"What do you mean a good while?" Maya asked.

"Oh you know, until the office is up and running again so we have an stable income, it should be enough to get the office running again.. I hope. And it should ease the pressure while I ready myself for the bar exam." Phoenix commented in a smile.

He could practically hear Maya gape by the other end. "You really mean that?" she asked. "You'll take it?" she asked.

"Something tells me there's a certain guy out there whom will not be satisfied before I do." Phoenix groaned looking at the paper in his hand. "I might as well just do it, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it." He commented dryly. "Would also be a shame for Apollo to carry the entire work load alone for all of eternity."

"Apollo?" Maya asked. "Your new apprentice? How is he?" she asked.

"He's… well erh, his voice can be really loud." Phoenix commented.

"As if you are one to talk Nick." Maya replied back.

"He's a good kid." Phoenix then told. "A bit to easy to push around, but bright and well meaning, you'll like him." He promised. "Trucy adores him already, she barely leaves him alone."

"I feel sorry for that guy already." Maya commented.

Phoenix smirked amused. "Come by one of these days, I'll introduce you." He told.

"OF COURSE I'LL COME BY!" Maya shouted. "Your name is clear, we need to celebrate! I'll bring Pearly and then I demand hamburgers for leaving us out!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "You know I don't have the money to pay for that kind of things anymore, don't you?"

"You just got damage compensation! You can give a party!" Maya exclaimed right back.

"Oh." Phoenix realised. "Right."

"So hamburgers, and cake and don't forget the french-fries!" Maya began.

"Yes Maya." Phoenix sighed. "Just, do a favour for me wont you?" he asked.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Don't tell Trucy or Apollo that I plan to take the bar exam." Phoenix asked.

"Why not?" Maya asked.

"I just don't want to make a big deal out of it right away." Phoenix admitted. "I'm uncomfortable enough as it is."

"Okay then." Maya sounded pretty understanding. "Thanks for telling me at least."

"Well, I figured I owed you something, now that I didn't tell you about the trial." Phoenix admitted in a light smile. "See you soon." He then told.

"I can't wait." Maya beamed. "And neither can Pearly, she misses her sister!"

Phoenix chuckled. "I can imagine." He told.


	26. Plenty of surprises

**_AN; Yeah… Haha, I did some name mixing up in the last two chapters.. Sorry, my bad! I've fixed it now, should be done._**

**_Just been a while since I played "Ace Attorney Apollo Justice." I guess._**

**_I even feel like I should have known because now that I think about it, I get the pun in the name. "Klavier."_**

**_Do you get it? Okay here goes, in german! And Danish for that matter, I'm Danish that's how I know this, the word for "Piano." Is. "Klaver." So ad an "i" and you get. "Klavier!" HAH! Several years after playing that game I got it, I'm a genius! ... yeaahhh...  
_**

* * *

The first time Phoenix had met Athena Cykes was on one of his many trips to Europe working on independent projects together with Miles.

Miles had been the one introducing them, singling Athena out as a promising student at one of the European universities.

Phoenix had warmly greeted the girl, answered any questions and then moved on, not thinking he was ever going to meet her again, just thinking it was nice meeting such a nice girl whom didn't think he was a froth.

It hadn't really occurred to him that Miles actually had an ulterior motive introducing them.

Phoenix were merely sitting in his office the day they talked again, leaning over his desk reading in a heavy book, taking notes.

Yeah, he was forced to go over pensum for the lawyer school.

If you thought that a decades worth of practical experience was worth much in an exam situation, you would be wrong.

If he wanted to pass that exam, there really was nothing for it but to actually study.

Which was a dull dull grind worthy affair since Phoenix knew very well that _none _of this things he was reading up on would be things he would ever use, he just had to memorise them for the one single day the exam lasted.

"Urghh." Phoenix groaned slamming his head down in the book, he couldn't recall reading these things being this dull, he had long since started acting more on personal experience, the things he had figured worked best for him long ago, rather than what some old dusty book said.

Did he even want his badge back that badly? Was it worth it?

He wasn't entirely sure about that…

Suddenly the office phone on the desk started ringing, Phoenix lifted an eyebrow, his office phone was rarely ringing and when it did it was usually people whom had gotten the wrong number.

Duly Phoenix reached for the phone and put it to his ear. "Hallo, Wrights Anything Agency, Wright speaking." He muttered.

"Anything Agency?" A surprised female voice sounded from the other side. "Oh, so-sorry! I must have gotten the wrong number!" She told. "I thought I was calling a lawyers firm, you just have the same last name as the man I'm looking after."

Phoenix blinked. "This is also a Lawyers firm." He confirmed. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Wait, are you Phoenix Wright?" The girls voice asked.

"Yes." Phoenix told. "This is Phoenix Wright, and you are?" he asked.

"OH!" The girl exclaimed. "I see, well good I'm so glad I managed to catch you!" she laughed. "Hallo again, don't know if you remember me but, I'm Athena Cykes." She told. "Defence attorney student." She helped him along.

Phoenix blinked, recalling the redhaired girl from Europe. "I remember." He confirmed. "Nice to talk to you, so what is this about?" he asked.

"Well, I'm taking my bar exam next month." Athena admitted. "I was wondering, if your office is open to the mentor system." She asked.

Phoenix blinked. "I guess not really officially, we are not on the list." He admitted.

"Oh." Athena sighed clearly deeply disappointed.

"But.. We are going through some changes currently." Phoenix then admitted. "An extra hand might just be appreciated."

"Really?!" Athena asked at ones sounded beyond excited.

Phoenix blinked, this girls mood swings really were something else. "Yeah." He then told. "Though listen, perhaps you want to know what it actually is you are asking." He asked. "This place has not been a law agency for a very long time, we are basically starting from zero." He told. "Currently there is just one lawyer and he is still very new to the buisness, Apollo Justice." He told. "Even though he only has one years exsperience he would still be your senior." He commented tapping his pen on the table.

"But, what about you?" Athena asked. "I thought you just had your name cleared! That's what the news said!" she exclaimed sounding highly offended and even angry.

Phoenix smirked. "True, any charges against me have been dropped and any restrictions previously on my person dissolved. However I have yet to earn back that badge." He told. "I'm seven years behind in knowledge, I might as well be a rookie in the eyes of the law world."

"Oh." Athenas voice sounded.

Amused Phoenix shook his head as he looked at the opened book in front of him. "I am still very active though." He commented. "And we do handle a lot of legal matters, I should hope this office will be turned around before long, I should imagine this next year will be a very interesting one for all involved." He commented. "I just want you to be aware about what you would be stepping into, however if you are still interested why don't you send me an application?" he asked.

"Sure, I already wrote it!" Athenas voice beamed. "I'll send it to your email right now!" she grinned as a click sounded from the other end. "THERE!"

Phoenix blinked. Okay that beat all records in efficiency ever. "Okay.. Do you have any other questions?" he asked.

"Not right now." Athena commented thoughtfully. "If I do come up with some, can I call?" she asked.

"Yes." Phoenix replied slightly stunned.

"It was so good talking to you again Mr. Wright!" Athena cheered. "I hope I'll see you soon I really do! Working with the great Phoenix Wright, that would be so awesome!"

Phoenix bristled, well she sure knew how to make a legend feel good about himself. "Allright." He grinned almost smirked happily. "Be sure you actually pass your bar exam now." He commented. "A defence attorney needs her badge!"

"SURE!" Athena grinned. "I'll do my best, you'll see! The grades I'll send you are going to be so impressive that you can't turn me down!"

Phoenix chuckled. "Well that would be something, hey wait, aren't you the girl whom is also studying psychology on the side?" he asked.

"Sure am!" Athena grinned. "It's a bit weird I guess but.. I kind of sense emotions, I can feel them."

"Ahh, I see." Phoenix smirked. "You would fit right in." he commented. "I'll read through your application, then you'll hear from me shortly. Is that deal?" he asked.

"Thank you so much!" Athena cheered. "You have no idea how much it would mean to me to come to Wright office." She told.

Phoenix smiled calmly. "May I suggest you relax Ms. Cykes?" he asked. "If you are meant to be here, here is where you will be." He told. "I'll make sure of it, okay?" he asked.

"Thank you again." Athena whispered. "Thank you so much."

* * *

It was a big day for Phoenix, today was the first time since his name had been cleared, that he would step back into the court house.

True he didn't have his badge back yet, his bar exam was first in another month and all he was going to do was showing Athena around and introduce her.

But still, Miles had been hammering it into his head how important appearance was.

Looking at his new blue suit hanging on a hangar on his closet Phoenix smiled lightly, he had used part of his damage compensation on this suite, the other one… well, it had simply been eaten up by molls over the years… Probably he should have kept that in a more air tight space than he had.

Gently Phoenix reached out a finger touching the suite, to wear something like that again, Phoenix had to admit it was a pleasant appealing thought.

Then he raised his towel to his wet hair drying it off, he had just come out of the morning shower and given himself a tight shave, a very tight shave, now he stood there in his bathroob drying himself off.

"DADDY I'M OFF TO SCHOOL!" Trucy shouted as she opened the door to his bedroom.

Phoenix turned his head smiling at her. "You have a good day now." He told her.

"Woah your new suite!" Trucy gaped at the blue getup hanging on the closest. "You're going to wear it today?" she asked.

"Well, Athena is coming today, we should at least try and make a good first impression." Phoenix commented amused.

"I bet that suite is going to look so good on you!" Trucy told. "Uh I can't wait till I see it, and Athena to, she sounds like fun!"

Phoenix nodded. "Quite. I wonder what Apollo would say." He then commented.

"Daddy, sometimes you do mess him up a bit to much." Trucy commented.

Phoenix though flashed a grin of her. "It's all in good fun! It'll be a nice surprise for him!"

"You're right, it is fun!" Trucy beamed. "Messing with Polly is the greatest fun ever! Hey we should plan something for aprils fools!" she exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Now off with you, you need to go to school and I need to get ready to pick up a nice young lady." He commented.

"Sure thing Daddy!" Trucy told but first bolted towards Phoenix giving his torso a hug. "I'm so proud of you." She told then tiptoed kissing his cheek. "Aww." She muttered disappointed. "It doesn't tickle the same way kissing you." She told.

Phoenix chuckled amused rubbing his chin that was no lacking it usual stubbles.

"SEE YOU LATER DADDY!" Trucy then beamed running out of the door and soon Phoenix could hear the front door smacking to.

Phoenix chuckled to himself before he turned to the suite, brushing a hand over it, lightly he wondered what Miles was truly up to.

Athena coming here, being so persitant about becoming a law student right here right now, him getting his defences attorneys badge back that quickly.

That was most definitely a setup, Miles had something in mind.

But somehow that was also reassuring, there was a reason for this blue suite, a reason for Phoenix to get his badge back.

He was to do something… Something important, even though he didn't quite knew what yet.

He was actually looking forward to it.

* * *

That something or rather, someone, was currently being escorted in a police car, on the front seat was sitting one Bobby Fullbright, looking at that someone in the mirror. "And remember what Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth said, no trouble!"

In the back of the car was sitting a dangerous looking young man, with long black hair falling down in his eyes, skin white due to the lack of sunlight. Dark circles around his eyes that just made him look that much more evil as he grinned. "Would never dream of it, Fullbright-Dono." Simon Blackquill commented. "Though I do wonder, what kind of opponent will I have the pleasure of facing in this courtroom battle."

This poor unfortunate soul, almost screamed by the sight of this scary looking prosecutor, chained up with heavy handcuffs whom send a dark glare at the poor young defence attorney.

"You _got _to be kidding me!" Apollo exclaimed.

The girl however standing by his side, whom had just out of nowhere crashed the party swallowed as she saw the young prosecutor being brought in, and she barely whispered, so low that Apollo couldn't even hear it while she clutched the little robot around her neck. "Simon."

The Prosecutor though barely offered her a glance as his intimidating eyes looked straight at Apollo and his lips smirked. "Lets do battle." He told in an intimidating smirk. "Justice-Dono."

* * *

Why the hell did Apollo still work for a boss whom just loved to throw these cheap surprises at him?

First a new partner he had known nothing about, showing up out of nowhere introducing herself, then a prosecutor whom was a freaking _convict! _

Vaguely Apollo wondered if Mr. Wright ever had to deal with this kind of shit in his rookie years.

Oh right, according to prosecutor Edgeworth, the shit Phoenix Wright had been in the middle of was so ridicoules it wasn't even worth going into.

Oh great, so really this was Mr. Wrights way of searching retribution letting someone else feel his suffering, and just because Apollo was the one whom happened to be there, he was it.. yay.

He really didn't think he could take any more surprises that day.

"Apollo are you alright?" The calm familiar voice of his boss spoke, right Athena had said he had brought her here.

Slowly Apollo looked up and then yelled in surprise. "WUARGH!" as he jumped back.

Mr. Wright though lifted an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"You.. You are wearing a suite." Apollo commented as true enough, the man standing in front of him looked downright refined!

Standing clean and presentable in a very nice looking suite, that didn't have as much as a slight wrinkle in it, his face cleanly shaven, his skin almost sparkling from cleanliness, he looked… classy, and ready for court and.. and.. _professional!_

Mr. Wright blinked at Apollo then looked down at himself. "Oh yes, I am." He chuckled amused. "Fancy that." he chuckled as if he hadn't even noticed before now, even though he quite obviously had had to put some actual efford into this looks this morning.

Apollo groaned, he had just been so used to see a lax looking Phoenix Wright that his really had come out of absolutely out of nowhere. "Why?" he then asked.

"Oh you know, just thought I would take the bar exam so well." Mr. Wright shrugged.

Apollo spluttered "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he yelled.

Mr. Wright blinked. "Why yes, the office is mainly a lawyers office isn't it?" he asked.

"How long has this been going on?!" Apollo asked. "And, when do you plan to take the bar exam?!"

"Oh I've been studying since my name got cleared, the exam is just in a few weeks." Phoenix told.

"WHY ON EARTH DON'T YOU EVER FEEL LIKE UPDATING ME ON ANYTHING!" Apollo shouted.

"What, don't you like surprises?" Phoenix asked.

_"NO!"_ Apollo exclaimed.

"Apollo would you keep it down?" Athena asked as she came walking from the corner. "Your chords of steal is making everyone loose it." He told.

"Ah." Apollo gaped then closed his mouth as he swallowed. "Sorry." He told more quietly then looked at Phoenix. "Seriously though, you could at least have told me about prosecutor Blackquill!" he told.

"Blackquill?!" Phoenix asked. "What?" he asked.

"The prosecutor I was facing today!" Apollo grumbled.

Phoenix blinked surprised. "You faced Blackquill?" he asked. "How is that even possible? He's a convict isn't he?"

"Erh.. Yes." Apollo blinked now surprised himself. "You didn't know boss?"

"No." Phoenix told. "This is as big a surprise to me as it is to you. I thought you were supposed face prosecutor Pain!" He told then rubbed his chin as he frowned. "Someone up high must really be pulling the strings, this really is highly irregular." He commented thoughtfully.

Athena swallowed nervously, fiddling with her hands.

"Not to mention _insane!" _Apollo stated.

"Weirder things has happened in court." Phoenix commented thoughtfully.

Apollo gaped. "For real?" he asked.

Phoenix blinked. "Oh, right. You weren't there yet." He commented then crossed his arms. "Lets just say, you see stuff in court, sometimes very much out of the ordinary, it is though our job to accept it when it does happen to be the real truth." He commented in a light smile. "That's why any ankle counts when you make hypothesis, sometimes the weirdest one is the correct oneafterall, so you at least need to investigate it to make sure." Then he exhaled. "Darn, I can't be on the bench yet, but at least I should have overseen this one. What a lously mentor I am not even being there when I could be needed." He commented. "You have my apologies Apollo." He told.

"That's okay Boss." Apollo told a little sheepishly. "You did send Athena and she sure was a great help."

Athena beamed back at him. "Thank you so much Apollo."

"Oh my god." Apollo suddenly gaped.

"What now?" Athena exclaimed almost frightened.

"I'm a lawyer working for the office, you are now a lawyer working for the office, the boss is getting his badge back, you realise what that means?" Apollo wide-eyed asked Athena.

"What?" Athena as she gaped.

At that Apollo cracked a smile as he beamed. "We are an honest to god lawyers office!" he exclaimed. "There's _no _question about that any longer! That's amazing!" he grinned.

Phoenix as well smiled happily. "Yes it is." He fully admitted as he exhaled, it was indeed what Mia had left the office for, for it to be used as a law office not a talent agency, is was all falling neatly back into place.

As long as Miles didn't inadvertently killed off his two apprentices and workers by sending a murder convict after them.

Phoenix bit his lip, Miles had been saying that for a while, he fully believed in Simon Blackquills innocent.

That had to be why the young men was being let out, somehow it was supposed to help prove his innocence but how.

"Ah I see." Phoenix nodded to himself in a slight whisper. "This is what you want me to do, safe an innocent man from death row, you got it Miles." He told then smirked lightly. "Seriously, all you needed to do was asking." He commented in a slight eye roll.

"Boss?" Apollo asked confused.

Warmly Phoenix smiled at him. "Lets go back to the office, I believe Trucy is eagerly waiting for us." He told. "And we need to settle Athena probably in."

"Oh this is so exciting!" Athena cheered jumping up and down. "I can't wait till I see it!"

Her face though fell as they stepped in and she got her first real looked at the office that was "Wrights Anything Agency."

"This is a lawyers office?" Athena asked with hung shoulders looking pretty defeated.

"I know." Apollo exhaled deeply. "Well, welcome to the family and.." he held his tongue in his mouth for a second. "Be ready for surprises, trust me, you have no idea what the Boss can be up to, it's all insane."

"Good thing I like surprises!" Athena smiled.

"Then you have an advantage already." Apollo told rolling his eyes.


	27. Rising from the ashes

It was kind of true; Apollo was giving Phoenix way to much credit.

Yes sure, sometimes Phoenix didn't tell his two young apprentices everything, there were some advantages being the boss and Phoenix fully believed in the creed, learning by experiencing and figuring it out by yourself.

That was how he had learned after all!

True, by being put into insane situations without his own consent and loosing his mentor only one year after getting her.

But all considered he had turned out all right he thought.

Truth still was though, half the time, Phoenix had no clue what so ever what was going either, he had just become a heck of a lot better at hiding that fact, meeting the world around him with calm smiles sending out a vibe that he totally knew what was going on… Totally.

As for instance right now as Phoenix had been asked to meet with a judge inside of the courthouse, he met up calm and collected, smiling gently as if this was the most ordinary thing ever.

Even though he seriously had no clue what he was even doing there.

Lightly he knocked at the door to the office of a "Judge Elena A Sterling."

"Come in." a strict voice sounded from the other side.

Phoenix lifted an eyebrow as he opened the door and was met by the sight of an older very strict looking woman with iron gray hair collected in a very tight bundle and of course wearing the traditional judges robe. Of course.

"Judge Sterling?" Phoenix asked stepping inside. "I was told to come here." He told.

"You're late." The Judge snapped. "Approximately one minute and thirty seconds!"

Phoenix exhaled deeply, oh great, one of those. "I'm sorry." He told.

Judge Sterling glanced at him then looked down apparently dismissing him. "Do you know why you are here Mr. Wright?" she asked.

"Can't say that I do." Phoenix smiled lightly. "I'm not in trouble am I?" he asked teasingly. "That would be really bad, I just managed to turn things around." He confided in her.

"Indeed." Judge Sterling commented turning some papers. "You've been away from court for quite a while, haven't you Mr. Wright?" she asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix grinned scratching his neck. "But I think I'm catching up alright." He told in a shrug.

"You are not allowed to stand in court _yet_ Mr. Wright." Judge Sterling commented looking up at him.

"Ah." Phoenix swallowed. "No." he admitted.

"You took your bar exam last week didn't you?" Judge Sterling asked.

"Yes, still waiting for the results." Phoenix sighed. "I think it went all right though, I just need to pass don't I?" he asked in a light smile. "I don't need straight A's, passing will be fine for me."

Judge Sterling sniffed. "That is a rather lax attitude isn't it Mr. Wright?" she asked.

"Well I guess so, haha." Phoenix laughed awkwardly then swallowed suddenly feeling nervous, he hadn't failed had he? That would be… well not only would that be beyond embarrassing but, also kind of devastating. He had actually worked for this quite a bit, he wanted that badge back!

God please don't say I failed! That would be horrible!

Suddenly Phoenix could feel the sweat forming on his forehead, his heart banging as he swallowed nervously.

Suddenly Judge Sterlings features softened quite a bit. "No need to look so scared Mr. Wright." She told. "I must admit you have been rather the curiosity towards all of us in the judges office the last year, I just wanted to look you over now I had the chance." She told. "Really, on the behalf of the law office of this district I'm just supposed to give you this." She told finding a little black box under the desk, reaching it up towards Phoenix.

Phoenix blinked as he looked at the little black box. "What's that?" he asked questionable.

"I believe it's yours." Judge Sterling smiled warmly.

Hesitatingly Phoenix took the box and turned it in his hand, then opened it and was faced with… a tiny little golden badge, shining and sparkling up at him, prided with a weight for justice. Phoenix's mouth dropped open. "This is an defence attorneys badge!" he gaped.

Sterling smiled amused. "Normally law students get them at their graduation ceremony which would be in another month from now. But you are to old for that kind of stuff aren't you?" she asked. "Beside you already had yours a decade ago, this is a mere formality isn't it? May I be the first to welcome you back, Ace Attorney Wright." she asked.

Phoenix smiled as he swallowed, looking at the little badge in the box. "Thank you." He whispered, slowly he picked up the badge and then, pinned it on its rightful place on his chest.

It was weird, it was just a little piece of metal yet somehow, Phoenix felt different just taking it on, he felt.

Well he felt amazing! He was bristling with energy, a broad smile was covering his face, a very childish voice inside of him just wanted to go outside and show his nice shiny badge to _every-body_.

He couldn't wait till he saw everyone's reactions! It was going to be so great! His fingers was stifling and his legs threatening to run off with him right then and there, only barely did Phoenix manage to restrain himself, though only barely so as obviously his entire body was just shaking with anticipation. "Is.. Is there anything more I should." He swallowed. "I mean, papers or?" he asked.

Judge sterling shook her head. "It will be send to your office as they are ready, for now your badge is identification enough, you are now a defence attorney of this court. I can see you are eager to leave, so I will let you go celebrate."

"Thank you so much Judge Sterling." Phoenix told in a beam. "I can't wait till I get probably started!" he told in a grin.

"I'm sure that will be quite interesting indeed." Judge Sterling nodded. "Mr. Wright."

As Phoenix walked down the courthouse, his walk was almost like the one of a peacock, shooting forward that badge as much as possible for everyone could see.

Oh man, he could _flash _his badge again! How he hoped he could soon flash his badge to someone, that would be great!

Outside Trucy was waiting for him so they could walk home together, and she did not disappoint as her eyes immediately zoomed towards the badge. "DADDY!" she screamed jumping him, giving his neck a crushing hug. "Looking good Daddy." She grinned at him leaning back.

Phoenix as well laughed. "Thank you Trucy!" he grinned ruffling up her hair, then grabbed his court turning it a bit so the light reflected in the badge making it flash. "Grant isn't it?" he asked.

"I didn't know you would get it today." Trucy gaped.

"Neither did I!" Phoenix told. "Lets go celebrate, where do you want to eat?" he asked. "You can have anything you want!"

"I always kind of wanted to try what an oyster tastes like." Trucy pondered.

"_Almost _anything." Phoenix corrected himself.

"Should we invite Apollo and Athena?" Trucy asked.

"Njah, they are probably on their way home by now." Phoenix commented looking at his wrist watch. "Let them rest up a bit, tonight it's just the to of us." He smiled warmly. "Then later we can all have a party."

"Oh right." Trucy smiled. "We should invite more people, like uncle Edgeworth and sister Pearls." She chuckled.

"Oh boy, my wallet is hurting already." Phoenix sighed in a slight eye roll.

"I know!" Trucy told. "We just go eat the salty noodles today, then you can spend the money you safe on a real party for everybody later." She beamed.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix blinked. "I really mean it, we can go anywhere. A buffet or something." He told.

"Yup! I'm sure!" Trucy grinned. "Come on Daddy, lets go eat salty noodles!" she grinned pulling in his arm. "And then we can go to the park, maybe uncle Miles and Pesu will be there!" she grinned. "We can feed the ducks to, it's going to be fun."

Phoenix smiled as he let himself being pulled by the teenage girl, what had he ever done to deserve such a nice daughter?

* * *

Unfortunately Athena and Apollo weren't as quick as her, as Phoenix stepped into the office, proudly sticking forward his chest with the badge.. they were to busy with the television to even take notice of him.

"Ahem." Phoenix finally cleared his voice making the two turn his head, and he gestured at his badge with his hand, he could might as well have pointed straight at it.

Apollo blinked. "Hey isn't that an attorneys badge?" he asked.

"OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!" Athena yelled jumping up and down.

"When did you get that?" Apollo blinked confused.

"Yesterday." Phoenix answered honestly. "From court itself, it's official I promise."

And Apollo to beamed. "Well congrats boss. Looking good."

"Absolutely!" Athena beamed.

Just as the door crashed open and a new guest came in, a teenager in purple robes, confused they all looked to her as she looked up at Nick and she gaped.

Phoenix blinked. "Pe-Pearls?" he asked.

"Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "You cleaned up!"

Phoenix groaned. "I've been cleaning up over a month now." He muttered under his breath.

Though yes, he had been busy in that time so he hadn't had time to go to the Kuhrain village, and the girls hadn't come to see him either lately. "What are you doing here Pearls?" he asked.

"I came to visit of course!" Pearls exclaimed. "And help! You always need help with the cleaning so here I am!" she stated pulling up her sleeve. "It's been way to long." She then sighed.

Phoenix smiled lightly. Most often the girls would come at least ones a month, his office and house was their second home in every understanding on the word, but sometimes it did happen that time just slipped by, never for to long though.

In fact it was kind of odd that Maya herself hadn't barged in herself yet, maybe she had gotten herself a boyfriend or something.

"I'm sorry." Athena blinked. "Who are you?" she asked Pearl deeply confused.

Phoenix smiled warmly putting his hands on Pearl's shoulders. "This is Pearls." He told. "He's a dear friend of mine and Trucys." He told.

"I'm Trucy's sister!" Pearls proclaimed almost as if she challenged them to object.

Athena blinked. "Re-really?" she asked.

"Not blood related no." Phoenix shook his head. "But they practically grew up together, and you know how Trucy is adopting everyone she meets into her own family. Trust me it was way worse when she was younger. I still don't get how she convinced Miles to let her call him uncle." He commented thoughtfully.

"And I also look after Mr. Nick." Trucy told. "He always needs help cleaning his office!" she then stated pulling up her sleeve. "I'm on it! Though.." she blinked turning around looking up at Phoenix. "Wow, I haven't seen you like this in forever." She gaped. "It's.. IT'S SO GREAT!" she told.

"That's not the best part though." Phoenix blinked then flashed his attorneys badge at her.

Pearl gaped lifting her hands to her mouth. "Oh my.." she whispered. "That's.. HURRAI!" she grinned giving the man yet another one of those girls hugs. "I knew you would get it all together again sooner or later, hurrai!" she grinned. "You're not a bum!"

Athena blinked. "A bum?" she asked then looked questionable at Apollo.

"Just.. Don't ask." Apollo replied in a slight groan rubbing his forehead. "Don't." he repeated just as Athena was about to open her mouth, effectively making her close it again.

Phoenix though smiled happily, he couldn't wait till he got to show Maya to! Man he wished she had come with Pearls, though the little girls presence was a very nice surprise.

Still he had to keep it together.

It was not just for fun that he had gotten his badge back, there was a reason, a very specific reason.

There was a young man, who's very life dependent on Phoenix now, Phoenix had no excuses left.

I had to find out the truth about Simon Blackquill, about what happened nearly seven years ago.

That was the reason he got to have his badge back so quick and that smoothly, the reason why he could have this happy moment now.

He owed that much to Miles, to help him on this case.

Miles was right of course, having the publics view of the courtroom change would only be an extra bonus, the real objective here was to safe and innocent man from death row, that was what mattered!

And he was ready for it! By god Phoenix was ready to get out there and do what he did best!

His entire body was running high on adrenalin.

* * *

What he didn't know though, but what both Miles and Simon was frightfully aware of was that the execution date as an ever moving presence was crawling closer and closer, yet nothing could be done to stop it.

A month, Miles had succeeded in getting Simon back into the courtroom so he could continue his investigation, he had succeeded in getting the one man whom could clear up this mess back on the job, he had managed to open up this old case if only a little, he had done everything he could, all in his power.

But was it enough? Or was it already to late? Could anything be done in that one single month that would matter in the least?

Miles chewed in his pencil in a way that was usually far beneath him, but he was way to anxious these days.

He already knew he was fighting a battle it was unlikely he would ever win, but feeling that date drawing ever nearer was eating into him in a way that could not be described.

As always when Simon had been in courtroom at the day, he would have to go by Miles's office before going back to his prison cell, looking at his watch Miles felt his impatience dwelling up in him, it shouldn't take this long.

Finally it knocked on the door and a beaming detective popped in his head. "Hallo Mr. Edgeworth!" Bobby Fullbright grinned. "We are here! Sorry for the delay, kind of had to get by detention for new handcuffs.. again." He commented looking at the young man behind him.

Simon standing there in handcuffs looked sullenly at the inspector then stepped inside.

"I'll be right outside the door!" Fullbright told in a beaming smile closing the door after Simon.

Disapprovingly Miles looked at the young man. "You broke your handcuffs again?" he asked.

"It's extremely effective when intimidating the witness, defence attorney and judge." Simon flat out stated.

Miles had to turn around his head so Simon wouldn't catch his amused smirk, he was not supposed to approve of this behaviour, but truth was he kind of wanted to see the poor defence attorneys reaction to that.

He himself was highly trained in the stern glare, and though breaking handcuffs probably wasn't ever something he would attempt, it did seem like an intriguing approach to put yourself in respect as a prosecutor.

Especially since Simon was in fact a convict, it was important for the young man to put himself in respect inside of the courtroom or people would laugh at him and question every single one of his words.

They both knew that, it was a definite _need _that Simon used all that he had to keep himself on top and set himself in respect.

Then Miles sighed as he turned his head back. "One month." He commented.

Simon didn't even need to be told what they were talking about, his head lowered and he looked down.

"Your sister came to me the other day, refusing to leave my door before I talked to her, she was asking for a retrial." Miles commented.

"Even if I said yes, would you be able to grant it?" Simon asked not looking away from the floor.

"Without new evidence that proves that the case should be reopened, no." Miles admitted.

Simon bit his lip looking away.

"Any leads on your phantom?" Miles asked.

"No." Simon hissed. "And that Bobby Fullbright certainly isn't helping!"

"I'm afraid I did not have a say in whom was going to be your caretaker." Miles exhaled. "And neither do you, this cannot be changed."

"It's not that I mind having a caretaker, that is understandable enough, it's just.." Simon hesitated.

"What?" Miles asked looking up at him.

"There's something... Off about him Edgeworth-Dono." Simon told in a slight whisper. "I can't put my finger on it, but. It really does feel like, something is compleately off. Wrong somehow."

Seriously Edgeworth looked at Simon. "That's very vague, you're sure you can't put other words on it than that?" he told.

"I don't know." Simon hesitated. "It's just, sometimes it feels like, he's a bit _to_ nice, his reactions are a bit _to _convenient, the ways he react a bit _to _scripted. He feels… unnatural." He told. "And.." he hesitated. "Fake." he then ended up.

"I see." Edgeworth nodded. "I don't know though, what I would be able to do." He told. "Bobby Fullbright has a very long history in the police, plenty of friends in the department vouching for him and a clean record with over a decade worth of practical expertise in the field as an officer. He was chosen very carefully for you by the police department." He sighed. "May I suggest, to just ignore him for now?" he asked. "You only have that much time and energy, you must focus them." He told sternly.

Simon swallowed as he nodded. "Yes sir, I know. Any idiot in my situation would know that there is no time for distractions." He exhaled then looked down.

Miles were a bit silent. "Mr. Blackquill, it's not over yet." He told. "There is time still."

"Edgeworth-dono." Simon exhaled. "I appreciate all that you are doing for me, really you have no idea but. If am to die, I'm fine with it." He told looking up. "If I die, I'll die, simple as that."

"Now Mr. Blackquill neither is this the time to give up!" Miles snapped as he stood up. "You are a stubborn man, but we both know that you actually _do _hold the evidence and information to clear your name."

Wide-eyed Simon looked up. "How do you?!" he gaped.

Miles smirked. "Why would an innocent man willingly go to death row?" he asked. "Because the alternative is something he doesn't want to think off." He stated tapping his forehead with his finger. "Simple logic Mr. Blackquill." He told. "True I don't know what it is you are protecting, but there is something isn't there?" he asked. "And that makes you the key to this entire mystery!" he stated pointing at Simon. "Make no mistake, I don't go to these lengths just on a whimp regularly, neither do I ever just go half the way."

Simon blinked. "You sound like you have a trump card." He commented.

Miles smirked. "You are indeed a clever man and a skilled prosecutor Mr. Blackquill." He commented. "I believe the last piece needed to solve this puzzle, is coming into play." Then he looked at his wrist watch. "Around now." He commented. "Still I cannot guarantee any results, you need to work with me here." He stated sternly. ¨

Simon nodded. "Yes sir, I'll do what I can."

"Yes, you will." Miles stated. "Because you _have_ to, you don't have any choice Mr. Blackquill, you simply must." He stated.

As Simon left the office Miles folded his hands. "Come on Phoenix." He hissed to himself. "Show if that first name of yours even fit the bill, I've seen you pull off the impossible before you foolish fool. I can't do more for either of you! Just… be a moron as usual and make the impossible happen, turn the case on its head." He gritted.

* * *

Just then, in a courtroom nearby did a man in a blue suite burst through one of the doors to one of the courtrooms, holding out a finger as he yelled a well practised yell, so sure that it felt like he had never been away at all. _"HOLD IT!"_

Wide-eyed the judge looked at this new visitor, his mouth falling open. "You are."

"BOSS!" Athena yelled from her defence attorneys bench where she had been standing alone trying to defend her friend Juniper.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I came as quick as I could." Phoenix Wright, defence attorney smiled. "I hereby request taking over the defence of this case in the absence of my employee Apollo Justice."

Stunned the judge looked at him. "Well.." he commented. "Mr. Wright, barely do you step into the courtroom and everything is already on his head, you certainly don't disappoint."

"With all due respect your honour." Phoenix told in a grin that reached all the way to his eyes. "We haven't even begun turning things on their head yet!"


	28. Being a mentor

Really Athena was supposed to be at the office, but it was just a bit to difficult to step in right now.

So instead she was sitting right outside of that office, on the stair case in the apartment building, wrapping her arms around her legs resting her head on her knees.

Apollo was gone… All gone, he had stormed out of them, and he might had thought that Athena didn't notice, but it was not for nothing she had a degree in psychiatry, ever since that bomb trial, he had refused to look her in the eye, or even in her direction if he could avoid it.

Had she done something? Did Apollo hate her or something?

But that was not all, there was even more.

Simon, he came across like a completely different person to her.

From what Athena remembered, Simon had always been so warm and kind to her, always listening, always joking somehow making her laugh.

Athena remembered what a good looking young man he had been back then, young women whom visited the space centre stopping in their tracks when he walked by, turning their necks to get an extra look.

Simon had been to thick to even notice.

That was all gone now, the years in prison had not been kind to his looks at all, his warmth gone and had became bitter coldness, the glint in his eyes extinct and replaced with a ghost like glowing when he looked over the court room with judging eyes.

When he smiled it was very calculated and obviously aimed at manipulating people around him with his suggestive psychology, it wasn't his real warmth.

And as Athena could feel emotions, she could very well feel that his smile did not actually match his inner emotions at all, not the least bit.

Lowering her head Athena closed her eyes swallowing, just as the door to the office opened and in the door stood a man in a blue suite.

"Athena?! Phoenix blinked surprised. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ah, Boss." Athena looked up at him trying to offer him a smile, but it was a failed attempt as tears tripled down her eyes.

"Athena are you okay?" Phoenix asked confused.

"Yes I'm.. urh.." Athena swallowed. "I'm alright, I just needed a bit of air." She told looking in front of herself, then got a surprise as suddenly she was joined on the stairs as Phoenix sat down right next to her.

He reached into his pocket and found a little package of Kleenex's reaching it to her with an understanding look on his face. "Here." He told her.

Athena swallowed as she accepted the package, pulling out a Kleenex then blew her nose before she dried her eyes.

"is it Apollo?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, I guess." Athena swallowed. "I hope he's alright, he looked really hurt."

Phoenix smiled lightly. "Sometimes people do get hurt, and sometimes they just need to sort out things for themselves to get better, Apollo decided he needed some room so lets give him some, I'm sure if he needs help he'll ask for it, he'll be alright you'll see." He told in a light smile. "So what else is on your mind?" he asked folding his hands.

Athena blinked looking questionable at Phoenix.

"It sounded like there's something else to." Phoenix commented.

Athena exhaled deeply. "Well." She swallowed. "There's.. I have a friend." She admitted. "He needs help but, he keeps refusing it, he keeps pushing everyone away." She told biting her lip. "I want to rescue him so bad, but I don't know if I can do it!" she told looking hopelessly at Phoenix. "Everybody thinks I'm stupid, but I know he's not a demon I just know it!"

"Ah." Phoenix nodded. "I see." He commented thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "Well, perhaps then what you should ask yourself is, do you truly believe in your friend?" he asked. "With everything that you got, do you believe in him?" he asked.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Athena exclaimed.

And Phoenix smirked. "That's it then isn't it?" he asked. "You already do believe in him, so now you just have to stand by him."

"But he wont let me anywhere near him!" Athena swallowed.

Phoenix smirked amused. "Just don't let him push you away, just be there for him when he needs it." He told. "Maybe he's not ready for your help right now but, if you stand ready when he actually does need it, then you fulfilled your goal didn't you?" he asked. "Sometimes just being there is all that we can do, but you don't need to underestimate that." He told. "That's a huge thing, simply standing by someone." He smiled warmly. "That's what being a defence attorney is all about, just standing by the person whom needs it, be a support in that persons hour of need." He told, then leaned back resting his head in his hands. "Oh an Athena." He commented looking down at her. "Smile." He asked.

Amused Athena looked at him, and then smiled amused.

"That's it right." Phoenix smiled back at her. "To support someone, you need to be the strong one. When the case is on you become the soldier defending the others so you need to be strong. A defence attorney can't cry before the battle is over."

"That sounds really hard." Athena told.

"It is." Phoenix admitted. "Being a lawyer is not an easy job, I know a couple whom needed to go to psychiatrists for their own sanities sake, even great people." He told. "The greatest that I know, and you know what?" he asked. "That's fine, as long as you can keep your head proud in the courtroom, we are all just human after all." He told. "We need to keep personal matters away from court where we focus on evidence, you can't let it cloud your mind in there. How-ever you do know that's what I am here for don't you?" he asked. "You can't talk to your client because that person will need you to stay strong, that person will always need your full support and confidence, you cannot let that person see your doubt. How-ever you can always talk to me." He told in a light smile. "Or Apollo if you rather talk to him about something, I hope though you will confide in me when needed, that is why I am here." He told.

"Thank you." Athena smiled at him.

"That's what I'm here for." Phoenix smiled laying a warm arm over Athenas shoulder giving her a light one armed hug. "And I'll be here to help you with your friend when you need that to, don't give up Athena, stick with him to the end, believe in him. Then everything will be fine."

And Athena grinned. "Sure thing boss." As she sat up wiping her eyes. "Oh god, BOSS!" she exclaimed standing up. "What are we sitting around here for?! We got work to do! Lots of it!"

Phoenix grinned as he stood up brushing himself of. "If you say so." He commented.

"COME ON!" Athena exclaimed grabbing his arm dragging him back into the office. "Clay Terrans murder will be solved, there _got _to be at least something!" she stated.

* * *

Phoenix promise, about turning everything on his head.

Yes it happened, though not by his hand at first at least.

What had been a simple straight forward murder case had turned into a full blown hostage situation. Aura Blackquill had been at her wits end, and made a desperate action.

And then ransom demand, a retrial for Simon Blackquill.

Phoenix was demanded to be the defence and as for the prosecutor, only the best in the country would do, as well as the single one person whom had been the most sympathetic towards Blackquill, standing up for him and giving him far more than anyone else had.

Miles Edgeworth was being demanded to stand in court, or the hostages could be hurt.

The truth though was as Miles had gotten the phone call… he was beyond relieved.

His time had run out, in only twenty four hours Simon Blackquill was supposed to die, and the moment the young man was gone, it would all be over for them.

The phantom figure gone back into shadows, the young man gone and the truth would never have been revealed.

Miles had been desperate, in his mad desperation even considered just taking Simon and hide him away somewhere.

Over this last year, he had gotten to know the young man, even grown fond of him and now he was supposed to sit back and watch while he died? For a crime that Miles was so damn sure he didn't commit.

He was only happy to meet up in person and take over personally; he didn't think that Aura Blackquill would actually kill anyone.

Like him she was desperate and she had taken a very difficult situation out of Miles's hand, truly, he now owed the woman, for giving him this opportunity.

If she had not done something this desperate, he might had had to, or watch a young innocent man he had come to be fond of die without a fight.

It was almost as if it was meant to be, a symbolic event as Miles stepped into the space centre, several cameras fallowing him and blitzes from photographers erupting his sight until he finally stepped inside, the entire country was watching him and the other people involved here. And there he saw the other man standing there.

In his blue suite, an attorneys badge shining and blazing from his chest and his voice was downright relieved as he yelled in a happy cheerful voice. "Edgeworth!"

Miles smiled grimly. "How do you do, Wright." He asked in a courtly nod.

Phoenix grinned as he reached out a hand and the two man firmly grabbed each others hands shaking firmly, with that alone sealing an unspoken deal.

Like always when they stood in court, even if the last time had been over seven years ago now, even if they had been through a lot since then working together in different ways or gone for some stretches of time without even seeing each other at all, their shared understanding was clear.

As prosecutor and defence attorney, they were in this together, to the bitter end, until the truth was revealed!

Now Phoenix weren't as worried anymore, with Miles Edgeworth on the case, only truth would be found by the end of the day.

"I will have to fight against you, you know." Miles told.

"I know." Phoenix smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Confused Athena looked from one man to the other. "Urhm Boss?" she asked.

Even Phoenix knew this wasn't the time for introductions and friendships, in their spare time him and Miles were indeed very close friends, but right now, in this moment, they were defence attorney and prosecutor, it was an unspoken deal as they only addressed each other with their last names.

"Ah, Athena Cykes I believe." Miles turned to her. "May I introduce myself, I am Miles Edgeworth, prosecutor." He told bowing formally for him. "I shall prosecute this case, and today we shall fine the truth." He told looking sternly at Phoenix, locking his eyes with him.

"Indeed, today." Phoenix nodded. "If Simon Blackquill truly is innocent, the cuffs will get off _today_, and nobody will die tomorrow!"

Athena gasped. "Oh my gosh!" then she laughed. "YES! LETS DO IT!" she yelled.

"Easy now." Miles frowned at the young girl. "Nothing will come out of just believing, we both got plenty of work to do. I know it's been eight years, but I shall be most disappointed if you don't at least present a challenge Wright." He told in a courtly nod, walking to his own corner sitting down on his knee starting his investigation.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth." Athena barely whispered. "I've read about him, do you know him boss?" she asked.

"Well." Phoenix hesitated. "Lets just say that." Amused his shook his head. "You know what, trying to explain just a little bit would take all day and we don't have time for that. Lets just say, that trying to help a friend sure can end up being more than worth it, not only would I trust him with my own life, I would trust him with the lives of anyone I know. Blackquills chances just rose a whole lot, come on, lets get started on our own." He encouraged pushing Athena with him.

There was another turn around in this case though, Phoenix was not supposed to defend Simon Blackquill at all, he was supposed to defend Athena! And she was the one Miles was supposed to prosecute.

As they were told Miles lifted his eyes meeting Phoenix's. "I'm sorry Wright." He told. "But I _shall_ prosecute her."

Phoenix however smirked. "I know." He told as he smiled, in all honesty, he wasn't worried.

He believed in Athena, believed she hadn't done it. And as long as that was the one and only truth, things would be okay, certainly now when it was Miles he was facing because when the two of them were working together, the one and only truth would be exactly what they arrived at. That's how they both worked, and in truth there was no one else Phoenix would rather want to prosecute this particular case. "Thank you for doing this." He told in a nod.

"I will not go easy on you." Miles told, the meaning being clear._ Any bullshit you throw at me I'll debunk, only the truth will be good enough for me. _

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Phoenix smiled, his meaning being clear. _You bet I am counting on you to clear up any doubt so we know we have arrived at the correct conclusion!_

And their common understanding couldn't be clearer as they stood there looking each other into the eyes, each sending the other a challenging smirk, sparks practically flying off the two man.

Standing in the corner was one Apollo Justice gaping slightly as he saw these two men having that exchange, it was.. quite unlike any defence attorney – prosecutor interaction he had ever seen, you could practically feel the energy in the air.

Yet the air around these two people, that was something else entirely.

Apollo had actually never seen Phoenix Wright taking the stand, he didn't exactly know what he had expected, but yet sitting among the audience in the side wing of the broken court room, seeing Wright and Edgeworth taking each their stand.

That was the moment Apollo suddenly realised how new he actually was to this business. He was a junior, he was still just an apprentice.

These two people standing down there though, they were something else, standing in their correct element, confident and ready for battle.

Edgeworths iron eyes scouting over the entire court room, as if he scanned the entire place for file storing, smirking.

Wright standing strong and proud, relaxed and yet firm as a boulder, ready to fight to the last.

And then it began!

Words flew back and ford between defence and prosecutor, the defence would come up with his hypothesis and theories, and the prosecution would cut them down to seize, pointing to any hole in the evidence only for the defence to fight back with equal relentlessness, pointing to the holes in the testimony.

Questioning each and every single aspect, never let the other break him down but continued this relentless battle.

It was actually, pretty unlike how Kristoph Gavin had worked, Gavins passion had never been this big, he had been more calculated than that, more removed from the case more like an observer really.

For those two down there right now tough, it seemed that nothing else but the courtroom and the case exsisted to them right now, they wanted to find the truth, neither would be happy before that was the exact thing they found.

It made Apollo think about Clay… his best friend, murdered.

Clay would have wanted to make sure the _real_ culprit would be the one to be brought to justice, that down there, that was also what Apollo actually wanted to do as a defence attorney, it was just… right.

First then he realised, he had to get down there! This was about Clays murderer, he had to give any help he could in finding the one _true _culprit!

What Wright was doing was absolutely brilliant but, Apollo could not let his mentor get away with doing it all by himself! He had to help, he wanted to help! He wanted to be down there beside Phoenix Wright!

The moment the gavel fell declaring the first recess did Apollo stand up and ran as quick as he could down to the foyer. "Boss!" he exclaimed. "BOSS!" he yelled just managing to catch Mr. Wright whom surprised turned around.

"Apollo?" Phoenix blinked.

"You.. You need an assistant, at the bench! Right?" Apollo asked trying to catch air. "Please let me help!" he asked. "Athena, she needs help right?" he asked.

Phoenix blinked then he smiled warmly. "Of course." He told. "I would appreciate that, and I'm sure Athena will to."

"Tha-thank you." Apollo breathed. "I know my behaviour has not been, what I mean is." He swallowed.

Warmly Phoenix laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes we all need to just figure out some stuff for ourselves." He told warmly. "Questioning and doubting is what a lawyer does, and by examining and learning is how we grow. Better questioning then dismissing, I'm glad you would come, and so is Athena I'm quite sure of that." He told.

"Thank you Boss." Apollo exhaled.

By the next gavel fall, the next miracle happened, Simon Blackquill was deemed innocent! The evidence spoke clearly.

There was no way! No way at all he could have murdered Mrs. Cykes, it was impossible.

Miles was smiling, almost grinning as he at long last let the key slide into Simons handcuffs and the heavy iron material fell to the ground.

Looking positively stunned Simon looked at his wrists, now feeling so much lighter as he rubbed them with his hands, flexing his fingers rolling around with his wrists almost as if he tried to get some feeling into them.

"And for gods sake, don't let them take you back to any kind of holding cell." Miles lectured. "That would be quite something if someone didn't get the memo and executed you by accident tomorrow." He commented dryly.

Simon smiled a little amused. "Quite." He nodded. "Edgeworth-dono.. I don't want to say."

Miles though held up a hand. "What ever you wish to say, it can wait." He told firmly. "This trial is not done yet, Ms' Cykes has taken your place for now it seems, and I fear I'm not the one whom can find the true murderer at all." He stated then pointed at the courtroom. "I believe you very well know where your place is right now!" he stated.

Simon blinked as he looked towards the courtroom, then smiled lightly. "Indeed." He commented. "That will though, be quite the act to follow." He commented.

Miles smirked. "Give it another five years." He suggested. "For now though, give it all you got! Use any trick you have, the case of the phantom is all yours!" he stated. "You've been battling for seven long years, now _finish it_!" he demanded as he snapped his finger in a way that would have made Manfred Von Karma proud, though his words not so much as he was basically asking a prosecutor to loose.

Simon though smirked. "Will do, Edgeworth-dono." He told, then lightly bowed for him before he turned towards the courtroom taking in a deep breath and stepped inside, free of handcuffs and any burdens ready for battle, just hoping he could make the man whom had done so much for him proud!

* * *

Apollo, Athena and Simon they were all equally shock, equally disturbed as the Phantom was unmasked.

Simon had already seen it coming, but even he couldn't help but shiver as the man kept pulling mask after mask off his face, perfectly copying whom-ever he was wearing the face of.

From the voice, to the mannerisms down to the slightest detail such as speech patterns and small movements.

The only two whom were unmoved but just looked at this phantom figure was Phoenix Wright from the defence attorneys bench and Miles Edgeworth standing among the audience.

Not even when the phantom took Wrights face did the defence attorney move, just lifted an eyebrow noting how it was indeed his face now.

Almost unconsciously Athena and Apollo moved closer to each other, almost as if they tried to hide behind Phoenix, he didn't even comment on it just let them as he looked sternly at their phantom figure.

Simon gritted his teethes as he hissed.

"There's no reason to worrie." Phoenix then commented as his eyes didn't even move from the Phantom. "Now the truth has been revealed, there's nothing more he can hide behind. This case is already over." He stated. "The true culprit and the true nature of the culprit has been revealed and it can't be put back. Can it?" he asked pointing at the man wearing his face. "Mr. Phantom!"

And the Phantom screamed as he suddenly realised, there was no hiding because now it was the truth he was facing, the one and only truth! And all that came with it! Devastating truth.

"I see now." Simon commented. "It's not true you don't have any emotions, there is one, constantly bothering, constantly controlling you. _Fear!_" he told. "You don't even know your real face or your real personality, do you even have one? All you can do is copying others, but it will always be a fake. You fear the truth! Just like any other criminal whom tried to hide away. You murdered the true Bobby Fullbright, Mrs. Scythe and Terrans Clay! As well as countless others to keep up your mask and your fake identities, lives that isn't even yours! Yet you can't even face it, you don't have that kind of courage, you're way to scared." He told shortly looking towards Miles, and Miles nodded shortly in approval as he briefly met the young prosecutors eyes. And Simon turned back to the phantom with new iron willed determination.

Phoenix had been right though, the trial was already over, it had been over since the moment that it had been revealed that Bobby Fullbright was in fact, very much dead, and had been dead for over a yeah. While the man taking his place, was a fake.

Phoenix lowered his head, the phantom not only took the faces of his victims but their personalities, and if that was the case, there was no doubt that Bobby Fullbright had been a very kind man, proud of his title.. the act had been good enough to even fool people that had been working with the detective for years.

He had overdone it though, the phantom, thinking back it was all a bit to manufactured, he had been a bit to nice, a bit to quick to react, a bit to eager to help.. There was no question about, he was… A fake.

* * *

As the gavel slammed down handing down the final verdict no time was wasted among the lawyers to run to each others aid.

"SIMON!" Athena yelled delighted jumping the young man giving him a crushing hug. "I'm so happyyyyy!" she cried with open mouth and tears streaming down her eyes like two small waterfalls. "Bwahahaha! I thought I was going to loose you! I knew you were innocent I knew it!" she sniffed holding his black coat burying her face into his shirt while it doubled for a tissue.

"Athena." Simon exhaled deeply. "You dumb little girl." He smirked poking her forehead with a finger, then sighed as he laid two arms around her embracing her. "To think you've been looking out for me all of this time. I don't know what to say."

"Oh it was nothing." Athena sniffed holding him. "Just returning the favour." She told standing back as she smiled up at him wiping her eyes.

Apollo grinned. "Wauw that was really something. Quite insane huh?" he asked.

Athena nodded. "You could say that again, we made it though, thanks to the boss. All three of us pulled through."

"Man I wish I could have seen it." Trucy pouted as she finally joined the party. "It must have been something! Daddy really knows how to pull a fast one when he really has to." She chuckled.

"Yeah." Apollo smiled glancing over his shoulder at where Phoenix were standing pretty relaxed with his hands in his pockets. "That's some boss to have, but man am I glad that's the one we got!" he grinned. "I got so much to learn from him, I just know!" he beamed.

"Yup!" Athena cheered.

"Quite the figure that Wright." Simon defeated his head.

Meanwhile Miles approached Phoenix smirking at him. "That's quite the bunch of kids you have there." He commented.

"They are extraordinary talented." Phoenix smiled. "And good people, I'm lucky to have them with me." He commented looking at Miles. "And ones again, Miles Edgeworth was absolutely right. Congratulations Miles, you did it, Blackquill is cleared, for any doubt." He grinned. "Though I don't think you're the one whom should lecture me on their apprentices." He commented dryly. "You realise he send a _bird _on me?!" he asked. "And my apprentice! Are you trying to kill us?!"

Miles shrugged. "He's a promising young man, it was a shame his former apprenticeship was cut short due to his imprisonment, but I believe that has all been rectified now."

"You do also collect weird people." Phoenix commented in a slight eyeroll. "I heard your former apprentice is also making quite the name for herself around the world."

"Indeed." Miles exhaled. "Kay Farraday has always been.. Quite her own person. However she's now an extremely skilled and honest prosecutor, the law world is only lucky to have her."

Phoenix grinned. "I can't wait till I get to face her in court myself, it should prove quite interesting to test the young lady." He commented. "So I guess this means we should all celebrate." He commented rubbing his hands.

Miles lifted an eye at him.

"Miles! This is your long fought for victory!" Phoenix exclaimed. "And beside, I think Mr. Blackquill seriously needs to try and eat something that is not prison food as quick as possible." He commented hinting at the very pall looking young man talking with Athena, Trucy and Apollo. They seemed to have a pretty good time with each other, and that was in spite of how much Blackquill had fancied scaring the hell out of Apollo whenever he could.

A hobby he, granted, did share with a few people. Njah Apollo was a big boy, he could handle it.

Amused Miles looked at the young man as he nodded. "Indeed, a good meal is perhaps the least we could offer him right now."

"You know what." Phoenix smirked. "Let him decide where we go, the guy has only gotten prison for seven years isn't that right?" he asked.

"So I assume you're paying?" Miles asked.

"Wha-What!?" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Well it sounded like you were inviting." Miles pointed out.

"HEY! Not like that!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"MR. BLACKQUILL!" Miles then called in a louder voice. "Phoenix here is inviting us all out to eat, he insists that you decide upon our destination."

_"MILES!"_ Phoenix exclaimed.

"Wow that's very kind of your Wright-Dono." Simon told. "I have to admit, I've just been dreaming about a good steak with red wine for seven years." He exhaled. "Thank you." He nodded.

"That's not what I_.. I OBJECT_!" Phoenix shouted making Miles smirk, and the rest chuckle.

At last Miles shook his head. "It's on me." He then finally told in a blink revealing that Phoenix had been had. "And I think I know just the place for a good stake and good wine." He commented walking past them nodding his head. "Come along." He invited.

"God." Phoenix groaned. "Why isn't it illegal to be acting so cool?" he asked but followed the rest, especially as Trucy grabbed his arm dragging him with her.

"Sorry Daddy, but if there's one thing you have never been it's cool." Trucy chuckled. "I like you anyway." She then told kissing him on the cheek. "You were great today! The best!"

Phoenix smirked. "Well I had help, and lots of it. Couldn't have done it without every single last bit of help I got from the others." He told walking down with the group, following Miles to the assigned place for what promised to be an extremely pleasant night with high spirits and celebration.


	29. Family

"Woah!" Trucy exclaimed as she almost fell over carrying a box obviously way to big for her.

"TRUCY BE CAREFULL!" Athena yelled as she came to the young girls aid, taking the other side of the box. "Why don't I help you with that?" she asked in a grin.

"Thanks!" Trucy beamed. "It needs to get out in the trailer to." she told and Athena nodded as the two girls working together found their way towards the door out of the office.

By the desk was sitting a silver haired chief prosecutor, his cravat taken off laying casually on the table, his jacket hanging over the chair and the man himself looking pretty annoyed as he flipped through papers. "The filing system is excellent, so why doesn't he use it?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't ask me." Apollo exhaled deeply from where he sat on top of the desk right next to the prosecutor looking over papers himself, holding them in his hands while his eyes duly looked over them. "If there was one thing defence attorney Gavin taught me it is to always keep order in your papers." he muttered.

"Well that's at least one thing I can agree in with that person." Miles frowned filing another piece of paper.

"Oh man Edgy, always so serious!" Larry laughed while he was almost crushed under the weight of his box, and got a death glare in return for the nickname, making Apollo wisely turning his head away, hiding behind his papers, he did not want to be on bad terms with this particular prosecutor.

By the windows was a girl wearing a spirit mediums uniform, her brown hair in a pretty unique style, scrubbing the windows as if her life dependent on it. "About time this office got a do over top to button!" Pearls exclaimed enthusiastically. "Let no corner go unnoticed, PEARL FEY IS ON THE CASE!" she shouted.

Beside her, her half sister with long smooth black hair smiled lightly as she took the other window. "You're sure putting some muscle into it Pearly." Iris Fey commented.

Apollo tried not to look to obviously at her, he still had a hard time comprehending how his boss had managed to get a girlfriend _that _pretty, really her looks were more like that of an actress than a nun. How the heck did Mr. Wright ever manage that?

And it seemed an even bigger mystery why Apollo hadn't seen her before now. According to Trucy Mr. Wright and her had a kind of open long distance relationship, she lived as a nun in a pretty isolated temple but would come and spend time with Mr. Wright ones in a while, and they seemed pretty committed to each other not seeing other people at all, even though they only saw each other rarely.. Apparently it just worked for them, even though it was far from what an ordinary relationship would be like. Then again, Apollo did start to see a pattern where Wright didn't do _anything _the way any ordinary person would. He truly just did his own thing, Apollo really doubted that Mr. Wright even cared about what other people thought of his life choices, he really did just life in the now.

Another prosecutor with long black hair in a horsetail entered holding a little box. "Where's this supposed to go?" Simon Blackquill asked.

"Also down in the trailer." Trucy asked as she returned both with Athena, and a larger scruffy looking detective whom was gaping for air, probably because he singlehandedly had just gotten an entire disappearing box down in that so called trailer.

"You know, I think we need more trailers than that pall." Detective Dick Gumshoe stated.

Just as a very pretty woman entered from the kitchen holding a tray with several clay cups of steaming hot green tea and a little plate with cookies. "Wauw you're all working so hard." Maya Fey smiled warmly around. "This entire place is going to be so neat in no time." She told as she first moved to the desk where Miles and Apollo was, putting down two green teas in front of them.

"I'm not so sure, he sure let it grow above him." Miles commented reaching for a cookie, biting it as he looked over the papers over the glasses on his nose.

"Oh thank you so much Pall!" Gumshoe grinned happily as he was offered tea and cookies, taking a cookie for himself happily munching on it.

"Maya my angel! You're the best!" Larry grinned copying Gumshoes tactic of taking the cookies. "Say why don't we marry?" he asked Maya.

Maya chuckled. "I do believe we both have our own thing going for us. Would be a shame to put a halt to your promising carrier wouldn't it?" she asked continuing her route with the green tea.

"You're a, book illustrator right?" Athena curiously asked Larry.

"Yup!" Larry grinned. "Mostly childrens books, granted most people tell me it's not fine art but, I'm pretty proud of what I do. It makes lots of children happy, and they are so adorable when they come to me asking for a drawing, how can I say no?" he asked in a beam.

"Uhh I want one to!" Athena beamed as she turned to the wall she was currently working on taking down old show posters and its like. "Shall I take that down to?" she asked pointing at an old steel samurai poster on the wall.

"No let it stay!" Three people exclaimed in unison. Miles, Maya and Simon.

Surprised they all blinked then looked at each other smiling amused as Maya made her way to Simon also giving him his green tea, and slowly made her entire round around to everybody.

"Wauw." Apollo blinked looking around. "We aren't even done yet, and this office almost looks empty."

"You're right." Athena commented thoughtfully looking around as she sipped to her own tea. "It's kind of weird."

"It is kind of odd." Iris had to admit. "I guess I've just become kind of used to all the things laying around here, always something new to discover." She smiled a little amused, making Miles snort as he rolled his eyes, clearly he did not agree with that.

"I think this is nice." Maya told. "And it'll be easier for you to keep tidy now."

"Otherwise I'll just have to come and help!" Pearl told lifting an arm ready for battle.

"Thank you all for helping." Trucy told. "It means a lot to me."

"No worries." Maya smiled. "Helping is what friends are for!" she beamed.

"Sure thing! You can call any time!" Gumshoe grinned stilling happily eating his cookie.

"What the absolutely gorgeous angel Maya said!" Larry grinned.

"Though I would appreciate not to be called for these reasons again." Miles commented dryly.

"And we are the ones to work here, so really we are just grateful." Apollo commented and Athena nodded.

"Wright-Dono does indeed seem to have his own… unique ways of handling things." Simon commented.

"You have no idea." Miles stated dryly and everybody else nodded.

_"Yes."_ They all stated making Simon look oddly at them.

"We are talking about a man whom ones decided to cross examinate a parrot." Miles at last elaborated making Simon spew out his tea.

"Wha-what?" Simon asked. "How?" he asked.

"Oh boy was that the case." Gumshoe commented. "Who knew he actually got the right piece of evidence out of that parrot."

"That's the thing about Wright, sometimes his approaches are so ridicules and far fetched that he's the only one whom would even think of things from that ankle." Miles commented in a smirk. "Or in other words, he's the only person mad enough to try."

"He's always been like that." Iris told a little amused sitting back on the window frame. "When he believes in something he wont back away, he'll pursue it to the end. Isn't it adorable?" she asked.

"Yup! That's my pall Phoenix!" Larry grinned. "Boy did he get me out of a pitch or two! Like that time he found out how I could have seen a lady flying over a burning bridge! I must admit in retrospect even I am a bit confused over that one."

Athena gaped. "I didn't know about that! How did that even work?" she asked, Apollo was as well obviously all ears as he wide eyed looked at Miles.

* * *

Down by the entrance to this apartment building a man wearing a blue suite was blinking confused at the big trailer standing there, with loads of box's on it, and.. he swore he could recognise some of that stuff as being Trucys magic equipment, confused Phoenix looked up at the window that would lead to his office.

He had not forgotten to pay mortgage or something like that had he?

Or had he forgotten a warning about this? What on earth?

Confused phoenix went into the stairway and started to walk up, his confusion only growing as he walked up, a smell of soap water and other cleanig articles starting to fill his nose before he reached his own door, and then heard a roar of laughter from in there.

Several people laughing.

Phoenix blinked confused as he opened the door and was met by quite the sight.

It looked like just about everyone who knew collected in the office, some holding buckets, some carrying around box's, some sitting with papers.

Trucy, Apollo, Athena, Miles, Iris, Pearl, Maya, Larry, Gumshoe, Iris even Simon Blackquill!

"What on earth?" Phoenix asked confused. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Gaining the attention of all in the room now looking at him.

"Oh shoot!" Trucy exclaimed. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Huh?" Phoenix blinked.

Then a black haired spirit medium turned around, Maya looked up at Phoenix, they hadn't seen each other for quite a while and for the first time in many years did Maya see him like that, standing like that in a neat blue suite, cleanly shaven, a flashing badge on his chest. "Nick.." Maya breathed.

"Maya?" Phoenix asked. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked.

And Maya beamed. "NIIIIIICK!" as she threw the papers she had been holding over her shoulder and ran towards him giving him a big healthy hug. "Oh my god look at you! It's you!" she cried happily holding him in a tight hug.

"Huh?" Phoenix blinked looking down. "Yeah, urh.. Sorry it's been a while but, I've been a little busy. I mean." He tried to comfort the woman padding her on the shoulder.

Just as Iris stepped up smiling warmly. "You look dashing Feeney." She told kissing him on the cheek making Phoenix blush.

"Tha-thanks." Phoenix blinked.

"Looking like a real trooper Phoenix my boy! Sure looks nice!" Larry grinned giving him a thumbs up.

Phoenix could only blink at his lifelong friend. Then he looked around and found Trucy whom stood there looking at him. "Trucy?" he asked. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious Daddy?" Trucy asked.

"We are giving the entire office a good clean over!" Athena beamed. "Head to bottom!"

"Where's all the magic stuff?" Phoenix asked looking around.

"Out of the office." Trucy smiled. "Daddy, this is not a talent agency, it's a law firm." She told, then reached up to fix Phoenix's jacket for him. "It's time to be a real law firm again, Wright and Co Lawfirm, you even got the 'co' now." She commented smiling looking towards Apollo and Athena.

Phoenix blinked. "Trucy." He breathed.

"Listen daddy, having a talent agency was fun and all, but you need to focus on something else now!" Trucy stated. "You're not suited for the stage daddy, you're a lawyer! And not just any lawyer the best, piano playing would be a waste of your talents, and you know it! So we need to move on."

Phoenix swallowed. "Oh god Trucy, what did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked as he embraced her, then looked up from where he was still holding the girl looked at all the others. "And you all came to help?" he asked.

"Trucy called us." Maya told in a beam.

"Indeed." Miles commented in a frown.

"I heard from Mr. Edgeworth and thought well I could give an extra hand to." Gumshoe chuckled. "I sure owe you plenty enough."

"Athena asked me." Simon admitted. "I do owe you a debt Wrigt Dono, and Athena is my friend, so." He smiled shrugging lightly. "Beside so far this has been nice. It's surprisingly nice doing other stuff than just investigating and sitting around in a prison cell."

Phoenix glanced at the young man, he knew he had only been out for a few weeks but, Simon Blackquill looked good. Colour seemed to have returned to his cheeks, amazing what simple sun light can do, he was gaining some roundness in the face again, the black circles under his eyes was basically gone, and that haunted look had already been extinguished back at the trial. All in all, that was a surprisingly nice looking, pleasant young man sitting there drinking green tea with Athena.

"I got just as much an interest in getting this place fixed up as you do." Apollo commented in a slight eye roll and Athena chuckled.

"The only one that didn't come was Aunty Franziska." Trucy commented. "She said cleaning was only for foolish fools… I think."

"The truth is she doesn't even know how to hold a sponge, but she doesn't like to admit it when there are things she can't do." Miles commented flipping through the papers. "She should be here for dinner though."

"I sure hope so, she's the one bringing the food!" Maya exclaimed.

"And Juniper is helping making it!" Athena grinned. "Apollo you need to look forward to it! Junipers cooking is so good! Especially her fresh vegetable dishes. That will be sure to keep any man healthy! How lucky can a person be?" she asked.

"Huh?" Apollo asked confused.

"Just remember to tell her how much you enjoy her food idiot!" Athena hissed in suddenly a pretty threatening.

"Eh? Su-sure!" Apollo stammered intimidated making Athena beam happily.

"God I can't believe this!" Phoenix exclaimed. "You're all here, and you would keep me out of it?!" he asked. "Trucy really?" he asked his daughter. "Iris is here and you didn't even tell me!"

"We are supposed to clean not standing in a corner kissing!" Trucy exclaimed.

Phoenix smirked as he took off his jacket, hanging it on the wall. "Okay, where can I help?" he asked, and at ones got a wet sponge right in the face.

"We need to wash off all surfaces before we can wash the floor!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Just follow Pearl's lead, she's the cleaning expert." Iris confided in Phoenix in a whisper.

"Indeed she is." Phoenix smirked amused taking the sponge in his hand.

"And after that, you might want to look over your filing system an extra time." Miles commented dryly.

"And we need to decorate probably!" Larry stated. "No worries though I'm a master at Feng Shui!"

"Ahem!" Maya exclaimed. "Perhaps you should leave the spiritual energy placement to the people whom _lives _of knowing this stuff!" she asked importantly putting a hand on her chest.

"Ah, sorry Maya my angel, wouldn't dream about taking away your job!" Larry laughed awkwardly scratching his hair.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gumshoe asked. "Lets get to work! This office will be so clean in no time! It'll be a real lawyers office for sure."

"God." Phoenix shook his head as he started to follow Pearls instructions cleaning the window, he still couldn't believe that Trucy would keep him out of this! Because honestly, cleaning had never ever been more fun!

Funny how it all just came down to company sometimes.

* * *

As promised a few hours after the two ladies came with food, Franziska walking proudly with her whip over her shoulder as always, she had mellowed over the years, become more curious and understanding, like Miles she had eventually thrown away the idea of a perfect record being all that mattered, boy was that a story.

But she would always be one heck of a proud stoic woman! How the heck her and little nervous Juniper had managed to share space for long was a mystery but they seemed to have bonded well enough.

A picknick on the floor of the office on a blanket, where they all sat laughing and chatting enjoying the good food.

"And then the monkey came and stole Nicks badge!" Maya told, making most of them laugh.

"Well well Phoenix, a monkey made a monkey out of you." Miles smirked holding a glass of white wine up to his mouth.

"Hey! That monkey came out of nowhere!" Phoenix exclaimed. "It was not my fault!"

And Apollo roared in laughter leaning back, while Juniper chuckled sitting next to him blushing.

"Daddy, you should introduce me to that Maximillian one day!" Trucy gaped. "Maybe we could do an double act!"

"Now why would you need that?" Phoenix asked fondly ruffling up Trucys hair. "You're a way better magician already than he ever was!"

Iris sighed as she leaned her head up against Phoenix, smiling happily.

"Indeed, that Maxfool was a bigger foolish fool than most." Franziska snorted. "You are way better off without such foolish, snivelling fake men as that!" she straight out stated.

"I don't know his magic was kind of neat." Gumshoe commented. "I mean!" he stopped himself as he already saw that whip coming, and just barely managed to avoid it.

Intrigued Simon looked at that whip, then smirked lightly, drinking a bit for himself.

"Franziska my beauty, maybe you'll consider my offer again?" Larry asked. "I'm even a recognised artist now! Let me draw your portrait!"

And finally that whip came out smacking Larry over the head so he fell down on the ground. "Auww." He groaned.

"Mystic Maya! Tell us about the Gordy case again please! That one is funny." Pearl chuckled.

"Gordy?" Athena asked. "Like the lake monster Gordy?" she asked.

"More like a steel samurai balloon that had gotten out of control." Phoenix commented slightly rolling his eyes. "Which reminds me! I saved the steel samurai himself ones!" he told. "or well, the actor playing the Steel Samurai, Mr. Powers. Looks like a beast, but he was a very nice man, I wonder what he's doing now."

"Oh he's working professionally as a stunt coordinator on some bigger Hollywood movies." Miles told, making everybody look at him. "I keep myself updated on former clients, nothing wrong with that." He sniffed and they all wisely turned away.

Indeed, this was the best evening Phoenix could remember.

All the people he cared for the most and their best friends, just sitting there on the floor under living candle light, chatting after a long day of cleaning.

The office looked weirdly empty, all the magic stuff was gone, but it was being filled up with their talk and laughter, it was just… beyond nice.

Then Trucy handed him his present, and Phoenix unwrapped it to find a bran new door sign saying. _"Wright and Co law office, defence attorneys." _Touched Phoenix embraced his daughter, smiling warmly, only to get his second gift in the form of a kiss from Iris and the promise of an alone weekend soon to come.

Larry proudly showcased a framed picture for the wall, a drawing illustrating a golden bird made of fire soaring through the sky, a phoenix. "Haha, very funny." Phoenix commented.

"That sure is a nice picture though." Athena breathed. "It's beautiful!"

"Oh I know! Why don't you stand model for a portrait?" Larry asked.

"You really mean it?" Athena asked.

"Are you kidding me? That portrait would be beautiful!" Larry grinned. "Just come to my drawing workshop one of these days, I'll get right on it!" he told and Athena beamed exited.

"Apollo urhmm…" Juniper blushed deeply from where she sat beside Apollo. "I know this is actually about Mr. Wright, but erhm.. You helped me a lot, and erh." Her blush grew even deeper as she looked away then found a soft package handing it to Apollo. "here!" she told.

Apollo blinked surprised as he took the package. "Tha-thanks." he swallowed looking down at the soft package in his hands wrapped in brown paper, then slowly removed the wrapping to be faced with a very long red woollen scarf with matching gloves and cap.

"It'll be winther soon." Juniper told in a whisper. "Everybody needs things to keep them warm, and they match your clothes, and.." she swallowed nervously looking at him. "You like it?" she asked, almost begging as she looked at him with huge eyes.

"They are very nice." Apollo smiled kindly. "You made them yourself?" he asked.

Scarlet red in the face Juniper looked down nodding. "I.. I knit." She admitted, just as Apollo got an albove in the side by Athena.

"Ooof." He hissed looking sourly at Athena whom hinted at Juniper.

"Erh." Apollo hesitated looking at Juniper. "Thank you very much, erhm… Juniper, I was kind of wondering. Now you also got me such nice things to keep me warm, maybe we should take a walk?" he asked. "I mean not now of course! But some other time.. you know.. in the park. Just.. with me, and you.. and erh.. you know.. Just, the two of… erh.. us." He swallowed.

And Junipers blush grew even more though that shouldn't be possible as she nodded furiously.

"Erh?" Apollo blinked. "Is that a yes or a no?" he asked.

Juniper nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again, it looked like she was getting pretty confused at that point.

"Juniper says yes!" Athena stated.

"Ah, okay then." Apollo nodded, then the two just sat there in pretty awkward silence looking in front of each other.

"Wuaaah!" Pearl grinned. "Apollo found his special someone! That's so romantic!" she laughed making the two young love birds look away from each other both blushing.

Simon smirked amused. "They suite each other." He admitted. "Lets hope neither turns out to be a murderer, that behaviour seems pretty suspect. In Prison I met a young pair exactly like that, hiding their true nature under such dovy behaviour" he commented making both of them gape gobsmacked at him.

Phoenix smirked. "May I propose a toast?" he asked. "For the future of the law office and everybody in it?" he asked.

And all raised their glasses as they either grinned, beamed or just smiled. "To the law office!"

* * *

And so it happened that a few weeks after, Phoenix was on a casual visit over at Miles's place where the two were calmly playing a little game of checkers.

Really it was incredible, so much had happened since the first time he met.

Phoenix had been a student, an apprentice, a caretaker, a mentor.

He had been the symbol of hope in the law world and the symbol of why they should be distrusted.

He had travelled to other countries, he had made life long friends in places he could never have imagined visiting.

He had been a father, a friend, a boyfriend.

He had trusted, then to have that trust being repaid or betrayed. He had revealed truths and exposed lies.

Even saved lives.

He had lost and he had gained.

Miles's strange journey hadn't been any less grand than that.

He had been an accused, a victim, a villain, a hero, a defendant, a witness.

He had been a prosecutor _and _a defence attorney.

A brother, a person whom didn't know anything, a person whom tried to each the world what he had learned.

He had suffered betrayal and experienced the most rare kind of loyalty only the fewest of friends would ever grand.

He had been hated and loved by people around him, he had been given a trust so great that it was more than just one persons life that had been in his hands.

And he had experience great distrust, which he could not change no matter what he did.

The two though had realised by now, the secret to who they were now, the secret to their title of legends was simple that, to become what they were now, all that they had gone through was important.

All they had witnessed and learned made the two people they were today. All their experiences, all that they had been and maybe would be one day still.

It was perhaps a little odd to believe that these were actually still two pretty young handsome men sitting there in their thirties, they just had the experience of fifty year olds at least.

"How is it going on the office then?" Miles asked.

"Absolutely great!" Phoenix told. "After that Blackquill case, and changing our name in the phonebook. You wouldn't believe the amount of requests we get! I actually have to pick and choose whom to represent!" he gaped. "Athena and Apollo can barely keep up as well."

"Remember to keep that filling system in order." Edgeworth grumbled. "Don't you ever let it slip I spend all those hours on _account_ work for nothing."

Phoenix chuckled. "I'm using it, and I'm storing the files as they come in, just like Mia taught me, I promise!" he told, then sighed. "It does help when all that magician stuff isn't in the way, all though."

"What?" Miles asked.

"Trucy just told me." Phoenix pouted. "She's planning to go on a tour with some other performers! She's going to be gone for months!" he cried.

Miles frowned. "So?" he asked.

"What do you mean so?!" Phoenix asked. "She's going to be out there… Alone! I can't go with her, I have the office now! And then I wont see her, and.. and." He swallowed.

"Isn't she turning eighteen next time?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, so?" Phoenix asked.

"Isn't that the time most people start leaving home?" Miles asked. "When I was eighteen I had just started prosecuting, I should imagine you were in colleague, and may I remind you of Athena currently in your employee. She moved to this city, quite alone a few months ago, she's eighteen." He told.

"But.. But.. But…" Phoenix stammered.

"Seems to me that was her plan." Miles commented. "She knew it was time for her to start living her own life to, so she moved her stuff out of your office to give you space. Be glad for her, that she's actually talented enough to life of being a magician, only few people would be."

"You're so cold!" Phoenix exclaimed. "That's my daughter we are talking about here! You mean she is moving out?! But I.." he looked at Miles with the biggest puppy eyes he had ever made.

"Phoenix grow up." Miles rolled his eyes. "You raised her well, she'll be fine, she's a smart girl or should I say young woman?" he asked. "Beside it'll give you more time to focus on all those cases you just told me you're getting." He commented duly.

"I should have known you wouldn't understand." Phoenix muttered crossing his arm, then exhaled deeply. "But I guess, like always, you're bloody right." he sighed deeply. "Well I guess at least the two of us can be old, alone and miserable together." He commented resting his head in his hand.

Miles snorted. "Speak for yourself. Beside the last time I saw your office it was as crowded as a beehive, you call that being alone?" he asked.

Phoenix smiled a little amused. "No." he admitted, then exhaled. "Oh boy." He commented.

"What now?" Miles asked.

"Well." Phoenix sighed. "If Trucy is going on a tour now, and we wont see her for months, and when she comes back she might start talking about other tours and moving and so on.. There's something I need to do." He then admitted leaning back. "I wonder though, how they are going to take it."

"They?" Miles asked.

Thoughtfully Phoenix nodded. "Yeah." He told then moved a checkers piece. "I win." He told in a smirk making Miles role his eyes.

* * *

Apollo was, well he was a bit confused, his boss had asked him to come to stay at the office a bit after hours that day, for some reason Trucy was there to.

She still came to the office now and then, but not as much anymore since they had moved all of her magic stuff out, seemed like she had a ton of other things to work on.

Which quite frankly, was pretty good because they were kind of busy at the office.

Finally Phoenix came in and smiled at them. "Ah, there you two are. Glad you would stay a bit." He told taking a seat behind his desk. "Please sit down." He asked.

Apollo blinked as he took a seat next to Trucy blinked. "Boss?" he asked. "We are not in trouble or anything are we?" he asked.

"Oh no." Phoenix chuckled amused. "If anyone is in trouble, I guess it's me." He smirked amused.

"Daddy?" Trucy asked.

"Don't worry, nothing serious." Phoenix smirked. "How-ever, Trucy, Apollo. There's something, I need to tell you. I feel like I owe both of you the truth, the real truth." He then told seriously. "And I thought, I better do it before Trucy go on her tour, it'll give you two a bit of time to well, let it sink in." he commented.

Apollo blinked. "Erhm.. Okay?" he asked. "What is it?" he then asked.

"Well." Phoenix hesitated. "Apollo, I have not been entirely honest with you. When we first met, I had more than just one motive to keep you close. In fact, there was a client of mine whom had a keen interest in keeping you safe and keep a close eye on you." He told.

"Huh?" Apollo blinked.

Trucy as well looked confused. "Daddy, what does that even have to do with me?" she asked.

"I'm getting to it." Phoenix promised. "Trucy you already do know about your biological father, Zak Gramary, how-ever, I actually succeeded in finding your mother to a while ago." He told. "She asked me to keep you safe, now though when you are starting to life as an adult, I think it's up to you what to do." He told pushing a brown envelope over the table. "All information about your biological mother is in here." He told Trucy, making the girl gape at him as she wide eyed looked up at him.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"And Apollo." Phoenix told looking at the young man. "You as well, all about your biological birth mother as well as the added bonus of your biological father is in here." He told pushing another envelope towards Apollo.

Trucy blinked then turned to Apollo. "You were an orphan weren't you Polly?" she asked.

"Yeah." Apollo blinked.

"Ever thought about looking for your parents?" Trucy asked.

"When I was a little kid, all the time." Apollo admitted. "Now though, recently.. I haven't really thought about it lately." He admitted. "I guess my life has just been so full with all kinds of other stuff that there hasn't even been room for it." He grinned weakly.

Phoenix exhaled deeply resting his chin on his folded hands. "Your mother is alive." He then confided in them. "And she knows very well about what's going on in your life, I've been sending her letters for a year now keeping her updated on your progress. She doesn't want to contact you personally though, in case she's intrusing, she wants you to be happy and life your own life, and is unsure whether you would even appreciate meeting her or not, but regardless she's very worried and care a lot for you."

"Urh.." Apollo looked up. "Who of us are you even talking to?" he asked.

Phoenix smiled lightly looking down. "Both of you." He admitted.

Trucy blinked. "Polly!" she exclaimed. "open it up! Hurry!" she asked opening up her own envelope to pull up a picture.

"Wha-what?" Apollo asked.

"DO IT!" Trucy demanded.

"Alright, alright." Apollo told opening his own envelope pulling out a picture though he didn't get to even look at it before Trucy snatched it away and held it beside her own picture as her eyes widened.

"Trucy?" Apollo asked. "What is it?"

"It's the same." Trucy breathed. "The same picture!" she told laying the pictures down on the table where true enough, there were two identical pictures of the same, very beautiful looking mature woman.

Apollo frowned. "I think there's a mistake here boss." He told pointing at them.

"No." Phoenix shook his head. "No mistake, you're both the children of Thalassa Gramrye. Different fathers though." He told.

Stunned the two looked up, then looked at each other.

"But that would make you my." Apollo gaped at Trucy.

Trucy gaped. "You're my brother?!" she asked, then grinned. "BRILLIANT!"

Apollo though blinked stunned.

"Apollo?" Phoenix asked. "Are you quite all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is just… a lot to take in." Apollo admitted. "I don't think it has really sunk in yet."

"Why don't you take those papers home with you?" Phoenix asked. "Take what ever time you need to go over it and well, let it sink in." he asked.

Lightly Apollo shook his head. "You know what?" he asked. "It doesn't matter."

"POLLY!" Trucy gaped.

"Well you see." Apollo told looking up. "I grew up not having any family at all, the closest I had to a family was Clay. How-ever, since the day I first got here, to this office, you took me in, both of you, and accepted me as family already then." He smiled. "When we cleaned this office, and sat around telling stories, we were all being a family! I sure never tried anything like it before, it felt very special." he smiled warmly. "I'm so happy I could be a part of it and get to meet all of you!" he stated. "Just look at you two, it doesn't matter if you are blood related or not, you still just _are _Trucys father boss! And you are Mr. Wrights daughter Trucy." He grinned at Trucy. "This changes nothing, because we already are friends! And well, if this Thalassa wants to come and be a part of this to then… All right." He shrugged. "I can give her a chance."

"Oh Polly!" Trucy beamed embracing Apollos neck, tears falling down her eyes as she laughed. "You're the best brother ever!"

Phoenix smiled warmly at the two. "Clever young man." He commented at Apollo, without knowing it Apollo had just brought something up Phoenix hadn't even thought about, but the young man was right.

Phoenix had a family! A really big one.

Collected from the oddest of places but that didn't make it any less true.

They were going to be fine, they were a pretty strong and a damn great family.

And at his law office, truth would always be revealed, as long as they all stood by each other, as they always had.

_The end. _


End file.
